Spotted!
by merrow
Summary: It all started with a photo...(It's supposed to be humor, but keeps slipping into drama)
1. Spotted!

_A.N. This fic was intended to be a humor fic...I don't think its working as that, but I do hope it will lighten up after a while. This fic is also one I will probably not update as often as I do "Discoveries" or "A Mystery". For those of you who've been asking. I'm working on Discoveries now, and chapter 11 should be up sometime this week. -- Merrow_

The first inkling of trouble they got was the magazine photo.

"Honda-san! Honda-san! Why didn't you tell us?"

Tooru looked up in surprise at her schoolmates. A group of girls from her class surrounded her desk. She blinked, they weren't girls she was a close friend with but they often chatted in school. But...tell them about what? She gave a little gasp in her thoughts, had they discovered she was living with the Soumas? It was okay for Hana-chan and Uo-chan to know...but if the others found out! She thought of the "Princess" club, and shuddered. "Ano..."

"If Chisa hadn't noticed it, we wouldn't have known to go out and buy copies!" The girls nodded to a girl with thick braids.

"Will you sign it for me? I've never known anyone who's had their picture in a magazine before!" Chisa laid out a magazine in front of Tooru. She tapped her pen on a picture of Tooru, Hanajima and Uotani chatting in the shopping district. They held ice creams and were smiling at each other. Uotani was dangerous looking in a long white over-coat, hair pulled back and pinned in an aggressive style. She was laughing as the picture had been taken and held her ice cream like she'd just taken a lick. Hanajima was at her gothic best in a black mantle and dress. With a small smile around her lips just barely touching her cone, she held out a black lace hanky to Tooru. Tooru was dressed in a simple sundress, her school bag slung over an arm. She had a surprised smile on her face, her hand just barely at her nose where there was a smudge of ice cream.

"EH!?" Tooru jumped up, holding the magazine out in front of her. She remembered that day! She'd been out with Uo-chan and Hana-chan on one of her rare days off from her part time job. But she didn't remember getting her picture taken! She looked at the front of the magazine. It was called "Spotted!" and had the tagline, "Cool, Hip, and New!" The cover was full of candid shots of people dressed in outrageous and fashionable clothes all over Japan.

"You didn't know?" The girls all looked at each other in surprise and delight. "Here, here, Pai bought an extra one! You should have a copy!" A girl with short hair and glasses handed Tooru a copy of the magazine.

Chisa nodded, "I thought you knew. No wonder you didn't say anything. Here, listen I'll read the caption." She held up her copy of the magazine, "Spotted shopping on Sunday, this mysterious trio disappeared before their names could be found out." She paused and grinned at Tooru, "Guess they didn't have a chance to ask your permission to print the photo..." She was oblivious to Tooru's continued shock. Finding her place, Chisa continued, "Each girl is distinctive, memorable and attracted many appreciative stares."

"Did you? Did you?" Pai asked excitedly, "Did boys ask you to tea?"

"EH?!" Tooru felt her face heat. People had been staring?

Chisa glared at Pai, and the girl calmed herself. She huffed, flicked a braid over her shoulder, and continued, "They exhibited a wild new fashion sense, each different from the other. The trio seemed inseparable- could this be a new idol group in the making?"

Two of the girls put their hands together and squealed, "An Idol Group!" 

Pai got starry-eyed, "That's so cool! You're practically *famous*."

"Sign my magazine, Honda-san! Sign mine!" All the girls crowded around holding out their magazines. 

"EEEEHHH!!!??"

* * *

At lunch Tooru showed the magazine to her friends. Uo-chan and Hana-chan had already discovered it much the way Tooru had. Uotani had been approached by some of the gang girls who still idolized her. Hanajima's poker friends had been similarly impressed. Yuki and Kyou had heard the uproar, but had been afraid to push through the girls to find out what was going on. They now stared down at the photo as they played cards, both secretly planning to find a copy of the issue themselves after school. 

"To be in a magazine...." Saki murmured examining her cards, "A complete surprise. Denpa told me nothing." Little jolts of electricity sparked about her. "It's quite a flattering photo, don't you think?" She laid out a card.

"A-ha! I think they got my good side!" Arisa crowed. "REVOLUTION!"

"You don't have a good side, Yankee!" Kyou bristled, throwing down his cards.

"Ha, you're just jealous, Orange Atma!" Uo-chan sneered, "You've never been in a magazine!" She smacked him lightly with a rolled up copy of the magazine. "And you lose again, you're doing my yard work." She unfurled the battered issue and opened it up to the photo. "I'm going to get this framed. Tooru is too cute in this one."

Tooru blushed, hiding her face behind her cards, "Uo-chan and Hana-chan are much cuter!"

Yuki smiled, "Honda-san doesn't give herself enough credit."

Tooru's flush deepened and Kyou frowned. Tooru turned to him and handed him her cards to be shuffled, "Do you think it's really ok? To be in a magazine? Its not allowed at school."

Kyou closed his eyes, "As long as the teachers don't find out, it should be fine. And even if they do, you didn't give your permission to have the photo published so you shouldn't get scolded."

"Kyou would know." Yuki picked a carrot out of the lunch Tooru had made, "He's gotten in trouble often enough." He nibbled on the vegetable, ignoring Kyou's outraged glare.

"You're too much of a teacher's pet to ever have to worry about that, I suppose." Kyou sneered, dealing out the cards.

Kyou and Yuki fell to bickering, trading jibes back and forth as the game advanced. Hana-chan sighed examining her cards, "Tom and Jerry returned." She looked up, and glints sparked from her eyes, "Reverse Revolution."

"A~aah!" They all gaped, magazine completely forgotten.

* * *

Several days later, it resurfaced.

"Excuse me, do you know this girl?"

"This girl, does she go here?"

"This bag, isn't it from your school?"

"This one here, in the middle, do you know her?"

Hatsuharu paused and looked over to the gate of the school. There was a young man holding up a magazine and stopping students as the came in and out of school. While he asked him questions, a young woman with a camera stood by his side looking impatient. This looked interesting.

"Hey, that's that girl from 1-D, the class with the cute boys in it. Isn't it?" A girl had just barely finished whispering it to the girl next to her when the man was on her.

"You know her? This girl? Who is she?" He loomed over her thrusting the magazine in her face. 

"I don't know!" The girl cried and ran away with her friend.

"1-D, 1-D!" the man muttered, then looked over his shoulder, "Mika, write that down! It could help us find her."

"This is a lost cause." The woman sighed, but pulled a mini-notepad out of her pocket and wrote it down anyway. "We're never going to find her."

"I know that, and you know that, but the boss doesn't seem to know that." The man ran an impatient hand through is hair. He glanced around; the students were beginning to thin. It had taken all day just to figure out that this was the school the girl most likely went to. Thank god she'd been carrying her schoolbag in the photo or they'd never have known. He looked around again, trying to spot someone likely to know the girls in the picture. He spotted a gaggle of girls peering around the corner, looking like they we laying a trap. He came up silently behind him, trying not to scare them away. For some reason all the girls at this school seemed to be afraid of him.

"Do you see him?"

"I don't see him."

"Is he coming?"

"I told you, I don't see him."

"Did he have a council meeting after school today?"

"No, I checked the club schedule...he doesn't have any activities today. He should be going straight home."

"Do you see him?"

"I told you, NO!"

"HEL-lo there!" He said enthusiastically. The girls started and whirled around. "Hello girls! I'm Yakumo Sawatari from Rising Stars, inc." He held out a business card. The trio of girls stared at him like deer in headlights. Perfect. "You girls look like you're in 'the know'...I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

The girls looked back and forth between themselves then huddled in quick conversation.

"Should we help him?"

"He's cute."

"Not as cute as Souma-kun."

"Where is Souma-kun?"

"I don't know. Do you see him?"

The girls looked around the corner. Sawatari sensed he was losing their interest. "Girls?"

A girl with pig-tails blew out an exasperated breath, "Mou...We'll never get anywhere with this guy around." She crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

"Glad you asked! Glad you asked!" Sawatari whipped out a magazine and leaned in close, "This girl, here in the middle, do you know her? I think she may be in..." he looked over his shoulder, "Mika, what class was that?"

"1-D!" Mika called back fiddling with her camera.

"1-D, we think she may be in class 1-D." Sawatari tried to be patient as the girls looked among themselves again.

"We're in class 1-D."

"GREAT!" The girls jumped back from the man. Sawatari took a deep breath, put on his most charming smile, and deepened his voice a bit. "Great! Then you'll be able to tell me who this girl is...right?" Enraptured, the girls leaned in to study the picture.

"Eeeeh! That's Honda Tooru!"

"Honda?!"

"In a magazine?"

"Honda Tooru? That's her name? What can you tell me about her, where does she live, can you get me in touch with her? Does she have a cell? Do you know the number? These other two girls do you know them too?" The girls bunched up and began backing away from the onslaught.

"Ah, Yuki." It was said softly, but the girls had been trained well.

"YUKI?! Ah, formation!"

The girls scrambled into place and began their routine. "L-O-V-E-Ahhhh!"

"That's not Souma-kun!"

"Who said his name?"

"It wasn't me."

"Did we miss him?"

"I didn't see him pass."

"He didn't go by?"

"I said I didn't see him..."

Sawatari sighed. He wasn't going to get anything else out of these girls. Damn whoever had caught their attention. But at least now he had a name. He looked around in exasperation. A tall youth was walking by whistling with a pleased look on his face. Sawatari hesitated to approach him. He looked tough, with bi-colored hair, tattoos, dressed all in black. But if he was going to this school he might know that gang-girl. He looked the type. If he knew her he might know her friend in the photo. Pulling out the magazine, he gamely approached the tall young man in black.

"Excuse me. Do you know this girl?" Sawatari pointed to the photograph. 

"Mmmm?" Hatsuharu turned his head to look at the man, his eyes placid. He slung his book bag over his shoulder.

"This girl, do you know her? I think her name is 'Honda Tooru.' She's in class 1-D?" Sawatari tried to stand up straight, damned if this kid wasn't as tall as he was. 

Hatsuharu leaned in close to look at the photograph. He studied it a moment. "Cute picture." He commented.

The man face-faulted. He looked at his photographer for help. Mika looked starry eyed back at him. As he watched she brought the camera up and snapped a picture of the boy. He looked back at the youth...he'd have to remember this place, there were definitely a lot of possibilities here.

"Yes, it's a cute picture." Sawatari spoke slowly, "but do you know the girl in the picture?"

"Hahhh?" The noise the boy made could have meant, "Maybe, let me think about it a moment" or "I do, but I don't know if I should tell you" or even "I don't know, but let me look cool for another minute and leave you in suspense." Whatever it meant, he could tell he wasn't getting anywhere with this kid.

"Listen, I'm not trying to pull anything..." "Big" he qualified in his thoughts, he tried to make his voice sincere, "I work for Rising Stars, Inc. We own the magazine this picture was printed in. We've gotten just a ton of letters about this picture. They all want to know about the girls in this photo, especially this one in the middle."

"Mm." Hatsuharu blinked at man. He didn't trust him. And he worked in the media, and that was never a good thing where the Souma's were concerned. But Honda wasn't technically a Souma...but he was pretty sure Yuki would be upset if he let this person near her. But, if this guy did try something, then Yuki could rush to her rescue. That would be a good thing. But what did this man really want? "A mystery." He murmured. 

"Eh-heh-heh, yes it is." Sawatari was having a hard time not losing his temper. He felt his eyebrow start to twitch and hoped his facial tic wouldn't kick in. "So, do you know her?"

"A~ah! That's To-ru!" Momiji popped up between the two. He snatched the magazine out of Sawatari's hands and held it up to Hatsuharu, "Look, its To-ru in a magazine! She looks so cute! I want one! KAH!" He jumped around excitedly. Mika snapped a picture.

"Momiji." Hatsuharu said. The word was a name, a greeting, and an explanation all in one.

Momiji looked up at his taller cousin, "Did Yuki and Kyou see this? I bet Kyou was burning!" He couldn't help but wriggle in place. This would be so much fun to tease Kyou about. And it really was cute picture of Tooru. 

"Would you like a piece of candy?"

The little blonde looked up to see a little wrapped piece of candy inches from his nose. He followed the offered hand up to see a woman with a complicated camera bending down to make herself level with him. She was blushing and had a dreamy look on her face. He smiled, he was used to the effect he had on people, "No, thank you!" He also wasn't stupid.

Breakthrough! They *did* know who the girl was! Sawatari kneeled down so that he was eyelevel with the boy. He wondered briefly why the kid was wearing a girl's uniform. "The rules at this school must be really lax," he thought then focused back on his task. "So, you know Tooru Honda-san?" He gave his biggest, most sincere smile. He made note of the names the kid had dropped: Yuki, Kyou. Yuki had been the name that distracted those girls...maybe if he looked for him he'd be able to find this girl. There seemed to be a lot of boys around this girl. That was a good sign. Perhaps the boss had been right to be so insistent.

"Ja!" Momiji smiled. "Its this girl right here." He pointed to the picture in the magazine. He beamed at the man, giving his biggest, most sincere smile. No, Momiji wasn't stupid. This man was strange, and he didn't like the thought of him getting near Tooru. But if they didn't find out what he wanted they couldn't keep him from finding her forever.

Sawatari's smile faltered from the force of Momiji's. There really wasn't anyway to compete. He settled for companionable grin, "So, can you tell me where to find her?"

"Momiji," Hatsuharu warned, "Hatori will be waiting for us."

Momiji nodded at Hatsuharu but continued anyway, "To-ru will be at her part time job right now. She'll get in trouble if we bother her."

Sawatari felt his spirits lift. A working girl, hmn? It meant that money would be important to her. This was looking better and better. Now he just had to get in touch with her. "I'd really like to meet her." He pulled out a card, "But I don't want her to get in trouble." He handed the card to Momiji. "Could you give this to her and tell her to contact me? My cell is on the card, its always on she can contact me at any time." He tried to look gentle and understanding.

Momiji read the card aloud. "Yakumo Sawatari, Rising Stars, Inc. Manager - Trainer -Scout. Scout?"

"That's right. The group I work for owns not only this magazine," He tapped the magazine in Momiji's hands, "But a talent agency too. Models, singers, actors...we handle them all." He smiled at the boy, and took a longer look. He'd have to get copies of Mika's pictures, both these boys had possibilities. Finding a blonde in Japan was like finding gold, one as cute as this one...priceless. This wild goose chase was rapidly becoming more and more profitable. But he couldn't afford to get sidetracked. "Will you please tell her to call? I'd really like to talk to her. It could be a good opportunity for her."

"Ja! I'll let her know! Come on, Haru, Hari will be waiting. Bye-bye!" he waved and ran off trailing Hatsuharu behind him. Mika took a picture and waved back, scrunching her fingers open and closed.

"Write this down, Mika." Sawatari dropped the smile as soon as the boys turned away. "Yuki, Kyou, Momiji, Haru, and Hatori." Mika scribbled down the names.

"So are we calling it a day? We just have to wait for her to call right?" Mika flipped the pad shut.

"Are you kidding? We're not done yet. Excuse me," he stopped a girl walking by, "Those two boys over there, Momiji and..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Hatsuharu?" She filled in, blushing as she followed the two with her eyes. 

"Hatsuharu, right." He made a "write it down" motion to Mika. "Could you tell me their last names?" 

"Souma." The girl smiled tentatively, "They're cousins."

"Really?" Sawatari gave the girl his complete interest, "You don't say."

"Their older cousins are in my year," She smiled with a dreamy look on her face. "Their family must be really large."

"That would be..." He held his hand back, and Mika dropped the pad into it, "Yuki and Kyou?" He barely glanced at it; discreet he could pull off very well.

"Uh-huh." The girl's dreamy look deepened, "Kyou...and Yuki.... what a family." She wandered off blush heating her cheeks. Sawatari watched her go, taking a moment to appreciate her short skirt. This was getting more interesting all the time.

"Mika, get me a phone book." He cracked his knuckles, tossed his head from side to side with several loud pops and shook out his arms. It was time to do some business.


	2. Pursued!

Tooru blinked at the card. She'd been surprised when she returned home from her part time job to find Hatori, Hatsuharu and Momiji visiting. But when they'd shown her the reason for their visit she'd been shocked.  
  
"Scout?" Kyou repeated, he leaned against the wall and held forgotten towel over his head, hair still wet from a recent bath.  
  
Momiji nodded and spoke around a mouthful of cake, "Ja! And he really wanted to meet with To-ru! He was asking all sorts of questions about her."  
  
Hatsuharu nodded speaking to Yuki, his sleeve held between his fingers. "He was from that magazine." He looked blandly at Yuki who sighed. So far they'd managed to keep this from-  
  
"Magazine?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Didn't Shi-chan see it?" Momiji pulled out the copy of the magazine he'd stolen from Sawatari. It opened automatically to the picture of Tooru and her friends. "To-ru looks so cute!"  
  
"Yuki and Kyou are keeping secrets from me!" Shigure sobbed hugging the magazine to his chest, "They wanted to keep this cute Tooru-kun all to themselves!" He looked again at the photo. He'd seen Yuki hide a magazine under his books the other day while he was supposed to be studying; now he knew why. And he'd thought that Kyou had had something rolled up under his arm the last time he'd gone up to the roof. He'd assumed it was some martial arts magazine now he knew better. So many missed opportunities! And he'd definitely have to get a copy of this magazine; it was a very cute picture of Tooru.  
  
As if reading his look, Momiji took his magazine back from Shigure. Speaking to Tooru he said, "We didn't want him to catch you by surprise."  
  
Hatori's teacup clinked against his saucer. "You should be careful about this. We don't know if this man can be trusted." He paused to light a cigarette. "If you meet with this man, make sure you have someone with you."  
  
Shigure laughed, "Ha-san, are you offering to be Tooru's guard? Just like in 'The Bodyguard!'"  
  
"Didn't the bodyguard love the singer in that movie?" Momiji asked innocently.   
  
"Don't be idiotic." Hatori closed his eyes, took a deep drag on his cigarette and refused to look at anyone at the table. "This is serious. If this man should find out about the Souma's secret, there could be severe repercussions. And there are plenty of men who prey on young girls with promises of fame."  
  
"Hmn..." Shigure agreed, suddenly serious. "I'll have Mit-chan make some inquires about "Rising Stars, inc". We'll see what reputation that company has. It may not be wise to ignore this matter completely. If put off...this man sounds the type to be persistent. Yuki. Kyou." The boys looked up in surprise, "Keep watch over Tooru make sure that our flower isn't stolen away from us!"  
  
"Idiot!" Kyou spat, blushing. But both boys gave their word to look over her.   
  
* * *  
  
A few weeks later the incident had been practically forgotten. Tooru had showed the card to Arisa and Saki. But, while they found the idea of being scouted interesting, it was too far fetched to think that fame could be just dropped in their laps that way. And that "Sawatari" guy sounded strange. After being tortured by Shigure to find out about "Rising Stars, inc" (He claimed he couldn't write anything till the weight of its concern was off his mind) Mit-chan had come back with a detailed report. In short, the company did exist and was fairly reputable. It was small but had several breakout stars, a couple famous models and few popular singers. It was far from being an "idol factory", but it wasn't a fly-by-night porn operation either. But Tooru laughed off any possibility that she could be come famous for any reason and though Shigure teased, the matter eventually dropped out of sight.  
  
It was therefore with great surprise that Tooru left her job one night to a bright burst of light.  
  
"Got it!" Mika smiled lowering her camera. Turning to the man next to her she asked, "That's her right?"  
  
"Honda-san? Tooru Honda-san?" Sawatari stepped towards the startled girl.   
  
"Y-yes," Tooru tried to blink away the spots from her eyes. What was going on?  
  
"Yakumo Sawatari, Rising Stars, Inc." Sawatari gave her a reassuring smile and handed her his card. Thank goodness, she was cute in person too. "I've been trying to get in touch with you for a while now, Honda-san. Perhaps we can go somewhere and chat? I know a small café not far from here."  
  
Tooru blinked at him again. Hatori-san had said she shouldn't meet with this man alone. And he did make her uncomfortable. Mother had said she shouldn't distrust people without a reason, but still this was something outside the norm. "Um, I'm expected at home. They'll worry if I'm not back soon. I'm sorry." She turned to walk away.  
  
Sawatari jumped into her path and gave a brilliant smile, "Hold on, hold on! Please, I know this is a little much, laying in wait for you outside of your part time job and all. But it took me forever to find you." Tooru stopped; it would be rude to just push past him. "You see we've just gotten a ton of letters at the magazine about that photograph." He let his features drop into a serious look, and kept talking. "It took quite a bit of detective work to find you. We sent some people out to where you were spotted first, but no one knew you. One person recognized your school bag so I went there next. I think Momiji or Hatsuharu might have mentioned we met?" he paused just long enough for her to draw breath to answer but not long enough for her to actually respond. "They gave you my card? I wasn't sure, since you didn't call." Sawatari let his features droop into deep disappointment. He smiled inwardly when he saw her answering look of distress. She was softhearted. Great! "I was able to find out your name then. I tried to look you up in the phone book, but the only "Honda" I found was a couple and their daughter. I went over there and spoke to an older man. Your grandfather, I think?"  
  
"Grandfather?" This man had spoken to her grandfather? Tooru felt a confused swirl in her middle. She didn't want Grandfather to be bothered, but it was kind of flattering to be pursued so diligently.   
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid I had a little trouble understanding him. I showed him the photo of you, but he kept talking about someone named 'Kyoko'." Sawatari shook his head, his mind still reeling a bit with the circular conversation he'd had with the old man. "But then your cousin came home, the girl?" That girl had been a piece of work. Two seconds of flattery and he'd had Tooru's whole life story. Her mother's youthful wild ways, her father's early death, her mother's tragic death the year earlier, where she was living now. Thank goodness for that conceited, spiteful girl. "Well she told me where I could find you. I didn't want to startle you at home..." and he'd heard she was living with some rather protective guys. No reason to ask for trouble. "So I thought this was the best way to meet with you. Can't you give me just a minute?" he saw her hesitate, and pressed his advantage. "Please? The café is a public place." She was wavering he could feel it.  
  
"Honda-san?" Tooru looked up to see Yuki at the end of the street. He hurried towards them. He gave a worried glance to Mika and Sawatari. "Are you alright? Who is this?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Tooru gratefully walked past Sawatari to Yuki. "This is Yakumo Sawatari-san. From the magazine. And ah..." Tooru looked awkwardly to Mika.  
  
"Mika Tamaguchi" Mika raised her camera and snapped a quick picture of Tooru and Yuki. "A pleasure to meet you." This girl was so lucky.  
  
"Ah," Yuki replied, blinking the spots out of his eyes. "Yes. Nice to meet you." He turned to Tooru, "We should be going."  
  
"Wait!" Sawatari cursed his luck. If only this boy hadn't shown up. Well he was almost sure it was a boy, he was very pretty. That face could sell a lot of things either way. "I didn't catch your name..."  
  
"Yuki, Yuki Souma." Yuki leveled his best, most impassive ice prince look at Sawatari. He was upset with himself for being late to pick Honda-san up. He didn't like giving this man a chance to approach her. He agreed with Momiji and Hatsuharu. This man was strange.   
  
Souma...it was always a Souma that was showing up around her. Sawatari agreed with the girl from school. What a family! Sawatari felt just a momentary chill from the boy's glare. "Souma-kun, I was just asking Honda-san if we could perhaps talk over a cup of tea. She was worried that people would be waiting for her...but if you're there it would be ok, wouldn't it?" He'd have preferred to talk to the girl alone, but if he returned to the office without speaking to her again...he didn't know what kind of job he'd had to go back to.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's late." Yuki said shortly and steered Tooru away. Sawatari saw no choice but to use his trump card.  
  
"They don't know, do they? At your school?" Sawatari watched the pair halt, "That you're living together? They don't know."  
  
Yuki glared at him again. "Tomorrow. After school. We'll meet with you then." 


	3. Persuade!

The party that waited for Sawatari outside the school gate was quite a bit larger than he expected. Besides Tooru and Yuki, the other two girls from the photo, a disgruntled-looking red haired youth, an older man and a woman with short hair were waiting. Seeing Sawatari's raised eyebrows Tooru was quick to make introductions.  
  
"Yakumo Sawatari-san, Mika Tamaguchi-san," She bowed a little and spread her hands to show that she was telling the others who they were, "These are my friends, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani."  
  
"Hello." Hanajima had an extremely vacant look on her face as she bowed to Sawatari. It gave him the chills.  
  
"Yo!" The gang-girl did not have a very welcoming look to her. She scowled as she made her greeting. She was going to be a hard one to work around, he could tell already.  
  
"You've met Yuki Souma, these are his cousins Shigure Souma and Kyou Souma."  
  
"Hi!" The older man said cheerily. He looked unnatural in a suit and tie, as if he was unused to it. The red haired youth just spared Mika and Sawatari a quick glare before staring once again down the street.   
  
Sawatari looked at the woman in the party expectantly. Compared to the others in the party she was plain and ordinary. She wore an unobtrusive blue suit and seemed destined to fade into the background. She was also the only one that he had no clue about. During his research on Tooru he'd been able to find out plenty about her two close friends and the two younger Souma boys. It had taken little digging to find out about their older cousin and guardian, Shigure Souma. His books were popular, both the ones he wrote under is own name and the romances he wrote under his pen-name. Sawatari was careful to file that bit of information away. It could be useful against the novelist if he proved to be troublesome later on.  
  
As if thinking about him caught his attention Shigure stepped forward and gestured carelessly to the woman, "And this is my managing editor Mit-chan." He stepped forward and held his hand up to the side of his face as if he was letting Sawatari in on a confidence. "I hope you don't mind me bringing her along, but we had a meeting scheduled for today too and she wouldn't let me out of it." He hadn't bothered to lower his voice Sawatari noticed and it carried easily to the woman.  
  
"Sensei!" She cried with a scandalized look on her face. "I'm not going to let you run away again!"  
  
Shigure laughed and patted her on the head, "Ma! Ma! I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"You should put a leash on him," advised Uotani, "if you don't want him to get away."  
  
Shigure laughed again but seemed a little strained this time, "Ha-ha-ha! Don't joke! Besides we're here for Tooru-kun's important meeting. Perhaps we should go to a café and discuss the matter?"  
  
Sawatari smiled, trying to make it look as genuine as possible. "I know just the place." He'd really been hoping to have just Tooru and perhaps one of the boys. Children were much easier to manage than adults, and one or two could be persuaded much easier than six. This was going to take some work.  
  
The entered into the café managed to find a round table big enough for them all to fit comfortably around. "Order whatever you like, the company is picking up the tab." He smiled. It had better be, he thought to himself. He made a nice salary, but he didn't get paid *that* much. Mika saw his glance and wisely just ordered a glass of water. Tooru ordered a cup of tea, but others took the opportunity to order some of the fancy desserts on the menu. Once they were all settled with their orders and comfortable, Sawatari leaned forward.  
  
"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've been trying to meet with Tooru-kun." He turned to the girl suddenly, "Is it alright that I call you Tooru-kun?"  
  
"Yes!" she said with a little surprise.   
  
Sawatari smiled his most dazzling smile. "I hope you don't mind me being informal, but I am hoping that we get to be good friends." He waited a moment looking at her hopefully.  
  
"Of course." She smiled back. Sawatari smiled again this time with a bit more sincerity behind it, the girl was eager to please and suggestible. So perfect!   
  
"Perhaps you could tell us the reason for your interest in Honda-san?" Yuki ever so slightly emphasized the formal way he referred to Tooru. He took an elegant sip of his tea and looked coldly over the rim at Sawatari.   
  
The man felt suddenly huge, ungainly and rude. "Damn, but that kid has some air about him," he thought. Like some prince or lordling lowering himself to speak to the peasants. Sawatari was disgusted at himself when he realized he was responding to the boy's unspoken challenge by straightening in his chair and nervously smoothing hair that suddenly felt out of place. He spread his hands, "Of course! That's what we're here for right?" He smiled again at Tooru, who responded with another innocent smile. He winked at her and smiled inwardly at her blush, "I represent Rising Stars, inc. Usually I work as a trainer or a manager for them. But my real ability lies as a scout for new talent. I have found many of our more popular stars and models." He ducked his head modestly. "I don't know how to describe it exactly, but sometimes I see a person or a photo or hear a song, and I get this feeling: 'that person could be famous'. Usually I'm right. What can I say," He smiled again self-depreciatingly and turned his head as if he was embarrassed to be saying this himself. "It's a gift." He peeked at the party at the table. He had all of their attention.   
  
"When I saw Tooru-kun's photo in Spotted! I had that feeling." He turned his smile to Hanajima and Uotani who were looking a bit murderously at him, "I get that feeling for you two as well, but with Tooru-kun it's really strong." He tried not to let his smile falter in the face of Hanajima's blank-faced stare and Uotani's speculative glare. He turned to Tooru who was looking at him in absolute shock. "Our readers agree. Everyone wants to know more about the pretty girl with the ice cream." In a supreme moment of calculation, he turned back to the others at the table, "There is something special about Tooru-kun, don't you agree? I can tell that you've all seen it too."  
  
"There is no doubt." Hanajima turned to Tooru and her face gentled. For a moment Sawatari saw the pretty girl that had stood next to Tooru photograph. "Tooru-kun is very special."  
  
"Anyone can see that!" Uotani rocked back in her chair, "even these two idiots have seen it." She jerked a thumb at Yuki and Kyou sitting next to her.  
  
"Who's an idiot!" Kyou spat faced flushed, but he didn't deny Uotani's assertion either.   
  
"Yes," Tooru turned to see Yuki looking at her tenderly. "We know that Tooru is unique." Tooru went scarlet and was all set to start protesting that there was nothing special or unusual about her when he continued. "But what does that mean in relation to you? What do you intend for Honda-san? You still haven't said."   
  
Sawatari smiled again but felt as if the boy could see right through him. This boy was perceptive. "We'd like to have Tooru-kun come work for us. I know I could find her modeling work to begin with, and we'd like to see what other talents she might possess. People are very interested in her right now, we should take advantage of that."  
  
"T-talents?" Tooru spoke up for the first time, "Talents...I'm sorry, of those I have none." She looked sincerely remorseful. "I'm no good at that sort of thing. I'm sorry!" She apologized again.  
  
"Have you ever tried?" Mika set down her long empty glass. "You may have talents you aren't aware of. You shouldn't belittle yourself before you even try. And modeling...all you need is a pretty face for that. And even that can be got around." She smiled and gestured to her ever-present photo bag. "I've worked a long time as a photographer, and I can tell you the only really important thing is to have the person's personality shine through." She spread her hands in explanation, "A person can have a beautiful face, a perfect body, but if you can't see their soul shining in their eyes it still won't make a good picture."  
  
Sawatari pulled out another copy of the magazine and laid it open to Tooru's picture. "This picture has a lot of soul behind it. That's what people are responding to; Tooru-kun's soul." He smiled again and as he looked at the girl's surprised expression found himself for a minute really meaning his smile and encouraging words. "If Tooru-kun puts her soul into it, I'm sure everyone will respond."  
  
"So what do you want her to do?" Sawatari looked up to a surprisingly serious look from Shigure.  
  
"Well, first we'd like to do an interview and photo shoot with Tooru-kun for Spotted! and see how that goes. We'd also like her to meet with our trainers and see what talents might be hidden inside her. If all goes well, we'd like her to sign on with us and we'll begin to find her work." He turned again to Tooru, "This kind of work, it can pay very well and take up less time then the part time job you have now. I've heard that you are very serious about your schooling, wouldn't it be better to have a job that takes up less of your time?"  
  
"That would be good..." She said hesitantly. "I promised Mother that I would finish High School." Her hand flew up to her mouth in sudden realization, "Ahh! School! I can't be in a magazine, it isn't allowed in school!"  
  
"Don't worry about that." Sawatari smiled waving a careless hand. She was thinking about doing it! "I already spoke to the officials at school when I was trying to find you. As long as your studies don't suffer they'll consider it just another part-time job."  
  
"Do you have a contract?" Mit-chan interrupted suddenly.  
  
"Contract?" Sawatari looked at the woman in surprise. He'd completely forgotten that she was there.  
  
"Yes, I'd assume that the interview and photo shoot would come with a standard 'work for hire' contract. We'd want to look it over before we agreed to anything." The others all looked at Mit-chan in shock. She was so professional, so different from her usual hysterical self. Shigure smiled inwardly.  
  
"Well, yes..." Sawatari said slowly. This wasn't going as he expected. "I do have one here, we were hoping to get some of the details settled today." Mit-chan held out her hand expectantly. Sawatari stifled a sigh and pulled out a sheaf of papers and handed them to the little editor.   
  
Mit-chan pulled out a red pen and glanced through them, "You'll have to cut out this automatic renewal option here." She made a check next to something. She flipped to the next page, "And this one, if Honda-san decides to do this we want an option to refuse any assignment she feels uncomfortable with."  
  
"Well...we'll see..." Sawatari said weakly.  
  
"And here, since Honda-san is in school we'll want to keep any limits on how much she has to work to a minimum. Ah, and this won't do, she'll want to control what publications she allows her photos to be sold to..." Mit-chan went through each page marking and checking. Finally she flipped the contact closed. "That's all I see for now, we'll have to take this home and go over it before we give you a definite answer."   
  
"We were really hoping to get a firm answer today." Sawatari locked eyes with the woman, his mind running through the options. Flattery? No, she didn't seem the type to respond to that. Threats? Sawatari glanced at the older man watching with an amused but steely expression, the two boys at his side then the girls. No probably not a good idea in this company.  
  
"If you need an answer today, it would have to be no." Mit-chan's stare didn't falter. Sawatari couldn't know the tortures this woman had endured in the years of working with Shigure. She wasn't going to lose to a hustler like him.  
  
Sawatari could see the steel core in her and knew he was beaten. He glanced at Tooru out of the corner of his eye. He knew that if he could just get her to agree to this interview he'd be able to get her to agree to anything. But there was no way he'd be able to do it in this crowd. He gave an audible sigh and spread his hands in defeat. "Very well then. We'll wait for an answer." He rose and turned to Tooru and held out another business card. "Please, think about it Tooru-kun. It really could be a good opportunity. But even if you decide no, please call to let me know."  
  
"Alright." Tooru said accepting the card, numbly. She still couldn't believe that there was anything in particular about her that set her apart. She was just a girl. She didn't have denpa ability like Hana-chan. She didn't have a fiery spirit like Uo-chan. She was just Tooru. She wasn't anything special.  
  
"Feel free to finish your deserts but Mika and I must be going." Sawatari pushed his chair under the table. Mika took the hint and rose from the table and shouldered her bag. "I hope to hear from you soon, Tooru-kun." He turned to smile at her girlfriends, "And you two as well. We wouldn't mind extending the contract to include you as well." Personally he doubted the other two girls would go far, the gang girl was too abrasive and the other too creepy. But there was always a market for unusual girls, if they found the right niche... And both of them had pretty faces. Well, it was always good to leave options open. He paid at the front counter and waved goodbye to party as he walked out of the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Tooru was still staring numbly at the business card in her hand when Mit-chan spoke to her. "Honda-san, I'm going to have the lawyers at the firm go over this. If you decide you want to do this we'll make sure you are protected. Don't rush into anything, its that man's job to make the most favorable contract for his company."  
  
"Mit-chan," Shigure smiled, "Good job! I knew I could count on you!"  
  
"Sensei!" Mit-chan turned to him with a sudden wail. She stood quickly, knocking over her chair in the process. "I did what you asked...now please...the last 20 pages! The deadline with the printer is in an hour! It takes 45 minutes to get there from here!"  
  
"Yes, yes..." Shigure said with a placating wave of his hands. "I've got them right here." He reached into his jacket and his face went suddenly blank. He fumbled around in his jacket. "Oh, did I forget them?"  
  
"SENSEIIII!" Mit-chan collapsed at his feet and grasped the bottom of his jacket, "YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
"Ha, ha!" Shigure laughed and set the pages down on the top of her head. "Just kidding."  
  
"Sensei!" Mit-chan repeated hugging the pages to her with a river of tears running down her face. She jumped up and ran out of the café with the papers under one arm and her bawling face hidden in the other.  
  
"Jeeze," Uotani brushed back her hair and looked at Shigure, "You're cruel."  
  
Shigure laughed off her comments with a shrug, "Just having a little fun. So, Saki-san, Arisa-san, what do you think of Sawatari-san's offer? Are you going to take him up on it?"  
  
Hanajima took a sip of her cooling tea. She had long since finished the rich dessert she'd ordered. "No." she looked suddenly grim. "School report cards came home last week."  
  
Shigure didn't take the hint from the others who went instantly silent. "Did Saki-san do well?"  
  
"Well?" A dark aura enveloped Hanajima. "Mother was in tears, Father has lost hope. A part time job....would not be allowed." Gloom shrouded her completely and silence descended.  
  
Sweating a bit Shigure turned to Arisa. "And you?"  
  
"I did fine in school." Arisa's eyes widened, "Oh, you mean about the job. No I don't think so. I'd have to dress up and be nice."  
  
"Tooru-kun?" Tooru looked up, "what about you?"  
  
"I-I don't know." She stammered.  
  
"Sawatari-san," Hanajima commented, "his denpa feels a little sneaky."  
  
"It would be good if you could work less though." Arisa pointed out. "Kyoko-san wouldn't want you to have to spend all your time working."  
  
"I'm sure Tooru would be popular." Hanajima spoke to Uotani.  
  
"Well of course!" She agreed. "And if that editor lady makes sure that the contract is ok, I suppose it wouldn't be such a bad idea to give it a try." She glanced at her watch, "Is it that late already? I better get going if I don't want to miss my train home."  
  
"I'll walk with you." Hanajima stood with Arisa. She looked at Tooru, "Whatever you decide, we'll support you." And with that the two left.  
  
"We should be going as well." Shigure stood and escorted the three out the door. They walked in silence for a short while.   
  
Kyou felt uneasy at the whole prospect. He'd insisted on coming along to the meeting today even though he'd known he'd have nothing to contribute. He wasn't a smooth like Shigure or clever like Yuki. But where Tooru was concerned he felt the need to be involved. If nothing else if Sawatari had tried something physical he could have helped out. But now he didn't know what to think. Sawatari made him uncomfortable, he spoke so casually of how special Tooru was. What did he know about it anyway? How could he claim to know anything about her? They were the ones who knew...how special she was. How dare he speak so carelessly about it? He was getting more and more irritated just thinking about it.  
  
Yuki tried not to let his emotions show. He was disgusted at himself for the possessive way he was thinking about Honda-san. He didn't want to share her with the rest of the world. He felt like his home had been invaded and taken over. But that was unfair to her. She deserved all the praise and adulation she could get. And if it meant that she had to work less, that was a good thing right? He knew she claimed to enjoy cleaning and housework, but besides school that's all she had time for it seemed. It would be good if she had more free time. He tried to convince himself of all the good things that this could lead to for Honda-san but his heart just wasn't in it.  
  
"Tooru-kun." The others started a little as Shigure broke the silence. "We don't have any right to tell you what to do, but you should think seriously about this. When dealing with the media we all must be careful. We can't let the Souma's secret be discovered. Of course, if Tooru-kun wants to pursue this we'll manage. But make sure its what you really want first."  
  
The girl nodded slowly. She wasn't sure what she should do. She entered the house with the others and retired to the kitchen to begin a late dinner. Sawatari-san had gone to a lot of trouble to find her and ask her to work for him. She should consider his offer seriously. And having more time to study would also be good. She had her promise to her mother to remember. She also had to think about the time when she would be independent and on her own. She was making okay wages at her current part-time job, but as it was she hardly managed to save anything month to month. Her expenses from school ate everything up and it made it difficult around times like Valentines to do something special. It would be nice to have some extra money. But, at the same time... She valued her time with the Souma's taking this job could mean putting them in danger. She didn't want to do anything to risk them. And she just couldn't believe that it would come to anything really. Famous people were different, *special*. She didn't watch much TV or go see movies often, but those people, they sparkled. They had something about them that just made people want to watch them. She could never be a person like that.   
  
Kyou stood in the doorway watching Tooru rattle about in the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe and tried to imagine her on the cover of a magazine, or on stage in an amphitheater. But his imagination failed him. He couldn't imagine what she could do. What was she going to do on a stage, clean it? She was just a stupid, clumsy girl. Who'd want to pay any attention to her? Nobody else could possibly understand what made her special like they could. No one else would see because wasn't that part of her just for them? Why would they want to watch her? Kyou stared at her as she puttered about, trying to figure it out. Its true that she was pretty enough. And her smile was nice enough he supposed. And she had a nice figure, she curved in at all the right places, and curved out, and was soft where she was supposed to be...  
  
Tooru turned around and started, "Oh, Kyou-kun!" She smiled a dazzling smile at him, "You startled me." Her face grew suddenly concerned. "Are you feeling well, your face is all red!" She stepped forward as if to touch his forehead.   
  
"I'm fine!" Kyou turned and ran, his heart beating as if he was caught doing something dirty.  
  
Yuki knew Kyou didn't even notice him as he blew past him. He watched Tooru peer after the cat with wide brown eyes. She turned and spotted him in the hallway and turned her smile to him. "Honda-san, do you need any help?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, it's almost done. You can help set the table though." She held out the place mats to him and picked up a stack of bowls. As they set the table together Yuki began to understand what Sawatari had seen in her. There was something that caused a fascination. Something that made you want to see what she was going to do next, to hear what she was going to say next.  
  
"Did Yuki-kun finish his math homework?" Tooru looked at him expectantly, looking up from arranging the table setting to its most pleasing aspect.  
  
Yuki blinked and realized that he'd been staring at her. "Ah. Un." He looked away and smoothed back his hair, hoping to hide his blush.  
  
"Oh." Tooru seemed to hesitate. "If it's not too bothersome, could you check over mine? I'm not sure if I understood the equations correctly."  
  
Yuki smiled and berated himself for being foolish. Tooru was just a normal girl. That's what she would always be.  
  
* * * 


	4. Confronted!

Mika felt guilty about this. She shifted her photo bag for what must have been the thousandth time and wished the damn school bell would ring. Yakumo might do stuff like this all the time but she wasn't used to it. She ran over the plan in her mind one last time.  
  
"Step one, wait for school bell to ring. Step two, walk up the street three blocks and then cross the street, take no longer than 10 minutes. Step three, locate Honda Tooru." Mika didn't even want to know how many times Sawatari must have followed that clueless girl to work to know how long it would take her to get to that particular street. "Step four, engage her in conversation and say the necessary lines." Sawatari had drilled her endlessly in the three days since they'd met with Tooru at the café. He insisted that the girl couldn't be left to make the decision on her own. Mika started as the school bell finally rang. "This is just a nudge." She told herself as she set off. "This is just a nudge in the right direction." She jogged quickly up the street trying to resist the temptation to go slow and miss the girl by 'accident'. "We're going to make her a star." Block one. "She'll be rich." Block two. "She'll be famous." Block three.   
  
"Honda-san!"  
  
Tooru turned around is surprise. She blinked as Mika came up to her out of breath and winded. "Honda-san! I thought it was you." The woman smiled down at her. "I was just coming back from an assignment for Spotted! and thought I saw a familiar face. Are you on your way to work?"  
  
"Yes!" Tooru smiled, somewhat relieved. She'd been a little nervous ever since the meeting with Sawatari. She hadn't given him an answer yet and even though not much time had passed she'd been wondering if he'd try to make contact again. Kyou and Yuki had both insisted on walking her home from work these past few nights and she'd hardly been able to even go to the market unescorted. She appreciated their concern but their vigilance had started to make her feel jumpy on the few occasions when she had to be alone. She'd been almost certain that Sawatari was going to jump out at her as walked alone to work. It was almost a relief that she'd finally met again with someone from Rising Stars, inc. Now she didn't have to dread it anymore. Tamaguchi-san didn't make her feel as self-conscious as Sawatari-san did. And this meeting was just by coincidence, wasn't it?  
  
"Do you mind if I walk with you a bit? I'm going the same way." Mika smiled and inwardly pleaded, "Please, please, please don't let her see through me." When the girl nodded happily she breathed a sigh of relief. "I feel like such a heel," the woman thought. Out loud she said, "So...given any thought to our offer?"   
  
Tooru nodded. She had been thinking about it. A lot. Her head hurt with how much she'd been thinking about it. "I don't know what I should do."  
  
Mika looked at the girl in surprise. Sawatari had said the girl would be straight forward, but really! Didn't she have any sense of self-preservation? She had to know that it was in Mika's best interest to persuade her to work for Rising Stars. "You shouldn't be telling me that!" she blurted then winced. Yakumo was going to kill her.  
  
"Eh?" Tooru looked up at the women with wide eyes. Why shouldn't she say that?  
  
Mika found herself lost in the soulful eyes looking up at her. "Yakumo," she thought, "forgive me, I can't do it." She's just a little girl. "Listen," she said aloud, "You can't be saying things like that to me. It's part of my job to tell you that you should take this job, even if it's not the best thing for you." The girl just blinked at her. "You have to decide what's best for you! When you figure that out, you'll know what you're supposed to do."  
  
"Oh." The girl hung her head dejectedly then smiled at the photographer, "Thank you Tamaguchi-san for telling me. I'll try not to say things like that again." They walked in silence for a bit more. "Tamaguchi-san must enjoy her job very much."  
  
"Usually." Mika agreed. "It can be very challenging. Every day is different."   
  
"Is it very hard?"  
  
The woman smiled down at the girl, "No, not really. Not the type of photography I do. I mostly do the candid shots for Spotted! I take pictures of people on the street, in malls or out shopping. In fact, I took that picture of you and your friends." Mika looked up at the sky. She watched the clouds for a moment before starting to talk again. "When I first became a photographer, I thought I'd be doing something more...artistic, more important. But I guess I grew up and settled. I don't suppose what I do is really that great. Anyone with a camera could do it. I guess I just wasn't talented enough..." Mika came to a stop when she realized the girl wasn't following along with her anymore.  
  
"I think Tamaguchi-san's photos are very special!" Tooru clutched the handle of her schoolbag tightly and her whole body leaned a little forward as if the rush of words coming out of her were forcing her forward. "Candid photos can be very important! Mother's photo isn't very artistic, or important, she's not dressed up or made up. But every time I see her picture I feel better. Tamaguchi-san's photo of Hana-chan and Uo-chan is very important to me too. When I look at that photo I can see how exciting and kind and funny Uo-chan is. And I can see how elegant and sweet and special Hana-chan is. I think it's very important to take those kinds of photos. I think that to be able to take those kinds of photos is a very special gift. I think you have to be able to see the good things in people to be able to take special photos like that. I don't think many people can do that." Tooru beamed at the young woman. "I think that Tamaguchi-san must be very talented!"   
  
Mika sighed and closed her eyes. "Thank you for saying that Honda-san." Damn Yakumo to hell. She smiled down at the girl as they started walking again, "Why don't you tell me what you've been thinking about our offer and I'll help you figure it out? I'll pretend for a while I don't work for Rising Stars. And call me Mika, 'Tamaguchi-san' makes me feel old."   
  
Tooru smiled; there was something about Mika that she liked. "Ok, Mika-san!" She put a finger up to her lips. Where to begin? And how much could she say?   
  
"Part of the reason you're not sure is because of the Soumas, isn't it?" Mika asked shrewdly. She frowned inside when she saw the girl start guiltily. Damn Yakumo! How did he know just what questions to ask? The woman was trying not to go along with his plan, but it was like she was being conspired against. At this point she really wanted to help the girl figure out what was best for her. But it seemed only by repeating the lines Yakumo had scripted to convince her to join up would help her get the necessary information. "We tried to find out about them when we were trying to find out about you. They're a pretty secretive family. Are they worried about the media attention?" Tooru nodded. "I'm not going to lie. If you become popular, we might not be able to keep the media away from your private life." Mika's mouth twisted in a triumphant smile. *That* hadn't been in Yakumo's script.  
  
"I don't think I'd be very popular." Tooru protested, blushing. "There's nothing special about me."   
  
Mika had seen enough false modesty in her career to know that Tooru wasn't disassembling. She really meant it. "Hey, you shouldn't think like that. Everyone has something special about them." Mika looked at the girl seriously. "Tooru, what I'm going to say to you right now, I really mean it. I'm not lying or trying to flatter you. Do you promise me that you'll believe I mean what I say?" Tooru nodded. "Tooru, you are a very special girl. You're pretty and nice and people like you."  
  
Tooru's face flamed bright red. "B-but I-"  
  
Mika smiled. "I'm not finished. I've met a lot of pretty girls. I've met a lot of nice girls. I've met a lot of girls that people can't help liking. A lot of those girls I've taken pictures of. Some became really famous for it." She shrugged, "Most didn't. But they all believed in themselves enough to try. You should believe in yourself more. If you don't want to do this because there are other things in your life you want to do more or something like that, that's fine. But if the only reason is because you think you're not special, well then that's just stupid. Never mind what I say," Mika said when she saw the girl's mouth start to open in protest. "Didn't you hear what your own friends said? 'Special.' 'Unique.' That's what they called you, the people who know you best. And they obviously care a lot about you, all of them, or why did they come along? Don't you trust them?"  
  
Tooru pinked again and couldn't help but smile happily. "Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun, Hana-chan and Uo-chan, I trust them very much." She blinked and looked up in surprise, they'd come to her building already?  
  
Mika looked up at the building and then at her watch. "We still have a few minutes." She turned to face the girl. Damn Yakumo. He was right. This girl should be working for them. Not for any of his reasons, but because she deserved this chance to be rich, to be famous, to be a star. There were too many people out there that didn't deserve it who had gotten it. "So ok, I'm guessing the big reason you haven't decided yet is because you thought you weren't special enough for the job."  
Tooru nodded feeling a bit overwhelmed.  
  
"Well, just forget about that part for now. It's not your job to decide that, it's ours. If we say you're special enough then you are, ok?" The girl nodded obediently. "So if that's out of the way, what's left? The Soumas?" the girl nodded again. "Did they specifically tell you not to do this? That's not very fair to you."   
  
"Oh no! Shigure-san said they'd manage if it was what I wanted to do. They are very fair to me, I'm such a burden to them." Tooru blushed and looked down, "I live in a house with a roof because of them."  
  
"Your cousin told us about what happened with your grandfather's house." Mika said gently. "It was very nice of the Souma's to give you a place to stay." Yakumo hadn't been able to find out exactly about how she'd come to live with the Souma's. From what they'd been able to find out around school, she hadn't been close to Yuki Souma before she'd moved in with him. And the other Souma boy hadn't even been at that school yet. They couldn't see how she could have even met the older Souma. But suddenly without anyone's knowledge, even her own family, she'd been living with the three guys. It was still a secret to most of the school. Somehow the Soumas had agreed to take a girl who was almost completely unknown to them into their house and lives. Mika hadn't understood how people could take a complete stranger under their roof before. Just having met with this girl for a few times and she could see how it could be possible. "Is it really okay to keep depending on them that way? I mean, you're not going to be with them forever right?" Mika felt sick using Yakumo's lines against her, especially when she saw the surprised sad look on Tooru's face. The girl really hadn't thought about it at all. "It won't be long till you're out of school. Your grades aren't good enough for college. I'm sure the Souma boys have plans for their future." Mika watched the words sink into the girl and once again damned Yakumo for knowing people so very well. "What are your plans for the future?" The young woman looked up a the building, "Are you going to clean floors for the rest of your life?" She looked sideways out of the corner of her eye at the girl, "Planning to become a bride maybe?" The girl blushed and shook her head. So it wasn't that way with the Soumas? Well couldn't be too sure of that. Those three had all been very protective. And that pretty boy...people just don't look at other people that way when they don't care about them. "Then why *not* try this? At least think about it that way for a change." Mika made a show of looking at her watch. "Well...I don't want to make you late for work. Better call Yakumo before the end of the week whatever you decide or he'll be after you again. He can be really persistent." Mika smiled and turned to go, "Bye now!"  
  
"Mika-san!" The photographer looked over her shoulder at Tooru. She was smiling radiantly at her. "Thank you very much!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Mika protested.  
  
Tooru shook her head. "Mika-san cared enough to explain to me." She smiled again and bowed deep. "Thank you very much!" She turned and ran into work.  
  
Mika felt sick. I did the right thing, she reminded herself. She deserves this chance. "Then why," she said aloud as she turned to walk to the café where she and Yakumo were supposed to meet, "do I feel like such a heel?"  
  
* * *  
  
Though she worked as hard as ever, the women at Tooru's job could tell her mind was far away. She was clumsier than usual and didn't seem as eager and happy go lucky as she usually did. She'd never been one to chitchat while they were working, but she generally smiled and nodded along as the others talked. Tonight she seemed to be in another world.  
  
'Is it really okay to keep depending on them that way?'  
  
Tooru looked at the stack of toilet paper in front of her and mechanically added another to the pile.   
  
'I'm sure the Souma boys have plans for their future.'  
  
Tooru tried to picture Yuki and Kyou all grown up. What would they look like? She pinked a little. They would be very handsome. Yuki would look like his older brother Ayame she guessed. It didn't take too much imagination to picture Ayame with short, gray-black hair and purple eyes. She could almost picture what Yuki would look like, elegant, commanding. Would he be a salaryman? She couldn't quite picture him in a suit and tie riding the train to work. The morning commute with its packed trains would probably be very dangerous for a member of Juunishi. Now that she thought of it, all the older Juunishi had jobs that didn't require much contact with people. Hatori-san probably had the most in his work as a doctor, but they were almost all family members. Ayame-san, as the owner of the store, probably had very little direct contact with the customers, Mine seemed to handle most of that. Mit-chan was the only person that Shigure was required to see for his job. She wondered if they were ever lonely. Yuki would also probably have to find a job that was safe for him. Perhaps he could sell plants and open a nursery. Somehow it was much easier to picture Yuki in a smock among growing things, though she suspected the people at school would be surprised at such an image. Either way, he'd probably go on to college first. Yuki wasn't only good in his studies he seemed to enjoy them.  
  
Kyou-kun would probably do something with martial arts. Perhaps he would work with his Shishou in the Dojo? That might not be possible, she thought once she'd gone through it a bit more in her mind. There were more males than females in most martial arts classes, but that didn't mean there weren't any. There was a lot of touching in that kind of class. It might not be safe for him. Kyou was good in his classes as well; he could go on to college if he wanted to. Tooru smiled at the thought. Kyou was definitely more suited to physical pursuits. If he couldn't be a martial arts instructor, what then? Kyou was good at many things she reminded herself, he was good with his hands and he liked heights. Perhaps he would become a construction worker. Tooru smiled at the thought as she placed the last roll of paper on top of the pyramid.  
  
'What are your plans for the future?'  
  
What *were* her plans for the future? When she'd moved into the tent way back then, she'd known that she'd be on her own soon. That she had to be independent like her mother had been. She'd resolved to use the construction on her grandfather's house as an opportunity to learn to stand on her own. She'd barely lasted a week. She wouldn't be able to support herself on the money she made here, not unless she went full time. She had been offered a position if she wanted it and she'd always assumed she'd take it when she left school. She glanced at the ladies gossiping over their brooms. Did she really want to do this for the rest of her life? It wasn't that she minded the work. She didn't mind cleaning and housework. Or rather, it was the one thing she knew she could do well. That gave her a feeling of satisfaction, knowing that she could do it and it would be done right. What else could she do? She was a good cook, but the things she made where every-day homey fare. It wasn't the kind of thing she could get a job at a restaurant for. She could sew a little, but mostly hemming and repairs. Tooru sighed, really she wasn't much good outside of the house.   
  
Tooru picked up a mop and began pushing it around the hallway. Even with all of Mika's encouragement, she still didn't think that much could come out of working for Rising Stars. Sooner or later they'd realize that she was just a normal girl. But maybe she should try it...just to see...Shigure had said the Souma's would manage. Tooru shook her head. But what if they couldn't? What if someone found out? She couldn't let them be risked like that, not because of her.  
  
* * *  
  
The way he saw it, there was no way he'd get the girl to agree unless he got the boys to give permission. Sawatari leaned against the wall and tried not to look menacing but the dark look on his face was making it hard. He was sure Tooru would have agreed already if it hadn't been for the Soumas. He wished he could find out what they wanted to keep so quiet. He'd done a lot of digging, but the closer you got to the main house the less there was to find. It was like trying to grasp sand it just kept slipping through his fingers. The most he'd been able to find was that all the boys around Tooru were somehow important inside the family. Even distant relatives knew of them, knew they were somehow connected to the family head, and that they were special. They received special treatment and honors; even the youngest boy had a bank account in his own name. Their families where elevated to "inside" status at their birth, even if they were unimportant before hand. They seemed to be able to call on the influence of the huge Souma family at need. But until recently they had taken very little initiative to take advantage of that special treatment.  
  
But then, about a year ago, Honda Tooru somehow came to be living with Shigure and Yuki. Shortly afterwards, after a four month absence from school, Kyou managed to transfer mid-term into the same school and class and also began living with the author. Apparently, the school had made a special exception on his behalf. It was obvious the Soumas had influenced the school to take him on. His grades certainly hadn't warranted it, and he'd been know to get in trouble more than once at his old school. He was not the type that was normally granted such leniency. At the beginning of the next term Hatsuharu and Momiji transferred in, going out of their way to be in the same school. It was driving him nuts, what made them so special that they were so honored by their family? There was some secret that united them. Did Tooru know it? Is that why she was living with them? Had she blackmailed them into giving her a place to stay?  
  
Sawatari had to bite back a bit of hysterical laughter. Now he was just being ridiculous. Having met her only a few times he could tell that Tooru was not a person capable of anything like that. And besides that, it was obvious that the Souma's all cared too much for her to be using them that way. But if he could just find out their secret...he'd have something to convince them to let her do it. He was tempted to try to fake it, to claim he knew something. But the thought of cool violet eyes staring through him over a teacup made him dismiss the idea. No way he'd be able to get away with it.  
  
The sound of footsteps made him look up. Yuki and Kyou were walking down the street. Sawatari checked his watch. It was still a while before Tooru would be getting out of work. They'd been coming earlier and earlier to come pick her up. No doubt, he thought, to prevent me from ambushing her again. As if I'd try the same trick twice. Mika had done well earlier, now the rest was up to him. He straightened and waited for them to get a bit closer, his quick eyes noting all details. The two boys were walking up the street in silence, steadfastly not looking at each other. Sawatari's eyebrow twitched up. So it was true what he'd heard around the schoolyard. Yuki and Kyou didn't get a long. That could definitely be used.  
  
"Yo!" Sawatari said genially and stepped into their path. Kyou jumped and stepped back defensively. Yuki paused and ice seemed to gather around him, his back stiffening. "Bet you can guess why I'm here." No use to pretend at this point. The two boys just stared back and him warily. "I still haven't heard from To-" he corrected himself at a warning icy look from Yuki, "Honda-san and I was wondering what the hold up was."  
  
"Honda-san hasn't made her decision yet." Yuki stated coldly.  
  
"Oh, please." Sawatari let his pleasant mask drop. His face lost most of its animation and became fox-like and cool. He'd thought long and hard about this. He couldn't bluff them, he couldn't threaten them...this way, though risky, might be the only way. "You mean you haven't convinced her not to do it yet. But, she's thinking about it, isn't she? And that scares the pants off you."   
  
Yuki's eyes widened and Kyou's hackles went up. This Sawatari was the one they suspected existed all along behind his polite encouraging mask. As usual, Yuki recovered first. "What do you mean by that? We are merely looking out for Honda-san's best interests."  
  
"Let's cut to the chase." Sawatari waved a dismissing hand. "It would be in her best interest to take our job and you know it. She'd be paid more, have to work less, and be at least a little bit famous. By now I'm sure you know the company I work for is legit. That editor chick would have told you that contract is pretty standard." Sawatari jabbed a finger at the two boys, "But for some reason you Souma's don't want her to do it. I don't pretend to know why. But that's pretty god dammed selfish of you if you ask me."  
  
"What the hell do you know about it?" Kyou bristled; the barb had struck its mark in both boys.  
  
"I know what I see. I see an impressionable teenage girl, eager to please, being held back from being something really special for no good reason." Sawatari crossed his arms, "I see her good nature being taken advantage of. You won't even let her *try*." He said accusingly. His eyes narrowed as he watched the two boys in front of him. The red haired boy was flushed and looked like he might strike out. The other boy had gone completely still and rigid. He was hitting close to home. "I see you guys trying to keep her dependent on you."  
  
"Honda-san isn't dependant on us. She is free to do as she pleases." Yuki could tell that his words had lost their previous conviction.  
  
"Right." Sawatari drawled out the word sarcastically. "I found out from that little brat at her aunt's house that she wasn't welcome there. And you know as well as I that the money she makes at that job of hers is a joke. She couldn't support herself on it if she wasn't living with you guys. Maybe, if she quit school, she'd be able to do it, but you know how important that is to her. She's got a promise to her dead mom about it doesn't she?" Sawatari jammed his hands in is pockets. "So instead she lives with you, scrapes up what money she can by working herself ragged and still just barely manages to take care of her expenses. And because of the person she is, when a golden opportunity like this one comes along, instead of thinking of herself she's more concerned about the wants of others. What I can't figure out is, why you let her?" Sawatari found himself suddenly angry. For real angry, not just assuming an angry mask to persuade them, it surprised him and he almost lost what he was going to say. Almost. "Do you enjoy seeing her struggle? Do you like that she has to depend on you? Or is it that you're just so selfish you don't want to share her with anyone else?" Both boys went scarlet and Sawatari knew he'd hit his mark. "Jeeze, think about her for once! I know you Souma's have money, you two probably don't even have to think about working or worrying what you're going to do with your lives. But what about her? She may feel strongly about school but her grades aren't good enough to get her to college. Is she going to be doing this kind of menial work for the rest of her life?" He gestured to the building Tooru worked in. He'd have to wrap this up; she'd be getting off work soon. "It's not even as if it's a sure thing. It's one magazine article! It could flop, but you don't even want her to even attempt it. At 'worst' she might have a steady job doing easy work for more money than she's making now. Or, she could just get a little extra money now and be able to say she had her picture in a magazine. But you guys don't want to take the chance that she'll succeed. Or is it that you don't think she could do it? Do you really think that little of her?"  
  
"Bastard! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Kyou moved forward as if to throw a punch. Yuki intercepted him knocking the cat back he kept his focus on Sawatari.  
  
"We know Honda-san's worth." He said coldly. "She'll be coming out soon. I think it's time you left. She'll inform you of her decision when she's ready."  
  
"You mean when you're ready?" Sawatari put his hands up, "Fine. Fine. I'm going." He stalked off using the darkness to hide a triumphant smile. He'd put a bee in their bonnet for sure. Now he just had to see if things would shake out like he expected.  
  
* * * 


	5. Decided!

* * *  
  
Butterflies swarmed in Tooru's stomach as she rode up in the elevator with Shigure, Yuki and Kyou. She watched the numbers turn and tried to convince herself that she was actually there. It didn't seem real somehow. Things had moved so quickly. The doors opened and she stepped out cautiously.  
  
She still couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. She looked surreptitiously from Yuki to Kyou and felt warmth flow through her. They'd been so supportive. It had been so surprising the way she came to be here.  
  
Tooru had stepped out of the building and managed to smile at the boys waiting for her outside. She felt exhausted; her mind had been running in circles for hours. Mika's words had chased themselves around incessantly all through her shift. Both boys guiltily noted the dark marks under eyes and the fatigued slump of her shoulders. In her weariness she didn't noticed the look that shot almost imperceptibly between the two.  
  
"Good evening, Honda-san." Yuki took her book bag from her. "How was work?"  
  
"Fine." She replied as they started off down the street, "Did Yuki-kun's council meeting go well?"  
  
"Un."  
  
Tooru turned to Kyou who was lagging a bit behind. "Did Kyou-kun have a good practice at the dojo?"  
  
Kyou grunted in what could be taken as an affirmative manner, but kept his gaze on the stars. Tooru turned back to Yuki. "Did everyone have dinner?"  
  
"Yes. The stew was very good." Yuki nodded, "There is some left over if you want to eat once you get home."  
  
Kyou felt his muscles tighten and tried to keep his face turned away from Tooru as the other two chatted. He felt pissed off and irritable. He knew Tooru would take his angry look the wrong way and think she'd done something wrong. She was always doing stupid things like that. She took everything on her shoulders, made everything her responsibility. It wasn't like they asked her to. Why hadn't she said anything about that job? She never even mentioned thinking about it. Why had they been so willing to let it go?  
  
"So are you going to take that job or not?" Kyou cursed himself. It'd come out as an accusation. That wasn't how he meant it.  
  
"The job?" Tooru ducked her head. "I-I don't think so." She smiled bravely. "It would be nice to have a little extra money and to work a little less, but I couldn't possibly be in a magazine." She tugged a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Why not?" asked Yuki, he didn't trust Sawatari...but what he had said, it made sense.  
  
Tooru looked up at the slender boy in surprise. The fact that it would put the Soumas in danger had been largely left unsaid between them all. In fact, no one but Shigure had mentioned it in the house. "I-I couldn't! It would be too dangerous-"  
  
"Don't be stupid! It's not like we're going to be in the magazine!" Kyou spat. "It's not like you're cursed, you shouldn't act like it."   
  
"Shigure said we'd manage." Yuki reminded her gently. Kyou shot the mouse an annoyed look; of course he'd use this to make himself look the prince. "I think Honda-san should try, if she wants to." He smiled at her and Tooru blushed.  
  
"I'm sure I wouldn't be any good at it." She gave herself a little knock on the head. "I'm too clumsy."  
  
"Oy!" Kyou gave her a light smack on the back of the head, "They're not asking you to do gymnastics! They just want you to be in some stupid pictures. Even you could manage that." Tooru looked at him goggle eyed. Hiding a blush he looked back up at the stars. "Probably."   
  
"I'd like to see it." Tooru looked back at Yuki, "Honda-san's photo in a magazine. I'd like to see it again." Tooru went scarlet. "The first was very cute. I'd like to see that Honda-san again."  
  
Kyou gave a disgusted snort. Damn mouse always knew just what to say didn't he? "Who cares what she looks like? She should think about herself. You need the money don't you?" He said this directly to Tooru.  
  
"Some extra money would be nice." She agreed, feeling a bit breathless.  
  
"Honda-san does work very hard. This would let you have more time to study."  
  
"You can always go back to this job if it doesn't work."  
  
"Yes." Tooru agreed both of them were talking so fast, she felt like she didn't have a moment to think. It seemed before she knew it she was home and dialing the number on Sawatari's card.  
  
"Hey, idiot, are you even here?" Kyou asked looking down the hall at the rows of endless identical doors. Tooru came back to herself with a shock. "What room are we looking for?"  
  
"Eh?" The party came to a stop and all stared at her.  
  
"You don't know?" Kyou blew up. "We're already late, how can you take a job and not know where you're going?"  
  
"Calm down Kyou." Shigure waved a careless hand. "We'll find it." He stepped forward to a directory board and began to look at the listings.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Yuki asked as he came up behind Tooru. She jumped a little and even though she shook her head, her face was white. "I'm sure Honda-san will do well."  
  
"Thank you, Yuki-kun." Tooru was so relieved that Sawatari had suggested the Soumas come along. She shifted her bag of clothes, she'd been told to bring a variety of outfits so they could get an idea of her sizes. She ended up bringing practically all the clothes she owned, which wasn't much.   
  
"It looks like we're down this way." Shigure motioned them to follow him down the hall. Looking over his shoulder he asked Tooru, "Do you have the release form from your grandfather? We need to give that to the lawyers before they can do anything."  
  
"Ah," Tooru looked into her shopping bag and began to root around. "Yes, I'm sure I put it in here."   
  
"Don't tell me you forgot it!" Kyou came to a stop and turned to face her. Tooru wasn't paying attention, her concentration on her shopping bag.  
  
"Ah, Honda-san!" Yuki warned too late as Kyou transformed in a puff of orange smoke. Shigure turned in surprise just in time for Tooru to fall into him as she tripped over Kyou. A second puff of smoke went up and the girl sat between the dog and cat. She held the forgotten release in one hand, and looked like she was going to burst into tears.  
  
"Tooru?" Mika was peeking out one of the doors. "I thought I heard something in the hall. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes!" Tooru scrambled to get up, scooping up Kyou as she went. Yuki quickly picked up Kyou and Shigure's clothes and shoved them into her shopping bag. "I just tripped. I'm sorry!"  
  
"Tooru," Shigure whispered as Mika walked down the hall towards them, "You'd better hug us so we don't transform back in front of her."  
  
"Ok!" She knelt quickly and putting her arm around Shigure's neck. Her eyes were still round with panic. How as she going to explain this?   
  
"We were getting worried." Mika smiled trying not to look too curious about the animals, "We thought you might be having second thoughts."  
  
"Oh no!" Tooru assured her keeping one arm around Shigure and adjusting Kyou on her other arm to make sure her hand was on his chest. "It's only that I got a little turned around in the building." She gave Shigure a quick hug. "I am a little nervous."  
  
"It is confusing isn't it?" Mika tried to look reassuring. Poor thing. She'd probably brought along her pets to make her feel more confident. "And who's this?" She looked at the dog and smiled.  
  
"Pochi." Yuki answered with self-satisfied smile. Shigure's ears went back, but he barked happily as Mika bent down to make herself level with him.  
  
"I love dogs." She smiled at Tooru, "I have two myself." She held her hand out for the dog to sniff. "He seems like an agreeable sort."  
  
"Yes." Tooru said trying to make her smile seem natural. "Sh..Pochi is very friendly."  
  
Mika took that as an invitation to scratch between Shigure's ears. "Aren't you a handsome fellow? Aren't you?" She spoke in that over-eager, baby talk tone that people who are fond of dogs use. "Yes you are! Yes you are!"   
  
Shigure barked in response and jumped up to lick her face and the side of the woman's neck. Might as well take advantage of the situation.   
  
"Pochi!" Yuki admonished, looking truly scandalized.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind." Laughed Mika, gently pushing "Pochi" off of her. She looked up at Yuki, "He's yours? He's a sweetheart." She continued ruffle his ears gently, and turned back to face the dog stroking and patting his side, "You're just a big, eager puppy aren't you? Aren't you?" She roughed up his fur as she rubbed his fur roughly the wrong way then smoothed it back. Shigure made a pleased rumble and slowly slid to the floor under her ministrations. Mika didn't seem to notice the shocked look on Tooru and Yuki's faces. Shigure flipped onto his back and stuck his legs up in the air. "Does puppy want me to rub his belly? Does he?" She vigorously began to rub the dog's belly. "Yes he does!"  
  
"Ah....Mika-san..." Tooru started, face bright red.  
  
"Oop!" Mika said with a laugh and looked up at Yuki. "You know, you should really get your dog fixed." She didn't seem to notice Shigure's head that had been lolling with his tongue hanging out suddenly lift in alarm. "You wouldn't want him to get some girl in trouble."  
  
"Ah." Yuki said pale faced. "Right."  
  
"There are enough unwanted dogs and strays as it is." She admonished laughing inwardly. It was so funny how guys got uncomfortable at the mere thought, even if it was just a dog.  
  
Yuki nodded and swallowed heavily.  
  
"Who's your vet?" Mika asked continuing to rub Shigure's belly in slow strokes. He just wasn't into it the way he was before.  
"Um..." Yuki struggled, but managed as usual to keep his composure. "We're between right now."  
  
"Wait, hold on a second." Mika took her hands off the dog to dig in her ever-present photo bag. Shigure scrambled to get back to Tooru; she quickly knelt and put her arm around him again. She could swear that Shigure looked pale, if a dog could look pale. Mika pulled out a pile of business cards and quickly thumbed through them. She picked one out and stood. Handing it to Yuki she said, "Here, this is mine. He's really nice. It's really not that big a deal." She assured the kids, both looked a little scandalized and tense. "It's just a little snip-snip." She made a scissors motion with her fingers. "And then you don't have to worry anymore."  
  
Shigure gave a pained whine. Mika laughed.  
  
"Isn't it funny how they seem to know what we're talking about?"  
  
"Yes." Yuki smiled, flipping the card around in his fingers. "Thank you for this. I'll give him a call later."  
  
"No problem! Now we better get inside before Yakumo has a conniption." She gave "Pochi" a final pat on the head and turned to go back inside.  
  
"Ne, Yuki." Shigure whispered. "That wasn't funny."  
  
"I wasn't joking." Yuki beamed down at Shigure.  
  
Shigure's ears went back and he looked up at Tooru for sympathy, tears coursing down his face. "Yuki-kun is scary!"  
  
"Stop whining!" Kyou whispered back, "It's your own fault! Pervert!"  
  
"Did you say something?" Mika looked back in the doorway.  
  
"I was just saying that I'd better run Pochi down to Hatori before he leaves with the car." Yuki said quickly, seizing the opportunity to get Shigure out of there. "He'll probably get in the way."  
  
"Good idea." Mika agreed. She looked at Tooru who held her cat in a death grip. She looked terrified. "You can keep your kitty with you if you want though. We can just lock him up in the dressing room during the shoot."  
  
"T-thank you." Stammered Tooru as she was ushered into the studio. She cast a panicked look over her shoulder at Yuki. He tried to give her a reassuring look as he stepped back into the elevator with Shigure.  
  
As the doors shut Shigure looked up at Yuki again. "You're not really going to call."  
  
"I'm keeping this card." Yuki smiled, tucking it securely into his shirt pocket.  
  
"Yuki-kun is so cruel!"  
  
* * *   
  
Mika escorted Tooru through the crowded studio explaining the itinerary as she went. "Ok, this is how it's going to go. First, we're going to get your paperwork finalized and get your measurements taken. We've got a contract with some clothing and jewelry lines and we're going to dress you up in them for our "match the fashion" section of Spotted! That's where we dress up a model then break down the outfit for people to put together themselves. While you're being dressed and getting your makeup done we'll have our interviewer asking questions for the follow up column we're having on you." Mika smiled as she gestured her to sit at a small table. "By the way, I want to thank you for asking for me to be your photographer. I've never had a chance to work on a full photo spread for the magazine before."  
  
Tooru smiled shifting Kyou in her arms. "I knew that if Mika-san was taking the pictures that I wouldn't have anything to worry about." She glanced around at all the people setting up lights and equipment in front of a couple of backdrops spread around the cavernous room. Everywhere she looked there were people moving, talking and working. She hadn't thought that there would be this many people here. Kyou looked around and tried to calm down. His legs were dangling uncomfortably and he was terrified of what would happen if he changed back in front of all these people.   
  
Mika laughed, "I wouldn't know about that, I'm not used to doing this kind of photography. I'm not going to be the only one taking pictures either. Since I haven't done this before, I'm just the junior photographer. I'm going to be working with a senior photographer who has had a lot of experience in this sort of thing. Don't worry," She assured Tooru who still looked nervous, "Kinomoto is a great photographer and really easy to work with." Mika felt sorry for that poor cat. Tooru kept it held tight in her arms, the photographer bet that the thing was probably having trouble breathing.  
  
"Tooru-kun!" Sawatari swaggered up to the table. "I'm so glad you could make it. Only 10 minutes late." He smiled expansively to show that he was just kidding. He looked around the room. "Where are your chaperones? Weren't the Soumas going to come with you?"  
  
"Souma Yuki is here, he's just dropping his dog off downstairs before the shoot begins." Mika explained. "You should see it, it's adorable."  
  
"Don't like dogs." Sawatari said dismissively, "I've always been more of a cat person." He looked at the orange cat in Tooru's arms. "Is this your cat?" It did not look happy to be there. But she wasn't the first model to bring a pet along with her a on a shoot.   
  
"Yes." Tooru said hesitantly. She clutched Kyou a little tighter to her chest. Kyou was so angry she could practically feel him vibrate. "I'm sorry Kyou-kun!" She thought desperately.  
  
"What's his name?" Sawatari smiled, he started to hold out a hand as if to pet the cat between it's ears.  
  
Name? Tooru blurted the first name that came to mind. "Tom!" Kyou's fur went up and his eyes bugged. TOM?! He had to clench his teeth tightly together to keep from exploding. He couldn't stop his lips from drawing back displaying a row of sharp cat teeth.   
  
Sawatari snatched his hand back. "Not very friendly, is he?"  
  
"Honda-san." Tooru turned in relief to see Yuki striding towards her. "You dropped the release in the hallway."   
  
"I'll take that, and thanks." Sawatari turned to a gray suited man who suddenly appeared at his side. "Here, get this to legal." He clapped his hands together. "Ok, now we're all ready to get started."  
  
Tooru gulped and held Kyou even tighter. "O-ok."  
  
"Why don't you hand Tom over to Souma-kun here, and step into the dressing room?"  
  
Kyou shot Yuki a look that said "try it and die" louder than he could have shouted it. Yuki coughed delicately. "We don't get along, it might be best if Honda-san kept 'Tom' with her for now."  
  
Another one of the gray suited men turned up at Sawatari's elbow and whispered into his ear. Sawatari turned an annoyed glance to Yuki and Tooru. "Shigure isn't with you?"  
  
"Something came up and he wasn't able to come right away." Yuki said calmly.  
  
"We need an adult to chaperone the photo shoot. It's in the contract." Sawatari fumbled in his jacket and pulled out his cell phone. "Get in touch with him and find out when he's going to make his appearance." He tossed the phone to Yuki who easily caught it but let the older man know with a glance how rude he thought he was being. Sawatari ignored him and turned to Tooru. He pasted on a smile. "Why don't we head over to wardrobe and makeup? They can get started on deciding your outfits and I'll send the interviewer over to begin."  
  
"Ok." Tooru was starting to feel a bit calmer, but still felt the swarm fluttering about in her stomach. She followed Sawatari a few steps behind.  
  
"Lift up my legs!" Kyou whispered roughly. "They're falling asleep, I can't feel them anymore!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kyou-kun!" Tooru whispered back and lifted his legs so that she was cradling him like a baby against her chest. "I'm so sorry!" She whispered again.  
  
"It's not like you did it on purpose." Kyou mumbled, trying not to think about what he was being held against.  
  
"I should have been watching where I was going." Tooru sniffled. She was so worried. What if Kyou transformed in front of all these people? She never should have taken this job; she'd put the people she cared about most in danger.  
  
"Hey, idiot!" Kyou stretched his face up towards her, his whiskers tickling at her face. "Don't cry now, you're about to get your picture taken." He kneaded at her arm a bit with his paws, careful to keep hid claws retracted. He looked away and said irritably, "It's nothing to cry over. What kind of model has puffy red eyes?" Tooru nodded and managed a weak smile. "Stupid."  
  
Many of the staff watched the girl cuddling and whispering to her cat and chuckled. Was she really 16 years old? But it was cute and the girl seemed sweet. It was pretty different from the self-confident girls they were used to working with. As the makeup and wardrobe crew came over to take her measurements and discover her color palette, they found themselves automatically speaking gently and encouragingly to the girl. They were gratified by how polite and respectful she was.   
  
When she'd first come in they'd been a bit skeptical. She was somewhat cute and well shaped, but she wasn't someone who was immediately eye-catching. She just wasn't the type of person that a column and a photo-spread were usually devoted to. But as she smiled and obediently followed their directions to lift arms, turn, look this or that way, and stand still as they held clothes and colors against her they found themselves responding to her. She was just so...nice. Tooru felt a bit overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle of the crowd about her and just focused on keeping a hold of Kyou and doing what was asked of her.  
  
"Here, dear," one of the women said gently, "Go try this outfit on and we'll see how it looks."  
  
Tooru accepted the clothes awkwardly with one hand, making sure to keep Kyou supported with the other. She let herself be guided to her dressing room with no little relief. She shut the door securely behind her and leaned against it with a sigh. Kyou leapt from her arms and up onto a small couch. Tooru hung her clothes up against the door and looked around the little room. There was a loveseat style couch, a makeup table edged with bright lights and stool, a small closet, a cushioned chair and a hat rack in the other corner. Tooru walked to the closet and opened it up. It was empty besides a few stray hangers. The closet was pretty roomy.   
  
Grabbing the clothes from the wardrobe people, Tooru walked over to the closet. "Please wait here Kyou-kun, I'm going to change."  
  
"In there?" Kyou looked up. "Don't be stupid there's not enough room for you in there. I'll sit in the closet while you change in here." The cat trotted into the closet and looked expectantly at the door. "Shut the door!"  
  
Tooru jumped to obey, shutting the closet. She paused for a moment, trying to remember what she was supposed to be doing. She looked at the forgotten outfit in her hand and sighed. Getting changed, she was supposed to be getting changed. The girl sighed and began to disrobe. She didn't even look at the clothes that she put on, her thoughts racing with how she was going to manage to keep up with all that was going on.  
  
Pyon!  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Tooru heard a crashing sound of falling hangers and whirled towards the closet.   
  
"Kyou-kun?" Tooru said hesitantly and placed her hand on the doorknob of the closet.  
  
"Don't open the door!" Kyou shouted in panic.  
  
Tooru went scarlet. Kyou must've transformed back, but the boy didn't have any clothes in there. The girl looked around the room for something to give him. All she had was the clothes she'd just taken off.  
  
"Tooru-chan?" One of the ladies from the wardrobe department was knocking on the door. "Are you alright in there?"  
  
"Yes!" Tooru called, "Just a moment!" She turned back to the closet door, "I'm sorry Kyou-kun. Please stay there for now. I'll try to get some clothes for you."  
  
Tooru stepped out of the dressing room and stopped at the sea of expectant faces waiting for her. The entire makeup and wardrobe department stood there, a couple of the gray suited men, some people who looked like they might be photographers, and various curious staff and crew. Sawatari, Mika and Yuki stood at the forefront. Tooru glanced at Yuki. His face blazed as their eyes met. Tooru looked down at herself and followed suit.  
  
"Mmm..." Sawatari said speculatively. "I don't know. Turn around."  
  
Tooru obeyed automatically, slowly turning in place. She wore a pair of very short shorts that showed off her slim legs. They were black denim with heart shaped pockets on the back. It was sewn together with scarlet thread and had a heart shaped button at the top its zipper. They were in the current low-slung style with the top band of the shorts falling just below her navel. Her shirt began an inch above her navel, showing off her midriff. It was a sleeveless red jean vest, with large black topped buttoned pockets over each breast and more heart shaped buttons in a straight line up the front. It had a black collar that emphasized the v-shaped neckline. It was a very stylish, urban outfit. The kind that many girls wore out clubbing. Tooru felt very, very out of place.  
  
"Maybe," one of the wardrobe ladies said hesitantly, "if we accessorized a bit..." She stepped forward and slid a couple of large bangles on Tooru's wrist. Another perched a pair of thick-framed sunglasses on her head, pulling out her ribbons at the same time. She flinched as a man came up behind her and fixed on a pair of large round earrings. Everyone stepped back and stared at her again.  
  
A short fat man in the front shook his head. "Nope. Won't do." He shifted a complicated camera around to his side. "She looks like she's going to fall to pieces. No way we're going to get a good picture. She looks totally unnatural."  
  
"Just give her a minute to get used to it, Kinomoto." Sawatari said. He looked at Tooru, "You look very cute, you just need to relax a bit." He slapped Yuki on the back, "Doesn't she look cute?"  
  
"Ah...uh." Yuki staggered forward a bit under the weight of Sawatari's blow. It wasn't that she didn't look cute...it was just that she didn't look herself. And he wasn't used to seeing quite that much of Honda.  
  
Tooru looked at the floor and fidgeted. Her cheeks were still stained and she looked absolutely miserable. The crew's hearts went out to her.  
  
"She looks very cute!"  
  
"Adorable!"  
  
"Very pretty!"  
  
"It suits you completely!"  
  
They all rushed to assure her, many shot angry glances at Yuki. Most had assumed the handsome teen was her boyfriend. Some boyfriend he was if he didn't know how to boost up his girlfriend's confidence. He ought to know when she needed encouragement. Surely he could have thought of *something* nice to say.  
  
Yuki felt like the situation was spinning out of control. He could tell that Tooru felt uncomfortable in the outfit. But with everyone shouting out compliments she was afraid to offend them by saying so. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying she looked bad in the outfit. She didn't look bad, she just didn't look...right. He didn't know how to rescue her from this situation. For once he wished Shigure were there. Surely the dog would have known what to do. Shigure had been rather enigmatic over the phone about when he'd make his appearance. Yuki wished he'd get there soon.  
  
"We'll need the chaperone's OK before we can take any pictures." One of the faceless men from legal said.  
  
Sawatari pushed back his hair, "That shouldn't be a problem-"  
  
"IT'S A BIG PROBLEM!"   
  
Yuki spun around. It couldn't be!  
  
"Ayame-san!" Tooru blinked in surprise.  
  
The crowd had parted in surprise at the booming voice. Ayame stood at the back with hands on hips. His hair managed to fly about dramatically even though they were indoors with no discernable wind. He wore one of his long western styled robes, this one in a deep blue with silver edging. Mine stood behind him dressed as, of all things, a nurse. Her outfit was a standard nurse's uniform complete with cap except it was in a jewel toned blue that matched her employer's robe and seemed to be made of silk. He strode up the corridor the crowd made with a determined look on his face. Mine trailed behind smiling happily and nodding to the people as she passed. She carried a bag under her arm.  
  
"This is all wrong!" he came to a stop beside Tooru, and took one hand in his and put his other hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him in shock. "It is true that the pieces are very cute. The shorts display Tooru-kun's legs to great effect. That the vest awakens appreciation for her well-formed body cannot be denied. But, BUT!" Ayame stepped forward and shook his finger at the crowd. "It is completely unsuitable for Tooru-kun!"  
  
"Ayame! What are you doing here?" Yuki finally regained his voice.  
  
"Who ARE you?" Sawatari at last stopped gaping and started talking.  
  
"I am Yuki's splendid and amazing older brother!" Ayame stepped forward and shook Sawatari's hand firmly. "Gure-san called me. When I heard how desperately my dear younger brother was in need of my help I rushed over immediately. I am here to chaperone!" Ayame laughed and continued to shake Sawatari's hand.  
  
"SHI...GUR...EEE...." Yuki growled. He was determined to make the dog pay later on.  
  
Sawatari turned in panic to one of the men from legal. "Is that ok? Doesn't the contract say that it has to be Shigure?" An eager Ayame was still pumping his hand.  
  
The man shook his head, looking a little nervous. "No sir, it just says that Ms. Honda must be accompanied by an adult. Who the adult is up to her."  
  
Sawatari managed to shake off Ayame. "Is this okay with you Tooru-kun?" He asked her desperately. "Are you sure you don't want to wait for Shigure? Or maybe call your grandfather?" Anybody else but this madman!   
  
"A...Ayame-san fine with me." Tooru said hesitantly looking back and forth between Sawatari and Ayame. Yuki was silent, lost in thoughts of revenge.  
  
"OF course it is! Who is better suited then I?" Ayame gestured to himself self-importantly.   
  
"No one!" Mine said encouragingly, pumping a fist into the air.  
  
"Exactly! Ha-ha-ha!" The snake put his fists on his hips and laughed.  
  
"Yes, well," Sawatari clapped his hands together, trying to keep calm. "I suppose that's that. Shall we get down to business then?"  
  
"Yes!" Ayame walked back over to Tooru and gestured to Mine. "First we must fix this problem."  
  
"I wouldn't call it a problem-" Sawatari started.  
  
"It is a BIG problem!" Ayame insisted shaking a fist in the air. "Tooru-kun is best suited to pure romantic ideals. Things like parasols, little white dogs, gazebos and Victorian houses! This is completely wrong for her! I cannot allow it!"  
  
"Now wait a minute!" Sawatari was just past getting angry, and starting in on furious. "We've got an experienced staff here who know what they're doing. Why don't you let them do their jobs?"  
  
"What do they know of romantic ideals? What do they know of *romance*?" Ayame rolled the r's and drew out the word. He placed a hand over his heart. "I AM THE ROMANTIC IDEAL!" he proclaimed. He snapped around and pointed to Tooru. "Mine! It is time to deploy our secret weapon!"  
  
"Secret weapon?" Sawatari gaped.  
  
"Yes, Boss!" Mine grabbed Tooru by the neck and dragged her back into the dressing room and waved her package in the air. "Right away Boss!" She shut the door and there was an audible "click" of the door being locked.  
  
"What is the "secret weapon"?!" Sawatari demanded.  
  
"It is something constructed just for Tooru-kun! It is full romantic ideals, like white lilies, bows, lace and garden parties!" Ayame explained happily.  
  
"That doesn't explain anything!" Sawatari shouted, completely losing his cool. Mika looked at him in surprise. Yakumo never lost his cool.  
  
She turned to an exhausted looking Yuki. "Is he always like this?" She asked sympathetically. She couldn't think of two people less alike.  
  
"Always."  
  
Mika shook her head and snapped a picture of Ayame and Sawatari who continued to argue. What a family.  
  
A soft click from the door as it was unlocked was enough to make everyone quiet down. There was hush of anticipation as the doorknob slowly turned. Mine stepped out and smiled at the crowd. She turned back to the door and gently tugged Tooru out.  
  
An appreciative "oooo" rose from the crowd. The dress was a snowy white that set off the delicate flush of Tooru's skin nicely. The skirt was short showing off as much leg as the shorts had done, but still managed to look elegant. It had a soft, silken look and it flowed and fluttered around her legs at her slightest movement. It brought to mind the scarf-like skirts that ice skaters and professional dancers wore. The top of the dress made one think of fairy tales and knights or Greek maidens. It seemed to be modeled after a princess's dress, with long sleeves that gathered just above the elbow with ribbon ties before dropping away in loose v's away from the her arms. The neck was slack and gathered at the shoulders with ties in the in a style that imitated Greek illustrations of temple maidens. It dropped over her chest in loose folds in that same gauzy fabric till it lightly draped over a golden belt at her waist. Her hair was done up in ribbons again, this time in a big butterfly looped style with long draping tails that twined in her hair. On one wrist was cuff of thick gold ribbon embroidered in beads in some complex style. The outfit was completed with a ruffled lacy garter on one thigh threaded through with a pink ribbon that draped down her leg.  
  
Kinomoto took a photograph. "Much better. Camera loves it."  
  
Sawatari turned to Ayame. "Fine, but the rest of her outfits have to be made from the clothes from wardrobe. We're getting paid to use them."  
  
***  
  
Tooru glanced around the busy set. Mika and Mr. Kinomoto were looking over one of the sets and gesturing to a couple of staff members. The chubby little photographer had insisted that Tooru's new outfit needed a new set built around it. Sawatari was going over a sheaf of papers with the gray suited men. Ayame and Mine were chattering away to an adoring wardrobe and makeup crew.  
  
"For Tooru-kun only the purest of ideals must be attempted." Ayame-san lectured.  
  
"Yes!" Mine agreed, "Purity is the goal!"  
  
"Soft fabrics!"  
  
"Silk, velvet, and laces."   
  
"Light colors!"  
  
"Pinks, creams and yellows."  
  
"Delicate jewelry!"  
  
"In gold!"  
  
Ayame turned to Mine with a considering look on his face. "Don't you think silver is much more appropriate?"  
  
"Gold brings to mind classical images!"  
  
"But silver is more subtle and...."  
  
No one was paying attention to her. The interviewer was supposed to be over in a moment. If she was going to check on Kyou it had to be now. She quickly slipped into the dressing room and closed the door behind her. The room was dead quiet. Had Kyou managed to slip out somehow? She held her breath and listened for a moment. Something shuffled in the closet.  
  
"Kyou-kun?"  
  
The closet door opened a crack and an eye peeped out. Seeing that she was alone he poked his head out.  
  
"I'm sorry this is all I could find." Tooru held out a small towel she had filched when they had done her makeup.  
  
Kyou grabbed the towel and tied it around his waist. He looked up and was about to start in on an angry diatribe when his words caught in his throat. Tooru was looking worriedly at the door, and was framed by the light of the makeup table. She looked like an angel.  
  
Tooru glanced back at Kyou and caught his startled stare.  
  
"Kyou-kun, are you all right? Did you catch a cold? Your turning red!" She stepped forward apprehensively. He'd been in that closet for a while now without any clothes. It would be all her fault if he got sick.  
  
"I'm fine." Kyou backed up apprehensively inadvertently closing the closet door. "What are you wearing?"  
  
Tooru looked down at herself and blushed. She'd forgotten she was wearing such a strange outfit. She spun in place, displaying the dress. "Ayame-san made it for me! Isn't it just like a princess's? It's much too pretty for me, but it's fun to wear."  
  
Kyou swallowed hard and became aware of just how small the towel he was wearing was as he watched the floaty material of Tooru's dress flutter up as she turned. Then what she said penetrated into his brain. He straightened, pushed himself off the closet door and stepped towards her.  
  
"Ayame?! What is that freak doing here?"  
  
"Shigure-san couldn't come so he called Ayame-san to chaperone." Tooru smiled clasping her hands together, "It was very kind of him to come. He even closed the store and brought Mine-san with him." Kyou grimaced and silently promised Shigure a fitting retribution when they next met.  
  
Kyou and Tooru went ridged with panic as a rattle from the door was resounded through the little room. The doorknob on the dressing room door was turning. Someone was coming in! How were they going to explain a mostly naked boy in her dressing room? Kyou scrambled for the closet door. There was no way he was going to be able to get inside before whoever was at the door came in. In a panic Tooru launched herself at the scantily clad boy and wrapped her arms around him.   
  
Yuki walked in the room just as the orange smoke began to fade and the little towel fluttered to the floor. Tooru was bug-eyed with surprise. Kyou's fur stood on end. Fur?  
  
"Why are you a cat?" Yuki asked accusingly.   
  
  
"Kuso Nezumi! Don't you know how to knock?!" Kyou arched in fury.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Tooru babbled, "It's all my fault. I couldn't find any clothes for Kyou-kun so he had to stay in the closet. Then I found a towel and I gave it to him, but then Yuki-kun started to open the door and I didn't know who it was so...I didn't know what else to do!"  
  
There was a light rap on the door and Mika popped her head in. "Did you find her Yuki-kun?" She looked at the tableau before her. Tooru stood clutching her cat and looking upset and Yuki straightened from an angry looking crouch. A lover's spat? Funny, the boy hadn't seemed the type. Maybe he was feeling insecure with all the attention Tooru was getting. Mika's mouth quirked. He was probably used to being the "pretty one" in the relationship. She walked into the room and put a reassuring arm around her. "Tooru-kun, the interviewer is ready. Better get out on the set."  
  
Tooru looked down at Kyou in her arms. "Ah...ok Mika-san."  
  
Mika smiled and guided her towards the door. "I'm sure that Higurashi won't mind at all if you keep Tom with you while you two chat. We might even be able to use him in some of the pictures!"  
  
Tooru clutched Kyou to her and took a deep breath. This day just wasn't going to get any easier. But she had promised to her mother that she wasn't going to give up, no matter how hard it got! 


	6. Shot!

Things started to fly by rather quickly after that. Tooru chatted for a bit with the interviewer about her likes and dislikes, and a little about school. The girl found Ms. Higurashi to be rather intimidating. She was tall with long dark hair and a cool, perpetually bored expression. She spoke to directly to Tooru, but the girl got the disconcerting impression that the woman wasn't actually looking at her but through her. Her attention seemed focused elsewhere and Tooru had to constantly suppress the urge to look over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. She knew that the everyday questions the woman was asking were meant to relax her, but she felt like she was disappointing her. She'd known from the beginning that she wasn't right for this kind of work. The kind of person who was meant to be in a magazine would be able to think of interesting answers to give. She felt a bit better when Yuki came over to sit by her. And though she was worried about Kyou, she was grateful for something to do with her hands and unconsciously stroked and petted him almost constantly.  
  
"Normally I'd ask favorite animal, but I think I can guess from your little guest." Higurashi managed to make the sentence sound like a question.  
  
"Ah, yes, I like cat-san very much." Tooru said eagerly. She caught Yuki looking to the side, a dark look on his face, "Oh, but mice are good too!"  
  
Ms. Higurashi blinked, "Mice?"  
  
Tooru nodded then remembered that this was an interview that many people might see. "And I like rabbits and cows too-"  
  
"Cows?" Higurashi interrupted. She was beginning to look distinctly nonplussed.  
  
"Yes, and Snake-san," the girl said catching a glimpse of silver hair towards the back of the crowd. "And tigers, oh, and dogs, boar-san, monkey-san, sea-dragons, and sheep..." She put her head to the side, trying to think if she'd missed anyone.  
  
"You forgot 'horse' and 'rooster'." Mika laughed pausing as she walked by with a light fixture. Higurashi shot her a look like she'd grown a second head. She shrugged and smiled, "She's joking! Can't you tell? Mice, cow, rabbit, boar...it's the Junninshi, the zodiac." She didn't notice Yuki blanch and turn white. Turning back to Tooru she said, "But you forgot 'horse' and 'rooster.'"  
  
"Oh." Tooru smiled, "But I haven't met Horse-san or Rooster-san yet."  
  
Ms. Higurashi looked fully awake for the first time. "Haven't met-," she started to ask.  
  
"Ah, sorry to interrupt!" Sawatari strode up, not looking sorry at all. "But the first set is ready for Tooru-kun. You'll have time to finish the interview once we've taken a few shots."  
  
"I've hardly started!" Ms. Higurashi complained. But she flipped close her steno pad and shut off the mini tape recorder she'd laid out on the table. She sighed and said to Tooru with another of her surface smiles, "We'll talk  
more later."  
  
Tooru stood, bowed and allowed herself to be lead away by Sawatari. Yuki followed behind trying to think of a way to get Kyou discretely out of the studio. Mika brought up the rear with her light fixture. Setting it up she gestured to Tooru to come stand against the creamy white backdrop.  
  
"Okay, stand here while we check the lights." Mika went back to confer with Kinomoto.  
  
"Maybe I should take K...er...'Tom' back to the dressing room." Yuki stood on the edge of the stage uncertainly, not wanting to disturb anything. He knew Kyou wouldn't be happy being handled by him, but there wasn't much choice.  
  
Following his line of thought Tooru brightened and started to walk over.  
  
"No, no." Kinomoto smiled and waved her to stay put. "I like the contrast of the orange fur against the white dress and set. Let's keep him in...at least for a few shots."  
  
"O-ok." Tooru said clutching Kyou to her.  
  
Kinomoto fiddled with his camera some more and gestured for a couple of the assistants to move a couple of the lights around. Tooru stood stiffly in the middle of the set.  
  
Mika shook her head as she came up behind Kinomoto. Yuki overheard her say, "Poor kid. She looks so nervous. How are we ever going to get any natural looking pictures?"  
  
"Well, that's part of our job." The little man smiled up at Mika then turned to face the set. "Tooru-chan, are you ready?"  
  
"Ah, yes!" Tooru tried to sound convincing.  
  
Kinomoto walked over to her, walking around the white boxes and columns that the all white set was made up of. "You don' t mind that I call you 'Tooru-chan' do you? It's only that you remind me so much of my grand-daughter I feel silly being formal."  
  
Tooru shook her head, and found herself smiling back at the chubby photographer. He was a particularly non-threatening person.  
  
"Good, good." Kinomoto bobbed his head happily. "Ok, I want you to take a seat here on one of the boxes and hold your cat...what was his name...Tom?" Hardly waiting for confirmation he chattered on, "I want you to hold Tom like he was a baby. He won't struggle too much will he? He seems pretty calm."  
  
Tooru glanced at Kyou and assured the photographer that he wouldn't.  
  
Kinomoto beamed and waddled back to the edge of the stage. Tooru took her  
position on one of the boxes and adjusted Kyou guilty realizing that she was  
grateful to have his solid weight in her arms. She felt less nervous sitting  
in the middle of the white stage with him.  
  
"Great, great!" Kinomoto snapped a picture, "Now look at him and talk to him or something..."  
  
Tooru looked down at the cat in her arms and into his eyes. Kyou didn't look very happy at all. She felt her stomach flip-flop. She might feel more reassured because he was there, but he had to be very scared that he would transform back any moment. It must be nerve-wracking for him.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyou-kun," She whispered. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Ssshhh!" He hissed back in a harsh whisper. "Don't call me by name! Someone might hear you!"  
  
"A~ah! Sorry, Sorry!" Tooru apologized and Kyou's ears went back.  
  
"Uh-oh, he doesn't look too happy!" Kinomoto called from off-set, "why don't you pet him or scratch his chin? My cat loves it when I scratch his chin."  
  
Tooru obliged, feeling incredibly self-conscious at the intimate way she was handling Kyou. At the edge of the stage Yuki was clenching and unclenching his fist, angrily trying to convince himself that he didn't wish it was he that Tooru had run into in the hallway. Kyou felt warmth spread through him as Tooru first rubbed a gentle finger between his ears, then down across the side of his face.  
  
Embarrassed but unable to help his automatic reaction he lifted his chin to give her access. Tooru smiled delightedly at his response and proceeded to scratch him under his chin. She didn't even notice the flurry of flashes that went off as Mika, Kinomoto, and some of his assistants took pictures from a couple of different angles.  
  
"Okay, good, now lift him up and put your cheek to his...no, no, don't look at me...look over to the left..." Kinomoto kept a steady patter of directions going from off stage. "Keep smiling...that's good..."  
  
Tooru lifted Kyou and rubbed her cheek against his. She would never had said or done so before, for fear of embarrassing him, but she was glad for this opportunity to cuddle with Kyou's cat form. She'd always thought it was very cute and had often had to restrain herself from reaching out to pet or stroke him on the few times he's been changed to his form around her. So for now...until she could figure out a way to get Kyou out of there...she'd justenjoy it. She closed her eyes and let a gentle smile light her features as she rubbed his soft furry cheek against hers.  
  
"That's good! That's good!" Kinomoto praised, "Okay, now stand up and put him on the pedestal...better keep your hands on him so he doesn't run away..." Tooru didn't have to be reminded. "Okay...okay...pet him and put your face up close to his..."  
  
Tooru looked eye-level with Kyou, and felt herself blush as she brought her face closer. Kyou didn't realize that he was unconsciously stretching his head towards her as she pet him, but was glad for once he was covered in fur. He felt sure that he was blushing so bright that they could see it past his coat. Kinomoto snapped a picture when Kyou's nose was just inches from Tooru's. It almost looked as if he was planting a kiss.  
  
"Now let's see if we can get a playful picture. Here...give her this..." Kinomoto handed one of the assistants a length of ribbon. As the assistant ran out to hand it too her he kept talking. "See if you can get him to go after that...bat at it maybe." Kinomoto sat with his camera to his eye, ready and waiting.  
  
Tooru looked at the length of ribbon and then back at Kyou. She couldn't imagine that he would go along with something so degrading. She was embarrassed to even try, but everyone was looking at her expectantly. She gave the ribbon a limp wiggle in his direction.  
  
Kyou looked at it, and then back up at her. He couldn't. He heard a snicker and looked off-stage. Yuki had gotten himself back under control and was beginning to enjoy the indignities his rival was being subjected to. Kyou glared at him and decided to ignore the flapping ribbon. He looked pointedly away from it. Perhaps if he weren't so cooperative they'd put him back in the dressing room and he could finally transform back. Of course, there was still the matter of him having no clothes...Yuki had taken Tooru's bag, with his clothes inside, to the car with him and left it there. Kuso Nezumi. He'd  
probably done it on purpose.  
  
Tooru half-heartedly followed Kinomoto's instructions to try to get Kyou's attention with the ribbon. Sighing, the little photographer finally gave up.   
  
"Okay, okay. Let's take five. We'll do a few pictures in that outfit without Tom then we'll have you change into something else."  
  
Mika walked up to Tooru. "Here, I'll take Tom for you." She held out her arms expectantly.  
  
Tooru had picked up Kyou as soon as Kinomoto had begun speaking worried that she hadn't had physical contact with him in a while. She looked uncertainly at Kyou and then at Mika. "Umm...ah...'Tom' doesn't like other people very  
much..."  
  
"I'll be very careful with him." Mika smiled and held out her arms. "How does he like to be held best?"  
  
Tooru looked down at Kyou. He gave her a practically imperceptible nod. She could feel him shaking though as she handed him over. "Hold him like this," She placed Kyou in Mika's arms so that one arm supported the length of his  
body while the other held him tight. "He doesn't like his legs to dangle." Tooru stood a moment still feeling uncertain. As long as Mika held him like he was he wouldn't transform back, but she was still worried.  
  
"Time to get back on the set. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Tom." Mika assured her. She demonstrated by patting Kyou energetically. Kyou couldn't help his automatic reaction. His fur stood on end, his claws extended and his ears went back. It was one thing if Tooru did it. But this was a complete stranger. She wasn't being particularly gentle about it either. Mika stopped immediately and gave a nervous laugh. "We'll be fine!" She started to pull Kyou up in a hug, but a pricking of claws make her rethink the action. "Kinomoto is waiting!"  
  
"O-Ok." Tooru said turning uncertainly back to the set. She glanced back at Mika and Kyou a couple of times as Kinomoto started his patter back up again. He seemed fine, and she was quickly at ease and following Kinomoto's directions. Soon she was completely focused on her work.  
  
"Great. Great." Sawatari rubbed his hands together delightedly. "I was starting to get worried there for a minute."  
  
Yuki looked up in surprise. He hadn't noticed Sawatari's approach. "Worried?" He asked coolly. He still didn't trust or like this man.  
  
Quite aware of how the young man felt about him the scout shrugged. "It's one thing to look natural and good in a candid photo taken by a good photographer. It's another thing to be able to pull of good-looking shots in a studio. A lot of girls get all tense and can't look natural." Sawatari shrugged. "It's a good thing that Tooru-kun isn't too bright. It's the smart ones that really have a hard time. They think too much." He smiled down at the visibly ruffled Yuki. "That's not something we have to worry about with Tooru-kun, is it?" Yuki just gave him an icy glare. "But that's why I brought Kinomoto in. He's good with the new girls. No one can be frightened of him."  
  
Yuki looked back at the set. Tooru had been handed a bunch of lilies at some point. She was posed up against a Greek-styled column and was holding the lilies so that they framed her face. As he watched Kinomoto came over and perfunctorily adjusted her head and arms as if she was a large doll. He moved a couple of strands of hair this way and then that way. Tooru didn't even blush. She just watched him carefully as he bustled around careful not to undo any of his changes. Kinomoto chattered on the whole time explaining what he was doing and talking of inconsequential things. Tooru saw Yuki watching and smiled at him. He found himself holding his breath she looked so pretty.  
  
Kinomoto quickly backed off and lifted his camera snapping off a rapid fire succession of photos. "Perfect!" He straightened and gave a big thumbs up. "Next costume!"  
  
Tooru blinked and looked around uncertainly. Perhaps she could take Kyou to the dressing room when she went to change. Before she had time to form another thought a swarm of makeup and wardrobe people bustled her behind a screen. Stepping out in freshly made-up and in a new outfit she was hustled right back out onto the set. She looked around her in amazement. In the few minutes she'd been behind the screen everything had changed. She was now standing before a fake graffiti covered wall. Looking down at her feet she saw a hop-scotch court tacked down with tape and a collection of toys that people would find at a playground.  
  
"Tooru-kun looks so cute!" Mine enthused, coming up to clip a butterfly hairclip into her hair. "Even with the little we have to work with the Boss is able to come up with such a cute outfit!"  
  
"Little? Hey, these are quality clothes! These are top of the line brands only. Spotted! is a premiere fashion magazine." Sawatari bristled. He took a look at Tooru though and felt himself run out of steam.  
  
The outfit was certainly not one that his normal wardrobe staff would have put together. But it was so uniquely suited to Tooru it was if the clothes where made for her. It wasn't however an outfit he could picture the girl picking out on her own. She wore light, almost see through t-shirt dress with a lightly embroidered fan pattern on it. The sleeves were completely  
transparent and ended in a thick cuffs fastened with enamel fans. Easily seen through the light fabric, she wore a halter-top and shorts combo with just a bare smidge of midriff visible. The outfit was topped off with high sock boots that laced up the legs and had bells that jangled as she moved. It was elegant and urban and it looked great on Tooru. The overdress was just enough to make the outfit seem modest, and her hair was done up with whimsical barrettes, ribbons and clips that made the outfit seem very young and unassuming.  
  
"On set please!" Kinomoto waved Tooru onto the fake playground and once again started babbling and carrying on. Quickly falling into his rhythm the cameras started to flash again and things continued to move along.  
  
"Hey!" Yuki tore his eyes away from Tooru to see an angry looking Higurashi stalking up to Sawatari. "Are you going to keep me here all day? I've had barely five minutes with that girl. I have other assignments I'm supposed to be working on. The magazine can't afford to have me just sit around the set for hours while I wait for you to make time for me."  
  
"Oh really." Sawatari deadpanned, running his hand through his hair looking completely bored. "I wasn't aware we were keeping you so busy. Your name only appeared on two bylines last issue. If that's too much I'll talk to the boss to reduce your load."  
  
The woman's cool veneer cracked, but she quickly switched the subject. "I don't know what you were thinking with this girl anyway." She crossed her arms, "She may be a bit pretty. But she has practically no personality, no spark. I think we're wasting time and ink writing an article about her."  
  
Yuki bristled and was about to speak when he was interrupted by an unexpected source.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sawatari sneered. "You're the one wasting time. Kinomoto is doing your job for you." He gestured to the set. "You said it yourself, you had barely five minutes with the girl. Is that girl the same one that's up there?" Both she and Yuki followed his gesture and looked at Tooru smiling and laughing on the set.  
  
Higurashi's mouth opened to give an immediate dismissal when the conversation between Kinomoto and Tooru registered on her.  
  
"You look pretty comfortable with that." Kinomoto smiled around his camera as he snapped pictures of Tooru holding a jump rope. "Did you used to play with that a lot when you where a kid?"  
  
"Yes!" Tooru smiled happily, then looked closer at the rope. "But not this kind, you need three people to play with this one. It was just my mother and I so we used to have contests with the ones you use by yourself. Mother always won."  
  
"Sounds like an energetic mother!" Kinomoto smiled. "But what about your father?"  
  
"Oh...ah...Father died when I was very little." Tooru looked a little sadly at the ends of the ropes, in her hands. She didn't seem to register the snapping of photos around her.  
  
"Ah...I'm sorry, I said something bad." Kinomoto apologized. He kept his camera to his eye the whole time. "Let's talk about something else. Did you and your mother play a lot? Oh, and try out some of the other toys."  
  
"Yes! Mother had to work hard to take care of me, but she always found time to play with me." Tooru put down the rope and picked up a ball. She went down into a crouch and bounced the ball idly. "Mother was always lively." Tooru had a sad smile on her face as she bounced the ball up and down.  
  
"She sounds it!" Kinomoto said as he snapped off a round of photos. "Do you still live with her now?"  
  
Tooru stopped the ball and stood with it in her hands, she faced Kinomoto with a smile. "No, Mother passed away last year." A volley of flashes went off.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I did it again." Kinomoto apologized. "That must have been very hard on you..."  
  
"I was very sad." Tooru agreed looking at the ball. She looked up and smiled again, "But I promised Mother that I would never give up. I promised her I would finish high school."  
  
"That's a very important promise." Kinomoto said, "Why don't you try out the hop-scotch court?" Then, completely ignoring his non sequitur, continued on, "It must be tough doing that all on your own. Was school very important to your mother?"  
  
Tooru tossed a marker on the court, "Yes, because of the gang Mother never got to go high school..."  
  
"Gang?" Kinomoto interrupted, actually pulling his camera down from his eye to look at her.  
  
"Yes, Mother was known as the Red Butterfly and is still a legend." Tooru hopped down the hopscotch court and Kinomoto quickly brought his camera back up.  
  
Yuki glanced at Higurashi who was quickly scribbling down bits of the conversation between Kinomoto and Tooru. Her pocket recorder dangled from a cord on her belt with the red "recording" light lit. He frowned. Tooru was never very careful about what she said. Taken the wrong way she could be made to look very bad.  
  
He felt a tap on his arm and looked up. Sawatari gestured for him to follow and walked away. Glancing back at the stage, Yuki reluctantly followed.   
  
"Don't worry about it." Sawatari said once they were out of earshot of the stage.  
  
"What?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Don't worry about the article. Higurashi may be a stuck-up pain in the neck, but she knows her job." Sawatari crossed his arms. "I know I don't have to spell it out for you. We need Tooru-kun to look good. We want the girls who read this magazine to want to be like her, not be shocked by her. And the contract will keep you Souma's out of it completely."  
  
Yuki glanced back at the set, then back to Sawatari. As usual, what Sawatari said made sense. "Why are you telling me?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not stupid. If this article turns out like I think it is, I'm going to need your help getting Tooru to extend her contract with us." Sawatari gave an arrogant shrug. "She listens to you Soumas."  
  
"And why should I tell-" Yuki paused almost imperceptibly, "Why should I encourage Honda-san to extend her contract?"  
  
Sawatari laughed, "Because you know me. And 'better the devil you know, then the devil you don't', right?" He looked at Yuki seriously. "Believe me, once this article hits the streets, Tooru's going to start to get offers. You may not like me...but you know what you're getting with me. I'll always give Tooru a fair deal." He gave a toss of his head. "And who better to deal with the scumbags and jerks you'll find in this line of work then a scumbag jerk like me?"  
  
* * *  
  
Kyou forced himself to remember to keep his claws sheathed. He couldn't stop himself from reflexively kneading at Mika's arm.  
  
"Calm down, calm down." He repeated to himself in a silent mantra. He glanced around the set. Where was that damn mouse? Why hadn't he offered to take him when Mika did? It was all his fault that he was stuck here with some strange woman. He saw Yuki talking with Sawatari, or rather he saw Sawatari talking at Yuki again. Stupid scout always talked to Yuki as if he was making all the decisions. Mika shifted her arms in discomfort and glancing down he saw that his claws were once again unsheathed and pricking into her. A bit panicked, he quickly retracted him. What would he do if she dropped him?  
  
Then again...if she dropped him he could run away. It'd be a bit of a distraction to Tooru's photo shoot, but at least he'd be able to transform back again. Going over the thought again he decided against it. He'd be able to transform back, but he'd still have no clothes. He'd be forced to find away out of the studio completely nude. And then he'd have to get out of the  
building and back home in the same state. It was hopeless.  
  
He looked back at the stage. Tooru had been put in another outfit. This one was much more casual and made her look very young. She wore an oversized pair of overalls so long they had to be rolled up around her ankles. Underneath she wore a girlish blouse with a ruffled collar, and a pink sweater over the blouse and overalls. They'd put her in a sunhat with a short curled up brim. It was decorated with flowers and her hair had long pink ribbons tied through it. She looked sugary sweet and cute. He gave a full-bodied sigh. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"Aww...." Mika ran her hand down his back. "Is the poor kitty bored?"  
  
Kyou didn't know what was annoying him more, being stuck like this or Mika's stupid baby talk. Once again he reminded himself to retract his claws.  
  
"Don't worry, Auntie Mika sent out for something special and here it comes!"  
  
Kyou's ears pricked. He looked up at the woman. 'Something special'? What did she mean about that? But Mika wasn't looking at him she was looking at one of the assistants that had just come in carrying a little white bag. Shifting him awkwardly to one arm (with his legs dangling uncomfortably), she accepted the bag and told the young man to give the receipt to Sawatari.  
She looked down and saw him looking up.  
  
"Ohh! What does Auntie Mika have for little Tommy-kun?" She deftly opened the bag with one hand, "Want to see? Want to see?" She reached inside, palmed something and dropped the bag on one of the interview chairs.  
  
Kyou stretched his head towards her hand curiously. He didn't know what she was thinking of, but when she opened that bag a really weird smell came out. It wasn't a bad smell, but he couldn't place it either. Whatever she had in her hand smelled the same way. It was a really interesting smell.  
  
Mika smiled delightedly. "Looks like I got Tommy-kun's interest!" She held up her fingers above his nose and waved a little brown square. "Auntie Mika bought you treats!"  
  
Kyou's ears went back. "Disgusting! Cat treats!" he thought, he didn't care how interesting they smelled he wasn't eating any of that. Who knew what they put in those things?  
  
"Oh, don't be like that!" Mika got a wicked look on her face, "I insist you have some!" In one quick motion she forced open his jaws and pushed the treat inside. She used her hand to cover his nose and mouth and keep them shut. "Better give up. My 'get animals to take medicine technique' has never been beaten, kitty."  
  
Kyou struggled to free his head from her grip. He rolled his eyes in desperation. Didn't anyone see what this mad woman was doing to him?! Tooru was facing away from him in a pose dictated by Kinomoto and Yuki was still talking to Sawatari. Running out of air he was forced to swallow the thing in his mouth.  
  
Seeing his throat move Mika quickly let go of his mouth. Hacking and gagging Kyou took a deep breath. He saw Sawatari look over to them and give a covert "thumbs up" to Mika. That bastard! He'd known what she was planning! What the hell had she just fed him? He tried to identify the taste that was still lingering inside his mouth. It was almost minty or medicinal. What had she called it? 'Get Animals To Take Medicine Technique'? Had he been drugged?  
  
"Mika-san!" Tooru ran up with a smile, "Kinomoto-san said he would like to get some more photos with 'Tom'."  
  
Mika looked up at Kinomoto, he raised an eyebrow in a silent question. She nodded with a grin then turned her attention back to Tooru. "Aww...and we were just getting to be friends too!" She released her arms and Kyou practically leapt out of them and into a very surprised Tooru's arms.  
  
Feeling uncoordinated and strangely full of energy he flung himself over her shoulder. Tooru could feel his racing heartbeat against her chest. "K-Kyou-kun?" She whispered, feeling his fear infect her.  
  
"She's-she's insane!" He rasped into her ear. "She-"  
  
He was about to say more when Kinomoto called from the edge of the set, "Turn around Tooru-chan! Turn to the left...that pose with the cat is cute!"  
  
Tooru turned towards the little photographer her eyes wide in surprise. Flashes went off like mad. Kyou was slung partially over her shoulder, his face near hers. He looked around the set in dismay. He could feel Tooru's hands clench around him and he looked at her face. She was looking scared again. He couldn't tell her what happened now. There was too much of a chance that someone would hear him talking or see him. But he couldn't stop his heart from racing.  
  
His ears twitched to and fro, and he kept seeing flashes of movement out of the corner of his eyes. He tried to follow it, but his vision was feeling strangely restricted and he was having a hard time focusing.  
  
Tooru reflexively stroked a hand down his back, trying to smooth down his ruffled fur. Kyou was in such a panic. She didn't understand what was going on. He seemed so frightened and out of control. He couldn't seem to stay still and constantly shifted in her arms. He kept looking around, almost as if he was being besieged with mosquitoes.  
  
A sudden gust of wind almost took off her hat. She quickly put a hand to it amid the flurry of flashes going off. Wind? Indoors? She looked to the side and saw a large fan blowing her way. She looked to the side and saw Kinomoto. He gave her a thumbs up sign and mouthed something, but she couldn't hear him over the wind.  
  
There was a ribbon flapping right past Kyou's nose. It was pink and just a little ragged at the end. The wind machine was making it dance like mad and it was really starting to get on his nerves. It just kept fluttering and weaving around. It was like...like...like a bit tease. Stupid thing.  
  
He decided to do something about it.  
  
Tooru felt Kyou tense, and then felt a weird movement over her shoulder. Craning her head she looked over her shoulder to see what he was doing.  
  
The ribbon danced just out of the reach of his paw. He stretched and batted at it, several times coming so close he could almost taste it. He'd get that thing if it were the last thing he ever did. It grazed his paw and he almost stopped breathing. So close! He resumed his attack with renewed vigor.  
  
Tooru felt like her eyes were turning into swirls. Was this really Kyou-kun? Had Mika switched him for another cat? Surely Kyou wouldn't play like a kitten with a ribbon. But no, she'd heard him speak. It had to be Kyou.  
  
Yuki heard laughter around the set with Tooru and broke off his discussion with Sawatari to see what was happening. Talking with Sawatari was like talking with a crude version of Shigure. You knew that half of what came out of his mouth were lies and the rest subterfuge to cover up for them. It was so tiring.  
  
He came up to giggling Mika, who despite her mirth managed to hold a camera steady, aim it and fire picture after picture. He followed the sight of her camera and felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.  
  
Tooru was looking shocked, trying to keep her hat on and a hold of Kyou at the same time. The latter was proving more difficult by the minute as the cat tried harder and harder to catch the ribbon fluttering in the artificial breeze. Currently he was stretched halfway down the girl's back as he stretched further and further out to catch the ribbon. Tooru's hand clutched him desperately around his rump just above the tail, trying her best not to let him topple over.  
  
Yuki closed his hanging mouth with a snap. What was that idiot thinking?  
  
"Not usually this lively I'm guessing." Sawatari snickered. "Good idea Mika." He said, looking over the younger man's head at her.  
  
Yuki looked up at him in befuddlement. Lively? What?  
  
"I was a little worried...you can never be sure what it's effect is going to be." Mika crouched and took a few more shots from another angle.  
  
"Um...Ah...Effect?" Yuki asked hesitantly. "Of what?"  
  
Mika kept her focus on the set. "Catnip."  
  
She fired off a volley of photos as one of the assistants rolled the wind machine to the side and Tooru's back. Her hair was suddenly blown over her shoulder and in the way of her face. She didn't have a chance to brush it out of her way as Kyou practically toppled over backwards into her arms trying to keep track of the ribbon.  
  
Kyou managed to snag the end of it with a claw and shoved it into his mouth to make sure he kept hold of it. He slumped backwards into Tooru's arms in satisfaction. He got it. The ribbon was his. He chewed on it contentedly. Life was good.  
  
Tooru looked at the self-satisfied cat in her arms in amazement. Slumping down to the floor, she pulled her hat back on her head. She blinked at him. She couldn't help it. He looked so happy. The giggle burbled up, and she gave Kyou a delighted smile. He looked so cute.  
  
Mika stood with a laugh, not noticing the white-faced Yuki next to her. "That's got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen."  
  
Sawatari looked at Mika, "I hope you got some good shots. I'm thinking 'cover'."  
  
"Cover? With Tooru? Are you sure?" Mika looked at him round-eyed.  
  
Kinomoto waddled over beaming happily, letting his assistants continue to shoot pictures. "I think it's a good move. We got some really good stuff today." He put his hands on his hips and looked at the stage. "Look at that cat. He-he! He looks so pleased with himself. I can practically hear him purring from here."  
  
"Ah..." Yuki swallowed, trying to get his dried out mouth working again, "I don't think that is 'Tom' you're hearing."  
  
"Hmn?" Kinomoto looked at him for the first time.  
  
Yuki just pointed to the floor.  
  
There was a small kitten curled up next to his foot. Next to Mika a fat orange and white striped tabby sat licking a paw. From behind Sawatari's legs a sleek black cat peered out curiously. Feeling a bump at his legs, Kinomoto looked behind him. A thick-coated gray cat looked up at him in inquiry. He looked around the studio.  
  
From every nook and cranny cats where appearing. Long hair, short hair, pampered pets, tough looking strays...all types of cats where there. Perched on equipment, poking their heads in and out of every corner. On the set, curious kittens and persistent cats were mobbing Tooru. Kyou, happy with his ribbon, was oblivious to it all.  
  
"Where did all these cats come from?!" Sawatari gaped.  
  
Mika looked around her in panic. "There are hundreds of them!"  
  
"C-camera...." Kinomoto sputtered. "Use your cameras!" He ran about the set waving frantic hands at his assistants who had stopped shooting as the cats appeared. "Don't stop! Shoot! Shoot!"  
  
Long trained to do whatever he said, a volley of flashes answered is call.  
  
* * *  
  
"How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?" Mika was red-faced in anger. "I've never seen a little catnip attract that many cats before!"  
  
"Well, whose fault is it that all those cats appeared then?" Sawatari sneered.  
  
All about the studio the staff where frantically trying to herd the last of the cats out of the room and into waiting carriers. Ayame and Mine had gone outside, ostensibly to wait for Hatori's car. In reality, Ayame couldn't stop laughing and Yuki had been forced to eject him before he said something revealing. Yuki was currently standing guard by the phone at the door waiting for the call that said Hatori had arrived.  
  
Tooru smiled nervously and stroked the real culprit in her lap. Kyou was dozing finally having come down from his catnip high. She tried to focus on Higurashi's questions. She was dressed back in the outfit she'd come in, and this was just the last little bit before the day was finally over. Kyou would be so embarrassed when he woke up.  
  
At the moment though Kyou wasn't feeling anything much in particular. His whole body had been taken over by an all-encompassing lassitude. He felt like his bones had been turned to jelly. The studio was comfortably warm,  
and Tooru's hands felt nice as they moved through his fur. He felt a rumble of contentment wash through him.  
  
Tooru's hand stopped and she looked at the cat in shock. Was she really hearing what she thought she was hearing?  
  
"Tooru-kun? Tooru-kun?" Higurashi waved a hand at her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"He-he's purring!" Tooru said jubilantly. She bent over to rest her cheek against the cat's back and closed her eyes. She smiled brightly. "He's purring!"  
  
Higurashi scratched the side of her head with the tip of her pen. "Is it really so amazing for a cat to purr?" She asked with a bemused smile. Such a simple thing to get excited about! She couldn't help but smile at the pure happiness the girl was exuding. Perhaps Sawatari was on to something with this girl after all.  
  
Tooru looked up at her and smiled. The force of it left the interviewer a little amazed. "He's never done it before."  
  
"Ah...I see..." Higurashi stammered. Jeeze. If they got just one picture with the girl looking like that her career was set. You just couldn't dislike the girl. She made a mental note to really do her best on this article. If this girl was going to go as far as she thought, it could be a real coup to be doing her debut interview.  
  
"Honda-san..." Yuki came up behind her. "The car is here."  
  
"OK!" She jumped up eagerly, ready to be home and to put this behind her. She turned to Higurashi, "Oh! Are we finished?"  
  
The woman smiled and made a mental note of the attractive boy hovering around the girl protectively. Sawatari had told her she wasn't to mention any of the Souma's in the Spotted! article...but that didn't mean that other people might not be interested in them...further down the road. "Yes, we're finished."  
  
"Thank you very much Higurashi-san!" Tooru bowed with her arms full of cat and let Yuki guide her out of the studio.  
  
* * * 


	7. Recovering!

_There is a special author's note after the fic. -Merrow_

Hatori leaned against the side of the car with his jacket draped across one arm. Ayame had been regaling him with an over-excited account of the day's happenings. Mine provided color commentary during the few times the snake had to pause for breath. Hatori sighed under his breath and reflected if only half the things Ayame had said had actually happened that Tooru must have had a very long day indeed. He sucked in another lungful of smoke and continued to ignore the animated man screaming in his ear.  
  
"...but really the highlight was the secret weapon! Tooru-kun looked marvelous, divine, magical!"  
  
"Just like a sweet little fairy!" Chimed Mine.  
  
"A Fashion Doll!" Agreed Ayame.  
  
"A princess!" Mine waved her hands in the air enthusiastically.   
  
"No!" Ayame placed a hand on his chest and clenched the other before him dramatically. "A Goddess!"  
  
Hatori looked up at the sky and released the smoke into the sunset sky.  
  
"Ah!" Ayame pointed at Hatori. "Did you just imagine it? Tooru as a Goddess? Oh you shouldn't! You shouldn't! That's bad!"  
  
Hatori sighed, "Stop being idiotic. Try to remember that I have the keys and get to decide who rides in the car." He straightened as the door on the side of the building opened and emitted Tooru and Yuki.   
  
Tooru still held a slumbering Kyou in her arms, much to Yuki's annoyance. He tried not to show his irritation as he led her to the car. She'd had enough turmoil today without having to add to it with his petty jealousies.   
  
"Finished for the day?" Hatori asked as they approached.  
  
"Yes!" Tooru's voice was tired but happy. She was so glad this day was over. Now she didn't have to worry about Sawatari or this magazine business any more. Once the magazine came out and they saw no one was interested in a plain person like her it would all be over. Just the thought of the relief she'd get when this was truly all over energized her. "As a thank you for everyone helping out why doesn't everyone come over for dinner?"   
  
"Are you sure Honda-san?" Yuki asked, "That would be a lot of work. You've had a long day." And it would mean that Ayame would be over to visit for who knew how long.  
  
"Oh! But it wouldn't be any trouble!" Tooru assured him, "And after all, it was very nice of Hatori-san, Ayame-san and Mine-san to re-arrange their schedules for me. And on such short notice!" She said beaming at Ayame and Mine. "Please come!"  
  
"Of course!" Ayame beamed back. "Splendid! A feast!"  
  
"If its not too much trouble." Hatori cautioned, shooting his cousin cautionary glance.  
  
Cowed, Ayame folded his hands in front of him and gave a little bow, "Ja. If it's not too much trouble."  
  
"Don't feel you have to come." Yuki said blowing out a disgusted breath at his brother's antics.   
  
"I'm afraid I won't be able to attend." Mine said smiling. "There are some late deliveries expected at the shop and I should be there to receive them." She looked up at Ayame, "Also, when Boss and I rushed out to save Princess Tooru we left things in a bit of a mess." She made a face and knocked herself lightly in the head. "I should go and clean up."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tooru asked regretfully.   
  
"Thank you very much for the invitation," Mine said and turned to Ayame. "Boss! Cab fare!" She held out an expectant hand.  
  
"I'll bring home leftovers!" Ayame promised boldly and dropped some bills into Mine's hand. "Are you sure it can't wait until tomorrow?" He asked, looking at his dutiful assistant making sure she really wanted to go.  
  
"Yes," she assured him and looked up at him through her glasses. "Boss should take this opportunity to spend some time with his little brother." The last was said under her breath, too softly for the others to have been able to hear. "OK!" She said loudly, "Ja! Bye-bye!"  
  
Ayame smiled as he watched her flag down a cab on the street. In her own way Mine could be very discreet.   
  
"OK!" He said expansively, "Let's go eat!" He wrapped a possessive arm around a startled Tooru. "Tooru-kun and I will sit alone in the backseat."  
  
"IDIOT!" Yuki practically levitated so that he could whap his brother across the head.  
  
"You deserved it. Behave yourself." Hatori stated blandly to the whimpering Ayame crouched on the ground as a vein-popping Yuki lead a confused Tooru to the front passenger seat. He made sure she was settled before reluctantly getting into the back seat with his brother.  
  
Hatori glanced at the still sleeping cat in Tooru's lap. "Has he been sleeping long?"  
  
Tooru looked at Kyou and then back up at the doctor, "Not long...Hatori-san... Will Kyou-kun be ok?" She'd been horrified when she'd found out Mika had forced Kyou to eat a catnip laced treat. She had no idea how it would affect him since he wasn't really a cat, how would it affect his human form?  
  
Concentrating on the road, the stoic doctor didn't show any trace of the amusement he felt. "He should be fine. Catnip is harmless to humans, when he transforms back he shouldn't suffer any after-effects." Other than the mind numbing embarrassment sure to result when he'd realized what he'd done under the influence of it.  
  
Tooru sighed with relief and settled back into her seat, absentmindedly stroking the sleeping cat in her lap. "Ah!" she said as another thought pricked her, "And Shigure-san?"  
  
Trust her to worry about everyone. "He's fine. He's waiting at the house."  
  
Yuki stared out the window focused on the passing buildings. Ayame had taken Hatori's mandate to "behave yourself" seriously and was sitting silently beside him. Yuki's eyes focused on the reflection of himself and his brother on the glass.  
  
"We don't look so much alike," he thought. The older man was beaming straight ahead with an idiotic grin on his face. Ayame was just too...too...too *much*. He tried not to let a disgusted breath escape from him, but couldn't resist a heavy sigh. In the reflection in the glass he saw his brother's blissful expression drop for a minute and he cast Yuki a concerned glance. Yuki's eyes unfocused and he shifted his gaze past the faint reflections on the glass to the passing scenery outside.   
  
He leaned against the doorframe, surprised at how tired and out of sorts he was. He glanced at Tooru sitting in the seat in front of him. She'd relaxed back into her seat, and if the ride were any longer he bet that she'd fall asleep. She had a right to be tired. The crew had kept her hopping from one thing to another all day. And he knew that she hadn't enjoyed much of what had gone on. Tooru hated people making a fuss over her and that's all they'd done all day. He remembered her panicked and scared expression when she'd first stepped out of the dressing room that morning. That first outfit had been terrible; she'd obviously been ashamed to wear it.  
  
Yuki clenched a fist, and they'd practically been steamrolled by Sawatari and the crew into having her wear it. He'd felt so useless. He hadn't been able to protect her at all. If Ayame hadn't come...  
  
The mouse looked guiltily at his brother out of the corner of his eye as Hatori pulled into the drive before their house. It had only taken Ayame a few minutes to get Tooru out of that situation. He'd managed to turn around the whole state of affairs to suit him...or rather to suit Tooru. He'd even come prepared with that outfit, Yuki thought. Did he know that something like that might happen? The mouse chewed at his lip as they all started to pile out of the car.   
  
Ayame stretched dramatically as he stepped out of the car. He put his hands high in the air and made a long pleased groan. He dropped his arms and planted his fists on his hips and tossed his shoulders back and forth making his back crackle and pop.  
  
"Brother."   
  
Ayame froze, hands still on hips and still in one of his dramatic turns, his body half twisted around. He looked over his shoulder at his little brother, "eh?"  
Hatori stood up at the door, holding it open for Tooru who'd also stopped when she heard the seriousness in Yuki's voice.  
Keeping his eyes on the gravel of the pathway to the house, Yuki continued, "Brother..." He sighed, obviously finding it difficult to come up with the words. "I just wanted to say, that I was glad you where there today."  
  
Ayame was so surprised that he practically spun in place trying to get out of his stretch pose and turned to face his brother directly.  
  
"When Sawatari-san and the others were trying to make Honda-san wear something she didn't like...I didn't know what to do. I couldn't help her in that situation. But you did." He paused again, his face gone beet red from the effort and his fists clenching. "So, for today, I was glad that you were there Brother."  
  
"TORI-SAN!" Ayame burst, flying past Yuki and Tooru. "Did you hear? Did you hear!? My little brother, with tears in his eyes, said he was grateful for my existence!"  
  
"I wasn't crying!" Yuki said angrily stalking forward, mad now that he'd said anything at all. "I'm not grateful for your existence at all!"  
  
"OH!" Ayame caroled, his spinning out so that his hands reached out to the heavens, "Isn't it wonderful? The family love and devotion a younger brother lays at his deserving brother's feet? The deserved recognition and admiration!"  
  
"I don't admire you at all!" Yuki had to shout to be heard over Ayame's continued rhapsodizing.   
  
"Oi!" Kyou said from Tooru's arms, finally waking up, "What's all this noise?"  
  
Yuki rounded on the cat in the girl's arms angrily, "Baka Neko! How long are you going to cling to Honda-san anyway?"  
  
Kyou's hair stood on end as he fully took in his surroundings. Blushing visibly even through his fur he wriggled out of Tooru's startled grasp. "I'm not clinging, Kuso Nezumi!" But he didn't stay to fight, darting into the house and up to his room in embarrassment.  
  
Tooru watched him go, sweat-dropping.  
  
Hatori shook his head and sighed. He walked over to Ayame who was still in the throes of waxing poetic on his younger brother's undying love and adulation. "Idiot." He sighed and reached for his pack of cigarettes. "Stop being a fool." He turned away and went into the house.  
  
"OK." Ayame smiled and followed him.  
  
Yuki sighed heavily and let his head drop. He felt like he'd been awake a thousand years. He ran an exhausted hand through his hair.  
  
"Are you alright Yuki-kun?" Tooru looked at him worriedly.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine Honda-san." Yuki managed a smile for her. She smiled back and he suddenly did feel just fine. "Lets go inside." He felt bold enough to place a hand at the small of her back as he led her up to the door.  
  
"Yuki-kun..." She paused and faced him just before the entrance of the door. She was flushed lightly from his touch, as chaste as it was.  
  
"Yes, Honda-san?" Yuki blinked, she looked so cute all of the sudden. She was blushing, looking soft and happy.  
  
"I'm...I'm glad that you and Ayame-san were able to get closer today." She didn't notice Yuki's eyes flying open. Whatever he had expected her to say, this wasn't it. "I was worried because I was taking up everyone's time on something so silly. And then Kyou got put in such danger..." Yuki took her hands in his; she looked so upset. "I felt so useless and such a bother. And soon everyone will realize that they wasted so much time when the magazine comes out and no one is interested." She didn't pause long enough for Yuki to break in and reassure her. "But if Yuki-kun and Ayame-san were able to come to a better understanding today... it was all worth it." She beamed up at him.  
  
Yuki didn't know what to say. "Honda-san...Thank you...I-" A glint at her wrist caught his eye. "What's this?" he asked.   
  
"Ah, this?" Tooru held up her wrist showing off the golden cuff wrapped around it. "It's part of the costume Ayame-san and Mine-san made for me." She smiled and held it out her wrist for Yuki to see, "He said I should keep it and the outfit, but that I should wear this part always."   
  
Yuki took the excuse of studying the embroidered armband closer to take her hand. Tooru flushed again at the contact. He smiled at her and she got even more flustered.   
  
"I don't think I'll be able to wear it to school...it's a bit flashy...but it's very cute, don't you think?" She babbled to cover her embarrassment. Yuki however had gone quiet.   
  
The girl blinked at the boy. He'd gone still and silent. He still held her hand, but a cloud of gloom had come over him.   
"Yuki-kun?" She asked blinking. He didn't reply, instead just dropped her hand. 

He turned from her and glowered at the house. 

"A...YAM...E..." He clenched a fist and began to stalk into the house. "He needs to be skinned alive!" he cried and went off in search of his brother.  
At first Yuki had taken the cuff to be decorated with some abstract pattern. But in actuality the 'pattern' was a series of words layered over the top of one another and written in many various scripts and styles. Tooru was going to appear, in a national magazine no less, with a cuff that proclaimed prettily in beads and thread "Property of Little Brother."

* * *

For the next month the magazine was a topic of non-conversation. All members of the household studiously avoided the mere mention of fame, magazines, and photographs. Anything remotely close to the topic was taboo.   
  
For Tooru she merely wanted to put the whole experience behind her. Sawatari had been in contact from Rising Stars to try to set up a time for Tooru to come in and meet with the talent supervisors. Despite Tooru's adamant denials that she had no talents to speak of Sawatari was insistent. Rising Stars had a whole school of coaches and teachers who helped his 'finds' train their voices and bodies to their fullest. She never knew until she tried he insisted. But schoolwork had been piling up as midterm tests approached. Tooru was could be stubborn in her own way, and with the support of the Souma males behind her managed to put Sawatari off for a time.  
  
Kyou was still mortified from the catnip incident. Anyone who brought up the photo-shoot in his presence contended with death. It had taken almost two weeks before he could even *look* at Tooru without turning bright red. If Tooru hadn't looked so upset over the fact that he seemed to be avoiding her he probably never would have managed to speak to her again. She also got embarrassed anytime the subject was brought up. They'd had several bouts of mutual blushing silence whenever something triggered a memory of that day.  
  
They'd started to return to something of their normal relationship as they got more involved in studying for midterms and busy with day-to-day life. But even still he'd suddenly flash back to her soft hands running through his fur any time she stood close. And the soft feel of her as she had held and hugged him just wouldn't leave his mind. Shigure, mind reader that he was when it came to the slightest of off-color thoughts, couldn't help dropping barbs and hints whenever he saw Kyou's face redden. The comments just slid off Tooru, who was just innocently confused by them. Yuki however caught the meaning behind them and was as distressed at Kyou's obvious response as was at his own jealousy.  
  
The two boys fought a lot more that month, more than they had in a long time.  
  
It upset Tooru that they argued and even more that their spats resulted in physical arguments more often than not as the month progressed. Yuki was disgusted at himself for upsetting her, for letting himself be ruled by his jealousy. But he couldn't seem to keep his emotions, or his mouth, in check. It was like he was infested with awful buzzing flies that were just bursting to escape his body. He wanted to tell Tooru how lovely and beautiful she'd looked at the photo shoot. He wanted to pummel Kyou for having been held so intimately by Tooru. Especially since it had been for such a long time. He wanted to break something every time he saw Tooru and Kyou just staring at each other with reddened faces.   
  
He wanted to have been the one she ran into in the hallway. Or if not that, he wanted to have been better able to account for himself during the shoot. Instead of supporting her and knowing what to do when she'd needed help, he'd just been useless. He hadn't been able to protect her. He hadn't been able to help her at all. It made him feel like he hardly had the right to be near her. If she hadn't been so insistent that she needed help with her schoolwork he didn't think he would have been able to face her at all.  
  
They all latched on to studying and preparing for midterms with a new zeal and fervor. Yuki certainly didn't mind the late-night study sessions with Tooru. Kyou found it a great excuse anytime he needed to get space between himself and the others. And Tooru was just happy that she might actually do well on her midterms because all of the studying. 

None of them thought of what would happen when midterms were over.

***  
"So Honda-san did well?" Yuki asked smiling down at the girl walking beside him.  
  
"Yes! Thanks to Yuki-kun!" Tooru beamed up at him. Wow, she thought to herself, Yuki-kun is getting so tall! She'd always had to look up to see him, but recently she'd noticed more and more how much he'd been changing. "I never would have understood the math equations on my own." She frowned a bit, "I hope I didn't distract you too much from your own work."  
  
Yuki shook his head in a quick dismissal. "No, not at all. I needed to study too. If you did well it's because you worked so hard. I'm glad I could help a little."   
  
"Yuki-kun helped me very much!" She smiled. A disgusted snort turned her head the other way. "And Kyou-kun? Did your tests go well?"  
  
"Of course!" Kyou huffed, frustrated from watching Tooru and Yuki's mutual admiration. "It's not like they're hard. Only an idiot would have problems."  
  
Tooru ducked her head; she'd thought the questions were very hard. "I suppose you're right." She knocked her head with a fist, "I'm just not very good at that sort of thing."  
  
"Stupid!" Kyou flushed angrily, "Didn't you just say you thought you did well?" Dammit, he hadn't meant to insult her.  
  
"Y-yes," the girl looked up at him uncertainly.  
  
"Then what are you worrying about?!"  
  
Tooru smiled up at him, "Nothing." Kyou was so kind to try to reassure her all the time. He was a little rough, but he tried so hard. They both tried so hard she thought as she glanced back at Yuki who was frowning at the trees they walked beside. She took a step forward and turned to face the two boys causing them to stop in their tracks.   
  
"Now that midterms are over we should celebrate!" She clapped her hands together and started walking again, "I'll make a special meal! What should we have?"  
  
Yuki and Kyou contemplated the thought for a moment as they started around the path to the back of the house.  
  
"Fish."  
  
"Noodles."  
  
Lighting shot between the two boys as they paused on the threshold of the house.   
  
"Fish!" Insisted Kyou.  
  
"Noodles!" Yuki said forcefully.   
  
"Eh-heh-heh..." Tooru laughed weakly as she removed her shoes. She blinked; there were an unfamiliar pair of shoes sitting by the porch step. She looked up to see Sawatari waving and smoking with Shigure at the living room table.  
  
"Welcome home kiddies!" He smiled.   
  
"S-sawatari-san!" Tooru stammered. "Welcome home...I mean, Hello!"   
  
Yuki frowned. What was he doing here? He turned his frown to Shigure. And what was Shigure doing letting him in and letting him make himself at home?  
  
"Don't look so happy to see me!" Sawatari laughed. Just as he thought, let a little time go by and they forgot all about you.   
  
"What's that guy doing here?" Kyou asked as blunt as ever.  
  
Sawatari looked at the redhead curiously. Was he always this rude? He'd only seen him once or twice, and they'd hardly spoken. He hadn't even come to the photo shoot. He didn't like the emphasis he'd put on "that guy". What he ever done to get under that boy's skin?  
  
"That guy. So mean!" Sawatari smiled turning up the charm. "I'm here to bring Miss Honda her advance copies of the magazine. It streets next week." The man reached down and put a small stack of wrapped magazines on the tabletop.  
  
"Streets?" Tooru repeated numbly looking at the package.  
  
"When it hits the newsstands and is released to the public." Sawatari explained pulling out a small pocketknife and cutting through the paper around the magazines. "I thought you'd want to see your photos and article as soon as possible." He sawed a bit at a plastic tie that was being difficult. "I think you'll be real pleased. I know we are back at the company. Got it!" he proclaimed and cut the last tie. The slick magazines, once freed completely from their ties, slid across the table. Shigure reached out as one slid past and picked it up. Sawatari grabbed a couple and flung them to the boys who easily grabbed them out of the air. Tooru took a hesitant step towards the table and sat down and looked at the spread of magazines. She looked at them in awe but didn't touch them.  
  
"I'm on the cover!" She whispered.   
  
"Mika told me to tell you 'Thank You'," Sawatari smiled resting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his folded hands.  
  
"Thank you?" Tooru said looking back up at him, her fingers resting lightly on the table as if she didn't dare to quite dare to get too close to the magazine.  
  
"It's the first time one of her photos has made the cover." He slid one of the magazines off the sliding pile and pushed over to Tooru. He tapped at a tiny almost invisible line of text running along the bottom, 'Honda Tooru, Photo by Tamaguchi Mika'.   
  
Objectively, it was a beautiful photo of Tooru. The "Spotted!" Logo was behind her head, and a row of pictures down the side promised peeks at new fashions, makeup tips, hairstyles and a variety of other girly pursuits. Across near the bottom was a logo proclaiming, "You asked, We Answered! Meet Honda Tooru!" Tooru was dead center in the "secret weapon" outfit Ayame made and had her arms full of lilies. They framed her face and she had the barest hint of a blush across the cheeks. She'd looked like she was smiling lovingly at the camera, but Yuki recognized it as when she'd smiled at him standing off to the side of the set. He was going to get a frame for this picture. He wondered if anyone would notice if he took more than one copy of the magazine.  
  
"Ah!" Shigure exclaimed, opening his copy up, "You're on the second page too!"  
  
Almost in synch, both boys sat down on either side of Tooru and opened up the magazine. On second page, past the opening advertisements, was the table of contents. It was peppered with photos of people in extremely fashionable clothes or hairstyles, candid photos of celebs and wanna-be celebs, and taking up a sizable portion of the bottom corner was Tooru. It was in her final outfit, the overalls and sweater. Tooru wore a wondering look of amazement and had one hand on her hat and the other cradling an orange cat in her arm. Her hair was windblown, and Kyou was caught in the act of chewing on the end of the ribbon he'd tried so hard to catch. It was an unbelievably adorable picture. The caption below promised that if you turned to page 53 the reader would get to learn all about Honda Tooru and her 'little friend'.  
  
Kyou's face flamed bright red. He couldn't believe that was him in that picture! Still, Tooru looked very attractive in that outfit. It emphasized her smallness and delicateness. She looked like someone you wanted to protect and treasure. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked cutely panicked at his antics. He felt himself warm all over as he remembered how comfortable, safe and contented he'd felt cradled in her arms in the afterglow of the catnip. He wouldn't mind returning to that place a small voice inside him whispered traitorously, only minus the catnip and him being a cat.  
  
Tooru still hadn't touched the magazine; she couldn't quite believe that was her on the cover. If she touched it...it would all be real. But that pretty girl on the cover of the magazine couldn't possibly be her.  
  
Sensing her hesitation, Sawatari flipped open the magazine and showed her the table of contents, "Pretty neat, huh?" He didn't wait for an answer instead flipping a few pages over to the letters page. "The art staff got a real kick out of the photos we got so they used 'em all over the place." He tapped at a picture of Tooru sitting on the floor with Kyou while being surrounded by the cats that had snuck into the studio. The caption read, "Curious? So were they. Turn to 53 for details." Under it was a letter, it read:

Dear Spotted,  
  
I was flipping through issue 43 and saw the trio of mystery girls eating ice cream. Wow! Are they really an idol group? What's the name of their trio? I really would love to find out more about them.  
  
Sincerely,  
Miwako 

The reply read:

_You're not the only one Miwako! Lots of people wanted to know about those exciting girls. And you know us at Spotted, we give you what you want 100%. Turn to page 53 to find all about Honda Tooru, the girl from the picture you've been asking about! But sorry to disappoint, she's not an idol...yet! _

Sawatari flipped a few pages into the magazine, "See they used one of you here for the hairstyles section." There was a profile of Tooru with her hair up in the clips and ribbons she'd worn with the sheer fan dress outfit. Shigure, Kyou and Yuki automatically flipped to the page to see while Tooru sat speechless in front of the magazine. "And here, in the section where readers write in about embarrassing moments they used one of Mika's candid shots." The Souma's flipped again to the corresponding page.  
  
The picture was more artless and less slick than the others but it made the subject matter even funnier. Tooru stood on a little box pedestal clutching Kyou protectively while watching a bevy of assistants running around with carriers and nets trying to capture the cats loose in the studio. All of the other people in the shot were blurry from movement, making Tooru look like a spot of calmness in the chaos. It had a caption going over the top that read, "Can your 'cat'-astrophe top this?"  
  
"And then of course, the majority of the "Match the Fashion" section is devoted to your pictures." Sawatari flipped quickly past several pages of Tooru in the different outfits. There would be a montage of her in the outfit, then a column that showed the items that made up the outfit photographed individually with information brand, prices, and where to find them. "Because we couldn't really use them in that section, we used the pictures featuring Ayame's outfit for your interview column." He flipped a few more pages back into the magazine and displayed a series of pages with Tooru in her white dress with Higurashi's interview in small chunks overlaying the pictures. Sawatari tapped another small line of text, under the photographer's credit. 'Designer dress by Ayame', it read. He looked up at Yuki, "Might get your brother some business."  
  
"Un." Yuki replied completely focused on the magazine in front of him. He held the magazine practically up to his nose. Could you read the script on Tooru's wrist? Even with a magnifying lens he didn't think it would be legible. But, a little voice inside him said, you know what it says...'Property of Little Brother.' His property. It wasn't true; he knew that. Tooru didn't belong to anyone except herself. But the thought of her really being just his...  
  
Sawatari smiled and flipped the magazine in front of Tooru closed with a snap. "Anyway, you have plenty of time to go over this later. Right now I'm here to discuss what happens next."  
  
"Next?" Tooru repeated blinking at him stupidly. Her mind was still reeling; she'd never really thought that this day would come. That somewhere along the way someone would realize that this was all just a big mistake and the magazine would never print her picture. Or, she'd thought that it would just be a small thing, a tiny article in the back of the magazine. She never thought that she'd be plastered across the cover and all through the magazine!  
  
"Yes, remember in the contract you agreed to meet with some of our trainers to see if you had any other talents we might want to use." He held up a restraining hand has Tooru started the inevitable protest that of course she didn't. "Hey, it's a moot point on if you actually have any talents or not. You just have to meet with them. If it turns out you don't then it just means the range of work we'll be able to offer you will be a little limited."  
  
"Work?" Tooru was beginning to feel like a parrot. She didn't seem to be able to do anything but repeat back what Sawatari said to her.  
  
Sawatari nodded, "If you choose to sign with us as your managing company of course. I can tell you right now that we'd be able to find you steady modeling work just based off the advance copies of the magazine we sent out. We've gotten some inquiries already." He gave the table a light slap with his palms, "But we're getting a head of ourselves. I've got a proposal for you."  
  
"Proposal?" This time it was Shigure who spoke, looking over at Sawatari over his copy of the magazine. He'd put his glasses on to better read the article. "This is what you were talking about before? The TV show?"  
  
"TV Show?" Kyou repeated incredulously, finally putting his own magazine copy down. He left it open to a spread that had a close up of him in his cat form touching noses with a blushing Tooru.  
  
Sawatari ran a hand through his hair, "Have you ever seen the show Suitcase Travels?" Tooru shook her head no, "It's a late night show, it features a host that travels around to resorts and hotels around Japan and gives reviews on them. It's pretty much just one big advertisement, but Rising Stars produces it and it gets decent ratings. The host, Mikage Dai, is pretty popular." He waved a hand to dismiss the importance of Tooru knowing who he was. "Anyway, each week he has a different guest host. Usually its one of our models or singers, and we'd like you be his co-host for a show airing next month. We'll send you out to a hotel all expenses paid, you get to have a fun free weekend on us, and you even get paid for being on the show."  
  
"Me? On TV?" Tooru gasped, "Oh, but I couldn't! And what about school...?"  
  
"Midterms are over aren't they?" Sawatari smiled, "And you have a break coming up, that's when we'd shoot it. It wouldn't interfere with school at all. And it would kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"It would?" Yuki asked, his attention now riveted on Sawatari. What he proposed could possibly remove Tooru from the house for several days.  
  
"The hotel we're planning to shoot at next is right next to one of our training studios. We can have some of our trainers meet up with us there. In just one weekend away you could have some fun, get paid and tie up the last loose ends from our contract." Sawatari smiled as sincerely as he could, his boss had been on him all month to get a hold of Tooru again. "Your two girlfriends are welcome to come along, and of course your housemates as well." Sawatari smiled as the tension in the shoulders of the two boys almost immediately lessened. He knew he'd have to get them on board before he could get Tooru to go anywhere. He was going to have to do something about the grip the Souma's had on that girl. It wasn't healthy. She'd be much better off, he thought to himself, under the care of Rising Stars. But for now...he would have to play along with them. He reached into the bag he'd brought the magazines in, "Here. It's a contract for the TV show, you can have your people go over it." He handed it to Shigure.  
  
Shigure accepted it and looked over the cover page. His face had an unusually serious cast to it. "I have one question." He took off his glasses and looked at Sawatari sternly.  
  
"Shoot." Sawatari answered.  
  
"Will there be cute girls there?" Shigure asked eagerly.  
  
"PERVERT!" Kyou jumped up and whapped Shigure over the head with his magazine.  
  
"What a thing to ask." Yuki sighed and covered his eyes.  
  
Sawatari laughed and wagged a finger, "The resort has a pool! So there will be cute girls in **bathing suits**!"   
  
"Of course we'll come!" Shigure said eagerly shaking Sawatari's hand.  
  
"Don't just decide on your own!" Yuki and Kyou chorused in unison.  
  
"Eh-he-he." Tooru laughed weakly.  
  
"Well," Sawatari said standing up and brushing off his pants. "Look over the contract and think about it at least. We'll need and answer by next week."  
  
Tooru promised to have one for him then.  


* * *

_Well thats it for this chapter of Spotted! Sorry it took so long. Part of the reason is that I decided to have a little fun with photoshop and created a faux "Spotted!" cover using some scans I made. I've got it posted on my website: http://www.randomfandom.com/fruits-fanstuff.htm in the "Fanart" section. I hope you enjoy it as a little omake ("extra") to the story. -- Merrow_  



	8. Vacationing!

AN. Well, Once again it's been too long since I updated. Sorry about that. I've given up promising it won't happen again though I will try to prevent it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I should be updating one of my other fanfics soon as well. -Merrow  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tooru stepped out of the limo and blinked in the bright light. Before she even had time to recover Sawatari was by her side and snapping. "We need service over here."  
  
She jumped as a flurry of bellboys flew to the trunk and started divesting it of their luggage. "Oh, but Sawatari-san, I could have carried my own bag!" She protested as she saw one walking past with her duffle bag.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous." He snorted, guiding her into the hotel. "It's their job."  
  
"Yes, but-" Tooru started again.  
  
"Honda-san." Yuki walked quickly to her side giving Sawatari a dark look. "We should stick together until we know what rooms we'll be in."  
  
"Isn't this place amazing?" Uotani smiled at Tooru. She turned to Sawatari, "Oi! We really don't have to pay anything to stay here?"  
  
"Not a cent!" Sawatari smiled, trying to make it look sincere. He was quite sure this girl could snap him like a twig if she wanted to. "The tab is being picked up by Rising Stars, just don't go too nuts on the room service or mini bar okay?"  
  
"Room service? How nice."   
  
Sawatari spun, finding Tooru's dark haired girlfriend had somehow gotten in front of him. "Ha-ha...yeah...feel free to order snacks, but don't fill up, we'll be dining at the hotel's restaurant tonight." Damn, he thought as Hanajima nodded seriously at him, that girl is creepy.  
  
"Dinner too!" Tooru sounded upset. "It's too much." She looked between her friends, and Yuki, Kyou and Shigure as they surrounded her for support.  
  
"It's nothing!" Sawatari smiled. "It's all part of the show. We'll be filming dinner for Suitcase Travels. You and your girlfriends will be seated with Mikage Dai." He nodded genially to Uotani and Hanajima. "You have your releases? Good." He then turned to the Soumas, "And since you won't be appearing in the show we'll have you seated at a nearby table."  
  
Shigure nodded. "Fine, fine..." He smiled widely. "As long as we don't have to pay, I don't care." He looked around. "So where is the pool? And the girls?"  
  
Tooru sighed and looked around as Sawatari and Shigure talked and Yuki and Kyou yelled at the latter. She took a deep breath. The glitz of the hotel and high ceilings were making her feel tiny. After this TV appearance and after the trainers saw that she didn't have any talents, then all of this would finally be over. I can do this, she thought determinedly. Just like Mother, my motto is 'never give up!'  
  
"Honda-san..."   
  
"YES!" Tooru turned and shouted, her determination making her loud.  
  
Yuki jumped back, Tooru had her fist clenched and her 'determined' face on. She'd been doing this ever since she'd agreed to come on this weekend trip. The rat sighed, feeling a little guilty. He'd been part of what had made her decide to come here. He knew she didn't want to, but it was just one more weekend and then she'd be free of any legal obligation to Sawatari and Rising Stars. He glanced at the manager who was sidling up to Uotani. He knew that this whole thing wouldn't be over so easy, but he was determined not to let the smarmy manager get his hooks into Tooru again. He looked back at her. She was starting to look embarrassed at her outburst, a faint flush dotting her cheeks.  
  
She was really cute when she blushed.  
  
He tried to look reassuring. "We're going up to our room now."  
  
"Oh, yes, alright." Tooru smiled and followed Yuki and the others into the elevator up.  
  
They all got quite a surprise when they were ushered into a large room. It was what could only be described as palatial. There was a low, large round glass table in the center of the room and a plush couch opposite the door. There were opulent, comfy chairs dotting the room in rich looking fabrics. There was a bar in one corner and a small fridge and snack cart in one corner. There were three doors exiting off the room.  
  
Smiling at their awe Sawatari clapped his hands and stood in front of the stunned group. "Okay, this is the meeting area of the suite. Your keys will all let you into here. The center room is for Tooru-chan and her friends." He winked at Tooru and staunchly ignored the glares calling Tooru 'chan' earned him from Kyou and Yuki. "You three can work out who's going to be sleeping in the other two rooms." He nodded to the Soumas.  
  
"But what about Sawatari-san?" Tooru asked.  
  
"I've got a room down the hall. I'll be getting a lot of phone calls and be busy with production matters, it's easier if I have my own place." He smiled and tried to look self-depreciating.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and without waiting for a response it opened and a stream of people began bustling in. Sawatari smiled.  
  
"Let me introduce you to everyone." The manager strode over to the people ranging themselves around the room. "This is the crew that will be following your weekend here." He spoke to Tooru and her friends, deliberately ignoring the Soumas. He rattled off names and stations, pointing to people at random as they streamed in while Tooru began looking more and confused. "And don't worry if you can't keep them straight, you're not supposed to be paying attention to them anyway. Just pretend they aren't there."  
  
"Ah..." Tooru didn't know if she could do that, if she could just ignore people like that.   
  
Sawatari read her uncertainty, "Just do your best. The show is only an hour long, so if you flub we'll just not show that part, ok?"  
  
"I'll... I'll do my best!" Tooru agreed. She turned and beamed at the crew. "It's nice to meet you, please take care of me." She said with a bow.   
  
"Uh. Yeah." Shrugged the crew leader, sighing internally. Newbies. Hopefully they'd get an hour's worth of useable footage out of this girl.  
  
They shuffled out and Sawatari turned back to the others. "Here's the schedule. 1:30, introductions all around, at 2, filming, free time till 4, dinner at 5:30. We'll be filming that; wardrobe waiting for you up here. After dinner Dai and the girls will tour some of the entertainment spots around the resort area." He turned to Tooru. "Tomorrow you and Dai tour through the hotel." He looked at her friends, "You two should be free do to whatever you want." He smiled at the whole group. "Saturday night, if everything goes well, you'll have to yourselves to enjoy. Sunday we'll be heading home after lunch."  
  
He spread his hands, "See, not too difficult. Now...get into your suits and I'll meet you down at the pool."  
  
"All of us?" Yuki asked blandly, noticing that Sawatari had done his best to pretend as if he, Kyou and Shigure didn't exist.  
  
"OF course all of us!" Shigure said nudging Yuki with his elbow. "Do you think I'd miss a chance to see Saki-chan, Tooru-chan and all the other cute girls in their bathing suits?" He waved a hand at Yuki, "Eh... Yuki doesn't want to see it? Well, I'll be in my bathing suit too maybe that's more to Yuki's taste..."  
  
Yuki's fist moved too quickly for the dog to avoid. "Shi...gu...re..." A vein throbbed in his forehead as Yuki gritted out his name. He got a hold of himself and stepped over the twitching man on the floor.  
  
Sawatari shuddered. Note to self: don't piss off the kid. "Well, you're certainly welcome to come down. We will be shooting, but we'll warn you when the cameras are running." He smiled ingratiatingly. "Oh, and Tooru, I have something for you."  
  
Tooru took the bag diffidently looking up at him in question.  
  
"Wardrobe for the pool." He smiled already having taken a careful step back when Yuki walked over.  
  
"Wardrobe?" Tooru repeated.  
  
"A bathing suit." Sawatari nodded, "You can keep it too, as a memento."  
  
"Oh, but I already have a bathing suit!" Tooru's face blazed. She tried to hand the bag back to Sawatari. She didn't know what kind of suit they'd have picked out for her but she was afraid to look.  
  
Sawatari held up his hands, refusing to take it back. "Wardrobe was part of your contract. Sorry, but you have to wear it."  
  
The others all looked at Shigure who was slowly making his way up off the floor. "Eh?" The author reached into is yukata and pulled out an envelope and paged through he papers, "Where?"  
  
"Page 8, sub paragraph 3." Sawatari smiled. Shigure found the passage and frowned. That was all the confirmation it took. He watched Tooru's face fall and she looked at the bag in dismay. "Don't worry, it's decent. We're trying to stick with the image from the magazine."  
  
"Good." Hanajima did her strange appearing act by Sawatari's elbow. She held a candy bar from the snack bar delicately between two fingers. "If I found Tooru's wardrobe to be unsuitable... I'd have to do... certain things." She blinked slowly at Sawatari as his face drained of color.  
  
What do you mean, certain things? Sawatari thought as he watched a spark of electricity snap off the tips of her eyelashes as they brushed against her cheek. "You have nothing to worry about."  
  
Hanajima continued to stare impassively for a long moment. Finally, just as Sawatari really began to sweat, she nodded. "Good." She said. "I'll go get changed."  
  
"Me too." Uotani followed her. "C'mon," She said to Tooru, "Lets see what they've got you in." She glared at Sawatari. "And I want to see where I packed my pipe, just in case."  
  
Tooru smiled up at her tall friend. "But why would Uo-chan need her steel pipe?"  
  
Uotani smiled at Sawatari. "Oh. No reason I suppose."  
  
The three girls disappeared into their room and Sawatari took a deep breath. He was deeply regretting that he'd suggested Tooru have her friends along. But at least he didn't have to worry on the bathing suit front, he was sure the girls wouldn't object once they saw it. But anyway, that hurdle was over. He'd best get things ready downstairs and make sure Dai was where he was supposed to be.  
  
He turned and stopped dead. The Soumas were ranged in front of him. Shigure was looking over the contract with Yuki at his shoulder. The redhead was glaring at him like he'd just kicked his dog.  
  
"Are there any other surprises we should be aware of in this contract?" Yuki said with quiet menace.  
  
"Nothing to worry over." Sawatari smiled. "Believe me boys, it's in our best interest to keep Tooru's image pure." He dug out his most ingratiating smile. "I honestly don't understand why you're protesting so much. You can't tell me that seeing Tooru in a two piece wouldn't be a highlight in your day."  
  
"Two...?" Kyou and Yuki's faces went through identical transformations. The blush started on their cheeks and quickly encompassed their whole face, and spreading till the tips of their ears were bright red.  
  
"I'll leave you to get ready. Tell Tooru we'll need her downstairs in 15." Sawatari gave a breezy wave and walked out the door. He paused outside to catch his breath. If his boss hadn't been so insistent, and if the reaction to the magazine article hadn't been so favorable, he would have abandoned Tooru as having way too much baggage.  
  
But the fact was the magazine had flown off the shelves. Spotted! had already received and avalanche of emails and mail about Tooru. It had only been out for about a week now, but there were already people contacting them to start her official fan club. He'd heard her girlfriends ribbing Tooru about all the attention she was getting from her classmates over the article in the limo. She'd been forced to sign a copy of the magazine for more than half the class and had become a sudden celeb at her school. Part of the reason why she'd agreed to come on this trip was to get away from the sudden attention she was receiving at home.  
  
Sawatari walked down the hall. He couldn't wait to see what the coaches thought of her. That he would get her to renew her contract was a given. There was no way he was going to give up on her now.  
  
* * *  
  
Tooru checked again that robe she wore over her swimsuit was secure. Hana-chan and Uo-chan had made her promise not to reveal the suit till they got down to the pool. She kept her eyes focused on her toes, cheeks burning. She'd never worn a two-piece before so she was a little leery about it. The others had seemed to like it and she trusted their opinion. She'd never seen a suit quite like it, and she didn't really feel very uncomfortable about it. It was more that the others were making such a big deal about it.  
  
Kyou tried not to stare at Tooru. He kept his eyes down, but he kept finding his gaze wandering from his toes to hers prettily clad in flip-flops. Next they would start the inevitable trail up her legs until he reached the bottom edge of the robe. Then he'd realize what he was doing and drag his gaze away. This time he looked up and right into the amused and smirking face of that damn Yankee. He glared at her and she blew him a kiss over Tooru's head. He wanted to snap, but that would only draw attention to what he'd been doing and that was the last thing he wanted.  
  
Yuki caught the bi-play between Uotani and the baka neko but was too preoccupied in trying not to look at Tooru to comment. Hanajima was standing uncomfortably close to his shoulder. It felt like a veiled threat and he wasn't prepared to challenge her. He glanced behind him. Hanajima was still there. And she was smiling. He gave a shudder.  
  
The elevator opened and they all piled out. Tooru blinked in the bright sunlight. It was a shock from the dim artificial light of the elevator.  
  
"TO-RU~!"  
  
Tooru whipped around to see the ball of blonde energy barreling towards her. "Momiji-kun!?"   
  
He grabbed her hands and started jumping up and down. "Isn't this place great? Did you see how big the lobby is? Is your room as nice as ours?" Hardly pausing for breath much less any answers, he started to tug her towards the pool patio. "Lets go in the pool together."  
  
Two seconds later Momiji was sitting on the ground and clutching his head. "WAH! Kyou hit me!!"  
  
"Brat! What are you doing here?!" Kyou fumed. He was completely confused, but a little happy that he'd gotten to hit something.  
  
Momiji sniffled looked pleadingly at Tooru. "I heard that To-ru was going to have fun at a hotel. I came because I wanted to play too!" He looked up at her brightly. "Its okay because I'm paying for myself. I saved up my allowance!" He wrapped his hands around her waist in a loose hug. "Now I get to swim with To-ru in a pool too!"  
  
"But, Momiji," Yuki said running an exasperated hand through his hair. "How did you know we were coming?" They hadn't discussed it at school at all, not wanting people to get the wrong idea. If people found out that Honda, Uotani, and Hanajima had gone off for a weekend at a hotel with Shigure, Kyou and Yuki who knew what rumors would start.  
  
"Is Yuki disappointed that he can't be alone with Tooru-kun?" A bland voice asked. "Yuki is being so honest. Good for you, Yuki."  
  
"That's not-" Yuki spun, his face flushing. "Haru!?"  
  
"You too!" Kyou clenched a fist, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Hatsuharu scratched the back of his head and looked slightly confused. Like Momiji, he was already dressed in swim trunks. He wore a loose white shirt that flapped open in the breeze. "I wanted to swim."  
  
"This is great!" Tooru smiled, happily snuggling Momiji back and beaming out at the group. "We can all have fun together."  
  
"But how did you know that we were going to BE here?" Yuki asked again. "How can you be here on your own? Surely Hatori didn't let you come by yourselves."  
  
"Of course not! They were entrusted to my splendid guidance!"  
  
"Aya!" Shigure started and then broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Gure!" Ayame reached out his hand. "Were you running from me?" His hair fell over his shoulder in a long braid. He wore a long bathrobe style swim cover-up, had a wide brimmed hat on. He twirled dainty parasol over his shoulder.  
  
Shigure stretched out his own hand and put the other to his chest. "Running from? Running to! It's the only direction I would run for a man like you!" He looked starry-eyed at Ayame. His expression changed flash quick to self-satisfied smirk.   
  
Ayame nodded too, a similar smile stretching across his own face.   
  
"Yosh!" they both proclaimed in unison pumping thumbs up in the air at each other.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!?"   
  
Everyone swiveled to look at Kyou who blinked back at them. "What? I didn't say anything." He looked over his shoulder just in time to be pushed aside by a young man perhaps a few years older him.  
  
He was probably quite attractive, when he wasn't scowling. He had longish hair that he wore artistically mussed and bleached. He wore a loud patterned shirt that flapped open and had short chain with a tribal styled pendant that bounced against his toned tanned chest. He looked like half the people you saw in the magazines and like a typical low-level male idol or popstar.  
  
"What the hell Sawatari?!" He planted himself in front of the manager who didn't look surprised at all to see him. "You promised me no more male idols! This is my show! I'm the one supposed to be getting the notice here. I don't want to be doing this stupid rinky-dink show forever."  
  
"Calm down Dai or you won't have to worry about this 'rinky-dink' show at all..." Sawatari said through his teeth, still in a gritted smile.  
  
"Don't try and threaten me." Dai put his hands on his hips. "I have a contract!" He surveyed the gathered Soumas with a scowl. "Which one of you is Tooru? I don't care what he promised you, you can just forget it. I was promised no more male guest stars this season and I got it in writing. You can just pack up and go home!"  
  
Tooru stepped forward uncertainly. "I'm sorry." She put a hand to her chest. "I'm Honda Tooru... I think there has been a misunderstanding." She bowed deeply. "But if Dai-san doesn't want me to be on his show..."  
  
Sawatari stepped up. "Don't be ridiculous." He said dismissively, cutting her off. He glared at Dai. "Don't I always keep my promises? These are your co-stars for this episode," he jerked a thumb at Tooru and her friends, "females as promised."  
  
Dai blinked and looked at Tooru and her two girlfriends who'd come to stand protectively by her side. He looked back at the Souma clan, their collective beauty obviously outshining Tooru's. "But-"  
  
"These are the Soumas." Sawatari said shortly. He pointed to Shigure, then Ayame, "Shigure- Chaperone, Ayame - Image consultant." He jerked a thumb at the younger set. "No clue...guess you can call 'em her entourage." He jerked his shoulders up, "She doesn't go anywhere with out them." He looked to the heavens, "What can you do..."  
  
What could you do? Anyone could make the mistake that Dai had. Weigh Tooru against the Soumas and try to guess who had more star potential? The answer was obvious. But the Soumas were untouchable. It wasn't that he hadn't tried, that he hadn't made suggestions to them. If they really wanted him to leave Tooru alone he had made it clear that they themselves could take her place. His boss wouldn't be too happy, for some reason he was hung up on the girl, but the profits they'd generate would make him see the light soon enough.   
  
They were so freakin' perfect, Sawatari thought disgustedly. The Soumas had everything! Yuki was the quiet princely one for girls to put on a pedestal and worship. The redhead was the angry marshmallow type girls loved so much. The tall bland one had just enough of a dangerous aura to really reel them in but not too much to scare their parents. And the blonde! Cute and playful enough to package and sell as is! If they could carry any sort of tune they'd be the best boy band ever! Heck, even if they couldn't. It wasn't as if lack of musical talent had ever held a boy band back.  
  
Imagine the marketing possibilities... posters, stickers, t-shirts, stationary sets and folders, cds and tv shows... the sky would be the limit.  
  
But no. No publicity for the Soumas. Sawatari swallowed that bitter pill again every time he thought of it. He looked at Tooru and smiled. A guy had to make a living, he had to accept what was decided and try to do the best he could with it. Tooru was his meal ticket right now and he'd squeeze every bit of opportunity he could out of her.  
  
He clapped his hands together. "IF there are no more objections..." His glare dared Dai to object, "then I'll finish the introductions of your co-stars. You met Tooru." He nodded to the girl who looked up at Dai uncertainly. "She's the main focus, you'll be spending the day with her tonight and tomorrow. These are her friends, Hanajima Saki." Hana-chan gave Dai her blankest, most electric filled looked and was pleased to see his adam's apple bobble nervously in his throat. "And Uotani Arisa."  
  
"Yo!" Arisa grinned dangerously at him giving him a salute of two fingers off her eyebrow. She clenched a fist and curled her arm, flexing the muscle of her arm. "Look forward to working with you." Her grin widened just a little more, making her look very unsafe. "Really."  
  
Sawatari smiled; pleased that the girls had found someone else to terrorize. He turned back to the Soumas. "We're going to start filming in a few moments so you guys might want to move off to the sidelines for a bit." He caught Ayame's eye from where he was chatting with Shigure in the back of the group. "We'll need you to review the girl's outfits."  
  
Ayame waved at Sawatari gaily. "My assistant can handle that. I'm sure my suit for Tooru is perfect. Mine!" He called. "Do you want to check over the other princesses?"  
  
"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Mine twirled onto the deck, appearing out of nowhere. Her eyes glinted with huge stars of anticipation. "Of course Boss!" Hana-chan and Uo-chan barely had time to register the woman, dressed incongruously in grass skirt and black bikini top decorated with gothic crosses, before they were swept away by the gothic hula girl. A faint sound of disturbing laughter was all that was left of them on the deck.  
  
Having seen Mine's dress up technique at the photo shoot, Sawatari turned his attention back to a nonplussed Dai and a sweat-dropping Tooru. "Why don't you two talk while we wait? We'll be shooting in a moment." He walked over to the crew to get things set up.  
  
Tooru turned to Dai and looked uncertain. For his part, the young idol looked her over. Something about her made him smile and the girl tentatively smiled back.  
  
The silence stretched and Tooru shifted uncertainly. His smile made her feel a bit confused... it didn't feel very sincere or very nice. "I'm sorry for all this trouble." She fell back on what she knew best, apologizing. She bowed a little. "I'll try my best, even though this is my first time on tv."  
  
"This is perfect." Dai smiled, making him look quite attractive. "I guess I don't have to worry about you stealing the show. I'm gonna look great next to you."  
  
"Eh?" Tooru blinked.  
  
Dai clapped a familiar hand on her shoulder and winked. "Don't worry about a thing Tooru-chan! Just follow my lead and the show will be perfect."  
  
"Alright." Tooru smiled again, feeling more confused and unsure instead of less. His words were reassuring but there was an undertone to it that unsettled her. Shigure let out a wolf-whistle and Tooru turned to see her friends had reappeared on the deck.   
  
Uotani had a slight flush decorating her cheeks, but walked with her chin up and with confidence. She wore an ensemble with a main color of rich red. Her top was a band of tight, form fitting material decorated with a Hawaiian styled pattern of butterflies. One could barely see the bikini bottom as it flashed out with each step from beneath the long sarong styled skirt she wore tied at her hip. Her hair was pulled back and fastened with a flowered comb behind one ear. The whole outfit emphasized her long legs and thin flat stomach.   
  
She glanced at Yuki and Kyou and flushed brighter when she saw their goggling gaze. She crossed her arms over her stomach and lifted her chin again and looked back defiantly. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked back at Hanajima to see how she was dealing with her transformation.  
  
Hanajima's face was blank as ever, seemingly undisturbed by the amount of creamy white skin she was showing. Her outfit was in her regular black, but there was much less to it than anything she'd ever been in before. Her top was a bikini-styled in a black and gray butterfly design similar to Uotani's. It had a thin black cord that tied it around her neck and the fabric tied into a knot between her breasts. Her stomach was bare, as were her legs for the most part. Her black butterfly patterned loin-cloth styled skirt was short, barely falling mid-thigh. She wore a black bikini bottom under it and the slightest movement to either side displayed it. Her long hair was down in gentle waves across her back. She was crowned with a circlet of black orchids laying just over her brow line. She flicked a stray piece of hair over her shoulder showing off her black orchid wrist corsage.  
  
"Amazing, Mine!" Ayame clapped. "A complete transformation." He swept towards the girls. "Like caterpillars into butterflies!"  
  
"I got complimented by the boss!" Mine enthused smiling and clapping her hands.  
  
"Who are you calling a caterpillar?" Uotani bristled, curling a hand into a fist and shaking it in the air.  
  
Ayame placed his hand over her wrist and pulled her fist towards him kissing her lightly on the knuckles. "Ah... what woman is not a caterpillar just waiting to bloom under the rays of romance?"  
  
"You are mixing your metaphors," commented Hanajima blandly. " 'Blooming' and 'rays' imply flowers. Caterpillars don't bloom."  
  
"Ah, quite right!" Ayame said planting his hands on his hips and throwing back his shining hair. He swept towards Hana, placing a hand on her hip and taking her hand in his. "Those are terms more suited for flowers such as yourself." He looked at Uotani and then at Hanajima, "As the ultimate source of Romance you should both turn yourself to me and bloom!"  
  
Uotani turned to the others and sputtered, "Who is this guy?!"  
  
"Ah-ha-ha..." Tooru laughed nervously, "This is Ayame-san, Yuki-kun's older brother."  
"The *Prince's*?" Uo-chan looked incredulously between the two. A black cloud hung over Yuki's head.  
  
"A Prince?" Ayame turned to her and grasped her hands, "You think so to? That my splendid and shining younger brother could be called no less?" He drew her hands clasped in his to his chest, tugging her forward. "Ah! A sister of my heart! How grand that my darling brother should be surrounded by such romance, the wavering dreams of an uncertain maiden's heart!"  
  
Before Arisa could do the violence that was shining in her eyes, Sawatari stepped in. "Okay, okay... it's time to get down to business."  
  
Ayame regretfully kissed Uotani's hands one last time before releasing her and walking to the sidelines. Arisa wiped her hands ungracefully on her skirt and shuddered.  
  
Sawatari snapped his fingers impatiently, "Tooru-chan... time to loose the robe."  
  
There was a breathless moment of anticipation that rose simultaneously as Tooru's hands went to her cover-up tie. She slowly slid it off and there was a barely audibly sigh.   
  
Tooru's suit was an almost blinding white color, make of a thick ribbed cloth textured with butterflies. The top was a band that covered her breasts with a pink bow centered between her breasts. Her skirt was sarong styled like Uotani, but short like Hanajima's. It was white with pink and red butterflies chasing across it. It had a fringe of white and bead accents that flipped, swayed and rattled with every step. It was almost virginal in appearance, like something a maiden offering to a volcano would wear, despite the amount of her curvy body it displayed.   
  
"Just a few accessories!" Mine chirped and stepped forward. Tooru smiled and stayed still as the woman placed a thick necklace of white shells around her thin neck. She gave her hand willingly, cooing over the white orchid she tied with a thick ribbon to her wrist. Mine didn't stop with tying the flower in place continuing with the ribbon in a crisscrossing tie up her arm. She finished it off with a small bow at the elbow, letting the rest of the ribbon trail.   
  
"Perfect!" Sawatari smiled and hardly gave the group a chance to admire her. He hustled Tooru and her friends over to the poolside where Dai waited. He arranged them so that they sat with feet dipping into the cool water from the steps that descended into the pool and gestured to the camera. "We'll be filming in just a minute." He turned to the crew and snapped his fingers. They scrambled into position. Sawatari pointed to a crewmember holding up some white cards. "We're just going to do the introduction here. We've got lines for you on the card, feel free to alter them a little, but get the main points down. Understand?"  
  
Tooru started to ask a question.  
  
"Good." Sawatari interrupted not looking at them. "Lets get down to it then!"  
  
Dai smiled at the girls, a little disarmed by their transformation from regular girls to island beauties. Feeling the need to reassert his authority squared his shoulders and said, "Just follow my lead, girls!" He stripped off his shirt and yelled to the crew. "Start filming when I go into the pool!"  
  
With that he dove in, making a small splash that made the girls recoil prettily. He burst back up and threw his head and hair around artistically. Thrusting himself up the steps he grasped Tooru by the waist and lifted her effortlessly up as he came out of the water. Standing on the step half in and half out of the pool with water dripping down his toned chest, and perching a surprised Tooru on his shoulder, Dai smiled and turned to the camera.   
  
"Hi! This week on Suitcase Travels we're at Kaede Resort. I'm Mikage Dai." He looked up at Tooru who was looking back at him flabbergasted. He jiggled her a little on his shoulder and looked toward the camera.  
  
"Aaah-ah!" She gasped and followed his gaze towards the cue card. "I-I'm Honda Tooru!" She managed bracing herself against his shoulder leaving her draped sexily but unwillingly over his head.  
  
Uotani moved quickly, standing and pulling at Tooru so that she slid down off of his slick shoulder and onto the safety of the deck. "I'm Uotani Arisa."  
  
Hanajima kicked her foot back and forth carelessly in the water. "And I'm Hanajima Saki."She smiled and electricity flared in her eyes, through her hair and down in sparks across her legs and into the pool.   
  
Dai stiffened as the charge went quickly through him, his eyes bugging. "Thank you for joining us today." Her smile grew wider as Dai tried to paste on a smile and ended up looking like an animal baring its teeth.  
  
"We plan on having fun!" Uotani said slapping his back and pitching the weakened idol face first into the water.  
  
"Won't you join us?" Tooru said bowing as the card indicated, trying to keep focused on the camera and not the idol floating face down in the pool.  
  
Sawatari chuckled. "That's a wrap!" he called. "I love it! It's spontaneous and fun! We won't get anything better!" He looked at the pool. "And I don't think Dai is up for re-shoots... someone fish him out please?" At least the idol would think before he started demanding things next time, Sawatari smirked. It was true that the primary purpose of this trip was to get Tooru tested and firmly ensconced in the Rising Stars family of talent. If it had a side accomplishment of teaching a low level talent his place... all the better.  
  
Momiji leapt forward from the sidelines and latched on to Tooru's hands, jumping up and down. "Does that mean we can play now?"  
  
Tooru looked to Sawatari. He nodded, "Free time 'till dinner. Be ready to get into wardrobe at four!"  
  
Sawatari watched as the Souma's mobbed Tooru and her friends and chaos ensued around the pool. The footage with Tooru and her friends, as brief as it had been, had been great. He couldn't wait to see what happened at dinner and the entertainments afterwards.  
  
*** 


	9. Performing!

  
  
It had felt like they only had minutes to play in the pool before they were being reminded that they had to hustle upstairs to get into wardrobe for dinner. Tooru knew that Hana-chan and Uo-chan were still worried about what Sawatari might have planned for her to wear. But knowing that Ayame was the one picking out the outfits made he feel much more confident. As outlandish as he might be, and the outfits he created were, she knew that they would be decent. 

She wasn't disappointed. In fact she was surprised at how simple her next 'wardrobe change' was. It was simple pale yellow sleeveless dress. It reminded her of a dress out of the American 50's. It looked wholesome and innocent. The top was a straight line that would go over her breasts just below her collar and continue around underneath her arms where it lead to the zipper. The stiff fabric of the dress gathered in straight lines to the waist and then flared out. Light and fluffy petticoats held out the skirt in the same shade of yellow as the dress. Laid out on the bed next to it was a ribbon choker with a silk daisy with a rhinestone center as its clasp. A pair of strappy sandals lay on the floor to complete the outfit. It wasn't until she picked up the dress that she realized it was adorned with thousands of tiny clear sequins.

She held it up to the light and gasped, forgetting her intention to quickly slip it over her strapless bra and panties. When the light struck it, it looked like it was made from spun gold. She was almost afraid to put it on. She couldn't wear this; she'd look like a sparrow dressed up in gilded peacock feathers.

"How appropriate for Tooru-chan." Tooru turned to look at Hanajima. She blinked wide-eyed. Ayame and Mine had slipped away early from the poolside, claiming that they had to put together additional wardrobe for the other 'princesses'. Tooru had thought it an exaggeration, more of an excuse to get Ayame out of the hot sun that might transform him.

But now she saw that she was wrong. There was no way the outfit Hanajima was wearing could have been created by anyone other than Ayame. She wore a long form-fitting gown of black with a long slit up the side. At first like Tooru's dress, it seemed very simple. It was long sleeved, but the neck was a simple straight line across the shoulders. The only adornment seemed to be some simple black lace at the bottom of each cuff. But then she turned slightly and the light caught the miniscule beads that covered the dress. They were black too, but still managed to catch and reflect the light making Hana-chan look like she was dipped in obsidian. Not all the beads were black Tooru noticed, just above where the slit started on Hana's hip there was a small cross of gray beads. And at each cuff there was another, and one last one at the edge of her collar just above her breasts. Her hair was down again, falling in soft waves around her shoulders save for where a beaded comb pulled a portion back behind her ear.

"Hana-chan!" Tooru breathed a huge smile cracking across her face. "You look beautiful!"

Hana-chan actually colored a little, a slight upturn of her lips showing how pleased she was with the simple compliment. "It is amazing what a transformation clothing can hold." She said simply. "Now it is Tooru-chan's turn." She took the forgotten dress from Tooru's fingers and held it up to her. "It does suit Tooru-chan very well."

"Oh." Tooru said looking down at it. "But it's too much don't you think? I'm not elegant like Hana-chan, I'll look silly in something so fine."

"Don't be stupid." Uo-chan said, coming up and plucking it out of Hana's hands. Hana-chan lifted Tooru's arms and Uotani slipped it over her head. Between the two they dressed her like a large doll, Hana-chan making sure her arms went into the right place and Uo-chan holding her hair until her head emerged. "That weird brother of the Prince's maybe a complete a nut, but he does know clothes."

Uo-chan stepped around Tooru to survey her while Hana-chan snapped on her choker. Tooru hardly noticed when Hana-chan began doing her hair as she took in Uotani's dress. It too was a simple design, this time a sundress. It was a deep red and short with thin straps. Like Tooru's dress it was covered in clear sequins that made the dress look liquid. It was accented with black beads that spelt out something in Chinese kanji. It was fitted to her shape, and showed off a lot of skin. Her hair had been done up in bun at the top of her head with short hairsticks that dangled with black and red beads. Little spikes of hair circled the bun, and her makeup was a red, red lipstick and heavy black mascara. She looked very dangerous, like she'd just stepped out of a Yakuza movie. She looked like the type of women men fought over.

"Uo-chan!" Tooru squealed once Hana-chan released her hair, once more done up with her favorite yellow ribbons. "You look amazing."

"Heh heh..." Uotani's eyes scrunched up and her cheeks colored brightly. "Maybe this dressing up thing isn't too bad."

"Knock Knock!" Sawatari's voice sounded through the door as his knuckles imitated his words. "You girls ready? Time is growing short."

"Yes!" Tooru bent quickly picking up her shoes, forgetting her nervousness over her own clothes in her rush. "Just a moment."

She didn't even dare glance in a mirror before opening the door. Sawatari's unhinged jaw as he saw the three girls step out made her doubt the wisdom of it.

"Well." He said softly. "Damn."

"If..." Tooru said hesitantly, clasping her hands primly together to hide her nervousness, "If it's not suitable I'm sure I change into something else." She turned as if to go, "I brought my blue dress, I'm sure it will be much more appropriate."

"Stop!" Sawatari said immediately. Tooru froze. "Your outfit is perfect." He smiled charmingly; secretly embarrassed that he'd been affected by the girl's transformation so completely. "I was just thinking that we have to get that Ayame guy on permanent staff."

"Ayame-san is very talented." Tooru agreed.

"Of course, having such lovely models for his clothing doesn't hurt either." Sawatari smiled nodding to include the other girls in his compliment.

"Oh... really..." Tooru started to protest but broke off when she noticed the Soumas had come into the suite's living room and wore matching looks of astonishment. Her face flamed and she looked down at her toes.

Yuki wanted to say something, but it felt like his tongue had swollen in his mouth choking any words deep in his throat. He felt like his face was on fire, Tooru looked so beautiful in the golden dress. And through it all one thought kept chasing around in his mind and making him fight to keep a silly smile off his face. _She's wearing my ribbons; she's wearing my ribbons..._

Kyou wasn't capable of forming a coherent thought. It had pretty much broken down into simple one-word observations that floated up through the haze._ Pretty. Sparkly. Pretty. Golden. Pretty._

Shigure, who'd been as awestruck as the others, was of course the first to recover. "Maa... Maa..! I think we're undressed." He slid around until he was behind the trio of girls. He was charmingly suave in his suit, which he'd wisely packed just in case this sort of situation arose. The boys were dressed as nicely, Yuki in a silk Chinese-style shirt, Kyou in a simple button down shirt. Shigure put a companionable arm around Uotani and Tooru and grinned at Hanajima. "Not that that matters, ne? No one will notice what we're wearing with such lovely escorts."

"Speaking of which..." Sawatari interrupted before the violence shining in two boy's eyes could be realized. "Lets go over the arrangements for dinner."

The three girls turned to him attentively. "We'll begin filming in the limo-"

"Limo!" Tooru gasped.

Sawatari smiled. "Yes, it's part of Dai's contract." He shook his head over the foibles of greedy idols. "It works out pretty well though. It's large enough that you, your friends, and Dai to sit in one end and have a cameraman and I in the other end. I've hired a separate car for your friends." He looked over to the Soumas. "It'll be a tight squeeze if you plan on fitting everyone, but we could only expense out one other car."

"Not a problem." Shigure assured him, cutting off an angry retort from Kyou. "I'm sure Ayame can afford a car to ride in with the others."

Yuki smiled blandly at Shigure, "Why don't you go fetch them so we can be sure to leave all together?"

Shigure made an exaggerated pout at the dog reference, but he'd never been as effected by those kinds of comments as the cat and mouse were. "Yes, yes, yes..."

Sawatari hardly noted his passing, continuing on with his explanation. "We'll ride around for a little bit, pretending you're making the choice of restaurant on the fly and talking about the areas' entertainments. We'll be eating at the Serenade Grill. It's known for its sushi and steak." He smiled as if to acknowledge the strange mix. "It's also an upscale Karaoke bar." His smile widened a bit more.

"That brings us to the second half of the evening. I believe I mentioned that this trip would kill two birds with one stone?" He didn't wait for a response. "Joining us after dinner will be a couple of our talent scouts," he mimed little quotation marks in the air, "slash," he closed his little air quotations, "coaches."

"I can't believe he just said 'slash' out loud," thought Yuki disgustedly. "And what," he said out loud, "Will these talent scouts-slash-coaches be judging Honda-san on? Her table manners?"

Sawatari tried not to bristle at the insinuation in the teen's voice. "No, after dinner Dai and Tooru will perform on the Karaoke stage. It will serve as Tooru's audition to the coaches. We should be able to get a good reading on her level there and decide what other testing we might need afterwards."

"P-perform..." Tooru said hesitantly. "On stage...?" Her voice dropped a little more. "In front of people?"

Ignoring her discomfort, knowing she'd have to get over any stage fright quickly, Sawatari just nodded. "We'll be filming it too, if it turns out well it will go into the program." He waved his hands to forestall any protests. "Don't worry, if it doesn't go well just show Dai singing. He'll love that. Unless, of course," He turned to look at Hanajima and Uotani, "either of you wants to perform a song?"

Hanajima merely stared blankly at Sawatari. Possibly she was thinking of how best to electrocute him, or perhaps thinking what song she might sing. Neither option seemed very appealing to Sawatari and he looked away from her quickly.

Uotani seemed to consider it. "Maybe... if they have any Hiki or Madonna in their catalogue."

Kyou looked at her like she'd grown another head. Somehow he just couldn't picture Uotani singing "Like a Virgin" or "Rays of Light."

His eyebrow twitching in a telltale sign that he too was having a hard time picturing such a thing, Sawatari gave a feeble smile. "Fine, think it over." He got a bit better control of himself. "Anyway, tonight will be all improv on your parts." He nodded to the girls. "Dai will be feeding all the lines we need to have in the show. So just relax and have fun. Order whatever you want on the menu. After dinner, and the audition, you'll be set loose on the area with Dai. Follow his lead." Sawatari looked at his watch. "It will probably be a late night, so we won't be starting filming tomorrow until around noon-ish. Understood?" Not waiting for an answer he clapped his hands. "Okay then, lets go get down into the cars."

They picked up the rest of the Soumas on the way down and met Dai and the film crew in the lobby. Shigure wrangled his way into the limo by bringing up his rights as the chaperone, forcing Sawatari to ride up front and have the divider down during the ride.

Dai apparently hadn't learned all that much from this lesson that morning. He did make sure to seat Tooru as a buffer between him and her friends. But he still laid a too familiar hand across her shoulders as he chattered about the city they were in and the 'possible' restaurants they'd be going to.

Shigure frowned. He didn't particularly like this bleached boy-toy's hands wandering all over his charge. After all, if anyone was going to corrupt his little flower it was going to be him!

Sawatari watched the Souma man's stiffening shoulders. Dammit, this is why he didn't want any of the Soumas in the limo. This was part of the act. Part of Dai's popularity was his flirtatious and outgoing nature. It made the girls at home think that if they were ever in a dark limo that Dai would flirt just as easily with them. He made a motion for Dai to wrap it up.

Dai smiled in acknowledgement and turned to the girl he had his arm slung around. His hand slid from her shoulder to her waist. Drawing her close he smiled wider. "So, Tooru-chan, since you're our special guest why don't you decide where we'll be eating tonight?" He drew her tighter in a little squeeze.

"Eh?!" Tooru sputtered. She'd mostly smiled and nodded so far in the conversation. Her little conversation had been mostly relegated to "Oh?" "Really?" and "How Nice!" She wracked her brain trying to remember what the name of the restaurant that Sawatari said they were meant to go to. It was hard when Dai's hand was massaging at her hip the way it was. She colored prettily. "Um... That is..."

Dai smile was all self-satisfied teeth. He'd thought she was cute in her bathing suit, and she'd had a nice body. But this golden dress really set off her trim little waist, and from this angle he had a great view of her cleavage. If anything she looked bigger than she had in her bathing suit. "Can't decide on a place, my little peach?" He said playfully, enjoying her discomfort. "Then perhaps you can decide what kind of delicacy those lovely lips would like to feast on? Fish? Meat? Me?"

"Eeeeehhh!!!?" Tooru gasped at the insinuation. She didn't even entirely understand what he meant.

"YOUCH!" Uotani didn't even look at him as she twisted Dai's fingers pulling his hand away from Tooru's hip. She lifted his arm, keeping his fingers bent at an unusual angle as she did. She tugged Tooru closer to herself and then tossed Dai's hand back onto his own lap.

"Fish!" She announced with a pleased smile, her ruby red lips tipping up into a smirk. Uo-chan turned to Hana-chan. "Don't you think fish would be best?"

"Mmm..." Hana-chan seemed to consider it. She shifted so the black parasol Ayame had given her to compliment her outfit was resting against Dai's feet. "Meat... I think meat..." She gave off sparks that chased around her hand and down the length of the thin umbrella. They sparked over to Dai's foot making him jump and yelp. "Tooru-chan?" She smiled slightly, "Which do you prefer?"

"Um..." Tooru still couldn't remember the name of the place they were supposed to go to, but she did remember that it served sushi and had a grill. "Both?"

As one all three girls looked to Dai. His eyebrow was twitching as each spark of electricity leapt off of Hana's parasol onto his foot. It wasn't enough to incapacitate like that morning, but it damn well sure hurt! His finger throbbed from Uotani's cruel twisting and he was pretty sure it was sprained. But he was still on camera so his smile only slightly faded. Restaurant, what was the restaurant name again?

"B-Both? Well then I know j-j-just the place! The Serenade Grill!" His smile was more of a grimace now.

"Okay, cut it." Sawatari smirked. "We'll get some shots of you entering, but that's enough for the limo."

Dai shot away from his seat, fleeing the shocks from the parasol. "Jeezus!" He turned to Sawatari, ignoring that he nearly trampled on Shigure's feet in the process. "Where the heck did you find these girls?" He felt foolish half crouched and trying to keep his footing in the roomy limo.

"Class 1-D." Sawatari grinned. It was a lot more fun on this side of Hana-chan and Uo-chan's bullying. "Now, now Dai." He waggled a finger. "If you want me to keep booking female guests you have to manage those wandering hands. Just take this as a lesson."

Dai swore softly to himself. He looked back at the three girls. Uotani had nudged Tooru over so that the three now took up the whole seat. Sighing he looked forward, the cameraman was careful not to look at him. He at least had to keep working with Dai. The Souma guy, what was his name, Shigure or something, just grinned at him and patted the seat.

Dai started to move forward when his feet were suddenly swept out from under him. He fell forward smacking his forehead hard on the divider between the driver and passenger areas.

"Gaaahhh!" He clutched at his head, his vision reduced to sparkles of pain. Sawatari winced and rolled up the divider, not wanting to deal with the idol's sure to come tantrum.

"Oops!" Shigure said genially hauling him up on the seat beside him. "My bad... We must have gone over a bump or something. I lost control of my feet. Let me help you into your seat." Shigure pushed Dai's shoulders back, cracking his head hard against the dividing glass. "Oops, another bump!"

Sawatari rolled down the glass divider. "Did you guys need something? I thought I heard a knock."

Dai's body lolled forward and he clutched his head in pain. "G-Gackt."

"Uh, sure... I'll see if Serenade has Gackt in their song catalogue. I didn't know you liked his stuff." Sawatari said and rolled the window back up.

"Gaaaaah..." Dai managed again cradling his aching head in his hands.

Shigure smiled and patted the younger man roughly between the shoulder blades smiling wider at his pained yelps.

"Is Dai-san okay?" Tooru asked worriedly, her brow wrinkling. She didn't like the man much. But she didn't want to see anyone in pain.

"He's fine." Shigure insisted, "He's just stunned by the collective beauty in this limo. Right?" He shook Dai roughly by the shoulder.

"Aaaaugh..." Dai's vision swam all over again. The force of his head swinging back and forth was jarring his dual injuries.

Getting Dai into the restaurant had been an adventure, even more so because it had to be filmed. In the end it involved a lot of long pans from the camera and Hanajima and Uotani practically supporting him in his entrance. Sawatari sighed. At least on camera it would look like Dai was playing his normal playboy role and was just hanging off the two girls.

"Next time," He sighed to Shigure, "Could you not damage him in the face?" He looked over where the makeup crew was valiantly trying to cover up the angry bruise on Dai's forehead.

"Yes, yes, yes..." Shigure smiled and walked over to the Souma's table. His grin looked a little dangerous when he added over his shoulder, "It would be even better if there wasn't a next time."

"Sawatari..." Dai whined from between the makeup girls. "Do I have to sit with them? That freaky girl in black is going to shock me again. I just know it. And that other girl... I don't trust her around pointy objects."

The manager massaged at his temples. "Just keep your hands to yourself and you'll be fine. They wouldn't do anything too bad on camera." He paused and muttered under his breath, "I hope."

Dai just groaned and got up to go sit at the small intimate table with the girls. He swallowed as he passed the two tables full of Souma men, all wearing matching stony expressions. It was almost comical on the little blonde, but the black and white guy and the two teens looked seriously dangerous. And the older two, the tall white haired guy and the still smiling Shigure, seemed to almost larger then life. Shigure gave a little wave and spread his mouth in what he supposed to be a friendly smile, but reminded the young idol more of a dog baring its teeth.

Dai shuddered and sat next to Tooru at the square table facing her two overprotective friends. He put his hands safely in view on the table and tried to look natural. See, he tried to say with his body language, I'm harmless.

Tooru stiffened a little when he sat down, but quickly relaxed when he didn't make any sudden moves. She repeated Sawatari's instructions in her mind, order whatever I want, have fun, order whatever I want, have fun...that and ignore the cameras.

It wouldn't be that hard she realized quickly. Hana-chan and Uo-chan decided to take Sawatari at his word and ordered the most expensive items on the menu. Hanajima ordered the largest cut of steak on the menu, and loaded on the side items until the waitress had to start another sheet for the rest of their order. Uotani ordered the most complicated sushi set and added in the few things that weren't included.

Tooru hemmed and hawed over her selection until Dai took the menu out of her hand and ordered her the house equivalent of the surf and turf with another for him. He smiled for the camera pleasantly but not lecherously, "You said you wanted both right?" He folded his hands on the table to reassure her friends he wasn't making a move, "This way you'll get both."

"Thank you, Dai-san!" She beamed and the young idol blinked. He'd thought she was pretty hot earlier, but he hadn't been looking at her face. Now she was really cute.

He felt a nudge under the table and almost choked. Was she trying to play footsie with him? Was that innocent act really just an act? Then the nudge became a sharp jab of a pointy dress shoe. But she was wearing sandals his mind reminded him. He glanced up and saw Uotani giving him a dangerous look. She lifted up her fork and stabbed it into the rolls on the table. She lifted one out and offered it to him.

"Hungry?" She asked giving him a sneering smile.

"Don't want to ruin my meal!" He chuckled weakly, giving the cameraman doing a close-up on him a dirty look. "And Tooru-chan," He said turning to her, "I think you shouldn't call me 'san', that's awful formal don't you think?" He smiled at the pretty waitress who started to unload the insane amount of food onto their table.

"Eh?" Tooru said startled from her quiet amazement at the food being laid out. "Then what should I call Dai-san?"

"Well, Tooru-chan seems like a little sister to me, so how about Dai-niisan?" He smiled and pointed to himself with a silly look on his face. "Then you could pretend I was your long-lost big brother!" There, he thought shooting a look at the other two girls. See, little sister... I'll keep my hands off. He just might not be able to keep from looking...he was a healthy male after all.

"Well... I suppose..." Tooru said uncertainly, "If Dai-s-" She stopped and corrected herself. "If Dai-niisan really think it would be appropriate." She gave a tentative smile. "I've never had a brother before."

Ah, now he was on more familiar footing. This kind of show usually went into little mini-interviews with the starlets and minor idols that appeared on the show. This was a perfect opportunity to launch into one.

"Oh?" Dai smiled. "Do you have any sisters?"

Tooru flushed and shook her head. "Oh, no... My father died when I was very young and my mother never remarried so I never had any siblings." She smiled, "I always wanted one though."

"Well, it's lucky we met then!" Dai smiled. He felt much more confident now that he was on such well tread ground. "So do you still live with your mother?"

He wasn't prepared for her look of dismay and sadness. "No, Mother died last year..."

"I'm... I'm sorry." He said surprised into suddenly honest sympathy. Jeeze... poor kid, first her father then her mother... no wonder her friends were so overprotective. A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Sawatari making a shooing motion. "Move on, move on," was the clear message. He'd look like a complete heel (on camera no less) if he didn't at least say something else on the subject. He tried for the noncommittal approach. "That must have been very hard."

"Yes." She said softly, but then straightened in her chair. "But I promised Mother that I would finish school and stay strong. And just like my Mother, my motto is 'Never Give Up!'" She smiled, "And I have such precious friends in Uo-chan and Hana-chan that I know I can make it." She glanced at the tables where the Soumas sat, just within earshot. She ignored the cameraman that was strategically placed between the two tables, not noticing that it zoomed in to catch the beaming smile she sent them. "You too..." was obvious in the smile. "You too are important to me." The camera caught it all.

Dai coughed politely to regain her attention. "So what do you think she would have thought about you becoming an idol?"

"M-me?" Tooru sputtered, "And idol? Oh, I'm not..." she broke off into a flush.

"If not, I'm sure you will be soon." Dai smiled past her into the camera over her shoulder. "I'm sure that Tooru-chan will soon have many fans. Don't forget your older brother when you become famous!" He teased.

"I think that's enough for now." Sawatari said smiling motioning the cameras to shut off. "Enjoy your dinners." He winced at the amount of food on the table. Her friends had ordered so much that the waitress had been forced to set up a small table next to them to hold it all. He probably shouldn't have told them to order whatever they wanted. Rising Star's expense accountants were going to flay him over this one. "Once you're done, we'll reset the cameras to catch you ordering desert. And then we'll get Tooru-chan and Dai up on stage."

Uotani and Hanajima just nodded, both with full mouths of rich food. The feisty blonde seemed to be slowing down, but the denpa girl seemed to have a bottomless stomach. She'd already gone through half of her order and was methodically attacking each plate. At least it won't go to waste, Sawatari sighed.

He motioned a trio of people forward from the sidelines. "This is Miyazawa, Ichigo, and Azusa." He motioned to a heavy-set woman with a short professional looking bob, a thin reedy man with dyed green hair and a gold earring and an older business-like man who looked like an office worker. "They'll be reviewing your performance after dinner."

Tooru set down her knife and fork, she'd hardly touched her dinner as it was but now she had completely lost her appetite. She'd almost forgotten that she had to sing.

Sawatari bent down by her side quickly. "Now, now... don't get worried. This isn't a test... it's just a little evaluation, to see where we stand, ok?"

"Yes." She said softly, not very reassured. She didn't particularly want to do well, because that might mean they'd want to keep her as a model/idol/whatever. But she didn't want to do badly either, not in a roomful of strangers.

"Tooru-chan..." He said softly, "Look up..." He felt like he was coaxing a kitten out from under a couch. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Look around the room." He watched her eyes go first from her friends, to Dai, then to the tables of the Soumas. There were a few other occupied tables, but not many. "Most of the people in this room are your dearest friends aren't they?" She nodded uncertainly. "Are you really afraid to sing in front of your dearest friends?"

"N..No." She said hesitantly. She used to sing sometimes with her Mother. They were too poor to go to a karaoke place, but her mother's exuberance was so strong that she often found herself pulled into singing along with whatever was on the radio. And on new years they would pick who would be red and who would be white and sing along with their teams on TV. She'd just never done it in public before.

"And don't worry about the cameras. We won't air your singing if you don't like how it turns out, ok?" He patted her gingerly on the shoulder, not wanting her friends to get the wrong idea. "Now eat up... You'll be out late tonight so you'll need a full stomach ok? Besides," he said, knowing that guilt always worked on her best. "That meal wasn't cheap... we wouldn't want it to go to waste, would we?"

"Of course not, Sawatari-san!" Tooru said cutting off a piece of the steak to show her determination to finish it.

"Good girl." He smiled, barely resisting the urge to pat he on the head like a trained dog.

Despite all of his reassurances Tooru's rich dinner felt like lead in her stomach as she stood to the side of the Serenade's karaoke stage. There was an enthusiastic, and talented girl up there now singing a song Tooru recognized from the radio. It wasn't that she wished anyone ill, but she really didn't want to follow this girl, she sounded too good. She was going to sound really bad after her, she was just sure of it. And she didn't even know what she was going to sing! Sawatari had left to get her the lyrics to a song he'd specifically picked out for her. It wasn't in the karaoke catalogue the restaurant had, so he was even going so far as to pull the piano player off break to have him accompany her.

"Nervous, neechan?" Dai said, surprising her with his sudden appearance at her elbow.

"Eep!" She said her expensive dinner suddenly caught in her throat.

"Haha..." Dai laughed, feeling a little more secure since they'd left her friends and the Soumas safely out of hearing range at their tables. "Well, don't worry about it. Once you get on the stage those butterflies all fly away. And if they don't," He leaned in close as if imparting a great secret, "Just imagine the audience in their underwear! That'll make you feel much better!"

"I...I... I... can't do that!" Tooru said aghast. She looked out at the audience. She knew all of those people! And 98% of them were male! She didn't like to dwell on it too much, but she'd actually seen most of them in less than their underwear. Her cheeks heated at the thought. She'd been doing the laundry for a significant number of the audience for a quite some time now, so she even had a good idea just which underwear they'd probably be wearing. Both Kyou and Yuki wore boxers... Her face went a brighter shade as she realized that she was already picturing them in their underthings. She didn't even notice when Dai took his turn on the stage.

"Tooru-chan." Sawatari started, coming up behind her with the music he'd picked out. She jumped and turned a burning face towards him. "I've got your music." He paused as her eyes began to fill with tears. "Hey, hey... wait a second..." He hastily pulled out a handkerchief just in case the tears that threatened started to fall. She gulped them back gamely, and he smiled in encouragement. "Are you nervous? I'll teach you a little secret-"

"I can't do that!" She protested before he could even finish. "I don't think Shigure-san even wears underwear!!" She clapped her hands over her mouth and her face went a tomato red.

I've been around this madness too long, Sawatari thought. I think I can actually figure out where that came from. "No, no... I'm not talking about the picturing the audience in their underwear trick." He smiled reassuringly. "No, this one works much better. I promise. Do me a favor... Look at my nose."

"Sawatari-san's...?" Tooru asked softly her eyes already training on his nose.

"Now, can you imagine singing to my nose?" Tooru watched as his nose shifted back and forth in his face as he talked. He twitched it jokingly.

She giggled.

"Not very threatening is it?" Sawatari smiled. Tooru looked up at his eyes and shook her head. "Well when you get up on stage you just look out at that audience and pick a nose." He chuckled at his own unintentional pun. "You know what I mean. Every once and a while choose another nose and sing the next line to that one. Do you think you can do that?"

"I-I think so Sawatari-san." That really didn't sound hard at all. She smiled hesitantly. That really was much better than thinking of the audience in their underwear.

"Good, good. You'll be up in a few minutes so lets go over your song. I've got the Karaoke teleprompter set up with the lyrics, but I'd prefer you'd memorize as much as you can before you get on stage. This is a song you're probably unfamiliar with, it's from a children's anime movie from the states. It's about a little orphan girl imagining she's writing a letter to her parents. I thought it was very appropriate." He handed her the sheet music.

Tooru scanned over them quickly and was quickly relieved. They were very simple, as was the tune. It had been a while since her elementary school music classes but she could still read music well enough to figure out a simple tune like this one.

"Think you'll get it?" Tooru nodded and Sawatari continued. "Good. Now listen closely. When you first get on the stage you won't be able to see anything past the stage lights. Give yourself a minute to adjust. Nod to the piano player when you're ready to start, but don't nod until you can actually make out faces in the crowd."

Tooru nodded seriously, all the instruction actually making her feel better. Now she felt like she had a plan to follow.

"Good girl." He said again, smiling. She was better than a trained dog, she learned much faster. "Okay, now if I think you're doing well but need to 'liven things up' a bit I'll start making motions out in the crowd. You try your best to mimic whatever I'm doing, alright?"

"What kind of things, Sawatari-san?" Tooru asked with a puzzled frown.

"Oh, simple things... like holding your mike a certain way," He mimicked holding a mike one handed and then mimicked clutching it in both. "Or hand motions." He pressed a hand passionately over his heart and then brought it up to play with his hair girlishly.

Tooru giggled again. "I'll try Sawatari-san." She promised.

"Good girl." Sawatari repeated. "I'll be standing straight out in front of you." He looked up at Dai on stage and saw he was finishing up his second song. "Ready?"

Tooru's butterflies returned ten-fold but she smiled gamely. "Y-yes..." she shakily handed Sawatari the lyrics after reading them over one more time. She waited for Dai to pass her, flashing his cocky smile as he ran down the steps, and then ascended them her hands hardly shaking.

Tooru took a deep breath and looked out over the audience. Sawatari had been right, it had taken a minute for her eyes to adjust, but the faces were starting to emerge. She could see him standing behind the Souma's table, and the Soumas all looking at her encouragingly. She smiled as Momiji flashed her a victory sign. She glanced a little to the left and picked out Hana and Uo, their dresses giving off sparkles.

She took another breath and chose which nose to start off with. She looked at Yuki's face and trained on his thin and graceful nose and nodded to the piano player.

"Hello," She said surprised a little to hear her voice echoing back to her. "My name is Honda Tooru, and the song I'm going to sing is called 'Come Home.' Thank you for listening." She gave a little bow.

She looked back up and re-found Yuki's nose. She took a deep breath as she waited a pause for the piano to lead in, and began to sing, barely glancing at the teleprompter.

"All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be," She paused and found Kyou's nose to sing the next line to, "If we were together..." She kept here eyes trained on his nose. "Let's pretend that you're far away, Let's say you write to me..."

She saw Sawatari pulling the corners of his lips up and took it as a cue to smile as she sung the next line, this time to Momiji's nose, "And you promise in your letter... that you'll come home..."

Sawatari clutched his heart and Tooru covered her own, looking at Shigure's nose. "Come home to my heart..."

She turned her head to look at her two dearest friends, switching back and forth between their noses. "When you come home...We'll never be apart..." She actually listened to the lyrics and thought about what Sawatari said, an orphan writing to her parents. Tears pricked in the back of her eyes as she sang the next line, thinking of her mother. "If I keep dreaming of you...Start believing it's true..."

Sawatari caught her eye again and she brought her back into the present. He mimed clutching the mike in both hands and then stretching a hand out.

She mimicked the moves as she sang once again to first Haru's nose, then Ayame's before going back to Kyou's nose. "Soon you'll come home.... Soon you'll come home...To my heart..."  
  
She kept on Kyou's nose as she slowly drew her hand back over her heart. "Soon you'll come home....Home to my heart...." She turned one last time, singing her final lines to the nose she'd started on, Yuki's. "Soon you'll come home... Home to my heart... If I believe..."

She let her eyes drift shut. She trailed off, thinking how much easier that was then she'd thought it would be. She was startled into opening her eyes when the applause began. She blinked in surprise, looking out over the audience.

It wasn't just the Soumas and her friends who were clapping. Everyone in the restaurant was clapping. Even the wait staff had paused and was clapping enthusiastically. She flushed prettily and looked around, unsure of what to do next.

Dai jumped up on stage and snatched the mike from her. "Wasn't that great folks?" His smile was bright and insincere. "You've witnessed it here, the birth of a new idol!"

"Oh no!" Tooru protested her hands going up to her red cheeks.

"Let's hear it for Honda Tooru! Isn't she cute folks?" Dai said smiling, knowing she was uncomfortable with all the attention. The crowd applauded with renewed vigor, with a few catcalls shouting out about how cute she was.

"Say thank you to your new fans." Dai said thrusting the mike back at her.

"Um... ah... T-thank you?" She said hesitantly. "I.. I um... enjoyed singing for you!" She bowed again and handed the mike back to Dai. She hurried off the stage to another flurry of applause.

She escaped to her table where Hanajima was working her way through the desert cart. All she could think was "Thank God that was over!"

"So guys?" Sawatari asked the trio.

Miyazawa spoke first. "She's got good stage presence. You can't teach that." She nodded approvingly. "She took direction well. She seemed to get the lyrics pretty quickly too. I'm sure I could teach her to act well enough for minor roles. We'd have to get her confidence up if you wanted her in anything other than a supporting role."

"Mmmmm...." Azusa agreed. "She's a mousy little thing though. No real good features besides that smile. But her figure is decent. She won't work too well for too much modeling work, other than low level work. Too short." He waved a hand back and forth, "And she could stand to lose a few pounds. But I suppose she'll be suitable for idol rags like 'Spotted!' She'll be easy to dress for runways and concerts." He shrugged. "Wouldn't do badly for a calendar or two, as long as you don't put her next to any real models. Depends on what you want to do with her. I could teach her the basics."

"Her voice is weak, but not as bad as you'd expect for someone with no training." Ichigo said thoughtfully. "She projected well, and she kept in her range without over-reaching herself. She was flat in a few places, but if we can improve her ear that should be easy to minimize. Her albums will need a lot of studio work if you want her to debut soon, and I wouldn't recommend many live performances. Not unless you plan to give her a lot of backup."

"But you're agreed?" Sawatari held his breath unsure of which way he wanted them to vote. If they approved of her he was stuck with the baggage she brought along and had to figure out a way to make her sign a more long-term contract. If they disapproved there would be no more Soumas to deal with, no more psycho denpa or Yankees beating up his talent. (Though he might actually miss that....) And no meal ticket until he rooted up another promising young lead.

"Yes." Miyazawa said firmly. "She's in."

_Author's comments: I don't usually include these, but I have a lot of Japanese-isms and cultural bits that are kind of obscure so I thought I might need to add in an explanation._

_I also bent some rules, number 1, the Serenade Grill. As strange as some of the restaurants and bars are in Japan I'm pretty sure you won't be able to find a place that's a steak/sushi/karaoke bar. From what I've heard you'll never find Sushi in the same place as you find Steak outside of the US. (I've read a couple manga artists amazement over finding places like that here in the states). However, I have heard that you'll find karaoke just about everywhere. So if there is a Sushi/Steak restaurant somewhere in Japan I suppose there might be one with Karaoke in it. Anyway, I know I'm bending reality a bit there, but I needed to have all those things present. _

_Bent rule number 2 is the Japanese Idol market. My knowledge of the entertainment industry (specifically the Japanese entertainment industry) is taken wholly from anime and manga. I don't pretend it's a respectable source. I highly doubt they'd base their choice on a single song a karaoke bar... but hey this is centered around a manga where the boys and girls turn into cute and fuzzy animals. Work with me here._

_Japanese-isms_

_Gackt Both the name of a painful exclamation and the name of a popular male singer in Japan. If you know jpop or jrock you probably know who he is already. If not do a websearch, you'll find a million pages (at least a quarter of which will be in English). _

_Niisan a suffix that means 'older brother' (unless it means older sister because I often mix them up) It's usually used only between family members or people who feel close. It's really inappropriate for Dai to suggest Tooru use it with him. _

_Red and White teams on New Years On New Years Eve there is a popular TV show on in Japan. There are two teams; a red and white team and they compete in singing, cheering and other contests throughout the night, interrupted by different entertainments by pop idols and stars. People usually pick one or the other to cheer for. Think of it as the Japanese version of Dick Clark's traditional New Year show. (Except actually semi-entertaining.)_

_I think I covered everything. Next chapter will zoom back in time a smidge and you'll see Tooru's performance from the boys' point of view. Oh, and the song Tooru sings is 'Come Home' from the All Dogs Go to Heaven Movie._


	10. Deciding!

Yuki pushed his food around on his plate; ignoring Shigure's jibes about wasted money, food and starving children in Africa. He ignored Haru's attempts to engage him in soothing conversation and simply refused to acknowledge the existence of his brother or the baka neko. He was thoroughly frustrated.

He'd seen Shigure help 'escort' Dai out of the limo and had felt a sick sense of dread. Shigure was not the physical type. He fought with words, manipulation, and dirty underhanded tricks. If that sycophantic idol had done something to incite the usually placid Shigure into violence, even if it wasn't direct violence from what he understood, it must have been something awful. But Shigure wouldn't say anything other then that the ride had been bumpy. Yuki's fertile imagination was only too happy to insert all sorts of horrible goings-on into that short time they'd been apart.

Of course, his common sense kept interjecting that he was being foolish. They had been on camera, and with Uotani and Hanajima acting as honor guard. The smarmy bleached idiot couldn't have done anything too bad... but that didn't mean he hadn't tried.

That was enough to make him want to hit something. He almost wished that Kyou would start something so he could send him through a wall.

Or two.

It hadn't helped his that his mood before seeing Dai struggle from the limo had been foul. He'd been forced to ride with Ayame in a cab after Kyou had flatly refused to ride with him. Yuki felt faintly betrayed by Haru's sitting in the front seat with the driver even though he knew the Ox had probably thought he was helping. Haru had always thought Yuki's relationship with his brother should be better. He wasn't above rescuing Yuki when Ayame went too far, but apparently he felt that a short ride to restaurant would be good 'brotherly bonding time.'

So while Kyou and Momiji had ridden in comfort in the Suitcase Travels expensed town car, he'd been crammed against his brother. Ayame had rhapsodized poetically about the bathing suit and dress he'd made for Tooru incessantly. Yuki had tried in vain to keep his thoughts clear and away from images of her in that revealing yet innocent two-piece and that golden dress. He had to work hard to keep his thoughts corralled and diverted from areas he usually ruthlessly repressed.

Now he stared balefully at the table where Tooru and her friends ate while being discreetly swarmed by cameras. Dai was speaking intimately with Tooru, looking boyishly earnest. Yuki's frown deepened as Tooru's shoulders slumped and she looked downcast. Then that TV boy-toy said something that prompted Tooru to glance back at the table and smile radiantly.

Yuki's breath caught. She looked so beautiful when she did that. Suddenly none of this seemed so bad if he could see her smile like that. Tooru never held anything back and in that one smile he felt the warmth of her friendship and the hope of something more.

"Like what you see, kid?" Sawatari said, sliding into a chair across from him blocking Yuki's view of Tooru's table. He tapped the table imperiously and a waiter was quick to place a steaming steak in front of him. "I think all of Japan will too."

Yuki kept silent and just stared at the man coldly. Sawatari just smiled and sliced into his dinner eating the steak with big mouthfuls and making sure to chew noisily. He was starting to get used to the teen's icy looks. They were becoming less effective especially as he discovered that the more boorish he acted the less the boy was able to keep his cool. Sawatari knew it was juvenile, but he enjoyed getting a rise out of the cool and collected teen. He was probably hurting his own case, he'd need this kid's help to massage things along if things went well, but he just couldn't help himself. Everybody needed a form of stress release.

"Wait till you get a load out of what's coming next." Sawatari smiled and nodded to three individuals coming through the door. He wiped his mouth and dropped his napkin on his half eaten steak. He stood and went to greet them and escort them over to Tooru's table.

Yuki started to stand, to ask questions and protest when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down to see Shigure looking at Tooru being introduced to the three newcomers. Her always-readable face was suddenly full of worry and nervousness. Those must be the scouts ("_slash"_ Yuki's mind supplied sarcastically) coaches Sawatari had promised.

"We have to be careful here." Shigure said his face serious for once. "We'll only have so many opportunities to help Tooru, we don't want to use them up."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyou burst, glad that someone had finally spoken so he had an excuse to yell. He hated that they'd had to wait a half and hour in front of the restaurant before someone on the crew had explained that the limo would drive around getting 'atmosphere shots before coming. He hated that Sawatari idiot had come over and talked at Yuki like he usually did, ignoring the rest of them as if they didn't matter. He hated feeling useless. He hated feeling like he was two steps behind everyone else. He hated everything about this stupid situation!

"Kyou is so fiery tonight!" Momiji chirped digging into something that looked like mostly whipped cream and strawberries.

"Shut up you dumb bunny!" Kyou said and pounded his fist on the table making Momiji's dessert spatter.

"Oh." Haru said, "The stage."

Everyone turned to see Dai moving Tooru over with the cameras to the side of the stage.

"She must be performing soon." Momiji nodded.

"Oh, you think?" Kyou said sarcastically.

Irritatingly, Momiji just smiled and pushed his dessert to the side. "I can't wait. I've never heard To-ru sing before, I wonder what she'll sound like."

The disgruntled Cat looked at Tooru as she stood nervously by the side of the stage watching Dai go up to perform. She looked terrified. He wanted to go over and hit her on the head and remind her that she didn't have to worry. This was just a stupid formality they had to go through before they could go back to their normal lives. "I bet she'll suck." He said sulkily as he watched Sawatari go over and sooth her instead.

"Isn't it more like, you hope she...how did you so eloquently put it... 'sucks'?" Shigure said smiling at him knowingly.

"Shut up." Kyou said succinctly.

The lights dimmed and Momiji squealed. "It's starting!"

Yuki looked around, "They didn't dim the lights for the other singers, why-" Then his mouth fell open and his whole body went still as Tooru stepped into the light on the stage.

Kyou frowned as he watched Yuki freeze, an uncharacteristic dumbfounded look on his face. He followed the rat's line of sight and the world dropped away.

Tooru stood in a soft circle of light, her dress creating a halo around her like some movie special effect. It was positively angelic. The whole restaurant stilled at the resulting dramatic appearance.

Yuki and the others looked in wonder at Tooru on stage. She looked surprisingly calm, taking several deep breaths before she opened her eyes and smiled at the audience. She seemed to take a moment looking around as if to patiently make sure everyone was paying attention. She grinned at their table and Yuki was vaguely aware that Momiji was waving and flashing victory signs at her.

"That's it sweetie..." Yuki's flicked to Sawatari standing a little bit behind them looking at the stage, coaching Tooru on in a soft mutter. "...Let your eyes adjust...good, good," the man mumbled. "Okay... go..."

Yuki looked back at the stage. Tooru seemed to be waiting for him to look forward because she locked eyes with him and smiled.

The boy was quite sure he was having another attack because he couldn't breathe.

"Hello, my name is Honda Tooru, and the song I'm going to sing is called 'Come Home.' Thank you for listening." She gave a little bow, took a deep breath and with the tinkling piano as her only accompaniment, began to sing.

It seemed to the she was singing right to him her eyes locked on his face. Yuki was quite sure that he'd heard better singers. If he was being honest, he'd seen prettier girls. But he could honestly say he'd never been effected by a performance like he was being effected now. He couldn't take his eyes off her not when she seemed to be singing to some secret part of his heart.

He was uncomfortably aware that his mouth was still hanging open and that he probably looked very, very foolish. He finally managed to tear his eyes away when she glanced to the side breaking eye contact. He glanced to the side and saw Kyou staring at her with the same dumbfounded look he felt on his own face.

He glanced around the restaurant, horrified to see that the rest of the restaurant was similarly entranced. This was bad. This was very bad. How were they ever going to convince Sawatari to leave her alone now?

But then she moved her hand covering her heart, causing a whole new wave of sparkles to catch his eye and he was caught all over again. The words of the song began to register and he felt his heart cracking because everyone was listening in on something he wanted to hear just for himself.

"Come home to my heart," she sang gently, "When you come home...We'll never be apart..."

Kyou watched the raw emotion fill her eyes and wanted to knock over the table and shout at everyone to leave. Couldn't they see this was private? He hated that everyone was just watching her like they had some right to.

"If I keep dreaming of you...Start believing it's true..."

Kyou's fists clenched tight as he felt his heart climb into his throat. He **hated** that jerk Sawatari for picking this song. How did that bastard know to pick a song that would rip his heart to shreds?

A waiter behind him began to noisily clear a table.

"Shut up!" he hissed giving the waiter a glare, turning around just in time to catch Tooru looking straight at him.

"Soon you'll come home... Soon you'll come home...To my heart..."

Kyou felt himself go boneless. He felt like he did after a storm lifted taking all his fatigue and pain away. He suddenly didn't care about anything else as long as she kept singing.

She sang a few more lines before trailing off, her eyes fluttering shut.

Kyou jumped, blinking, as he heard a rush of applause. Automatically he joined in, feeling bewildered.

Yuki looked around as he clapped feeling that same rising sense of panic now that the song was over and Tooru was making her excuses to get off stage. He looked at Shigure, Ayame and the others, they all looked liked they'd just been woken up from some pleasant and amazing dream. Momiji had half climbed on the table waving and whistling his appreciation.

But it wasn't just they who were affected, everywhere he looked people were clapping. Sawatari caught his eye. "Told you." He smirked as finished clapping before turning to the people who had come in earlier.

Yuki looked at Shigure in panic. Things were getting out of control, wasn't now the time to get involved? The author was listening intently to Sawatari's discussion. Apparently he wasn't pleased with what he heard, his face darkened into a serious mask.

Sawatari clapped his hands together and turned suddenly to the others. "Is everyone done eating?" He said with an expansive smile, "Everyone have their dessert? We're going to be packing it up and moving on to some other locations."

"Other locations?" Yuki asked.

"Dai will be taking the girls on the town." Sawatari confirmed, "Showing them some of the other hot-spots, and conveniently enough, sponsors of this week's "Suitcase Travels" episode." He looked over the crowd of Soumas. Now that it was confirmed that the studio trainers approved of the boss's selection, he had to begin weaning his charge of her overzealous protectors.

"You know, it's really not necessary that you all come along." He saw mouths start to open and hurried to stave off any protests. "In fact, the shooting is going to be really erratic tonight, very off the cuff. We want to make sure that none of you Soumas get on camera and it's going to be tough in some of the places we're planning to go to." He spread his hands, "Cramped, you know."

"Just where are you planning to bring our little princess?" Ayame inquired pleasantly. "Remember her image is to remain pure and innocent." His eyes flew wide and he pointed a finger almost touching Sawatari's nose. "NOTHING SHALL BESMERCH OUR FLOWER!"

"No problem." Sawatari said, fighting hard the urge to recoil. "We've got an arcade, a small bar... no worries, no drinks for the minors... a cake shop..." He thought of the weird Denpa girl's bottomless stomach. That last one was probably a bad idea now that he thought of it.

"Cake!" Momiji said jumping in place. "I want to eat cake with To-ru, and play games!"

"Un." Haru agreed passively staring at Sawatari, silently challenging him to argue.

Sawatari coughed. None of the other Soumas looked like they were going to budge either. Time to play dirty. "Well, just so you know, the town car was only rented up to this point. It'll be leaving with the main crew. We're going skeleton from this point on, one camera, minimal sound..."

"We can afford another car." Yuki said firmly. He hated using the money he received from the family, but this was an emergency.

"Yes, yes," Shigure agreed, smiling at Sawatari, "Besides, I'm responsible not only for Tooru-chan's welfare, but my other young charges as well... I couldn't possibly leave a pack of teenage boys alone in a hotel room." He grinned, all teeth, at the manager, "What kind of guardian would I be?"

"Couldn't your cousin...?" Sawatari started uneasily, looking at Ayame in askance.

"Non!" Ayame cast a tortured hand over his forehead. "I may not stay. Mine-chan has already been working hard at the hotel packing up our accoutrement. I fear I cannot leave my shop unattended any longer."

Yuki blinked as his brother gave him a slow deliberate wink. Was he leaving so that there would be no excuse for him and the others not to accompany Tooru tonight? Had he really thought that far ahead? He was surprised all over again at the depth his brother displayed when he least expected it.

"Yuki!"

Yuki looked up at his brother who had seemingly teleported in front of him, grasping his hands.

"It is your charge now! BE the valiant Knight! BECOME the rescuing PRINCE!" He placed his hands on Yuki's shoulders and gave him a slight shake. "FIND YOUR ROMANTIC DESTINY!"

"Shut up!" Yuki said flushing as he noticed the crew and other customers watching with amusement. "Stop being so idiotic!" Once again he'd started to think something good about his brother just to have it dashed by his outrageous behavior.

"Anyway." Shigure said drawing Sawatari's attention back as Ayame and Yuki fell to their regular give and take. "Unfortunately, for tonight, everyone will have to come along. Don't worry, we'll stay out of the way."

Sawatari glanced at Tooru, now surrounded by her girlfriends and the remaining Soumas. Dai was having a stare-down with the tall bland leather boy, while the blonde cooed over how wonderful she'd been. Uotani was teasing the redhead about the performance and he was looking mad enough to start throwing punches.

The man sighed. It was going to be an interesting night.

:0:0:0:

The night passed quickly, and without any great problems, at least not on the Souma side of the equation. With so many watchful eyes Dai had to be on his best behavior. He made sure to flirt with all the girls in a gentle, teasing way and not his usual ham handed grabby way. He dutifully toured them around the city, kept on a tight schedule by Sawatari.

At every turn Sawatari reminded the Soumas they were here to work, not play. Every time the Soumas started to enjoy a location with Tooru between filming Sawatari would cut it short. He'd either thrust a camera in the way or end the shoot and drag them somewhere new.

The Soumas got their own digs in, making their influence known when they could and drawing even more attention to the group by their mere presence then the crew did with their cameras.

It was a long night for Tooru. She tired quickly not used to being out and about so late at night. It was stressful in ways she hadn't anticipated. It was an unexpected trial by fire, having to smile and look energetic for the camera even when she was tired, and learning how to greet the shop owners and other customers as a celebrity. People didn't know who she was but assumed she was someone important from the way the crew and Souma's buzzed around her. She wasn't used to people paying attention to her, staring and pointing. She didn't like it.

She was so glad her friends were there, every time she started lag Momiji would rev her up, or Kyou would give her a backhanded compliment. Or Yuki would just look at her, his eyes shining with something she didn't know how to name, and she'd feel energized again.

Still she was glad to fall into her bed at the end of the night, practically undressed and put to bed by Hana-chan and Uo-chan. Her last thought was one more day of filming and she'd be done for good. She went to sleep with a smile on her lips.

The next day's filming went as smooth as silk. There were only a few snags; Sawatari had insisted that they only have Shigure along as chaperone. They put Tooru in one of the hotel maid uniforms for the hotel tour, and Shigure had been too happy to agree to the stipulation. Yuki and Kyou had not been happy, but they hadn't had much choice.

Despite their worries that portion of the filming went off without a hitch, except for a segment where Dai and Tooru stood talking in a hallway about the hotel's renowned service staff. A guest had popped his head out the door and spotting Tooru in her maid's uniform had asked for more towels. Tooru had responded immediately, smiling and running over to an unattended maid's cart and bending over to get some towels. She'd handed them to the man, bowing with a smile before Dai yelled at her to remember she was a TV star now.

Tooru had flushed bright red, apologizing profusely as Dai and the crew laughed at her. Sawatari and the director of the episode decided to leave the portion in as comedy sketch over Shigure's protests. While as chaperone he had some rights over how Tooru would be portrayed it mostly covered making sure she wasn't being shown as being indecent.

Tooru gratefully changed after they'd finished filming. The maid's uniform was cute; a modest version of a French maid's uniform in the Hotel's deep blue color. But it was very uncomfortable. It had been a little small, especially around the chest. She felt sorry for any maids who actually had to work a full day in it. She couldn't imagine scrubbing a floor or cleaning a bathroom like dressed like that. She took a deep breath and stretched now that she was back in her own, plain, comfortable clothes.

"Glad to be done?"

Tooru smiled at Yuki, who sat on the lounge in the main area reading as she walked in. Momiji and Haru were in the pool with Uotani and Arisa enjoying the water while they could. Kyou had found the hotel gym and was working out, getting out what aggression he could without punching someone.

Dai had escaped as soon as filming had wrapped wanting to put as much distance between him, "those psycho chicks" and the Soumas who glared at him at every turn. Sawatari could completely understand, having retreated to his own room to update his boss about everything that had gone on that weekend.

Shigure was who knew where, flirting with some maid or one of the bathing girls in the pool.

"Yes, very." She said sitting down at the other end, laying her head against the back of the couch. She curled her feet underneath her and settled back relaxing at last. She felt like she could fall asleep already, and it wasn't even dinnertime.

"Not something you want to do again?" There was something in his tone that made her open her eyes.

Yuki was looking at her searchingly, almost hopefully.

Did he want her to do this again, she wondered. All the Soumas had been full of compliments about her performance, and Shigure had made a point to tell her that he thought she was wonderful. Maybe they thought this is what she should be doing? They had been very encouraging at every step, almost pushing her towards taking advantage of everything Sawatari offered. She felt a little guilty for having disliked it so much.

Tooru plastered a smile on her face. "Well...maybe." She hedged.

"Oh." Yuki said his voice still in a strange register.

Tooru bit her lip. Maybe she hadn't been enthusiastic enough. She waved a hand dismissively. "Sawatari-san hasn't said anything about my test... so I don't think I'll have to worry about it."

"Maybe." Yuki said, but in his heart he doubted it. How could Sawatari not want to pursue a more permanent contract with her after seeing the way the crowd reacted to her?

Tooru sighed, "I wish..." She stopped not wanting to sound selfish. She laid her head back on the couch backing.

"We could be back home?" Yuki said, closing the book and laying it on the coffee table.

Tooru nodded, grateful that he'd finished her thought for her. "I'm so tired," she confessed. "The beds here are very comfortable..." She struggled to keep her eyes open, and finally decided to rest them for just a moment.

"But it's not your bed." Yuki finished. "I know what you mean. When I was little and Hatori would put me in the hospital when I was sick, I always wished I could be in my own bed..." He rested his own head back at, watching her flutter to sleep.

"Mmm..." Tooru said agreeably as she drifted off to sleep.

Yuki looked at her seriously as she slept. He knew that they were going to have to face Sawatari. This hadn't ended the way they wanted it to. It wasn't that he'd wanted her to bomb, but she'd done too well now to have this be the end of it.

The worst of it was, he wasn't sure what she should do. She hadn't said she hated it, but she hadn't seemed enthusiastic. But it could be that she was just to tired to be enthusiastic.

He hated to think of being relegated to the sidelines like he had been last night. He detested the thought of her being around people like Dai and Sawatari all day. There wasn't anything he could do to help her in these kinds of situations. He couldn't protect her.

It wasn't like he really thought he was supposed to be her prince or knight like his brother had implied last night. But in school all he had to do was take good notes and she'd look at him like he was a hero. What could he do to get her to look at him like that if she was in that world? Nothing.

He got up and got a blanket from his room and gently settled it over her. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled into it. He looked down at her and frowned.

He'd lose her. Completely. His hands clenched at his sides. He had to stop this from happening. But how? And did he have the right to interfere if that was what she wanted? He shook his head dismissing the thought for now. He'd concentrate on making sure she had all of her options for now. He went into the room he and Shigure were sharing to go over her contract one more time determined to make sure there were no more loopholes that would force her hand.

:0:0:0:

Kyou mopped at his neck, feeling exhausted but not a bit more relaxed. Useless! Worthless! That's all he'd been this whole trip. He hadn't been able to even yell at that stupid idol that'd had his hands all over Tooru. Sawatari spoke to Yuki or rarely, Shigure, but he ignored Kyou as if he didn't matter at all. He hadn't even been able to talk to Tooru for more then a few words here or there.

It was killing him. He'd _seen_ her panicked, upset, scared, all in the past 24 hours, and he couldn't do anything but bluster ineffectually. He managed to get her to smile and perk up a little last night when she'd was down, but only for a moment before he'd been pushed aside by a cameraman. It all combined to make him want to break something in a thousand, small little pieces. He settled for punching the up button for the elevator again, using a bit more force then necessary.

His stomach was clenched in a permanent knot. His muscles were tight, trembling with rage even after hours of working himself to exhaustion. Was this the way it was going to be from now on? He'd gotten used to Tooru being around to sooth away his tempers. It hadn't even been two full days since she started this 'Rising Stars' crud and he was acting like an addict going through withdrawal. The door to the elevator opened and he stalked inside, giving a well-dressed couple inside a glare.

Looking at him nervously they quickly stepped out of the elevator and left him to ride it alone. He hated being this way. He hated... he hated that all he could think about were the things he hated. He should be happy that she had an opportunity to do this. She was going to be paid well enough for this one weekend that she wouldn't have to work at her regular job for two months.

He tried to convince himself that he'd get to spend at least a portion of those two months with her. That tomorrow they'd go home, Tooru would make dinner, fish, and maybe that night sit with him up on the roof. That maybe, she'd be home more often after school. Maybe she would sit on the porch sewing or peeling vegetables for dinner and watch while he worked out. On weekends, she'd make onigiri in the morning while he ran and when he got home they'd eat it together.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of the elevator. Sawatari hadn't said anything about Tooru's 'audition' last night but it was only a matter of time. Kyou felt the muscles in his neck tighten even more. _It's all over, gone, ended. _And he couldn't even do anything about it!

The elevator dinged and he walked stiffly out into the hallway and fumbled for the room key card. He was so angry he couldn't even think. He strode into the hotel room. He stopped dead in the doorway.

Tooru was curled like a cat on the couch sleeping under a blanket. Her hair was disarray, fanned out behind her. She had a hand under her cheek and the other wrapped around a fold in the blanket like she was hugging it. She looked completely at peace.

There had been a couple of times when Kyou had seen her this vulnerable, but it was rare. He stepped forward fascinated by the little smile she wore. She looked happy and content.

Had he been wrong? Had he just been imagining her discomfort with this whole mess? That little smile made him doubt that she was wanting out of this as much as he was. Maybe she'd really enjoyed it?

The door made a loud click as it swung shut behind him. Tooru stirred and blinked sleepily, looking around. Her eyes lit on him and she smiled as she stretched.

"Welcome back, Kyou-kun." She yawned prettily. She straightened and pushed back her hair. "Did you enjoy the gym?" She'd seen him briefly while on her tour with Dai. She'd waved but he'd just looked away. She'd been a little hurt, but figured that he might not have wanted to draw attention to himself while the cameras were there.

Kyou grunted. "S'okay." He walked over to the bar and pulled out a bottle of water. The gym had been great, except they lacked any punching bags.

"Is Kyou-kun looking forward to getting home tomorrow?" Tooru craned to look at him. She'd really missed spending time with Kyou. Everything had been so busy the past couple of days, and she knew how he hated when there was a fuss or crowds. She hadn't been surprised that he'd been distant.

"Are you?" Kyou leveled a look at her that had her confused. He looked angry. Had she done something to make him angry?

"Yes." She said, her brow puckering. She started to babble, her first defense when she was confused. "It will be nice to get home and sleep in my own bed. And it will be a relief when this is all over."

"Will it?" Kyou asked challengingly. She hadn't looked too unhappy this afternoon when she'd been alone with Dai and Shigure in the gym. Maybe it was that the rest of them had been hovering that she'd been upset before?

"Oh yes!" Tooru said emphatically. "I'll be so glad when this is over." She said with feeling. Obviously she'd done something to upset Kyou without even realizing it. It was probably because she'd been so frazzled with everything that had been going on.

Kyou looked at her staring at him earnestly over the back of the couch. "Really?" He said, a little annoyed at how hopeful his voice sounded.

"Oh yes." Tooru repeated, she laughed a little. Kyou was looking a little more normal. Maybe she'd just misread that he was upset?

Kyou walked over to the couch and sat down, fiddling with the cap of his bottled water. "If...If...he asks, do you think you'd keep doing this kind of stuff?"

"Oh, but he won't ask." Tooru insisted. "Why would he?" She smiled radiantly. Tomorrow she could go home, all loose ends tied up and not ever, ever have to think about being put on the spot like this again.

Kyou just looked at her incredulously. "Because you were good!"

"Kyou-kun is nice to say that but-" Tooru started.

"No, you really were." Kyou insisted.

"No, I wasn't." Tooru said sounding a little panicked. "Everyone was just being nice."

"Don't be stupid!" Kyou was practically shouting now. "You were good! Everyone said so! Why would complete strangers clap if you weren't good."

"Kyou-kun really thought I was good?" Tooru said in a small voice twisting her fingers together. She really hadn't considered that possibility. What if Sawatari wanted her to continue? All logic said she should, it was more money, and less work... but she really didn't want to... was that ungrateful of her?

"Yes! You were great!" He insisted leaning forward, his brow down in an angry v and his crimson eyes fixed on her.

Tooru flushed red at the angry compliment. "Um... Th-thank you."

Kyou drew back a little afraid that he'd shown a bit more then he'd wanted to. "Un..." He took a long drink of water. He looked at her sidelong. She looked upset again. Why would she look upset? "So... don't you want to do good?" He asked gruffly.

"Oh, well, of course." She said, but there was no conviction behind her words.

He just looked at her and she flushed again.

"It's only... don't you think it's a little much? All this fuss?" She twisted her hands, "I hardly deserve it..."

"I thought girls liked to be made a fuss over." Kyou said frowning.

"Maybe some girls." Tooru said primly.

"But not you." Kyou said.

Tooru didn't say anything looking at her toes. Now she was feeling even guiltier. She sounded ungrateful for this wonderful opportunity that had been handed to her. Her shoulders started to hunch. Was she being rude by not taking advantage of all this? Wasn't this the dream of hundreds of girls everywhere?

"Well, then." Kyou said, pausing to take another swig of his water. "Don't do it then if you don't want to."

"Don't do it?" Tooru repeated, blinking. She inched a little closer to Kyou studying him closely. She never even considered just not doing it. She'd always assumed that if she was found to be good at it then she should have.

"Yeah, you tried this to see if you liked it right? To see if you were any good at it?" Kyou looked at the ceiling. He glanced at her and flushed when he saw how closely she was studying him. He looked back up at the ceiling and saw Tooru nod out of the corner of his eye. "Well, you tried it and didn't like it." He shrugged. "So don't do it anymore."

"But..." Tooru started leaning even closer. "Isn't that a bit rude...?"

"I think it would be a bit rude not to even consider it."

Kyou and Tooru started breaking apart, they hadn't even heard Sawatari and Shigure come in the room. Yuki stood in the doorway of his room looking impassive.

Sawatari smiled his oily smile and continued as he came to stand in front of the couch. "After all, Rising Stars went to great expense to bring you out here and set up tests around your schedule." He looked down at Tooru disapprovingly.

Tooru flushed and looked down. Perhaps she should reconsider.

"But." Shigure said cheerfully stepping around to stand behind the couch and placing reassuring hands on Tooru's shoulders. "As you recall, Tooru-chan has been quite adamant that this was just a trial. I'd say Rising Stars took the risk fully knowing that this might be the consequence."

Sawatari's lips thinned into a tight angry line. "Be that as it may-"

"It doesn't matter anyway." Yuki said deliberately interrupting him. "As of now, Honda-san's contract is over. She is no longer _legally_ obligated to Rising Stars in any way." He threw the contract on the table.

"So back off!" Kyou said, coming physically between Sawatari and Tooru. He didn't like at all the way he was looking at Tooru, like he could guilt her into doing something she didn't like. "She's done everything you asked, you don't have a right to say anything else to her."

"Wow! Kyou is burning!" Momiji said as he, Haru, Uotani and Hanajima stepped in behind Sawatari. The rabbit's quick eyes took in the scene and saw how downcast Tooru was looking. He ran over and kneeled next to her. "Is To-ru going to be an idol?"

"No..." Tooru said softly, afraid to look up and see how upset Sawatari-san was going to be with her. "I think I'd rather just go home."

"Yay!" Tooru blinked at Momiji's unexpected cheer. "Now To-ru will have more time to play with me! I've been saving up my allowance, let's go to the amusement park next time!"

"Shut up, you pest!" Kyou burst, bopping him one. "Like she'd want to go anywhere your clingy butt!"

"Oww!" Momiji laid his head in her lap. "Kyou hit me!" Tooru absently pet him which just made Kyou angrier.

"Yuki." The mouse broke his stare with Sawatari to look at the Ox. "Do you need help packing? Maybe I should call Hatori-nii he was the one who arranged the cars for tomorrow. Maybe they can come tonight."

"Oh," Tooru said standing, "do you think so?" She looked between Yuki and Haru. "I don't want to be a bother." She looked back at Sawatari, "But... I think if I'm not going to work for Rising Stars that it would be rude to stay here now that I'm done working." She looked at her circle of friends, looking for validation. "Wouldn't it?"

Uotani shrugged, "I'd say milk 'em for everything they have... but I'm ready for my own bed." She looked at Hana.

"The snack bar is empty." The dark girl agreed. "I'm ready to go."

"Now, now girls..." Sawatari stammered. "Don't be hasty. The bar can be restocked and the rooms are already paid for-"

"I'm sure if we leave they'll be able to refund you." Shigure shrugged, he pulled out a cell and tossed it to Hatsuharu. "Give Ha-san a call, he'll find someone to drive us home." He walked over to Sawatari and took him genially by the arm. Gently maneuvering the man towards the door he continued. "And if they don't, the Souma family would be happy to cover it. After all we got a nice little vacation out of it." He opened the door and firmly pushed him out. "Now, the girls have to get changed and we have to pack, so if you'll excuse us..." Shigure started to close the door.

"Fine." Sawatari said, jamming his arm in the door before it closed and leaning close so only Shigure could hear. "Have it your way." His face grew dark and his eyes narrowed. "Just remember, I tried to do this the nice way." He backed off, putting his hands up in mock surrender and watched the door shut.

The minute the door was closed he was on the phone. "Yeah, they didn't go for it. Get everything ready to go, we've got to force things a little." Sawatari gave the door a baleful glare. This was going to be so much more expensive then it had to be. Damn Soumas.

:0:0:0:

_Author's note: WOW this chapter turned out a lot darker then I meant it too! Don't worry, next chapter we'll return to our regularly scheduled comedy. I'm on a roll for updates, next up is Full Course!_

_Oh, I keep getting emails about how I spell the characters names, especially Tooru's. Back when I started this story, and all my stories (like 3 years ago or more) the manga had not been officially translated to English nor was the anime. There were NO official spellings. Tooru is just another way to romanize (put Kanji into Western –English- Letters) the characters that make up Tooru's name. It's not wrong, just less common (though some say more accurate, I dunno). It's like the American spelling vs the European spelling of color/colour both are right. By now it's habit for me. I'm not going to change. There isn't even a consensus on how to spell it officially. Funimation spells it Toru, Tokyopop spells it Tohru, and I've seen it written on Japanese products as Touru, Tohru, Tooru etc... So please stop emailing me to correct it._


	11. Watching!

_In order to update my stories more often, I've been skipping my lunch breaks at work to write. I usually only have about 20 minutes to write, and so I email what I've written to myself to compile together later. It's been very productive! But it makes it really hard to judge how much I've ended up writing. ; It turned into 50 pages this time! I split them up into two chapters. I promised some humor in this one, but I think it turned out fluffier instead. I hope people like it anyway. -- Merrow_

:0:0:0:

Uwahh!" Tooru gasped. "The Souma's own this train!" She looked around train car in new appreciation. Hatori had arranged for them to be picked up within hours of Shigure's phone call.

"Yup!" Momiji smiled. "But you know what? We also have our own airplane!"

"We do not!" Kyou spat, whapping him across the back of his head. "We share an airplane between 3 companies and we only rent this car, we don't own this whole train!"

"That's still really impressive." Uo-chan said, relaxing back on the plush chair, marveling that she could stretch out her legs. "I knew you guys had money, but really I had no idea. A private luxury car, airplanes, wow. Why don't you guys live in a mansion?"

"Yes, and why does Tooru-kun have to work for you when you could have maids?" Hana was helping herself to the mini-bar in the back corner of the car.

"Hey, yeah!" Uo-chan slapped her knee. "Why not?"

Shigure chuckled. "Maybe if we were important members of the family we would. But our allowance is small. Momiji's father owns a company so he can arrange for these types of things in the Souma's name, but I'm just a lowly writer."

"So you don't rank, huh?" Uo-chan said, deflating. "Just Tooru's luck."

"Oh, but I think it's wonderful that Shigure-san is a writer!" Tooru said, absently patting Momiji who lay across one seat and had his head in her lap. "I can't imagine how Shigure-san comes up with all those stories!"

"Yes..." Hana-chan agreed, sitting down next to Shigure on his side of the car. "But we're still waiting... the sequel..."

Shigure went white. "Oh, well, it just so happens I brought a notebook along! I'll start writing now!" He pulled out a notebook and began writing furiously.

The ride home was anti-climactic after the rush of the weekend, and everyone dozed as it wore on. (Except for Shigure, who kept writing under the watchful eye of Hanajima.) When they got to the platform of their home station they were all happy to be home. Momiji and Haru were picked up by Hatori and hustled back to the honke after promising Tooru to come to Shigure's for a picnic the next day. The others waited with Hana-chan and Uo-chan for the train that would take them back home. A chauffeured town car waited to take Yuki, Kyou, Tooru, Shigure and their luggage back to their home.

"So what is Uotani-san going to do?" Yuki asked as they waited. "You said you liked the modeling didn't you?"

Uo-chan nodded. "Yeah..." She looked down the track for their train, face carefully blank. "But it'll be a hassle to Tooru if I do it now." She stretched and folded her arms behind her head.

"Ah." Yuki said, at a loss. He hadn't thought about that. If Uo-chan decided to work for Rising Stars there was no way Sawatari wouldn't use that as a way to get to Tooru.

"Oi!" Uo-chan grinned as the train rolled up, "At least I have a resume now! The first job is always the hardest, or so they say!"

"I'm sure there will be many more opportunities." Hana-chan said from behind them. "We will be seeing you tomorrow."

Yuki turned to Tooru after they'd boarded and smiled. "Ready to go home?" He knew that they weren't out of the woods yet, but he was relieved that things were finally going to start going back to normal.

"Yes!" Tooru smiled. She went to pick up her suitcase, but Kyou snatched it before she could.

"Stupid, you'll probably just trip over it." He blustered and walked over to the car. Tooru slid in between Yuki and Kyou while Shigure road up front. She smiled and nodded as the boys argued over her head. No one noticed the flurry of workers tearing down posters and priming billboards in the busy square.

:0:0:

Tooru hummed happily as she put some finishing touches on the lunch she was preparing. They'd have a full house today and she wanted to make sure they had plenty of everything. She hadn't had time to cook for fun for a while, so she'd experimented a little. Besides onigiri she'd made a sesame rice dish, and some fish using some new flavorings she'd read about, pork cutlet sandwiches, and a cake with fruit filling. She'd been cooking since breakfast and couldn't remember the last time she felt so content.

Shigure was in his study, working, reading or napping...what ever it was he did in there. Yuki had gone out to his garden and Kyou was practicing in the yard. Hatori should be arriving with Haru and Momiji soon, and Uo-chan and Hana-chan's shouldn't be long either. Tooru decided to mix up some lemonade, and start the tea.

The phone rang and she heard Shigure step out of his study to answer it. She didn't think much of it; the only people who would call her were all on their way over. She finished putting the tea on and began mixing the lemonade.

Tooru hardly noticed when the rumble of his voice became terse and that his voice retreated with the phone towards the living room. It wasn't until she heard the TV click on and a familiar strain of music drifted to her that she looked up from her lemonade.

"-heart... never be apart... -ing of you...believing its..."

She walked into the living room, still mixing the lemonade. The chord from the phone stretched from the hallway and Shigure stood in front of the TV with a dark look on his face. She glanced at him and then at the TV.

She gasped. She was on screen! Singing!

"Suitcase Travels! Let us pack you up and take you along to the fabulous Kaede resort community!" A peppy announcer's voice cut through Tooru's singing and the image of her on stage zoomed to the bottom corner. Her singing faded out and girly giggles replaced it as a picture of Tooru, Hana and Uo in their bathing suit took up the screen. "Fabulous resort with heated pools!" The announcer said spastically, as that picture zoomed to the opposite bottom corner. "Helpful staff!" He shouted and a picture of Tooru in the Kaede maid uniform flashed full screen for a moment before zipping to the top right corner. "And an exciting nightlife around the city!" There was a quick image of Tooru being tugged into bar by Dai before it shrunk to fit into the last corner. The images kept looping through Tooru smiling, laughing and singing.

"Suitcase Travels!" The announcer said urgently, "New episode Monday on a special triple play! See it first at 10 am, watch it again at 5 pm and catch the special extended version at 11pm! Featuring new discovery, Honda Tooru!" Almost as an afterthought, in a hurried voice, he added, "Hosted by Mikage Dai."

The lemonade jug dropped from her nerveless fingers to spatter on her feet and the tatami mats. "Oh!" she cried waking up from her stupor. "I'm sorry!" She bent down and righted the jug and began to mop up the spillage with her apron.

"Ah!" Shigure said, covering the phone mouth with a hand. "Is Tooru-kun okay?"

"Yes!" She said, blushing and flustered. "I was just so surprised. I-I'm going to get a towel." She took off her sopping apron and picked up the pitcher as she crossed into the kitchen.

"Ah, Mii-chan, yes, I'm still here." Shigure said, focusing back on the phone. "How often are they playing this?" He put a hand on his hip. "That often? But the contract-" He paused. "Yes, I see..." He got a broad smile on his face, "Well, of course I can't concentrate with all this going on." His voice became a singsong, "So please extend my deadline by two weeks. Thank you!" He hung the phone up, just barely catching the start of her wail.

He looked back at the TV, his face much more serious. "Every ten minutes or so, hmmm?" He mumbled.

Tooru rushed back into the room with some towels and continued patting at the tatami mat. "I hope this doesn't stain." She mumbled. She might have to replace the mat, she tried to figure out where the 10,000 yen would come from if she had to.

"What's going on?" Kyou asked, stepping inside from his workout.

"Ah, it's just-" Tooru started when the doorbell rang. She looked up and started to stand.

"I'll get it." Shigure motioned for her to stay put and walked out of the room.

"Tooru!" Uo-chan cried bursting into the room. "Look at what they've got up all over the train stations!"

She held up a fist full of posters, all plastered with Uo-chan, Hana-chan and Tooru in their dresses from Ayame. Tooru took one and sat back on the floor.

"From Spotted! to TV, new discovery!" the posters read and there was a little inset picture of Tooru's magazine cover down in the bottom left corner. Beside it was a little blurb extolling the virtues of Spotted! magazine as an ideal way keep up with popular new stars and trends, along with a note on subscription prices and release schedules.

"Ehhhhh!" Tooru gasped as it finally sunk in that it was her standing there in her golden dress looking like someone famous. She looked up at Arisa and Saki. "These were in the train station?"

"There's more, tell 'em!" Uo said looking at Hana.

"In the square..." Hana said softly, "There were lots of billboards with Tooru-chan."

"Billboards?" Kyou said looking over Tooru's shoulder at the posters. "Of these?" He was still reeling from surprise, but he wondered if he could get a copy of one of those posters...

"No." Hana said flatly.

Everyone stared at her but she obviously wasn't going to continue without prompting.

Impatiently, Uotani took over. "Of her in her bathing suit!"

"What!" Kyou yelled.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked from the doorway, a small basket full of carrots.

"They got this idiot in her bathing suit on billboards in the square!" Kyou yelled. He grabbed the posters out of Tooru's hand and threw them at Yuki. "And these things all over the train station."

Yuki snatched them out of the air and was about to comment when he heard a familiar voice coming out of the TV.

"Hello, my name is Honda Tooru..."

Everyone went silent as the same commercial played again.

Shigure looked at the clock on the wall. "Mii-chan was right... every ten minutes."

"What?" Kyou asked, dumbfounded. The idiot, the idiot was on TV in that dress and that bathing suit.

"It's playing every ten minutes?" Yuki deducted. "How can they be ready to air the show already, they just finished shooting yesterday? These posters and those commercials must be costing them a fortune."

"Not to mention," Hana-chan reminded them, "the billboards."

Can they do that? I mean, Tooru's contract with them expired." Arisa said, hunkering down next to her and patting Tooru on the head.

"Un... they found a loophole." Shigure said.

"Loophole?" Yuki bristled; he'd looked over that contract forwards and backwards. He hadn't found any loophole!

"The contract states that they can use photographs from the magazine and any footage from the show to promote Spotted! or Suitcase Travels." Shigure gestured to include the posters and TV, "These, and even the billboards, they're using them to sell magazines and to get people to watch the show, so they can use them without our permission."

Yuki just stared at Shigure. With calm deliberateness, he put his basket of carrots down on the table and turned on his heel. "We'll see about that." He bit out and stomped up the stairs to examine his copy of the contract.

"We're here!"

Tooru turned to see Momiji and Haru standing at the back porch doorway with Hatori a tall shadow behind them. She stood up. "Lunch!" She shook her head, "I mean, welcome!" She paused again. "I have to check on lunch!" She said finally and fled to the kitchen, her mind in a whirl.

"What's going on?" She heard Momiji ask and Shigure's low rumble answered. Tooru refilled the lemonade pitcher and mixed up some more instant lemonade. She preferred to make real lemonade, to squeeze the lemons and sweeten it to taste, but on short notice the mix would do.

She tried to steady her shaking hands and concentrate only on dissolving the mix in the water. It shook when she heard her voice come on the TV again and everyone fall silent listening to the commercial.

What did this mean? She thought that she was finally in the clear that life would go back to normal. What did it mean now that her face was... everywhere? She'd known, in an abstract way, that she'd be on TV because of Suitcase Travels. But she'd thought it'd be months down the line and that it would be just a little blip in her life. Suitcase Travels had been described as a mildly popular late night travel TV show, she didn't think there would be billboards! She didn't know what this meant, but everyone was being so serious and excited that it made her scared too.

"Need any help?"

Tooru jumped at Kyou's voice and the long handled spoon she was mixing with fell into pitcher. "Ah!" She cried and hesitantly stuck her fingers in trying to fish the spoon out.

She pulled it out and dropped the dripping thing into the sink and then looked helplessly between the pitcher and her sticky hand. She really shouldn't serve lemonade she'd stuck her hand in, but that would be two pitchers wasted.

"It's fine." Kyou said taking the pitcher out of her hand and setting it on a waiting tray with glasses on it.

"But-"

He poured a glass and drank it quickly. "Your hands are clean, it tastes fine. C'mon." He gathered up the lemonade tray and started into the living room. He glanced over his shoulder. "Let them stick whatever they want wherever they want. Like it matters, people hardly notice that kind of stuff anymore."

"You... you really think so?" Tooru said giving her hands a quick rinse and picking up a basket of food. They were going to walk a little ways into the wooded area out back for their lunch. She'd been looking forward to it so much.

"Yeah, they're just trying to make you nervous. By the time we get to school next week, it'll be like nothing had ever happened." Kyou said confidently.

"But..." Tooru started again.

"It's not like you were in some great movie or anything, you were on a stupid travel show... it's a bunch of people running around doing boring stuff. Who's going to watch that?" Kyou scoffed out loud, but reminded himself to see if Shigure had a vcr... he'd never paid attention to stuff like that before. If he didn't maybe Shishou could record the program for him. He really wanted to see Tooru in that dress again. He decided to make a trip down to the train station to see if there were any more posters up that he could filch if he couldn't get his hands one in the pile in the living room..

"I'm sure Kyou-kun is right." Tooru said uncertainly a she followed him. Maybe she was blowing this out of proportion. After all, Shigure had said it was just promotion for the TV show and magazine. Maybe she was reading too much into it that it seemed to be focusing all on her. She must've gotten a big head with all the fuss the past couple of weeks.

She smiled at her friends as she came out of the kitchen... people might make a little fuss now, but after the show aired Monday and everyone saw how dull she was she was sure someone more interesting would catch people's attention.

"Is Tooru-kun okay?" Shigure asked gently, switching off the TV as she entered.

"Yes!" She said, putting all her will behind it to make it sound like she meant it. "It was just such a shock to see myself on TV... and on the posters." She shook her head. "I'm sure it will blow over soon."

Shigure wasn't so sure, but he could tell that she needed comfort now not more worry. "Like they say in English, "Everyone has their 15 minutes of fame", this must be Tooru-chan's 15 minutes." He patted her on the head.

"I can't wait to see To-ru on singing on TV!" Momiji enthused. "I'm going to record it to DVD, does To-ru want a copy!"

Shigure raised his hand, "I do! I do!"

"Does Shigure-san have a DVD player?" Tooru asked curiously. She'd never seen one, but then she couldn't say as she'd ever watched TV besides playing a Mogeta video... and Hiro had had to set that up for her and Kisa to watch. She just kept getting static on the TV.

Shigure thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I'll buy one."

"Welcome to the 21st century." Yuki said blandly, coming down the stairs. He'd found the clause that allowed them to use Tooru's picture for advertising purposes and was still peeved that he hadn't discovered it on his own. But he thought he might have found something that could help later on, and he gave Tooru a smile anticipating when she'd be looking up at him in admiration. "I'd appreciate a copy as well, I'd like to see that pretty Honda-san again." Tooru flushed bright red at his smile and compliment.

"Me too." Haru said tugging on Yuki's sleeve and looking plaintive.

"What the hell do you want one for?" Kyou spat and then had to scramble to keep from spilling the jug of lemonade he'd forgot he was carrying.

"Kisa-chan will want to see." Haru blinked at Kyou. "And Kagura-nee." He gave another slow blink. "Kyou-kun doesn't want one?"

"Of course not!" Kyou said; turning red and his mouth moved faster then his brain. "I can see her every day, why do I care if she's on TV?" Realizing he'd have no copy he quickly said, "But Shishou will want to see!" He glared at Momiji, "So you better give me a copy anyway..." He looked at Tooru. "Not that I want one for myself you understand!" His ears were so warm they felt like they might burst into flame.

"Yes!" Tooru smiled and then looked around at everyone. "Is everyone ready for lunch?"

"Yes." Hana smiled, looking serene and holding the rest of the goodies from the kitchen, she patted at her mouth, obviously having nibbled a bit. "Shall we go?"

Everyone tromped out of the living room, into the yard and started down the path towards Tooru's favorite picnic spot. Hatori helped to carry the blankets and casually asking Momiji to make a copy of the DVD for him as well. He'd be working all day Monday and would likely be kept attending Akito till after the last showing. He pointed out that the boy should probably wait and record the last "extended version" showing of the program.

"Eh? Ha-san too!" Shigure chortled, "Ah, poor Ha-san, he was the only one who didn't get to see our Tooru-chan perform live! Is he jealous? Feeling left out? Is he? Is he?"

"Shut up." Hatori's response was flat and measured, but his stiff gait made it obvious Shigure's barb had struck tender flesh.

The author teased him relentlessly about it as they set up and ate their picnic lunch. By the time lunch was over, the entire situation had been reduced to a joke. Everyone was relieved to see Tooru smiling and laughing freely, even if many of them had reservations about how serious this situation would end up. Life at Shigure's house often felt like living in a bubble, and all of this intrusion from the outside world was disconcerting to everyone involved.

When they finally returned to the house, late in the afternoon nobody noticed, or at least pretended not to notice, Yuki carefully folding up one of the posters and hiding it in his pocket. By the end of the day all the posters "disappeared" or were claimed. Momiji took one for his scrapbook, and Shigure took one despite getting a beating for drooling over it a little too obviously.

Kyou snuck another and Hana and Uo each kept one and promised to "steal" another for Tooru on their way home since all the others were gone. Shigure teased Hatori about missing out again causing Tooru to blush and the doctor to decide to end this outing for the day. Momiji protested, but it was getting late and no one wanted to press Tooru into feeding such a large crowd another meal. Uo and Hana left just behind them, promising to bring the poster to school next week when they would see Tooru next.

Tooru hummed in the kitchen, cleaning up the last remnants of everyone's visit, and feeling almost as content as she had that morning.

She was sure there would be some fuss at school over the posters, commercials and TV show, but it would blow over soon enough she was sure. One thing she knew for certain was that there were much more interesting things then plain old Honda Tooru out there.

:0:0:

Monday was a very long day for Tooru. Even though they were on break she woke up early out of habit. Her first sleepy thought was that today she'd be on TV. She just couldn't imagine it. Her. On TV.

The filming with Dai had been disjointed and strange, she tried to piece the different segments together in her mind to figure out how they'd make a show out of it and couldn't do it. She'd never been good at puzzles, all the rules like "find the outside edges" or "group by color" never seemed to work. She'd always ended up with gaping holes or random finished bits and never the complete picture.

She sleepily decided to get up and start breakfast. It was early for a day when they didn't have school, but she was sure that Kyou would be up soon and the smell of food was usually enough to draw Shigure out of his study. Yuki would wake up eventually, she'd just make sure to make something that would reheat easily. She smiled to herself as she brushed her teeth; she kind of liked it when Yuki walked around half asleep. He was usually so guarded and careful, it was nice to see him vulnerable once and a while. And he was really cute when his eyes were dreamy and half-lidded.

She started breakfast, keeping herself occupied with vague thoughts of sleepy Yuki's wandering around the house, with mis-buttoned shirts half tucked in. She smiled at Kyou as he wandered through the kitchen after his run. He pulled out his milk carton and drank from it as he mopped at his neck. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and frowned.

"What?" He said defensively. He wiped his mouth and resisted the urge to check and see if his fly was open. He kept an eye on her as he put his carton back in the fridge.

"Nothing." Tooru smile grew a little wider. Kyou's hair was sticking on end and he'd obviously been running hard, he had sweat stains under his arms and down his back. There was a time when he would have cleaned up before coming around her or even into the kitchen for something to drink. And he would have used a glass to drink his milk. She loved that he felt so at home here and around her to really be himself.

"Then why are you grinning like an idiot?" Kyou could feel himself start to heat and hoped she'd think he was still flushed from his run. He smoothed his hair nervously and fiddled with his towel. Maybe he had something hanging out of his nose?

Tooru just shook her head. "Does Kyou-kun want eggs or fish for breakfast?"

"Fish." Kyou said, looking at her like she was nuts. He paused, taking a moment to wash his hands before falling in place beside her to help with the onigiri she was making. "So you're okay... with everything?"

Tooru paused, losing a little of her smile. She'd been carefully not thinking about "everything", the billboards, the posters, and the TV show that was going to play three times today with a special extended version at 11 pm.

"I don't understand it." She said finally. "I don't know why they're doing this." She said a little softer. "It's a little scary." It was a lot scary.

Kyou shaped a few onigiri. He wanted to say that there wasn't anything to be scared about and not to worry. But he was worried. It made him feel nervous and unsettled to think that there were billboards with her in that little white swimsuit and that soon anyone who tuned into channel 18 would see her singing in the sparkly dress that took his breath away. And he didn't understand why they were doing this either.

Kyou sighed. "It freaks me out too. I don't get it." He washed his hands and leaned against the sink. "But, I dunno, it's not like I've ever been involved in anything like that. Maybe this is normal."

"Normal?" Tooru repeated. She started on the fish, so used to the preparations that she didn't even have to look at the fish as she sliced and cleaned them.

"Maybe this is just how it works... You've told 'em that you won't work for them, so maybe this is just how they try to make money off of what they've got." Kyou's argument was unconvincing, even to himself. "Anyway, Shishou always told me," He said in an unconscious imitation of Tooru's story telling, "that you can't control other people, you can only control what you do yourself." He took some place settings out and walked towards the living room to set them up. "So just mind what you can manage yourself, and let them do whatever they want."

Tooru nodded. Mind what I can manage myself, she thought to herself firmly. She couldn't control what they put up on billboards, or in the train station or on TV. She couldn't control what other people thought about it. So what could she control? The acrid smell of burning fish, wafted under her nose. She could control if she burned breakfast or not. She quickly moved the fish off the burner and onto plates, just a little crispy around the edges.

She and Kyou ate in companionable silence. Shigure didn't stir out of his room, despite the good food smells wafting through the house and it was no surprise that Yuki still hadn't appeared. It would be more surprising if he showed his face before noon instead of after on a day off. Kyou started to get antsy after breakfast. He'd gone for his run, and now he didn't have anything to do. Usually when he had free time he'd work out or nap on the roof. Working out and napping were pretty much the closest things he had to a hobby.

Tooru was feeling restless too. Usually her life was scheduled down to the minute with chores, school work, part time job and the attention various members of the Souma family required. Even now she could think of half a dozen things she could be working on, but with only an hour before the TV show was going to air for the first time she was reluctant to begin anything. She tended to lose track of time and even knowing that it would replay twice more, and that Momiji was recording it, she didn't want to miss a minute of the first airing. She wondered vaguely if that was conceited of her.

Still, she didn't want to just sit here and twiddle her thumbs. Tooru started to rise, causing Kyou to start.

"Ah, sorry," She said, "I'm just going to get some mending to work on."

"Ah." Kyou said intelligently. "Whatever." He watched her from the corner of his eye, and then flopped back onto the cushions as she left the room. This was so frustrating. He wanted to reassure her but the words just wouldn't come, this situation was so far out of his realm of experience he had no way to comfort her. He rolled into a pool of sunlight to bask and tried to calm his thoughts. The warmth melted into him, relaxing his muscles and making him languid.

Tooru walked back into the room, pausing on the threshold to smile at the picture Kyou presented. He was sprawled out boneless on the floor, his shirt twisted up to show off his lean stomach. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be communing with the sunlight that poured over him. It lit his orange hair and made it look even more like flame. It chased away any shadows on his face and made him look very young and worry-free.

He cracked an eye when he heard her soft step on the tatami mats. "What?" That was the second time today he'd found her just staring at him. Not that he minded especially...He'd spent so much of his life being unacknowledged by the people around him, other then Shishou, that he kind of enjoyed the novelty of her watching him for any reason.

"Kyou-kun really is a cat." Tooru said lightly setting her mending down on the table looking at him sideways. Her voice was tinged with a slight bit of envy.

"It feels good to lie in the sun." His tone was defensive, but he closed his eye, stretched and went limp on the floor. "Haven't you ever done it?"

Tooru started to say of course, but stopped. She really couldn't remember any time she'd just lain back and enjoyed the sun. She'd been with Kyou on the roof, but she usually sat while he stretched out.

"C'mere." Kyou gestured with one hand, "Try it."

"I couldn't..." Tooru said hesitantly, but she was already putting down her mending and turning towards him.

Kyou tipped his head back so that his chin jutted in the air and he was looking at her upside down. "Don't be stupid. C'mere."

Tooru crawled over beside him, until she inched into the pool of sunlight. She could feel the difference in the air, it was warmer and the sun beat against her dark hair.

"Don't just sit there." Kyou commanded. His eyes closed again. "Lay down."

Feeling foolish, not an uncommon feeling, she cautiously lay down on her side facing Kyou. He was stretched out in the sunlight, but she was only half in. Kyou peeped at her again with one eye.

"That's no good, turn this way so you're in the sun completely."

Tooru obeyed twisting herself so that her head lay near his stomach. The rest of her body stretched out in the sunlight and she shifted around until they made a crooked T on the floor. She put her hands under her head and squirmed a little trying to make herself comfortable. She had to scrunch up a little to keep herself in the sun. Kyou watched her and finally sighed in frustration.

"Move more towards me so you can stretch out. Put your head on my stomach, that'll give you enough room." Kyou patted his stomach.

Tooru looked at him in surprise, but he already had his eyes closed and laid completely relaxed. She inched forward and gently put her head down on his stomach like it was a pillow. She lay on her side and looked up at Kyou's head past what seemed a vast stretch of stomach and chest. He glanced down at her when she stopped moving and she blinked trying to hold his gaze. The sun was in her eyes.

"Close your eyes." Kyou said, following his own advice. "Just relax."

Tooru closed her eyes, and the world went a vague red color as the sun beat on her eyelids. The heat of the sun seeped into her, and she felt like she was being gently rocked as Kyou breathed. She could faintly hear his stomach digesting their breakfast.

She heard her own breathing slowing down, and her joints relaxed as the sun's warmth penetrated into her. She heard herself sigh, releasing the last tension from her body, but felt like she was observing it from a far distance. Her mind drifted away in the warm bath of sunlight as she lightly dozed.

Kyou felt the soft puff her sigh on his stomach and her body go boneless. His lips quirked in a slight smile. Her hair cascaded over his stomach, a few locks flopping over onto his hand. He fingered it gently, sliding the soft strands through his fingers. He finger combed it, not really noticing when he'd worked his hand up to the roots. His hand settled there cupping the crown of her head. He felt more relaxed then he had in weeks, possibly more so then he'd ever felt in his life. He hoped she was feeling at least half the contentment he was, it might make up for the fact he'd been so useless up to now.

Her hands were resting on his stomach, next to the curve of her cheek. He could feel her fingertips against his skin shift slightly back and forth as she unconsciously curled and uncurled her fingers, gently kneading at him when he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Who was the cat now?" He thought with a smirk. He really enjoyed this arrangement... maybe next time they were on the roof he could get her to do this again. He liked when she talked at him while he was basking on the roof, but he liked this even better. When he was young and living with Shishou he used to lay in the courtyard and think there was nothing better in the world then a sunbath. He'd been so, so wrong. A _shared_ sunbath was the best thing in the world.

A sharp high-pitched noise cut through the air. They flew apart, Kyou leaping to his feet in a defensive crouch in front of Tooru. She huddled on the floor, wide-eyed and confused. Kyou's head swiveled back and forth trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. It sounded like screeching breaks, high and shrill.

There was crashing from Shigure's study and the noise cut off. There were a couple more thuds, the sound of a body falling and rising again, and what sounded books clattering to the floor. Shigure slid back the door his yukata only held shut, his hair even messier then usual, and an alarm clock in one hand. He leaned against the doorframe, breathing heavily.

"Did I miss it?" He gasped.

"It?" Tooru said from the floor, peeping around Kyou's legs.

"The TV show... I broke the clock, did I miss it?" Shigure waved the clock in his hand. His yukata slipped open a bit more and his long slim legs showed in the gap.

Tooru gasped and looked at her watch. "It'll be on in 10 minutes!" Had she and Kyou been laying that long in the sun?

Shigure sagged in relief, resting his head on his forearm against the doorframe. "Thank goodness." He looked down at his gaping yukata. He grinned at Tooru and Kyou. "I'll be back in a moment." He slipped back into the room and shut the study door.

"What was that noise?" They looked up to see Yuki, still in his pajamas, standing at the top of the stair.

"Alarm Clock?" Tooru guessed, she stood up, her pulse still racing from the shock of it. "I think it was Shigure-san's alarm clock."

"He had an alarm clock?" Yuki sounded confused.

Tooru nodded. "Does Yuki-kun want breakfast?" She clenched her hands together. Less then 10 minutes until the first broadcast of Suitcase Travels.

"Dummy!" Kyou said, already moving over to the tv cabinet, "You'll miss the start of your show."

"It's that late already?" Yuki ran quickly down the steps.

"I'll just get the onigiri." Tooru said turning to flee into the kitchen, "Shigure-san will want some too." She couldn't just sit there and wait for the show to start.

"Do you need any help?" Yuki asked following her in.

"Tea... why doesn't Yuki-kun get some tea cups?" Tooru said distractedly, not even noticing that his shirt was mis-buttoned just as she'd imagined that morning. Yuki quickly put a tray together of teacups and took the decanter of tea off the counter. He waited impatiently for her to put the onigiri on the platter, his ear cocked to catch the starting strains of the Suitcase Travels theme.

"Toooorruuu-kun, hurry up my little flower," Shigure called from the other room, "or you'll miss it!"

Tooru's knuckles were white as she gripped the sides of the platter and walked into the room. She gave Shigure a strained smile as she put them on the table. He was only looking slightly more put together then he had when he'd been in the doorway. His yukata was tied shut, but his hair was a shaggy mess and as she came up close she could see he had faint beard stubble, something she'd never seen on him before. He gratefully accepted a teacup and she barely managed to keep her hands steady as she poured the tea. He politely pretended not to notice, focusing on the commercial paying on TV.

Yuki hovered in the background, waiting for her to settle. Kyou sat in front of the table. He leaned back on it rudely and held the remote loosely in one hand. He glanced up at Tooru as she moved around behind him on the table.

"Sit down!" He commanded, thumping the cushion next to him. "It's their own fault they woke up late."

"Y-Yes." Tooru stuttered and sat down next to him. Yuki quickly took a seat next to her. Tooru sat between them ramrod straight between them and looking more like she was facing a firing squad then the airing of a simple TV program.

Carefully not looking at her, Kyou covered one hand with his. On her other side, Yuki glanced at her white face. He looked away, turning and reaching for an onigiri and "accidentally" covering her hand in the process with the other. Tooru didn't flinch or blush; she just threaded her fingers through theirs as she waited for the program to begin.

The commercial ended and Suitcase Travels began. A jazzy instrumental started and a cgi suitcase fell into the screen. It flung itself around the screen, striking the walls and bouncing off until it burst open revealing a collection of still pictures from past episodes, a little, chibi cartoon Dai and the "Suitcase Travels" logo. The song ended and Mikage Dai's voice came over the a long panning view of a fanciful map of Japan, complete with giant temples, dragons in the water and abstract clouds surrounding Mount Fuji.

"Are you ready for a wild weekend! Get ready for sun, fun and pretty girls this week on Suitcase Travels. I've packed my bags, let's get going!"

The view switched to a more realistic map of Japan and a little red arrow pointed to the coast side city where the resort was located. "Nestled away from the rest of the world, this small resort town near Yokohama, has tons to offer for tourists looking for someplace new to go. It's just a short train ride away from Tokyo!"

It cut to Dai diving into the water, and zoomed in close to show Tooru recoiling prettily from the splash. It went into a slow motion, jittery camera, MTV style shot of Uo-chan walking along the side of the pool in her bathing suit, followed by a similar shot of Hana-chan walking and flicking her hair.

"I didn't realize they were filming then." Shigure said, making all three teenagers start.

They glanced at him and then looked back quickly before they missed anything. Dai broke through the surface of the water, grabbed Tooru up and perched her on his shoulder.

"Hi! This week on Suitcase Travels we're at Kaede resort. I'm Mikage Dai."

It cut again to the same jittery, trendy style shot of Tooru dropping her robe and being accessorized by Mine. Ayame's assistant was entirely shot from the back, in a kind of shadowy blurred effect that reduced her to a shadowy shape and a pair of busy hands.

It zoomed back to the regular shot of Tooru draped across Dai's shoulder looking strained and saying "I-I'm Honda Tooru!" The rest of the scene played out just as they remembered with the Uo and Hana introducing themselves and rescuing from Tooru from Dai's clutches.

Kyou and Yuki leaned forward unconsciously; they were getting to a part they hadn't been able to see for themselves, the limo ride with Dai.

The screen swiped to a night time view of the hotel and Dai standing idly by the limo. He looked artfully bored, until he glanced at the doorway and saw something that caught his eye. He straightened and grinned broadly. The camera panned to show what he was looking at, showing Hana, Uo and Tooru nodding to the doorman of the hotel.

Tooru looked up and smiled, and walked quickly down the path. Her skirt swirled and flounced around her and the streetlights made her dress spark with bits of gold dust. The other girls walked behind her at a slower pace, almost like a pair of bodyguards. Hanajima managed to glide down the walkway looking more like she was on wheels then feet. A black parasol perched on her shoulder and she twirled it idly. Her face was bland as usual, she glanced at the doorman as she passed and he stood straighter and took his eyes off Tooru. Uotani sauntered a step behind her, her eyes roving back and forth as if she was on the lookout for danger. A man moved towards the path, perhaps thinking to enter the hotel. Uo-chan pinned him with a glance and he froze. Everyone stayed still until all three were out of frame. The contrast of Tooru's innocence with the implied danger of her friends made her look like a sheltered angel with two tamed demon women.

"When did they shoot that?" Yuki said frowning. "I don't remember that."

"Kuso Nezumi, that's when we were all standing around figuring out what car to ride in." Kyou answered. "She ran down to talk to us."

Neither took their eyes off the TV.

"They were filming then?" Yuki asked rhetorically.

"It seems as if they were filming when we didn't realize often." Shigure said around mouthfuls of onigiri.

Tooru glanced at Yuki and Kyou out of the corner of her eyes, they both looked serious. She bit her lip and focused back on the show. She was embarrassed by the amount of skin she'd been showing in that dress. It hadn't seemed immodest, but from the high angle they had shot the footage in the limo (the camera man had been standing and looking down through the skylight for part of the ride) she was showing a lot more cleavage then she'd remembered. She'd never thought of bared shoulders as being that daring before, but now she felt like she must've looked half dressed. She sounded like an idiot, saying "yes" and "no" to every question, or just nodding and smiling.

She winced as she felt both boys' hands clench around hers when they saw how Dai had gotten so close in the limo. When he wrapped his hand around her waist and tugged her close, they both rose up on their knees looking murderous. Tooru, their Tooru, was on the screen bright red and stuttering.

Yuki was practically shaking he was so mad. That bleached idiot was obviously staring down Honda's dress. He couldn't see where the idol's hand was, but from the way she was nervously glancing at her hip he could tell she didn't like what it was doing. Dai's smile got larger as she got more flustered, and he leaned in closer. The mouse tried to remind himself that this had happened days ago and it wasn't any use getting mad now, but it really didn't help.

"Can't decide on a place, my little peach?" There was a close up on Dai and Tooru, her cheeks stamped with red and his toothy smile. "Then perhaps you can decide what kind of delicacy those lovely lips would like to feast on? Fish? Meat? Me?"

"That bastard!" Kyou punched his fist into the floor cracking the tatami mat. What was that slime implying? Kyou's face was aflame and his ears burning red he was so angry. He wanted to smash the tv, as if that would somehow fix that she'd been put in that situation. He wished he'd given in to the urges to smash into something that weekend, that he'd at least punched that blonde guy once in the face, just so he'd have the satisfaction now that he'd done something.

"YOUCH!"

On screen it looked like Uotani was close to breaking Dai's finger, and doing it with a dangerous smile. She tossed his hand back into his own lap and hooked Tooru's arm with her own, pulling her close. "Fish!" She grinned at Hanajima, ignoring the idol who was massaging his finger frantically. "Don't you think fish would be best?"

"Yankee's good for something." Kyou muttered and sat back against the table again.

Yuki's eyes widened as he watched a spark of electricity travel down Hana's braid like a jacob's ladder and make a leap to her parasol and Sawatari's corresponding yelp. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen the denpa girl in action before, but he'd always assumed that it was, at least partially, a trick of the mind. But here was her talent caught obviously on film.

"Meat... I think meat." The sparks were running down quicker now, and even though her face was still mask like the tiny upturn of her lips and the electricity in her gaze showed her enjoyment.

Yuki sat back and loosened his grip a little on Tooru's hand, realizing how tight he was gripping it. She glanced at him and gave an uncertain smile as her response and the choice of the serenade grill was made on the TV. He felt guilty that he hadn't been able to protect her better during the filming, but at least she hadn't been alone. He smiled back and gave her hand a little squeeze. She brightened and looked back at the tv.

The screen shifted rather abruptly from the limo to a long outside shot of the restaurant. Uo and Hana escorted Dai in while voiceover he gave a few details about the restaurant, how long ago it'd been established; it's star rating and other trivia. There was a quick comedy montage of the girls ordering. It flashed back and forth between Tooru hemming and hawing and ordering nothing, Uo-chan pointing to various sushi to add  
on, and the waitress frantically flipping sheets to get all of Hana-chan's order in, all played in fast forward with a funny tune in the background. It ended when Dai ordered for Tooru, and started interviewing her in earnest. Dai and Tooru chitchatted back and forth, and she slowly became more relaxed on screen.

It was hard to judge this by a stranger's eyes. Would they be able to see how unsure she was? How much she disliked this? How uncomfortable? She was always smiling and nodding, and before he'd gotten to know her, Yuki never would have been able to tell when she was upset, sad or lonely, not when it was herself that was hurting. She never hesitated when she was worried for someone else, but when it came to herself she had a mask better than his. She smiled into the camera after one comment, and he felt his breath catch. Would anyone else watching this show be swept away by that look as he was?

"So what do you think she would she have thought about you becoming an idol?" Dai asked, referencing Tooru's mother.

"M-Me? An Idol? Oh, I'm not..." Tooru was obviously shocked and amazed that someone thought she could possibly be considered an idol. But there she was on tv, dressed like an idol, being wined and dined like an idol.

The screen flipped around and Dai was on the Serenade Grill's stage mugging at the camera, and dramatically finishing a song. He seemed to have an okay voice, but all they showed of the nearly 5 minute song he'd sung was the last chord. There was a smattering of applause and Dai acted like he'd gotten a standing ovation, bowing and flipping his hair.

"Thank you, thank you!" he said into the mike, after the last of the tepid applause finally died down. "I hope you enjoyed that, and I know you'll love our next performer! Suitcase Travels is pleased to bring you a brand new star!"

Tooru blushed. She'd been so scared before her performance she hadn't even heard his introduction. If she had she probably wouldn't have been able to force herself up there.

The stage went dark and the restaurant dimmed, and Tooru watched a golden version of herself step up onto stage. She didn't look like herself, not at all. Tooru always thought of herself as rather unremarkable, mud colored hair and eyes, not too tall or pretty. She was average (or a little below) in almost everything. But the girl on tv looked like she belonged there. She shone under the lights, sparkled with every movement, and moved on the stage like a pro.

Kyou couldn't remember how many cameras had been floating around the stage and restaurant, but there had been enough that every time she turned away to look in another direction the camera switched to keep her in frame. It was filmed so she was singing directly to the tv audience, directly to him. Occasionally it would switch to a long shot, to show how the audience was focused on her, and it was a slap in the face when the connection broke.

Yuki kept thinking they'd cut into the song, that there was no way they could leave the whole song in the show. Didn't they usually just show a portion? It wasn't fair that everyone should get to see this, not those soft smiles, meaningful looks, and sweet phrases. Those were supposed to be just for... well, they weren't meant for everyone, that was for certain. But they did play the whole song.

"Wasn't that great folks?" Sawatari's voice proclaimed. "You've witnessed it here, the birth of a new idol!"

Tooru, her golden dress glittering, covered her burning cheeks, crying "Oh No!" prettily. Dai teased her and the crowd responded with catcalls, all caught on film.

The screen swiped to a screen catch of a small caricature version of Dai trying to pull a cart full of suitcases behind him. "Suitcase Travels will be right back!" His voice said cheerfully before the stack of suitcases came falling down on him.

A commercial came up, some advertisement for luggage, and the members of Shigure's house sat in shell shocked surprise.

"I..." Tooru shook her head. "That didn't sound like me at all... did they do something to my voice? To make it sound... better?"

"It sounded like you." Kyou spat. "Just like you did that night."

"They might've cut out some of the background noise." Yuki said, nodding, "But Honda-san's voice was as nice as I remembered."

Tooru went bright red. "But-"

"Ne," Shigure said, tapping her on the back of her head to make her look at him. "Did you know that your skull resonates with your voice and fools your ears?"

"It does?" Tooru looked at him.

"Un... so what you hear isn't what anyone else hears." Shigure smiled and spread his hands. "So you'll just have to trust us when we say that's what you sound like."

Tooru nodded, but she didn't looked convinced.

"Oi!" Kyou said, "You're in another commercial!"

"I'm Honda Tooru!" It was a short clip of Tooru in her bathing suit from the beginning of Suitcase Travels.

"BEFORE." A deep man's voice intoned and the screen faded to the very first snapshot that had appeared in Spotted, Tooru, Hana and Uo with their ice creams.

"After!" A cheerful woman's voice chirped and a series of photos flashed on the screen, with camera "snap" noise as each one changed. They were photos of Tooru from "Spotted" magazine shoot. It froze on a photo of Tooru holding a bouquet of lilies and the "Spotted" logo faded in until it looked just like the magazine she'd appeared in.

"Let Spotted! make you a look like a star too!" The girl's voice enthused. The magazine flipped open and the commercial went on to rhapsodize over it's makeup and clothing features. "Next issue comes with a special enhanced CD of Tooru-chan's song "Come Home," as seen on Suitcase Travels, and special screensaver, but only if you subscribe! Subscribe now to get your copy!"

"Can they do that!" Kyou asked Shigure, standing and point at the tv. "They can't do that, right?"

"It's advertising." Yuki said, trying to keep his hands steady as poured himself a glass of tea. "So it's covered in the contract as fair usage."

"Yes...my address is..." All three teenagers looked up to see Shigure reading off his address into the phone. "Yes, and I'll receive the special CD to come out next month? Next week? But I'll get it? Good."

"Shigure!" Kyou stomped over, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Ah, please hold a moment." Shigure put a hand over the mouthpiece. "What is it Kyon-Kyon, did you want me to get you a subscription too?" Kyou sputtered and Shigure went back to speaking on the phone. "Is there a limit on how many subscriptions one can have by household... good, please put us down for 4 subscriptions. Thank you, yes... all to the  
same address. Yes, we're very big fans."

"Shigure-san didn't have to subscribe..." Tooru said hesitantly. She was so shocked by the massive exposure Rising Stars was pumping behind her that she just couldn't encompass it all. Her mind focused on little things, like how expensive it would be to have 4 subscriptions to a magazine and what would they do with all those magazines.

"Ne, if I didn't get enough they would break my house fighting over it." Shigure gestured to the boys who both looked indignant at the suggestion, "And-"

"And how, back to our show!" The cartoon Dai exclaimed trying to stuff a pile of things into a suitcase. He jumped on it and it bounced back tossing him off the screen. The screen went to black and then slowly went up to a night scene of the city.

Everyone quickly sat back down, eyes glued to the tv.

"After Tooru-chan's fabulous performance, we just had to treat her to a night on the town!" Dai's voice explained, "We scoped out the hottest hot-spots the town had to offer." A bunch of bubbles popped up over the city. Each had a name of an establishment in it. "First up," One of the bubbles began to blink furiously, "Maple-leaf Games."

The scene switched to Tooru, Hana, Uo and Dai walking into an arcade in fast motion. They spread around, examining the place in super speed. Hana settled herself at a crane game where she won prize after prize without reaction, slowly building a crowd behind her.

It was played in fast forward, so the crowd and piles of prizes seemed to grow by leaps and bounds. It flipped back between her and Uo-chan. Uo played one fighting game after another, beating all opponents. Every once and a while it would flash to Tooru watching Dai play another game. When Hana-chan had more prizes by her side then inside the machine in front of her the speed went back to normal. Dai pulled Tooru in front of a punching bag game.

"Let's try this one! You go first!" Dai smiled.

"Me?" Tooru said startled. That was the first time he'd suggested that she try game.

"Go ahead!" Dai plunked a couple of tokens in. "Give it all you've got. One hard punch."

"O-okay." Tooru stepped in front of the game. "Right-Straight!" She cried and struck the bag with her fist. It hardly moved and the little register that monitored how strong the punch was lit up in neon "Wimpy! Wimpy! Wimpy!"

"E-heh-heh..." Tooru said into the camera, scratching the back of her head. "Pretty weak."

Kyou grinned at her unconscious imitation of him. The camera had caught her glance towards him as she'd spoken. He looked away from the tv and glanced at Tooru catching her eye. "That was pretty weak. 'Right-straight?'" He looked back at the tv, "You need WAY more training."

Tooru gave a small laugh, "Dai-san too." She gestured to the tv. Dai had given the bag a punch and it had gone a little past half way to "Strong Punch!" He flexed an arm at Tooru, inviting her to see how strong he was.

Uo-chan came up behind him and plunked a few coins in the machine. He glanced behind him just in time to see her register the top score of "ULTRA PUNCH!" She flexed an arm at him and the scene ended. The rest of the in town segments ran in a similar comedic vein.

At the cake shop Hana ordered a half dozen varieties. Uo-chan stole food from everyone's plates, and Dai got chased away after trying to feed Tooru a piece. Yuki and Kyou stiffened at that scene. It had been staged, and explained beforehand to the Sohmas and Tooru's friends to make sure the idol didn't get attacked. On screen it looked very natural, but the audience wasn't seeing the 5 takes it had taken to get that scene. All of which put Dai much too close to Tooru for anyone's comfort.

At the bar Dai went behind and pretended to mix drinks, but got pushed aside by Uo-chan when he tried to slip alcohol into Tooru's drink. Looking dangerous and adult in her slinky red dress, Uo flipped a few bottles around coyote ugly style mixing up a few virgin drinks. Hana stood at the end of the bar watching passively and eating cherries off the garnish tray.

"After having too much fun for one evening poor Tooru-chan couldn't keep her eyes open." Dai's voice-over sounded condescending. The camera went in close to Tooru's face as she and Dai exited arm in arm. She yawned, and rubbed an eye cutely. She blinked and seemed to notice the camera looking her way and gave a little wave. "So we decided to call it a night. There are lots of entertaining spots for the older crowd for those that might be thinking of visiting." The city skyline returned with little bubbles popping up advertising hostess bars, all-night live music houses and dance clubs.

"The next morning, Tooru-chan and I were honored to take a tour of the Kaede hotel."

"Wow, Tooru-chan, you're really getting into it!" Dai enthused walking up to Tooru in the lobby of the hotel. He did a wide circle around her, nodding approvingly. She blushed under his scrutiny, fiddling with the apron of her skirt. She was dressed in the maid's uniform used by the Kaede staff, a French maid uniform in a deep navy.

Tooru was used to wearing short skirts. Her school uniform was shorter than what she was wearing, but the stiff petticoats of the maid uniform made it seem slightly indecent to her. She was wearing thick white hose, which should have made her feel better, but didn't. The starched half-apron was tied tightly around her waist, and the top, a bodice made up of blue and white fabric was too small making her feel constricted. The lace of the puffed sleeves had itched horribly.

Sitting in the living room now, seeing herself on screen, Tooru's face flamed bright, bright red. She looked ridiculous in that dress. It was too small, and too flouncy and girly to look good on a plain girl like her.

Kyou lost track of what was happening on the show taking in how she was dressed. He'd seen her from across the gym, but he'd been so angry that day what she was wearing hadn't really registered. That apron made her waist seem tiny, like he could wrap his hands around her. And her legs... Kyou had never classified himself as a person who noticed one part of a girl over another. Before Tooru he hadn't noticed particularly that there was an opposite sex. But maybe it was because he liked to lounge on the floor as she walked around doing chores, or that she'd sit while he laid on the roof, or that one of his best memories involved her knees and him in his cat form, but lately he'd really begun to take notice of her legs. And now there those long legs were, wrapped in white and being shown off to the whole world.

Yuki was vaguely aware that Dai and Tooru were talking about how nice the free hotel breakfast was, and about how generous the basic amenities that came with the room were, and other boring things. He was quick witted enough to be able to follow that while at the same time noticing that the top of Honda's dress was much, much too small. The scoop neck had a shell of modest white fabric over it, so she wasn't hanging out of it. But the way the fabric hugged and molded itself around her made it obvious just what it was concealing.

"Maid-san." Shigure said happily. "One of my favorites."

As one the two boys turned to glare at the dog.

"You pervert!" Yuki hissed, "How could you okay that outfit? Weren't you supposed to be there to speak up for her?"

"Damn dog!" Kyou slammed a fist on the table. "Just 'cause your sick fantasy is-"

"Is it really that bad?" Tooru asked, her brow furrowed as she looked back and forth from the TV to her housemates. "I knew it didn't suit me. I'm not good in frilly things like that..."

"T-that's not the problem." Yuki said quickly. The problem was it suited her too well.

"You look fine." Kyou said, his cheeks reddening. "Its just a stupid outfit. It's not like they dressed that dope like a bellhop, why should you be dressed as a maid?"

"Tooru-chan looks super cute," Shigure sing-songed. "The boys are just J-E-A-L-O-U-S."

"Shut up." Kyou said, "I can't hear what they're saying."

By this time Dai and Tooru had toured the kitchens, the gym and one of the special guest suites. Dai and Tooru exited from the room, chatting comfortably about how nice it had been.

"And that was just a regular double, you should see one of the suites!" Dai enthused.

Tooru smiled and nodded, "Uo-chan, Hana-chan and I are in a suite." She blushed and waved her hands. "Its very large and there are three separate double bedrooms!"

"Ooooh!" Dai exclaimed, "You must be in one of the mega-suites! I'm jealous!" He paused and gave an artful pout, allowing Tooru to maneuver a little past a maid's cart in the hallway. "But I'm sure Tooru-chan is used to getting the best treatment." He poked curiously at the contents of the cart looking like a little boy jealous at the attention someone else was receiving.

"Oh, no!" Tooru flushed bright red, "I mean, no one treats me badly, but that room is much too fine for a regular person like me."

Down the hall a doorway opened and a dripping man in a towel popped his head out. He scowled, looking down the hallway. Spotting Tooru he brightened and called out, "Oi! Miss! More towels please!"

Tooru started and took a quick glance around. "Yes sir, right away!" She turned to the cart and bent over. The cameraman had to step back quickly to avoid shoving his camera right up her skirt, making the shot shaky and very ad-lib. She dug out a couple of snowy towels and ran down the hall. "Here you go, sir!" She bowed and handed him the towels.

"Panties?" Kyou muttered under his breath. Had he just seen panties?

Tooru gasped, placing her hands over her backside as if she could retroactively protect herself. "Could you-? Did I-?"

"No, I checked." Shigure said, sounding more disappointed then anything else. "All you see is a little petticoat."

"Why were you checking?" Yuki glared darkly at him. Kyou's eyes widened at the question and started to rise, violence brewing.

"If there were panties, I could have had them re-shoot the segment." Shigure said nonchalantly, soothing both boys. He grinned, "And I could've asked for a copy for myself!"

"You-" Kyou started.

"Shh... We're missing it." Shigure said waving him silent.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Dai said, hands on hips, "Don't you think you're getting a little too into it? Remember, you're not really a maid!"

"Aaah!" Tooru blushed again, "Sorry! Sorry!" The dripping man noticed the cameras for the first time and gave a muffled curse as he ducked inside. Tooru trotted quickly over to Dai, her head down.

"I thought this outfit suited you." Dai said, "It looks like you're used to this type of work." His tone was nasty, and all three males watching the program stiffened. "What are you going to do next, mop some floors?"

"Well," Tooru said, smiling uncomfortably, unsure of how to take his tone. "That is what I do normally. I guess I am used to this kind of work."

"What? You're a maid?" Dai asked, genuinely surprised. He didn't know of an idol-wannabe or model worth their salt that would dare risk their skin and face doing menial work like that.

Tooru shook her head. "Cleaning lady, part-time... I clean office buildings." She fingered her skirt, "It would be hard to clean in an outfit like this. I wear a smock, it's much easier to move around in." She smiled, "But this is much cuter."

An illusionary image of Tooru in her work smock floated in the minds of all present. Its contrast to the pretty girl on TV was palpable. It was hard to imagine the girl who was dressed in gold the night before, and that white bathing suit, and this frilly fantasy dress on her knees scrubbing at a floor.

"Why?" Dai asked incredulously.

"Why?" Tooru repeated, blinking, "Well, school tuition... and expenses..." She looked down, it was embarrassing to talk about.

Something caught Dai's attention over her shoulder. As if realizing he was being filmed again he pasted on a smile and wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders, "Well, you are hard-working! Why don't I treat you to a massage by one of the experts they have on call here at the hotel?" Dai ushered her out of the hallway, talking about the hotel as he went.

The show came to a close with Tooru and Dai eating an ice cream together at the outdoor cafe. Tooru had changed out of the maid's uniform and was wearing a yellow sundress with a sheer orange shawl over her shoulders. Dai ordered her a specialty of the house, a huge ice cream confection larger then her head with bananas, whipped cream, and cherries and drizzled with chocolate. She looked traumatized when Dai handed her a spoon and told her to dig in.

"Eehh!" Tooru gasped. "This is too much!"

"We'll share it then." Dai grinned and snagged a spoon off the table beside her. He dug out a big spoonful and waved it around. "I'll feed you, you feed me." He made little plane noises, ignoring her shock at his suggestion. "Bzzz, bzzzz here it comes into the hangar!"

"Yum." Hana appeared between Tooru and Dai, accepting the mouthful of ice cream. Dai gave a girly little gasp and reared back, leaving the spoon in Hana's mouth. She took it out and nonchalantly started helping herself to the sundae.

"Your turn!" Uo crowed, scooping out an oversized spoonful and cramming it in Dai's slack jaw. He choked and coughed. Tooru patted at his back while her blonde friend looked at the camera.

"We hope you enjoyed this week's show..." Uo-chan grinned, picked up a spoon of her own and digging out a bit for herself.

"From the Kaede hotel..." Hana-chan said.

"We hope to see you again." Tooru said from where stood next to Dai and bowed her head. "We thank you for spending time with us..."

"On Suitcase Travels." Dai finished up, smiling uncomfortably, wiping chocolate sauce and whipped cream from his face. "I'll be seeing you next week!"

Tooru remained silent through the closing credits, a snapshot montage of Dai in various cities. The screen faded to black and a commercial came on.

"That wasn't so bad." Kyou said turning around to lean on the table. "I mean, it was a pretty dumb show, but you weren't bad on it."

"Honda-san did very well." Yuki agreed, turning around and pouring himself a cup of tea. He helped himself to the last onigiri, glancing at Shigure who seemed unashamed that he'd eaten the rest. "Uotani-san and Hanajima-san too."

"I can't wait for Momichi's DVD copy." Shigure grinned, using the remote to switch off the TV. "Sweet Tooru-chan Maid Fantasy."

Yuki glared at Shigure. "You're disgusting." He caught Tooru looking down at her hands and winced. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad. He sent daggers at the dog, placing the blame on him.

"Such a cute Tooru-chan, I want to see that again and again." Shigure continued blissfully. He leaned across the table grasping her hands and looked at her pleadingly, "Maybe Tooru-chan can wear the one I bought her, the White Day-"

Yuki knocked his hands away and turned Tooru away from Shigure as if to shield her with his body. Kyou stood and slapped the top of Shigure's head, bouncing it into the table.

"Quit trying to manipulate her!" He groused. The phone rang and he stalked over to answer it. "What!"

Shigure held his hand over his forehead, pouting, "Ne, don't be rude on the phone... who knows who might be on the other end."

Kyou ignored him, focusing on the phone at his ear. His face went blank and his ears reddened. "Just a moment." He mumbled. He put his hand over the mouthpiece and looked at Tooru. "It's for you. Your aunt."

"My-" Tooru said and stood quickly. She hadn't spoken to her aunt since she'd left her grandfather's house. "Thank you." She said taking the phone from him.

"Sorry." He mouthed and sat back at the table. The Souma males exchanged glances. They didn't like her family, other then the grandfather, and a phone call out of the blue made them all nervous.

She nodded distractedly and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She could think of a half a dozen reasons for her aunt to call, and none of them good. Was her grandfather hurt again? Had they been contacted by the school about her tuition? She thought she'd sent it in on time. Maybe one of her grades had slipped? Her grandfather was still listed as her school contact...

Even sitting away at the table they could hear a strident voice echoing over the phone line. Tooru's face went blank with surprise.

"Ah, sorry, it was just filmed this past weekend." Tooru said finally. "I didn't think-"

She was cut off and her cheeks began to heat at whatever was being said on the other end of the line. "I didn't know-" She started only to be cut off again. Her fingers clutched at the chord of the phone, her knuckles white and her body tense. "Ah, yes! I mean, no, " she said when the voice paused, obviously flustered and confused. "Grandfather-" She winced when her aunt's voice raised another decibel, going off on a harangue. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to hold back tears.

The voice cut off and she looked up in surprise. Shigure stood behind her his long arm reaching around to disconnect the phone. He patted her on the head and took the phone from her, putting it back on the receiver.

"Shigure-san-" She started but was cut off when the phone rang again. Shigure put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion and picked up the phone.

"Hello! Souma residence!" He said cheerily. A furious screeching could be heard. Shigure held the phone away from his ear, letting her scream herself out. "Sorry, I can't let you speak with her." She started to shriek again but he cut her off. "Sorry!" he sing-songed. "That was me. I hung up on you." He nodded, "Yes, yes, I'm very sorry." He said insincerely. "I just thought you needed a moment to calm down." The voice on the other end picked up volume and Shigure hung up the phone again.

"Ah!" Tooru goggled. "Shigure-san!" She couldn't imagine being so rude.

"Ne, Tooru-chan, I know we just finished breakfast, but it's almost lunch time." He patted his stomach, "Can we have gyoza today? We haven't had that in a while."

"Gyoza?" Tooru's brow wrinkled, trying to keep up with the quick change in subject. "I might have to go shopping-" The phone rang and she jumped.

"Why don't you go look." Shigure suggested, his hand resting possessively over the phone. "I'll handle this."

"But..." Tooru said biting her lip and glancing at the ringing phone and then finally nodded. She didn't want to talk to her aunt anymore. She hadn't thought that her aunt would be upset about her being on tv. It hadn't even crossed her mind to tell family besides her grandfather or that they'd even care. "Okay." She glanced over her shoulder at Shigure as she walked out of the living room. He smiled and waved jauntily.

He waited till he heard cupboards opening before he picked up the phone. "Souma residence!" Shigure continued to smile as Tooru's Aunt spoke quickly, angrily, but now at a more modest volume.

"I shouldn't be surprised that that girl has fallen in with such a rude man. It's only to be expected, coming from that mother. I don't see what my brother ever saw in her-"

"Was there something you wanted?" Shigure interrupted pleasantly.

"Yes! Why wasn't I informed that she'd taken up that line of work? How dare she! Doesn't she know my son is trying to become a respectable policeman? Who's going to promote a man who's cousin is traipsing around showing off her panties on tv!"

"Ne, it was just a bit of petticoat." Shigure replied. "Was there anything else?"

"Just a bit of-" the woman sputtered off, "You'll tell her to stop parading herself on TV like some sort of-"

"Our Tooru-chan will do whatever she likes." Shigure interrupted, his voice steely. "And maybe next time she goes on TV she'll tell everyone about her loving family that blamed a sweet, kind girl for being unfortunate enough to be orphaned and left her to live in a tent."

"How dare- What, Father-wait, give that-"

"Hello?"

Shigure looked at the receiver, taken aback by the much softer male voice. "Hello?" He replied back.

"Ah! Is this the nice young man who took my place at the parent conference?"

"Yes." Shigure smiled, trying to imagine how angry Tooru's aunt must be with her father taking the phone away from her like a naughty child. Kyou and Yuki had both spoken highly of this man; someday he'd like to meet him in person.

"I have to thank you then for taking my place as chaperone too." The sudden silence in the background on the old man's end of the line was priceless. Shigure was gaining a deep respect for the man. He'd just put his daughter in her place, informing her that he'd known all along that Tooru was acting on TV. "It's hard for an old man like me to get around these days. I wish I could have gone, that resort looked very nice."

"It was no trouble." Shigure grinned. "Do you have a dvd player?"

He heard a hand muffle the receiver and the old man querulously ask if they had "vdd player thing." Shigure suppressed a snicker.

"We do." The old man paused, "I think."

"Would you like a copy of the show? My cousin is recording it." Shigure got the feeling Tooru's grandfather would enjoy tormenting his daughter with watching the program over and over.

"I'd like that very much." Shigure could almost see him nodding into the receiver. "I apologize for my daughter. Please tell Kyoko to be happy and do what she likes and I will support her in any way she needs."

"I will." Shigure promised. "And I'll mail you a copy of that DVD when I get it."

"I look forward to it." The old man said and hung up.

Tooru appeared back in the doorway just as Shigure was hanging up the phone. He grinned at her, and patted her on the head. "Your grandfather says that your aunt is worthless and to do what you want to do."

"Eh?" The girl's face went blank. "Grandpa did?"

"Mmmm-mmm." Shigure leaned back against the wall. "He said, "Please tell Tooru to be happy and to do what she likes." Only, he called you Kyoko by mistake." He said apologetically.

Tooru colored prettily. She kind of liked it when her grandfather mistook her for her mother. Most people said she looked and sounded like her father, but being compared to the woman she admired most made her feel warm.

"Ne, do we have what we need to make gyoza?" Shigure asked.

"Ah! No." Tooru said shaking her head, "I don't have the shells...or..." She looked at her list and shook her head again. "A couple other things as well. I have to go to market."

"I'll go with you." Some time during the phone call Yuki had disappeared upstairs and gotten dressed. He couldn't sit still knowing that Tooru had been insulted. "It's a nice day out and I'd enjoy the walk."

"I'm comin' too." Kyou said pulling a fresh shirt on as he came down the stairs. He was still embarrassed that he'd gotten off on the wrong foot with Tooru's aunt and was itching for an opportunity to make it up to her. "There's... There's somethin' I want to get at the store, " he lied badly.

"Okay!" Tooru smiled, the message from her grandfather completely erased any guilt her aunt had weighed her down with. She looked forward to a pleasant walk with Yuki and Kyou. Besides, she much preferred shopping for lunch fixings to thinking about the TV program or what else might come out of it besides an angry phone call from her estranged aunt.

:0:0:


	12. Reacting!

The trip to the market was relatively uneventful. Kyou and Yuki managed to refrain from their usual bickering, not wanting to attract any more attention to them. Tooru hadn't noticed, but the housewives and children on the street where stopping as she passed. They pointed and whispered and nudged each other. Tooru was oblivious, used to people taking notice of the Sohmas she traveled with. Usually their fighting or just their magical good looks was enough to attract attention. But this time they were definitely looking at her.

It made the boys uneasy. It hadn't even been an hour since her appearance on TV, how could this many people know who she was?

Tooru happily cooked the goyza oblivious of the worries chasing around between the men of her home. Watching the show this morning had been stressful, and the phone call from her aunt had been disconcerting, but this was just the thing to relax her. She shaped the shells and stuffed them with meat, a little overfull just the way Shigure liked them. She took the some of carrots Yuki brought in the day before and made a sweet dressing of them for a salad and used the rest in a soup to compliment the goyza.

"It's a little late, but I made a lot." Tooru smiled as she served the boys. "I hope you like it."

"Mmmm..." Shigure sniffed at the plate. "Yum! I'm so lucky to have a beautiful and talented bride."

Yuki sighed, "You might think you're funny Shigure, but you're not."

"Do you like it Kyou-kun?" Tooru asked, sampling a little of her salad. She'd never made this recipe before, it was sweeter then she expected. Kyou didn't like sweet things so she worried that he wouldn't like it.

"It's okay." Kyou mumbled. "Kinda sweet. Different. I like the soup."

"I'm glad." Tooru smiled. "I want to get a new cookbook. What kind of food would everyone like to try?"

"Honda-san doesn't have to do that." Yuki said, "We like the things you cook now."

"I want to." Tooru smiled, "Trying new foods are fun. At the hotel, Dai-san and I had a radish dish that was very tart at lunch. I'd like to try making it sometime."

"So something good came out of our trip." Shigure grinned. "I look forward to trying it."

"What will Honda-san do with all of her free time now?" Yuki smiled, "That's another good thing, Honda-san can work less. Perhaps you'd like to help me plant some flowers at the secret base?"

"I thought she was supposed to work less, damn rat." Kyou bickered. "She should rest." He thought of their shared sunbath that morning. Maybe he could talk her into going up on the roof for another one. This time they wouldn't be interrupted by Shigure's alarm clock.

"Gardening _is_ very relaxing." Yuki snapped.

"It sounds like _work_ to me."

"Actually..." The boys stopped bickering to look at Tooru. She smiled sheepishly. "I thought that I would go back to work next week."

"But with the fee you earned this weekend," Shigure said, "You shouldn't have to work for at least a month or more."

Tooru's eyes slid away from theirs, "True, I don't have to..." She smiled, "But I thought, now is the perfect time to build a some savings." She looked at them earnestly. "If I go back to work now, I can save up a little and then I can take off when we have tests... doesn't that sound like a good idea?"

"Our little flower is so industrious." Shigure smiled. "I'll buy you a new cookbook if you like, so you don't have to waste your money."

Tooru blushed and didn't notice how disappointed the boys looked.

"Don't work too hard," Shigure wagged a finger.

"I'll help Honda-san study when the time comes." Yuki smiled, thinking at least he'd have time to do that with her.

"And you'll still be working less, right?" Kyou frowned at her. "It's not like you have to work a lot."

"That's true." Tooru nodded. "And I don't think I will this week." She looked a little rueful. "I am a little tired."

"Tooru-chan should rest while she has the chance." Shigure nodded. "You worked hard this weekend, have fun and play this week."

"That would be good advice coming from anyone else." Yuki said, "You play every week."

"Then I guess you could call me an expert." Shigure said loftily.

"Or a lazy bum." Kyou pointed at him rudely with his chopsticks. "How do you even earn any money? Do you ever actually write?"

Tooru laughed.

:0:0:

Tooru would have been just as happy not watching the other two airings of the show, but the others settled into to watch each time and it felt a rude not to sit with them. By the third time she'd gotten used to it enough to work on her mending as it played. Shigure read the newspaper, only looking up when she sang and was in her maid's uniform.

Yuki and Kyou tried to pretend they were as uninterested. Kyou lounged on the floor, pretending to nap, but his eyes stayed focused on the TV. Yuki had a schoolbook on the table, but it stayed on the same page the whole time. He didn't often spend the money in his bank account, but he wondered how much one of those portable DVD players cost. He wanted to be able to watch this again... but in private. Maybe he should get a laptop instead. He could say he wanted it for school, and those usually came with DVD drives.

They all looked up when the credits began to roll at the end.

"I thought this was supposed to be some sort of "special extended edition" or something." Kyou said, propping himself up on his elbow.

"That's what they said." Yuki shrugged. "Maybe-"

The credits scrunched to the bottom half of the screen and Dai popped up with a wave on the top. "That was a pretty exciting show wasn't it?"

"It sure was Dai-kun!" A perky woman glomped onto is arm as the screen stretched back to full screen. "You sure got beat up a lot!"

"Ha-ha-ha." Dai grinned and laughed like it was nothing. "I sure did! Tooru-chan's friends are protective!"

"Who's that he's talking to?" Kyou wondered.

"That's Toudou Mizuki-chan!" Shigure said, incredulous. "Don't you know her? She's a popular singer right now, and she has her own TV show too, an interview show. It's on in the mornings."

"How do you know that?" Yuki asked. "Never mind, now we know what you do when you're supposed to be writing."

"Shhhh..." Kyou said, "I can't hear."

"I'm jealous, Tooru-chan got to spend the entire weekend with you." Mizuki snuggled into Dai's arm. "Next time, have me on your show! I want to play, and eat steak and cakes too!"

"Well, I owe you because Mizuki-chan's doing this special interview now!" Dai grinned. "And I bet we'd have lots of fun! Tooru-chan isn't quite 18 yet so we couldn't go all the places I would have liked to take her."

"Wow! Tooru-chan is so grown up for her age though!" Mizuki gasped. "Not even 18 and she lives and supports herself!"

"Ah, I see you read her magazine article!" Dai held up a copy of Spotted. He smiled into the camera. "They're going to reprint it in next month's Spotted too, for the people who missed it! There will be new pictures too, some that they didn't use the first time!"

Mizuki made a big show about getting choked up. "But it's so sad... Tooru-chan's all alone." She pretended to cry. "It makes me want to protect her." She made a fist and looked determined. "Maybe I'll make her my bride!"

"Ha-ha-ha!" Dai laughed. "Well, you'll have to get through her friends first!"

Little inset pictures of Hana and Uo popped up across the bottom. They were stills from the limo ride, one of Uo-chan twisting Dai's finger with a diabolical smile and Hana-chan with a spark frozen in time as it was midway down her braid, her eyes were alien, full of electric malice. They looked like evil spirits.

"Hana-chan and Uo-chan!" Mizuki squealed, squirming in place. "That's what Tooru-chan calls them! That's so cute! Their real names are Hanajima Saki and Uotani Arisa. That means, if I was Tooru-chan's friend she'd call me..." Mizuki's full name appeared below her. "Tou-chan!" The second half of her name fell off the screen and was replaced by chan. Dai's name came up and the process repeated itself. "And she'd call you Mika-chan! No fair! Your nickname is much cuter!"

"Well, she never called me that." Dai shrugged, "She's so formal with most people. But that's cute too, I think? Not many girls are like that these days. Everything about Tooru-chan is cute, isn't it?" Dai grinned.

"It is! It is!" Mizuki nodded like a bobble-head. "What is she going to do next, I want to hear her song again!"

"Do you have a subscription to Spotted?" Dai asked, when she nodded he grinned, "Then you'll get her special gift CD! It has the song and a remix and a special screensaver on it, but it's only for subscribers!"

"Lucky" Mizuki squirmed in place. "I can't wait!" She looked at Dai with large puppy eyes. "But... but what else? Is she going to have a concert? Or maybe I can get her to come on my show. Oh... maybe she'll act on TV, I bet she'd be a good actress!"

Dai pouted. "It's sad, but... we don't know what Tooru-chan is going to do next."

"Buuut... buuuuut..." Mizuki pouted, "Why not?"

"Tooru-chan made a promise to her mother." Dai said seriously, "that she would finish High School... so she thinks that if she sings or acts she'll be disappointing her."

"What a dutiful daughter!" Mizuki cried crocodile tears again. "It makes me want to marry her all over again!" She sniffled and looked into the screen. "Work hard Tooru-chan! Mizuki-chan will be cheering for you!"

"But," Dai interrupted, "Do you know what she does now?"

"What?" Mizuki blinked, "Oh right!" She slapped a fist into her palm. "She works as a cleaning lady! That must be hard work! Doesn't that distract from her schoolwork?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Dai nodded, "We found out where she worked and interviewed her co-workers! Just listen!"

The screen flipped to an outside shot of the building she worked at, and a pair of the middle aged women that Tooru worked with on most nights.

"Kazue-san and Hiroki-san." Tooru murmured, shocked that they'd gone so far as to interview the women she worked with.

"They had to have done that yesterday night." Yuki mumbled. "Why would they go that far?"

"Honda-kun?" Kazue looked at her co-worker, both were still dressed in their work smocks. "Oh, the high schooler. She's a sweet girl."

"Very hard working." Hiroki agreed. "She's made our job a lot easier. She always takes on the hard tasks herself."

"She lifts the heavy boxes so we don't have to." Kazue nodded. "And she never misses work. Not even when she's sick."

"Do you remember?" Hiroki said, putting a hand to her mouth, "That one time?" She looked back at the camera. "She had a fever that made her bright red but she insisted on working even with her mask on!" She mimed putting on the surgical mask. "And even though she was coughing she wouldn't let me mop the floor because she was worried about my back... It goes out now and then, you see... ever since I-"

"Oh, they don't care how you hurt your back." Kazue interrupted. "And during test times she brings her study cards with her and reads them while she pushes the garbage cart around! One time she dropped it in the cart and had to dig for it. Poor girl!"

"But she's always smiling." Hiroki nodded. "Even though she must be so tired. She works late, even on school nights."

"Oh yes, so cheerful! I wish my daughter-" Kazue started, but the screen switched back to Dai and Mizuki.

Mizuki was crying again, and Dai had an arm slung over her shoulder in mock comfort. He handed her a tissue.

"Oh wow! Poor Tooru-chan!" Mizuki blew her nose. "Why does she have to work so hard? It's not fair!"

"Sooo not fair!" Dai agreed. "Just think, if Tooru-chan became an idol she wouldn't have to work like that. I bet it would be easier to get through school too."

"That's right!" Mizuki agreed. "Why doesn't Tooru-chan become an idol then!" Mizuki looked out into camera. "I'd support you Tooru-chan!"

"I think maybe..." Dai looked thoughtful, "that she thinks she's not good enough."

There was a quick montage of scenes from the TV show. Tooru denying being an idol, waving and saying things like "too fine for a regular person like me." And a few quotes flipped up from her magazine article. "I'm nothing special."

"Ooooh! But that's totally not true!" Mizuki made a clearing motion with her hand and the screen cleared of the quotes and scenes. "Everyone, if you see Tooru-chan tell her to become an idol! I'll be waiting for you! Come on my TV show for your debut!"

"Ah, but she already debuted on my show!" Dai said looking proud of himself. "And since she said she won't sign with an agent, it will be hard to get her on TV again."

"Not as an idol!" Mizuki shook her head. "She appeared on your show as an amateur! When she appears on mine she'll be a pro! Go! Go! Tooru-chan! Go! Go! Tooru-chan! Please sign with a good agent and come on my show so you don't have to work so hard."

"Uh-oh!" Dai said, looking at his watch.

"What?" Mizuki asked.

"We're out of time!"

"Oh, no! I got to learn only a little about Tooru-chan!" Mizuki said. She put a hand on her hip and wagged a finger at the camera. "Now everybody out there, if you see Tooru-chan you make sure to tell her to hurry up and make her debut!"

"Come back to my show too sometime, Tooru-chan!" Dai said waving, "But this time come alone!"

The screen went black and the commercial advertising Spotted and it's special subscriber cd came up again.

"What the hell?" Kyou breathed. "What the heck do they think they're pulling? She already said no!"

"It's just a last ditch attempt to get her to work for them." Yuki said, chewing at a hangnail on his thumb. "She said no, so now they're trying to get other people to make her say yes."

Shigure's mouth twisted. "They do seem to be going to a lot of work to get Tooru-chan to sign with them."

"Why?" Tooru asked, finally find her voice. "There are so many people better than me..."

Shigure patted her on the head. "I wouldn't say 'better.' Tooru-chan obviously impressed a lot of people, me included." She looked up at him, surprised. "Maybe it's that they don't like to lose. I didn't realize that Mizuki-chan was a Rising Star's idol too. Her show is pretty popular, and her concerts often sell out. But her ratings have been going down lately, ever since she got a boyfriend... you are very similar to Mizuki-chan's style, very cheerful and outgoing, maybe they wanted you to be her successor. Maybe they want you so badly because you're the kind of person they know how to produce best. There aren't many in that style out there right now, so maybe they are having problems finding replacements."

"But I wouldn't worry about it too much, Honda-san." Yuki said reassuringly. "In the end it doesn't matter what anyone else wants but yourself. If you aren't happy doing that kind of work you shouldn't have to."

"Yeah, and if you had to be around someone like that girl." Kyou gestured to the TV, "I can see how you wouldn't want to. She was annoying."

Tooru smiled a little to herself. The three of them were trying so hard to reassure her. If she'd had any lingering doubts about what she should do, they were gone now. "I think Mizuki-san seemed nice." She clapped her hands. "It's a little late, but would anyone like some dessert? I made some pudding earlier."

"Are we celebrating something?" Shigure smiled.

"Ummm... Ummm.." Tooru thought to herself. "How about "No more TV Shows Celebration." Because that was the last showing?"

"That... doesn't make much sense." Yuki said gently. "But how about we celebrate Honda-san's week off?"

"That is something to celebrate!" Shigure grinned, "Our happy little flower buzzing around the house, all to myself..." He looked chagrined and a little wary of the glares the boys were sending his way. "I mean, ourselves! Ourselves!"

"Let's just get the pudding, okay?" Kyou said tiredly, getting up to walk with her into the kitchen. "Is it milk pudding? That's reason enough to eat it right there, we don't need some reason to celebrate."

"I'm glad Kyou-kun likes it." Tooru smiled.

Later that night, after she'd done the dishes. Tooru took a moment to go sit out on the porch. It was a beautiful night. Kyou was up on the roof and she thought about going up to visit with him, but the thought of climbing the ladder was too tiring. It was after midnight now, way past her usual bedtime.

"I thought Honda-san would be in bed by now." Yuki said from the doorway. He had a glass of water in his hand.

"Yuki-kun too." Tooru said leaning against the post. "I don't usually see you at night."

Yuki smiled, "I forgot to water some of my plants today." He walked over to a couple of potted ferns in the corner of the porch. "But I don't usually sleep this early. Rats are nocturnal you know, I guess it rubs off." He poured out the glass into the plants.

He was hard to see in the darkness. All she could see was his purple eyes reflecting the light of the moon and his white shirt. It made him look ghostly.

"No wonder Yuki-kun sleeps so late." Tooru said softly.

Yuki levered himself up onto the porch railing. He could see her clearly; good night vision was another thing that rubbed off because of his curse. She looked sleepy and relaxed as she leaned up against the pillar. It wasn't a Tooru he got to see very often. Usually she was tense and self-conscious around him. She'd gotten a lot better about it, and he knew it was partially his own fault because he held everyone at arms length. She was at her most comfortable with him when they were alone at his garden, where he was most relaxed, but she was always wide-awake then. He watched her eyelashes flutter against her cheek as she dosed a little against the pillar.

"Sometimes I get jealous." He said suddenly. He wanted to prolong this moment. "Because I can't help staying up late. When I try to go to bed early I just can't fall asleep and I end up thinking and staring at the ceiling."

"Why does that make you jealous?" Tooru asked. She turned to look at they sky since she couldn't really see him.

"Because Honda-san rises early." Yuki said softly. He probably couldn't have said it if she was still looking at him. "And I miss all that time with her." The baka neko had no trouble getting up early, and he got _hours_ of her time all to himself.

Tooru flushed red in the darkness. "I was thinking this morning..." She blurted and then stopped embarrassed.

"You were thinking?" Yuki said, cocking his head.

"That I liked it when Yuki-kun walked around half-asleep in the morning." Tooru said, quite sure that her face was so red that it was glowing in the darkness like a beacon. "If you went to bed early then I wouldn't get to see that." She hurried to explain.

Yuki slid off the banister and stepped closer to her. "Honda-san likes that...?"

Tooru nodded, forgetting that a regular person wouldn't be able to see that. "Not very many people get to see that side of Yuki-kun. It makes me feel very special."

Yuki made a muffled choking noise she recognized as a laugh. He leaned against the banister, close enough for even her to make out in the darkness. He reached out and fingered a tendril of her hair as it blew in the wind. "I don't see what's so special about seeing me walk into walls, but if it makes Honda-san happy I'll walk into as many as she likes."

"Now Yuki-kun is teasing me." She said softly.

"I know Honda-san must be tired, but will you walk with me for a little while?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki-kun will have to guide me." Tooru said, "I can't see very well in the dark."

"My pleasure." Yuki said agreeably and guided her off the porch, taking her arm in his. "We won't be long, it's just around the side of the house, not quite to the secret base."

Tooru smiled and let herself be lead. They walked across the yard to the side of the house her bedroom window looked out of. He directed her carefully over the roots and into the forest. They walked into a little clearing and she gasped.

"Flowers!" They were bright white and caught the light of the moon. They fairly glowed in the dim light. Moths gathered around them like they were candles.

"They're called moonvine or moonflowers." Yuki said behind her. "They only bloom at night."

Tooru touched one of the large trumpet like flowers. "They're beautiful." She looked back at Yuki who watched her as she examined the flowers. His eyes glowed brighter then the flowers, making him look like some forest sprite. "Thank you for showing me them." She looked over her shoulder. "I should be able to see this from my window, but I'd never noticed them before."

"Look here too." Yuki took her hand and guided it to a small, unnoticed vine that sat alongside the moonvine. "This is a morning glory vine. They only bloom for a few minutes at dawn."

"I've seen those before!" Tooru stroked a bud that would become a flower in the morning. "There were some near my tent."

"I've never seen them." Yuki said. "Not in person. I've seen pictures. But I'm never up early enough. Once I tried to stay up and see them, but I fell asleep and when I woke up they were all wilted already." He paused and sounded rueful. "And I caught a cold because I got wet from the dew."

"Yuki-kun is like these flowers." Tooru said softly. "In the mornings when he's wandering around half asleep it's like seeing a morning glory. It only happens for a few minutes but you feel special for seeing it. But it looks like Yuki-kun really blooms at night... I'm glad I got to see that too."

"Usually girls are compared to flowers, not boys." Yuki said teasingly. "And I still don't see what's so special about seeing me walk into walls."

"Sometimes Yuki-kun buttons his shirt wrong too." Tooru said. "And his hair is messy and sticks up."

"That doesn't sound very attractive." Yuki said doubtfully, smoothing his hair back as if to stop it from sticking up later on.

"But I think Yuki-kun looks very cute like that..." Tooru said, stroking the flower again, "and it's something I never imagined I'd see, like flowers that bloom at night."

"I never thought I'd see Honda-san on stage either." Yuki said, flushing at the thought of her seeing him as "cute." Maybe he'd muss his hair on purpose if she liked that.

Tooru shivered, she'd managed to put that situation completely out of her mind. "I think... that in that case I'm more like a morning glory. Something that happens for only a couple of minutes."

"I'm glad I didn't miss it then." Yuki stood and held out a hand to her. "But I'm also glad it's something that I was one of the few lucky ones to see."

Tooru took his hand. "I really wasn't that good... I don't know why they're making such a fuss."

"Honda-san was very good." Yuki insisted. "I'm sure they'll be able to find other singers, but none of them will be quite like Honda-san. I look forward to getting my copy of your CD."

Tooru looked down. "I did like that song." She yawned and tried to cover it up. Yuki hadn't let go of her hand after he'd helped her up and it felt warm and nice in hers. She liked walking in the dark with him. It felt comfortable and familiar, like when he walked her home from work. It was one of the most relaxing times of her day and it was nice to experience it today unexpectedly. She didn't want it to end.

"I'm keeping you up." Yuki said regretfully. "Let's go back inside."

"Tomorrow..." Tooru was interrupted by another yawn, "Let's go back and work on the secret base."

"I'd like that." Yuki said as he led her back up the porch. "I have some seedlings ready to plant."

He finally dropped her hand and Tooru stifled a frown. "I'll look forward to it." She said. She started to walk inside. "Is Yuki-kun coming in?"

"I'm going to stay out here for a little while longer." Yuki smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll try to get up early."

Tooru giggled, knowing that wasn't likely. "I'll look forward to that too," she said and walked upstairs to dream of sleepy Yukis in mis-buttoned shirts and flowers that glowed in the dark.

:0:0:

They decided to walk together, all three of them, the first morning back at school. They didn't do that too often, not wanting to arouse anyone's suspicions too much. But even though they'd had a week of time to spend with Tooru it hadn't seemed nearly enough to either boy.

Yuki had gotten her into the garden a couple of times and they had fun planting the seedlings into a little heart shaped bed of flowers. He'd mostly focused on vegetables before, but explained he'd bought a new book on decorative gardens and thought it would be nice to try a little something. It looked strange to have a little heart of flowers sitting off to the side of his eggplants and daikon radishes, but it was just an experiment after all. They plants hadn't bloomed yet, and wouldn't for weeks, so now it was just rough rows of plants in a vaguely heart shaped pattern.

Tooru and Yuki had had lunch one day, while he tried to describe what it would look like when they bloomed. Tooru had closed her eyes and tried to picture it, while Yuki drew out the description just so he could watch her sit there and smile.

Kyou had gotten her up to the roof a couple of times and he couldn't wait for her next day off. He was going to get her back up there again if he had to kidnap her. He didn't care what the damn rat wanted to plant or dig up out of his garden. The first time they'd gone up she'd started to settle back into her regular sitting position next to his form. He patted his stomach though and just gave her a look out of one crimson eye. She'd carefully levered herself back onto her side and laid her head gingerly on his stomach. They'd napped in the sun so long that she'd gotten a little sunburn on one exposed arm and she'd been late making lunch. He'd helped her make onigiri and sandwiches while Shigure complained about Kyou keeping her trapped on the roof. Tooru had only gotten a little flustered.

That evening he'd smeared a little burn cream on her arm, returning the favor for all the times she'd cleaned him up. Next time she was on the roof he'd insisted on her putting on a little sunscreen, and helped her even it out on her face. He might have spent a little more time then necessary spreading it out on her cheeks.

She was still a little tanner then she'd been before the weeks start and it felt like he'd put a little mark on her.

Shigure had stood at the doorway, pretending to cry as he clutched the bento she'd made for him to his chest. "It's no fair!" He'd sniffled, "Now I won't get to have my little flower bringing me my tea... I'll miss my bride."

"She's not your bride and she'll be home in a few hours!" Kyou had spat. "Quite trying to make her feel guilty."

"Easy for Kyon-Kyon to say," Shigure had cried, "You get to eat lunch with her." He made a little miming motion. "I bet she pours you tea out of a thermos." He squirmed in place, "No fair! No fair!"

"Oh shut up!" Kyou blushed at the thought of her pouring him tea at school, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the door. "We're going to be late."

Tooru had started to turn around to apologize or something, but Yuki had grabbed her other hand and squeezed. "We don't want to be late on our first day back. Let's go Honda-san."

It had been a very nice morning, but it didn't last for too long. Almost immediately after leaving their private drive they noticed a difference. A car passed and honked making them jump apart.

"Tooru-chan!" A head popped out and a young salaryman waved to her. "Tooru-chan!"

She waved back hesitantly and he popped back in the car, looking excitedly at the rest of the party in his carpool.

Tooru clenched her hands tightly together on her bookbag, startled out of her good mood.

"Let's keep going." Yuki said reassuringly. "I'm sure there will be a little fuss today."

"But it's not like it'll last for too long." Kyou shrugged. "People got like, no attention span."

"R-right." Tooru nodded and gave a shaky smile. "We don't want to be late."

There weren't anymore catcalls as they walked to school, but a couple of school children stopped and gawked at them as they passed and more then one cluster of housewives whispered furiously in their wake.

"**_What is our goal?_**"

Tooru stopped dead at the gate to the school, shocked into stopping by the shouted question. Three boys stood in front of the gate ramrod straight, in military attention.

"**_To protect Tooru-chan!"_** All three responded.

"**_Together!"_** The first boy in line cried, loud enough for all three.

"**_OSU!"_** The boys turned in synch and began to wave their arms in stiff Japanese style cheers.

"**_Tooru-chan! Tooru-chan! Go! Go! Tooru-chan!"_**

The first boy pulled out a large flag with " 3 Tooru-chan!" written on it, and waved it behind the boys.

Yuki snagged her by the elbow and propelled her forward. "Don't stop, just keep going," he advised from long experience.

Tooru blinked at him but kept walking. Kyou stared at the group for a moment before turning to catch up with the other two.

"SOUMA KYOU!"

Kyou stopped to find the flag bearer looking at him with a frown. "What?" He asked defensively.

"Explain yourself!" The boy slung the sign over his shoulder, and put his hand on his hip.

"Explain yourself!" the other two boys said crowding close.

"Tooru-chan is a delicate flower who needs protecting from the harsh world!" The first boy cried.

"OSU!" The other two crossed their hands over their chest and thrust them down like karate students.

"Explain how you came to be walking with Tooru-chan!" the head boy cried.

"EXPLAIN!" The other two yelled.

"I don't have to explain nothing to you!" Kyou yelled back and turned to walk into school.

The first boy swung the banner to block his exit.

"It's obvious that Tooru-chan is a delicate soul!" The first boy cried pumping a fist.

"A forgiving soul!" The second boy mimicked him.

"A gentle soul!" The third boy pumped his fist too.

"Don't think that just because Tooru-chan talks to you, you are special!" The first boy cried, poking Kyou's chest with a finger. "Just because she's too nice to tell you to get lost, don't get a big head! Don't think you have a right to walk with her like you're somebody important!"

"Who has a big head!" Kyou sputtered. "And why aren't you yelling at that damn guy?" He pointed at Yuki and Tooru's quickly retreating back. "He's still walking with her."

"Well, that's Souma-kun." The first boy said nodding. "That's different."

"He _is_ prince of our school." The second boy, "That has to be taken into consideration."

"Souma-kun is special... I guess it only makes sense they would be together." The third boy agreed.

"We disagree!" The Yuki fangirls muscled their way past Kyou to face down the newly formed Tooru fanboys. The head girl pointed a finger at the flag boy. "Honda is being too presumptuous! Just because she was on TV doesn't make her equal to our Yuki-kun!"

"What are you saying?" the head fanboy yelled. "She's better then Souma-kun! It's he who is lucky to get her attention!"

Kyou backed away from them quickly. He jogged to the classroom, furious.

Tooru's desk was a swarm of students. He couldn't even get to his desk without having to skirt around them. He ended up standing next to the rat along the side of the classroom.

"So they let you go." Yuki said blandly, relapsing into baiting the cat to cover his own frustration. "Pity."

"No thanks to you." Kyou spat. "What's all this?"

"Her fans." Yuki said shortly.

"Oh my god, Tooru-chan!" A girl squealed. Tooru tried to remember her name; she didn't even think she was in her class. "You're so lucky, you actually got to spend time with Dai! Is he as cute in person?"

"Are you going to go on Mizuki-chan's show?" another boy asked. "Can you get me her autograph if you do?"

"Why aren't you going to go on TV again? Or model? That's so totally got to be more fun then mopping floors!" another girl asked.

"I...um..." Tooru sputtered. She didn't know what to do. How could she explain how much she disliked all the people looking at her, all the fuss without offending everyone.

"Class is starting!" The teacher slammed his ruler against the desk. He'd obviously said that more then once. Everyone scattered to their desks. "Honda-san!"

Tooru rose, blushing. "Yes, Sensei."

"I know that you can't control your classmates." He started. "But please take into consideration that you are in school and not making an appearance somewhere."

"Yes, Sensei." Tooru ducked her head.

"Be seated."

The class couldn't settle, and despite the teacher's warning glares Tooru found her desk filling with notes passed from classmates. Girls she'd never spoken to, and boys that had never given her another glance waved and made faces to get her attention. She tried to keep her head on her notes, but the buzzing conversation around the room kept her from being able to concentrate. At lunch there was an almost immediate rush for her desk.

"Too-YIII!" the boy who'd about to grab her hand stiffened. Sparks crackled at the ends of his hair.

"Sorry." Hana-chan said lightly. "There is so much going on today... the vibrations are out of control." Everyone near her took two quick steps back.

"Oi!" Uo-chan glared at a couple of girls clutching magazines. "Lets go eat outside. It's crowded in here." The girls slunk back.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Uotani-san" Yuki agreed. He had his "princely aura" up to a 100, effectively creating a sphere of protection.

"Whatever, I'm hungry." Kyou looked angry enough to start removing limbs. The crowd parted as he stalked out of the room. The others closed ranks around Tooru, leading her out into the yard.

They were just about to step outside when a flurry of camera flashes went off.

"There she is!"

"Tooru-chan, why haven't you signed with an agent yet?"

"Over here!"

"Tooru-chan! Tooru-chan! Look this way!"

"Tooru-chan, I'm from Perfect Productions, I'd like to talk to you about an opportunity..."

"Back off, you hack! Tooru-chan, I'm from Red Signal and-"

Tooru put her hands up and tried to make out faces in the crowd. There was a crowd of reporters, paparazzi, and other onlookers outside the fence of the school.

"Honda-san." Yuki was tugging her back inside, "This way." He looked at the others looking as shocked as Tooru was. "The student council room... we can go there... to figure things out."

"I'll follow you in a moment." Hana-chan said serenely. She stepped back outside and the cameras began flashing again.

"It's the friend. The gothy one."

"Uo-chan-"

"That's the other one, idiot! _Hana-chan_, what are Tooru-chan's plans? Will you three be forming a group?" One reporter asked.

"Please leave." Hana-chan said simply. "You are disrupting things too much here, and are making the denpa very hard to control."

"We're on public property, you can't make us leave!" A paparazzi shouted, snapping pictures.

"Very well, then." Hana smiled, closing her eyes. "I can't be held accountable."

"Accountable?" One started to ask.

Hanajima opened her eyes and a dark cloud sparkled around her. Like an atomic wave the cloud of electricity and black sparkles flew out from her, rolling over the crowd.

"Gaahh! My mike just shorted out!" One reporter cried, dropping it on the ground.

"My camera!" Another sobbed, "The film it's all melted!"

"Fried! She fried it!"

"Hey, my cellphone isn't working anymore."

"Pardon me." Saki gave an apologetic bow. She turned and walked back into the building ignoring the wails of disappointments behind her.

:0:0:

"There will be no pictures." She said as she entered the student council room. Everyone had their lunches spread open in front of them, but not much was touched.

"Hana-chan?" Tooru asked the girl. She looked paler then normal.

Hanajima smiled, sat down and started to eat Tooru's lunch. "There were technical difficulties."

Yuki sighed, that was one less thing to worry about. He wasn't going to ask Hanajima how she'd caused those "difficulties" but at least he didn't have to worry about Akito seeing his picture in the paper.

Uotani slid her lunch over next to Hanajima. "Good job."

"Honda-kun?" Tooru looked up to see the principal standing in the doorway. "Your homeroom teacher said I could find you here."

"Yes!" Tooru stood.

"Please sit down." The principal was a kindly looking man, a little bland and hard to remember, a perfect administrator.

"Good thinking Souma-kun, bringing her here." He said. "We are in a difficult situation."

"I'm sorry." Tooru said miserably.

"No, no... I'm sure this isn't what you intended." The man said reassuringly, "But I know you have to understand that we can't let this continue."

"Honda-san has already made it clear that she is not interested in pursuing this any further." Yuki said standing. "She can't be held responsible-"

"Yes, yes..." the teacher nodded placatingly. "But, until this fuss is over...We think it might be best for Honda-kun to return home."

"But I can't miss school!" Tooru said, "I promised Mother-"

"This won't be counted against your attendance." He nodded to Yuki, "And I'm sure your classmates will be happy to take notes for you. Do you have someone who might be able to pick you up? Uotani-kun, Hanajima-kun, you two as well... I believe you'll be targeted by the reporters in Honda-kun's absence."

Tooru looked at the ground miserably. Who could she call? Not her aunt or grandfather.

"What about the writer? Doesn't he have a car?" Uotani asked. "I'd call my Dad...but..."

"I'll call Mother." Hana-chan said suddenly. "It wouldn't be good for Tooru-chan to go home right away."

Yuki looked uncertain, he caught her meaning. He was certain if they called Hatori he'd come to drive the girls home, but all it would take was one curious reporter to discover the link between Tooru and the Soumas. And if there was anyone equipped to protect Tooru...

"Very well." The president smiled, "Why don't you come with me down to the office to call her."

"I'll go get our stuff." Uotani stretched. "Kinda cool, getting ordered to play hooky. Hope it lasts a while." She winked at Tooru so she would know she wasn't serious.

"Honda-san," Yuki said as soon as the door shut and they were alone. "Later tonight Hatori will come over to pick you up. It will only be for a little while."

Tooru nodded bravely. "I... I can walk home, it's only a short train ride-"

"Don't be stupid." Kyou interrupted. "That's not safe right now."

"But dinner." Tooru started.

"Dummy, don't worry about that." Kyou slapped the table. "It's not like we'll starve if we eat out one night."

Tooru stiffened and tried to look brave. "Tonight... work, I was supposed to go back."

"I'll have Shigure call them to let them know you won't be in. Honda-san, they showed pictures of your work on TV... I'm sure they'll be waiting there too." Yuki said gently.

"What's the big deal?" Kyou blustered. "Another week when nothing happens and they'll all go away. So you'll have to hang out for a little while." More sunbaths... he wasn't going to be to upset about that.

"I'll be sure to take good notes for Honda-san, and keep her caught up with work." Yuki promised. At last, something he could do well.

"Me too." Kyou mumbled.

"Baka Neko," Yuki said glaring at him. "Don't try to infect Honda-san with your stupidity."

"My grades are fine! I've never had to take a makeup test!" Kyou yelled.

"I'll study harder." Tooru said looking between them. "I know I'm not very good at test-taking, but I'll do better. I'm sure Mother would have been disappointed that I had to take a makeup test."

"That's... that's not what I meant." Kyou said laying his head on the table. Why did everything he say get taken the wrong way?

"Okay, Honda-kun." The principal ducked his head in the door. "Hanajima-kun's mother will be here in a few minutes. Why don't you step down to the office to wait for her?" He glanced at the boys as they stood to follow but decided it wasn't worth it to send them back to class.

The hallway was full of students on their lunch. They froze and started whispering as they passed. Kyou glanced behind him and sighed. The fanboys were back, marching in formation behind them. The head fanboy noticed him looking and sent him a death glare.

By the time they'd reached the other end of school Hanajima's mother had arrived. She looked out of the window pensively.

"So many people. Dear," She looked at Hana-chan. "Are you sure you're okay with all this?"

"I had a little accident earlier." Hana-chan admitted.

Her mother looked worried.

"Just a little one." Hana-chan assured her.

The principal looked a little concerned. "I suppose I could call some of the teachers to help escort you to your car."

"That might best..." Mrs. Hanajima nodded.

Yuki looked out at the mess of reporters and people waiting for a glimpse of Tooru. He'd heard about Hanajima's little accident in the whispers of the students around them. It looks like they'd replaced their cameras and mikes and were ready to make another attempt at her. As much as he'd like to barge out there and yell at them all to go away, not only did he think it would be ineffective but it was likely to get him a one-way ticket to the Souma family compound and a school transfer. And it didn't look like Hanajima would be comfortable causing another scene in front of her mother.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Tooru's fanboys... they'd gained a couple of members. He'd noticed this morning that they all had a distinctive red badge on; it must mark their membership in her fanclub. He was a little disturbed to see that it was the shape of a cat's head. He made a decision.

"Excuse me... Tamaki-san, isn't it?" Yuki said walking over to the flag-bearer from this morning.

"Souma-kun?" Tamaki stood a little straighter. He hadn't realized that the famous Yuki even knew his name.

"Are you president of Honda-san's fanclub?" Yuki asked bluntly.

"Me? No!" He said quickly. Then he puffed his chest out, "But I am member number One!"

"That's very impressive." Yuki said. "I was wondering... what is the goal of your club?"

"To protect Tooru-chan of course!" He looked eagerly at Yuki, "Did you want to join... I have a form here." He snapped his fingers and one of the other boys handed him a form. "I'm sure we'd be able to get a lot more Knights for Tooru-chan with you in our ranks."

Yuki took the form, "I'll think about it... but I was wondering what you were going to do to protect Honda-san?"

"Um?" Tamaki said.

"Well, there are all those reporters outside. And Honda-san needs to get to the car that's come to take her home." Yuki quirked his head to the side, "Are you really going to do nothing to protect her from all that?"

"Of course we are!" Tamaki said. "Quick, get my banner! Get all the Knights together! We will protect our princess!"

"OSU!" The other boys cried and followed him as he led the way into the yard, unfurling the " 3 Tooru-chan" banner behind them.

"GO! GO! Tooru-chan!" They yelled. "We won't let you steal our princess!" The formed a barrier, between the school parking lot and the people standing at the fence yelling at the press.

"I think now might be the best time to go." Yuki said, smiling at Mrs. Hanajima.

"Oh yes, thank you." She blushed, "Girls?"

Tooru, Hana and Uo got up to leave.

"Wow, Prince, you're evil." Uo-chan said. She slapped him on the back. "I like that 'bout you!"

"My phone number." Hana-chan handed Yuki a slip of paper. "We'll expect your call later."

"Yes." Yuki nodded and stood with Kyou as the girls left. He looked at the Principal. "Can I borrow your phone?" He asked.

"You calling Shigure?" Kyou asked following him into the Teacher's office.

"No. Sawatari." Yuki replied, looking steely. He pulled out a tattered card from his pocket.

-----

_The ending seems a little abrupt to me. Sorry about that... I think this chapter was funnier then the last one. I hope so at least... I've wanted to introduce the Tooru fanclub boys for a while. _

_BTW "Osu!" is a response used in martial arts training, usually the sensei will yell out some command and the people training under him will cross their arms over their chest and then uncross them with their fists down against their legs so their arms goes from X to /0\. Yakuza do it too (at least in the movies). I don't know if I described it well in the story._

_Next story to be updated is "A Mystery."_


	13. Stopgap

_AN: I'm not very happy with this chapter, and I've got another ten pages or so written, but that parts not ready. But it's been so long I decided to post this portion now. I might rework this part when I post the next chapter. - Merrow_

"So, you wanted to see me?" Sawatari's smile was wolfish and self-confident. Two lawyers from Rising Stars flanked him.

Yuki wanted nothing more then to slam that smarmy face into the table. The urge was so strong he found himself crumpling the papers he held. He quickly smoothed them out, trying to calm his anger at the same time. He heard Kyou shift in his seat and gave the cat a glare. He'd only been allowed to stay if he promised not to get physically violent with anyone from Rising Stars.

"Yes." Shigure answered for him. He'd been Yuki's second call after the rat had contacted Sawatari. He'd gotten a few of the Souma lawyers, and brought along a copy of Tooru's contract. "We have an issue with the advertising surrounding our Tooru-chan." They were sitting in the student council room, deciding it was best to keep all transactions away from their home.

Sawatari's expression was a study of pleasant indifference. "We have a clause-"

"That allows for the use of Tooru-kun's image in advertising." Shigure finished for him. He nodded sagely, "Yes, Yes. But-"

"But?" Sawatari's expression changed, becoming guarded. He hadn't been expecting any "buts."

"You seem to have forgotten our clause here, on page fifty-four." Shigure opened the contract to the correct page, neatly marked by a red sticky flag.

The manager read it over, frowning. He finished and handed it to his lawyers, raising an eyebrow at the Soumas. "So?"

"As it _clearly_ states," Yuki burst, "Honda-san has the right to determine how and where her image is to be used for advertising. She was never _asked_ if she wanted her image made up into posters or billboards."

"Or on TV, or on a CD or as a screen-whatsis." Kyou thumped the table.

"Screensaver." Shigure corrected "And I'm sure you can understand why an underage teenage girl might not want a billboard of herself in a bathing suit up in a busy intersection." He finished blandly.

Sawatari stared at them. "So?"

"So!" Kyou stood, almost going purple. "So!"

"Yes. So?" Sawatari spread his hands. "I'll have to leave it up to our lawyers to discuss if we were in the wrong here. But if we are, so what?"

Yuki and Shigure looked at each other.

His grin was oily and self-assured. "You'll what, sue us? Please do. We'd love to explain to the papers how Tooru-chan's over protective "friends" are suing us on her behalf. I'm sure the tabloids would _love_ to run with a story about an underage budding teen idol living with three men. "

One of the Souma lawyers stepped forward. "According to the agreement, the connection between Honda Tooru-san and the Soumas was to be kept confidential."

"Our contract with Tooru-chan is up, so her reputation doesn't matter much to us, but, " Sawatari pointed out, "of course, we'll hold up our end of the agreement. Though, you know how it is with leaks..." He waved a hand in little circles in the air. "Which, of course, you can sue us over. But that makes it a matter of public record." He leaned on his elbows. "Messy, messy, messy situation we're in, isn't it?"

"Why are you doing this?" Kyou burst. "She doesn't want to work with you. She doesn't want to work with anyone. Why don't you find someone who does!"

"Hey, preaching to the choir here." Sawatari said spreading his hands. "It'd make my life easier. I guess you could say Tooru-chan already has one dedicated fan, my boss. He's the one who wants her with us so bad."

"What?" Yuki said. This was the first he'd heard of this. He'd always assumed it was Sawatari that was so determined, that maybe he was doing this just because he didn't like losing. Now he had to try to figure out the mind of a person he'd never met and didn't know at all?

"My boss is really the one who scouted her, he predicted how popular her picture would be and insisted I find her. He also is the one who suggested the billboards and posters, and the ad campaign for Spotted." Sawatari leaned forward, his face serious. "I'm telling you this so you know that I'm not your enemy."

"You're just his foot soldier." Shigure said, his smile more teeth then goodwill.

The man shrugged, "You can think of me that way. Whatever floats your boat. Just know it's not up to me if I stop being a pest."

"So what does that mean?" Yuki asked.

"It means, you can keep butting your head against the wall or you can work with me and let me be _your_ foot soldier." Sawatari straightened. "Right now Tooru-chan has no protection. As talent signed with Rising Stars we can protect her from the paparazzi and many of the complications she's suffering from."

"Complications you caused." Shigure reminded him.

"We can protect Honda-san." Yuki said stubbornly.

"How?" Sawatari asked. "I know you didn't send her back to your house, she would have been followed. She's not at her aunt's, there is a crowd of people waiting for her since it's listed as her legal address with the school."

"How did they find out about that?" Yuki slammed his papers down on the table.

"Don't give me the stink-eye, kid. They didn't get it from me. That's scouting one-oh-one, finding the home address. All you need is a student directory or someone bribable in the teacher's office." Sawatari shrugged. "And no self-respecting scout would take the word of a fellow talent agent about something like that. But you better not let her come home for the next month or so, or someone will find out her living arrangements."

"A month!" Kyou shot out of his seat and stormed over to Sawatari, poking him in the chest. Be without Tooru for a whole month! "You just want her to be alone so you can manipulate her into doing what you want!"

"That's true." Sawatari said keeping his tone and his gaze level. Man, those were some freaky eyes this kid had. "I won't deny that. It doesn't make it any less true that if she goes back to your house there's going to be some shutterbug making to make a quick buck following her."

"Why you-!" Kyou grabbed his shirt, prepared to forget his promise not to inflict severe and permanent damage on the agent.

"Kyou!" Yuki stepped over and pulled him off of Sawatari, flinging backwards into his seat. "Don't cause further problems."

He glared at him, but settled back into his seat. A month with no Tooru on the roof, Tooru in the kitchen, no watching Tooru hanging the laundry. No freaking way! But even he knew that punching out Sawatari, however satisfying, wasn't going to help.

"So how do you suggest we deal with this?" Shigure asked, leaning forward.

"Have Tooru-chan sign up with Rising Stars. We'll set her up in her own apartment, get her a permanent handler and a bodyguard to watch over her. We'll blitz the media with info and put her face everywhere."

"I'm not seeing the benefit to Honda-san in that offer." Yuki interrupted.

"You've never been in the entertainment business, kid." Sawatari shrugged. "Trust me, once we take the mystery out of Tooru-chan and flood the market with photos the paparazzi won't be able to sell a snap and they'll move on to some other target. If she's signed by Rising Stars then the vultures you've got following her now trying to get her signed will disappear. We'll set up a nice press conference, have Tooru-chan explain why she didn't want to sign before and why she has now, not the _real_ reason of course, and get all the reporters and tabloid jockeys back in their holes. Then all you have to deal with is the fans, and we've got plenty of experience in that."

"But," Yuki said, sounding young and unsure for the first time in Sawatari's experience, "Honda-san really dislikes this kind of work. It doesn't seem right to force her to do it."

"Besides which," Shigure said. "It's not up to us. It's up to Tooru-chan."

"Pardon my French, but bullshit!" Sawatari pointed at the three of them. "If you tell her you think it's best that she do it, she'll do it."

"But that doesn't make it right." Yuki insisted. "Honda-san doesn't want to be famous, or a star. She doesn't like people making a fuss."

"She's just a regular person." Kyou looked out the window. "All she wants to do is finish high school."

"My lovely bride," Shigure sighed, slumping in his chair. "She's in such a mess. I can see how your plans will help lessen the feeding frenzy, but once she's in an apartment, how do we get her back with us? My home is her home."

"After a month, maybe two, she won't be under the same kind of media attention." Sawatari explained. "We'll maintain the apartment, but Tooru-chan can go wherever she likes. We just request that her bodyguard go with her."

The Souma's exchanged glances. That wouldn't work, what if the bodyguard saw one of them transform? And they'd have to ask permission from Akito to have another person there.

"She's not actually your bride, is she?" Sawatari asked, mistaking the look.

"Why?" Shigure's eyebrow quirked at his tone.

"Because, once an idol gets a husband her popularity ratings plummet." Sawatari explained. "She's won't have that air of innocence or that "attainable" feeling anymore."

"Then, yes, Tooru-chan is my lovely bride and our wedding date is her gradu- OW!" Shigure turned to glare at Kyou. "Was that necessary?"

Kyou just glared at him.

"If it will help Honda-san, we can spread that rumor." Yuki said, "If not to Shigure, to...someone else." Me, he thought. He wouldn't mind having that kind of connection to her, even if it were false.

"Right now that'd just be lighting the fuse to her popularity bomb. They'd all be saying she's not signing because of her evil backwards boyfriend." Sawatari shrugged. "It's only after we make her famous that that would cause a problem. Unless, or course, the public likes her boyfriend." Sawatari looked thoughtful. "That's an angle I could play. Turn it in to the next "Bennifer" or "Brangelina." Which one of you is engaged to her again?"

"That was just my bad joke." Shigure said holding up a hand. "Never mind. What if we provided the bodyguard?" An inner person would be acceptable.

"You can't actually be thinking of letting Honda-san sign with this person." Yuki said angrily. He knew, they all knew, that as soon as she was out of the house they had little chance of getting her back home. Sawatari, or his mysterious boss, would block them. He pulled out a packet of business cards. "All of these people want Honda-san, we can choose someone better." He glared at Sawatari, and scattered them across the table. "Someone honest."

"You're all forgetting that she doesn't WANT to DO this!" Kyou shouted. He turned to Yuki and Shigure. "We can pay for an apartment. She can hide for a while, people will forget about it."

"That'll just make people more curious," Yuki argued, "And she probably would be kept out of school."

"Mmmm." Shigure nodded. "Though perhaps Mii-chan could arrange a press conference where Tooru-chan could explain why..."

"That woman? The one who is always threatening to kill herself? Is she really any use?" Kyou muttered.

Sawatari ignored their argument picking through the cards. "Porn, porn, porn..." He muttered sorting some of the cards into a pile, "hacks and incompetents..." he sorted some into another pile, "idol factory..." a few more cards made a new pile, "Use 'em and Burn 'em experts... crooks..." When he was done he had six piles of cards and the Souma's complete attention.

"Let me save you a little research." Sawatari grinned. "These guys are porn producers." He tapped one of the stacks. He pointed to another. "These ones mean well, but they're just starting out. No big stars or anything. Tooru-chan would be doing store openings and local festivals for way too little pay until someone stole her away from them. Now these ones," He tapped three of the remaining stacks. "are the ones you have to look out for. Get Tooru-chan an accountant, and double and triple check EVERYthing. They can and will try to squeeze and skim every dollar they can out of her. They'll also use her up like a tissue, burning her at both ends until she's useless to anyone." He sighed and looked at the last stack. "And these are my real competition."

"Somehow," Shigure said, "I can't believe you'd share this information out of the goodness of your heart."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll discover the same thing I did." Sawatari shrugged. "But I think you'll find that there is no such thing as an _honest_ talent agent. And hey, better the devil you know then the devil you don't. If you sign with me I'll make you three promises. One, we won't force Tooru-chan to change schools. A lot of the legitimate companies will want to get her into intensive training at a school for the arts. Two, after we mange to control her popularity, we'll let her stay wherever she wants." He paused. "We'll even compromise on the bodyguard thing if you let us go over your home and grounds and set up a security system."

"And three?" Shigure asked.

"And three, I'll personally make it my goal to make that girl the most money possible." He grinned again. "If I'm able to manage her like I plan, she could pay for college, or house or anything else she wants... all without scrubbing any floors."

"You're right in that we will research these companies ourselves." Shigure said. "But if Tooru-chan does decide to sign with you, would it be possible to do a trial contract with Rising Stars first, say... about three months? And we'd like to meet your employer. The one so interested in our Tooru-chan."

"I'll think about it." Sawatari said. "I'll have to run it by my boss."

Shigure, Yuki and Kyou sat in the student council room after the lawyers and Sawatari had left.

"Isn't there any other way?" Yuki was ashamed of how he sounded, petulant and needy. But he'd really thought he'd found a way to save Tooru when he'd remembered the clause in her contract. That hope had been dashed.

Shigure sighed. "We'll have the other companies researched, but I don't see any way out of this. We could sue...for breech of contract, and all this forced attention could be seen as harassment..."

"But that'd just make a bigger mess." Kyou bristled, getting up to pace the small room. It seemed more confining by the minute.

"Who's going to call Honda-san?" Yuki asked, looking between them. "We should tell her what we've found out... what we think is going to happen."

"And what is that?" Kyou asked rounding on Yuki. "That we're just going to hand her over to Sawatari? That we're going to tell her to do all the things she doesn't want to? That she's going to be miserable-"

"Isn't it more like, you're going to be miserable?" Shigure asked. "Or rather, we'll all be miserable without her." He sighed and settled back in his chair. " But, I really don't see any other option right now. We have to hope that Sawatari's boss is willing to go for a temporary contract, and that our Tooru-chan doesn't become very popular."

"Fat chance." Kyou spat. A few months ago he wouldn't have believed it if someone told him Tooru could become some sort of idol star, now with Sawatari behind her, he didn't see how she couldn't.

"Perhaps..." Yuki said, not sounding hopeful, "We could convince Honda-san to do a bad job?" He wasn't sure what Sawatari had planned for her, but surely she could sing off key, or act badly, or something.

Shigure and Kyou just stared at him. Tooru? Do less then her best? Not possible.

"So who's going to call her?" Yuki asked again.

"I'll call." Shigure said. "I'll have to speak with Saki-chan's mother too, to make sure it's okay for Tooru-chan to stay over until her housing is settled." He sighed as he stood. "I'll have to call her grandfather too."

"Don't act like you're a responsible adult." Yuki muttered. He didn't want to be the one to break the news to Tooru, but he did want to talk with her.

"Lets go home." Shigure said, knowing, as the boys did, that it wasn't home without her.

::0::0::

"Tooru-chan, what would you like for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Hanajima asked. "Udon? Maybe something lighter, pork cutlets?"

"Oh!" Tooru jumped up from her seat on the living room couch. "Hanajima-san doesn't have to worry about dinner for me. That is... I'll probably be going home before dinner. I have to make dinner tonight." She glanced at the clock. "I hope they won't mind if it's late, it should have been started by now." She bit her lip and looked at the phone for the hundredth time.

Mrs. Hanajima looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sure they'll call soon. But it is getting late. Why doesn't Tooru-chan stay the night? I'm sure Saki-chan would love to have you."

"But I don't have any of my things." Tooru said, grasping at straws. She didn't want to stay here. As kind as the Hanajima's were, as much as she liked spending time with Uo-chan and Hana-chan, she wanted to be home. Tonight she wanted to sleep in her bed, in her pajamas. She wanted to be home.

Hana-chan stood and sailed over from her seat on the couch. She put an arm around Tooru's shoulder and laid her head against the crown of Tooru's head. Tooru flinched, but relaxed into her embrace.

"I think we're going to end up staying over." Uo-chan said walking in from the front entryway. "I don't think it's safe for you to leave. There's at least ten people waiting outside."

Hanajima's father sighed. "I didn't want to have to, but I'm going to call the police to ask them to leave."

"I think you ought to wait." Hanajima's Grandmother said. "They'll probably only leave for a little while. If Tooru-chan does end up going home, we should do it when they aren't around."

Hana-chan's family didn't know the full story about where Tooru was living, but they didn't want her to be followed home by a pack of paparazzi no matter where it was.

"I'll go to the market to get some things for the girls then." Mr. Hanajima said. "So I need two toothbrushes, what else?"

"I'm sure I'll be going home tonight." Tooru repeated.

"I know, it's just in case." Mrs. Hanajima said. She was about to say more when the phone rang.

"It's for Tooru-chan." Hana-chan said, and Tooru ran for the phone.

"Hello?" She said eagerly.

"Tooru-kun?" Shigure's voice sounded strange and distant on the phone.

"Shigure-san!" Tooru said happily. "Is Hatori-san coming to pick me up? I was thinking, so Hatori-san doesn't have to bother, maybe a taxi-"

"Right now isn't a good time for Tooru-kun to come home." Shigure said.

"Eh?" Tooru swallowed. "Oh, I see."

"We want you home." Shigure said seriously. "Tooru-kun must know that this is her home." Tooru's eyes pricked with tears over the way he emphasized "her home." She took a tissue from Hana-chan. "We met with Sawatari-san after you left today. We don't think the attention on you is going to die down. We think-"

"You think! You and that Rat think! Not me!" Tooru heard Kyou's voice yell in the background.

Shigure sighed, "Yes Kyou. We all know you are renowned for not  
thinking."

Tooru giggled despite herself. She could almost imagine Kyou sputtering at Shigure, digging himself further and further into a hole.

"As I was saying, we think it might be best if Tooru-chan lived elsewhere." Shigure hurried to explain, Tooru could hear what sounded like a scuffle in the background. Probably Yuki and Kyou fighting. "Just for a little while-"

Tooru vaguely heard the explanation Shigure gave, about the meeting with Sawatari, about what they discussed and what they thought she should do. But only one thing registered clearly. She wasn't only not going home tonight; she wasn't going home at all. She felt hot fat tears welling in her eyes. She was keenly aware that Uo-chan, Hana-chan and her family were all staring at her back.

"We're still researching it, so for at least a couple days if Tooru-kun could stay where she is-"

"Stay here?" Tooru repeated. Her lips felt funny and numb, like she was separate from herself. "Oh, I couldn't impose-"

"You're welcome here for as long as you like." Mrs. Hanajima said and Tooru turned to look at her blankly.

"Is that Saki-chan's mother? Can I speak with her? Then the boys will want to talk to you, I'm sure." Shigure said. "This is all just short-term. Ha-san is looking into getting an apartment set up for you. I'll be paying for it, but we have to make sure it can't be traced back to Souma money."

"I...that is, if there is an apartment, Shigure-san shouldn't have to pay-"

"It's not a matter of should or shouldn't. I am going to. I failed Tooru-kun, I never should have let her get involved with this. Please let me make it up. It will only be for a little while." Shigure promised.

"But it's not Shigure-san's fault." She said.

Shigure didn't argue. "Let me talk to Hanajima-san, if there is a problem with you staying there perhaps we can get you up to the lake house, or the summer home."

Tooru nodded numbly into the phone, forgetting he wouldn't be able to see her. She looked up at Hanajima's mother. "Shigure-san, he-" She barely managed before her face crumpled up and she couldn't talk without the tears finally spilling out.

Mrs. Hanajima took the phone from her gently and Tooru let herself be steered away by Hana and Uo. They sat on either side of her, lending silent support and shoulders to lean against.

"So..." Mr. Hanajima said. "Toothbrushes..."

"We should be fine for everything else." Uo-chan said. She looked at Hana-chan. "If you don't mind us borrowing."

"Of course not." Saki looked at her father, "But get snacks."

"We haven't even eaten dinner yet!" Her grandmother said exasperated.

"They're for later." Hana-chan said. "Potato chips, pocky, and..." she looked at Uo-chan with a raised eyebrow.

"Ice cream?" She suggested. The yankee prodded Tooru with an elbow, "we can stay up late, and gossip. We don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"And do each other's hair." Hana nodded gravely.

"Can I stay with you two?" Hana's little brother Megumi asked, looking at them solemnly.

"Tooru-chan," Mrs. Hanajima looked at her regretfully. "Um... They want to talk to you again." She held up the phone with her hand over it. "And, sweetie, of course you can stay for as long as you like. Don't worry about it."

Tooru stood and walked to the phone. "Thank you," she said woodenly.

"Honda-san?" Yuki sounded hesitant and unsure and it made her feel shaky. She knew that a lot of his confidence was just a mask to fool others, but how bad was it really if he couldn't even maintain that?

"I'm here." She said.

"I'll be taking notes for you tomorrow at school, and until you get back. So you don't have to worry about falling behind."

"Thank you." Tooru nodded into the phone. She could tell he was waiting for some sort of reassurance from her that she was okay. "Maybe..." She struggled to keep her voice even, "Maybe Yuki-kun, when there aren't any reporters anymore, could help me catch up and study with me."

"Of course!" He coughed and tried to sound more casual. "That goes without saying."

Tooru felt like her brain was starting to move again, sluggishly. "Oh, dinner tonight, since I won't be home... I had planned to make-"

"Dinner?" Yuki said, as if the concept was totally new to him. "Oh, um, about that-"

"Tell her I'm making dinner! I'm using up the leftovers like she was gonna!" Tooru heard Kyou's voice shouting in the background and smiled. She could just picture him at the stove, re-heating the stew. His shoulders would be bunched in frustration, and he'd be trying too hard to look nonchalant.

"Honda-san really has nothing to worry about." Yuki said. "Just think of this as... a short vacation."

"I'll try." Tooru promised.

"We'll see you soon." Yuki said, "Shigure said it shouldn't take more then a day or two to get the apartment set up. And all this," she could imagine him waving a long fingered hand, "can't possibly last too long."

"Yes, I know." She said. Only, she thought, it's been going on for so much longer then we'd thought it would already. Every step of the way she'd thought "finally, it's over." only to see it blow up even bigger.

There was an awkward pause on the other end of the line. "Goodnight." Yuki said finally.

"Goodnight." Tooru repeated, then added. "Tell Shigure-san and Kyou-kun I said goodnight too."

"I will." The silence lengthened. "Goodbye." Yuki said.

Tooru waited until he hung up before setting the phone back in the cradle. She looked up at all the expectant eyes watching her. She forced a smile and bowed to Hanajima's family. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"It's no problem at all." Hanajima's grandmother insisted. "We love having you girls over."

"I'll go get those snacks." Mr. Hanajima said.

Mrs. Hanajima nodded. "Alright dear, and I'm going to go start dinner."

"Do you need any help?" Tooru asked, her fingers itching for something to do.

"No, thank you. Why don't you girls go down to Saki-chan's room and relax?

Tooru tried her best not to show how unsettled she was. She didn't want to upset Uo-chan or Hana-chan and her family, they were all trying so hard to make her feel comfortable and welcome. She to pretend that she was just having a sleepover, and that it was just one night spent with her friends. Hana and Uo dove into the illusion. Hana-chan pulled out all her hair accessories and started playing with Tooru's hair, putting it up in complicated up-do's and then taking it down and braiding it into complicated patterns. Uo made do with what makeup she had on her, dusting all three of them with eye makeup, lipstick and coverup.

They stayed up late, trying to distract Tooru with gossip about classmates and teachers. Rumor was Mayuko, their PE and English teacher, had been caught with a photograph of a "totally hot guy." Tooru pondered with them who it could have been. They all carefully avoided the subjects of Soumas and Celebrity gossip.

::0::0::

This was worse then when she'd gone back to her grandfather's, Kyou decided. At least then, until they'd actually met her family, there had been the assumption that she was going where she belonged. If her family hadn't been such asses, except for her grandfather, she probably would have been better off with them then getting involved with the Soumas and all of their problems.

Kyou looked at the dark kitchen. It had been one of his favorite rooms to lounge around in after dinner. Usually he'd slouch against the wall while Tooru did the dishes and started on lunch for the next day. Now the room seemed tiny, cold and lonely. He turned and headed up to his room, planning to go to bed. There didn't seem much point to stargazing or laying on the roof.

"What about this one? It's only a few blocks away. It looks secluded."

Kyou paused on the stairs up, looking over his shoulder.

Yuki and Shigure were poring over rental magazines. Shigure had gotten his editor to bring them over. Kyou would have thought Shigure'd use the opportunity to tease and torture her again, but he'd simply asked and she'd come. She'd even brought cupcakes and tea. To Kyou it felt uncomfortably like the way people brought gifts of food at a funeral. It annoyed him. It wasn't like she was dead; she was just not here for a few days...

"Kyou?" Shigure was staring at him. Kyou focused on his surroundings again.

"What?" he asked, his chin jutting out belligerently.

"Do you want to help us pick one out?"

Yuki carefully kept his nose in the rental magazine, not wanting to turn this into another fight.

Kyou glanced at the magazines on the table and then turned back to go upstairs. He felt like there was a storm approaching. "No. What does it matter, it's only for a little while anyway." A little while, a little while... Maybe if he said it or thought it enough it'd be true. He stumped upstairs without waiting for a reply.

::0::0::

The next few weeks were painfully awkward for everyone involved. Everything took twice as long to set up as they had thought it would. The Hanajima household was under siege by reporters and other hanger-ons as word of Tooru's sequester there spread. It was impossible for any of the Soumas to approach the house, though Hatori drove them past once to see. Shigure found a place, not far from school and not far from their house and arranged to have it rented anonymously. It took another week to furnish it the way he wanted, and both Yuki and Kyou got impatient with his insistence that everything be perfect.

Yuki took advantage of the time to research each of the business cards he'd collected. Unfortunately Sawatari had pegged almost every card right. Yuki tossed the cards for the porn producers wondering vaguely why more then ninety percent of them had the colors pink, blue and red in their names. He put the companies with a reputation for using up their talent in the same circular file. For the rest, he had Shigure's editing house contact them and find out what their plans and methods for promoting Tooru would be.

He was tempted to put the companies with little or no experience at the top of the list he was building. Sawatari had said they'd have her covering small events and maybe if she were mismanaged her fame would fizzle out. But there was too much a risk of them working her very hard for little money along with that, so he put them at the bottom. He also put all the companies that had said they'd put her in a specialized school, training program or home tutor. In the end, it was just as Sawatari predicted. Rising Stars was at the top of the list. The contract they'd sent promised in no uncertain terms to keep the Souma family out of the picture, keep her in her own school, and promised a high percentage of royalties and other profits. There was no reason not to take the deal.

No reason other then the little nagging conscience in his head running in circles yelling, "It's a trap!!" There was also the matter of Sawatari's employer, the one who really seemed to want to push this through. Who was he? Why was he so interested in Tooru?

Kyou spent most of the time at his adoptive father's dojo, returning only just after dinner when Tooru would call the house. If he hadn't promised her to go to school, he would have stayed at the dojo around the clock. He couldn't stand it at Shigure's. The rat was always typing away at that stupid laptop he'd bought, and paging through the binder of business cards. Shigure was holed up in his study, on the phone with that stupid Ayame about drapes and ottomans and other stupid things. But Kyou was forced to wander around with nothing to do and notice how empty the house was without Tooru. At least the damn rat and the dog were doing something for her.

At a loss for anything else to do, Kyou did most of Tooru's chores. He didn't want her coming home to a pile of dirty laundry or dishes. He grumbled to himself as he folded Yuki and Shigure's things, but at least it was something to do with his hands in the evening when her absence was most obvious. In some ways he regretted making the rooftop not just his own place, but also a place for the two of them to be together. Now he couldn't stand to be up there by himself.

He was ironing his school uniform, trying to ignore the Rat working at the table, when Shigure finally emerged from the study.

"This Saturday." Shigure said, sitting at the table and stealing Yuki's tea. He took a long sip and made a face at the tepid liquid, he put it back next to Yuki.

"What's this Saturday?" Yuki asked scowling at the cup as if it was contaminated.

"Tooru-chan will move into her new apartment." Shigure scrubbed at his face. "Sawatari and his boss will meet us there, and we'll work out the final details of the contract."

"He's agreed to meet with us? Watanuki has?" Yuki straightened. The only thing they'd been able to discover about the mysterious head of Rising Stars was his name, Itoh Watanuki and that he was probably in his late thirties.

"I can't believe you're making her sign with them!" Kyou groused.

Yuki pushed his hair back, too tired of the argument to rise to the bait. "We don't have any choice. You know all the reasons, if you've got any useful suggestions, make them now, Baka Neko."

Kyou just snorted and unplugged the iron. "So how long is she going to be at the apartment?" He asked finally.

"A month." Yuki answered.

"Six weeks at the longest." Shigure nodded. "Sawatari has promised to get the hype down to a manageable level. Her lease is for six months, so we have options."

"So..." Kyou said uncomfortably, "I suppose we should pack up some of her things?"

Mii-chan had delivered clothes to Hanajima's house. She hadn't said anything, but she'd obviously been shocked by how little Tooru actually owned. Shigure had been buying things for her on the sly for a while, but even with those additions, her entire wardrobe fit in two small shopping bags.

Yuki shifted in his seat. "Well, I'm sure that Honda-san would be more comfortable with her own things..." But the only thing that was left in her room were little accessories and touches that made that room "hers" and no one else's. If they brought them to her, it'd be admitting that she was really not coming back.

His shoulders hunched and his mouth twisted, Kyou made a grumbling noise. He didn't want to walk past her room each night and not see her mother's photographs, the bunch of dried flowers she had hanging on the wall, the stupid figurines on her shelf. He didn't want to see it dark, empty and sterile. It was her room; her stuff belonged there, just like she did. "Maybe we should ask her if she wants it."

Shigure sighed. "I miss my little flower."

"Shut up." Kyou said shortly. He missed her too.

"Should..." Yuki said hesitantly, "should we call her?" Shigure and Kyou looked at him. "Just to see if she wants her things," he explained hastily. It had almost nothing to do with the fact that he got to talk to her almost exclusively on the phone. Shigure just told him what important information to pass on, and Kyou would shout things from the background. But it was Yuki chatted with her, who got to talk to her about school, how he was progressing in the garden, and how the house was holding up in her absence.

"Un." Shigure said, "We have to let her know about Saturday. Sawatari will be picking her up. We, and Watanuki, will be meeting her at the apartment."

Saturday... "How long till she's back at school?" Kyou kept his head down focused on putting a perfect crease in his pant leg.

Yuki gave an irritable sigh, moving his laptop off to the side. "We don't know. I think I've only said that thirty times or so, Baka Neko." He stood and stomped over to the phone. He had the Hanajima's number memorized by now.

The phone rang and Tooru jumped. She'd been helping Hana-chan's grandmother sort through her knitting supplies, and was currently holding a skein between two hands. She looked over her shoulder, watching Hanajima's father pick up the phone trying not to get her hopes up too high. She hadn't heard from Yuki today... but he wasn't obligated to call everyday, either.

Hana-chan tapped her on the shoulder, holding out her hands to take the yarn. "It's for you."

Tooru glanced at Hana's father. He'd only just picked up the receiver. He saw her watching and nodded at her. Tooru flashed a smile at Hana-chan and quickly extracted her hands from the yarn. She ran over to the phone taking it gratefully from Hana's father.

"Hello?"

Yuki smiled at the eagerness in her voice. "Honda-san, hello."

"Yuki-kun!" Tooru smiled happily into the phone. "How are you doing today? Did you eat dinner?"

"Yes, we had food delivered in. Choppya." Yuki said, naming the familiar takeout place.

Tooru frowned. "It's not healthy to eat out so often, that's the third time this week."

"What did you have for dinner?" Yuki asked, diverting her attention.

"Au Gratin potatoes and chicken. It was very good and something I've never tried. Hanajima-san promised to give me the recipe."

"I look forward to trying it." Yuki paused. "Honda-san, the apartment is ready."

"Eh?"

"This Saturday," he continued, ignoring the note of distress he heard in her voice, "Sawatari will come to pick you up, so pack up your things. We'll meet you there. Um... did you want us to bring your things...?"

"This Saturday?" Tooru repeated. "My things?"

"Like, the things you have hanging on the wall... and your pictures." Yuki saw Kyou watching him out of the corner of his eye, and walked a little bit into the hallway.

"Oh." Tooru bit her lip. "Um... no?"

"No?"

"Well, it doesn't make much sense for me to take them just to put them back in a little while. A...A month isn't that long, so I'd rather know they were there waiting for me." Tooru paused. "Unless... I mean, if you need the room for something..."

"Of course not!" Yuki burst.

"No matter how long, it's Honda-san's room." Yuki leaned against the hallway wall and lowered his voice. "It will always be Honda-san's room."

On the other end of the line, Tooru blushed couldn't help a happy little smile turning up her lips. "Then, definitely, I think, my things should be there waiting for me."

"I think Honda-san will like the apartment." Yuki said, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Because Yuki-kun, Shigure-san and Ayame-san worked so hard on it, I'm sure I'll like it very much." Tooru agreed. But it wouldn't be home, no matter how nice it was.

When the day finally came to move in, Tooru nervously paced in the front entryway of the Hanajima household. Uo-chan had gone home earlier in the week. A few paparazzi had tried following her home, but the bad neighborhood combined with her distressing habit of breaking cameras that went were they weren't wanted convinced them to stay away. Once the decision had been made that Tooru would be accepting a job with Rising Stars, no matter how temporary, it opened the door for Uo-chan to start talking to modeling agencies. She'd already been offered a few positions, and Shigure's firm had offered to go over them. Not under the same pressure as Tooru, she was taking her time weighing her options.

Hana-chan had flatly refused all offers, and there had been more than anyone expected. A couple of comediennes had been particularly persistent, wanting to team up with her as their partner. She'd even been offered a role in a small film, the director had said her mysterious demeanor would be perfect for the role of ghost known for charming men. Even though the part hadn't involved speaking, she'd turned it down as being too much of an effort.

On Sawatari's advice, the Hanajima family had gone about their daily lives as if the paparazzi hadn't been there. There was only so long watching salary man go to work, a housewife shop for groceries or a grandmother playing Mah Jong was interesting. Even Megumi had lost their interest when all he did was walk to and from school. Hana-chan had sparked their interest a little more, but she'd just calmly answered their questions, giving them nothing scandalous to work with. Now they just camped out in hopes that Tooru would walk past a window or possibly step into the yard.

A few grainy photos had managed to find their way into the papers, usually of Tooru doing something domestic, like dusting or vacuuming. The tabloids had claimed she was "stir crazy" and "desperate for something to do." The more legitimate entertainment magazines cooed over how adorable it was that a girl her age seemed to enjoy simple homemaking tasks.

Tooru resisted the urge to peek outside the window to see if Sawatari had arrived yet. It would only set the reporters off and it wouldn't make him show up any faster. Instead she peeked into her bags, making sure she had everything one last time. The bell rang and she jumped.

"Let me get it, Tooru-chan." Hanajima's father quickly strode over to the door, blocking her from opening it. He glanced outside and the opened the door, letting Sawatari and two other men into the apartment.

"Tooru-chan!" Sawatari was all smiles. "It's so good to see you."

"Sawatari-san." Tooru nodded, her stomach cramping. She understood why he was picking her up, and why she had to go with him alone. It was much too dangerous for any of the Soumas to come. It didn't mean she was any less nervous.

"Is this everything?" Sawatari asked looking down at her small collection. He rudely peeped into the shopping bags. "Mmm... we'll have to work on your wardrobe, I'll get the girls in the office on it. They like that kind of thing. And you'll need some luggage."

"Tooru-chan," Hanajima's parents looked between her and Sawatari uncertainly. Hana-chan's mother continued, "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want, and come back any time."

"If you don't want to go, we'd be happy to have you continue to stay with us." Hana-chan's father nodded.

"Thank you." Tooru smiled, knowing they meant it and that they were concerned for her. They were very kind but she knew she was being an inconvenience to them, and she felt so out of place here. More than anything she longed to go back to Shigure's house, and going to the apartment they'd set up for her was the first step towards that. "Thank you for looking after me." She bowed and picked up her shopping bags. "I'm ready to go."

"Great, kiddo, but we've got a couple things to discuss first." Sawatari jerked a thumb at the two men standing in loose military "at ease" positions. They were both tall, had short cropped hair, and wore dark suits. Broad shouldered and intimidating, they stared down at Tooru with impassive eyes. "This is Shido and Harada, they'll be escorting us to your new place. Things might get a little crazy, so you do whatever they say."

Tooru looked up at them and swallowed. She'd already been scared, but now her knees felt like jelly. "Yes." She said softly. "Thank you very much." The men just stared silently back at her.

"Good, now, look at this." Sawatari handed her a little index card. "We aren't going to get past that crowd without you giving some sort of comment. This is what I want you to say."

Tooru read over the card, mouthing the words. "I am returning home. There will be a press conference tonight at four pm, all questions will be answered then." She looked up at Sawatari. "Press conference?"

"We'll talk about it once we get to the apartment. Are you ready? Shido will go first, then you, then Harada. I'll be in the back." Sawatari didn't wait for her answer. He flipped open his phone and spoke into it. "We're coming out, be ready." He looked at Tooru, "Go straight down the stairs." He paused, looking down. Megumi stared up at him, having appeared at his side sometime in the past few minutes. "Is there something I can help you with, kid? We're busy here."

"Name?" Megumi asked, his young face serious. Hana-chan stepped up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and joining in his stare at Sawatari.

"Sawatari, Yakumo." He said shortly. "Got what you wanted? Now get back so we can get on our way."

"Three days." Megumi nodded.

"Three-?" Sawatari repeated.

"If something should happen to Tooru-chan, Sawatari-san has three days until the curse takes effect." Megumi turned to Tooru. "It was nice having you here, Nee-chan liked it too."

"I had fun too." Tooru said, and kneeled down to look at him eye-level. "But please don't curse Sawatari-san."

"I hope I won't have to." Megumi nodded, but made no promises. Over his head, Hana-chan smiled blandly at the nonplussed agent. The bodyguards glanced at each other, sensing the threat emanating from the pair of siblings but not knowing how to react.

Tooru looked up at a dumbstruck Sawatari, feeling better somehow. "I'm ready now Sawatari-san," she smiled.

"Right." Sawatari glanced at the Hanajima family. "Right. Okay." He nodded to Shido. "Go on."

"Sir!" Shido slid into place by the door and Tooru stepped up behind him. She felt crowded when Harada stepped close in behind her. Sawatari had flipped open his phone again and was talking to someone on the other end. Shido glanced behind him at Tooru, "We are a "_go_." Please follow close behind, miss. If something should go wrong, fall to the ground and stay out of the way."

All her nervousness came back in a rush, and she barely managed to get out a polite, "Yes sir."

Shido opened the door and the cameras started flashing. Tooru started to put a hand up to cover her face but Sawatari slid closer and batted it down.

"Don't do that you'll look like you've got something to hide." He said irritably.

"I can't see Sawatari-san." Tooru said, blinking at all the bright lights.

"Just walk straight forward, we've got a car waiting. Shido and Harada won't let you wander off."

"Tooru-chan! Tooru-chan!" The reporters all called her name, trying to get her too look this way and that. About halfway down the steps Shido stopped when the press got to too tight. The two men but their arms up and kept anyone from getting too close, but Tooru still felt like she might be swallowed up by the crowd any moment.

"Now, now!" Sawatari shouted, pressed up against Harada's back by the crowd. "What I told you to say."

"Um... Um..." Tooru said, and the crowd hushed to hear her words.

"I'm going home." She yelled, the snapping of the cameras still managing to soften her voice.

"What are your plans?" One reporter managed to get close enough to thrust a microphone at her. "What are you going to do now?"

"There will be a press conference later tonight." Tooru stammered, not able to remember the time. "Questions, that is, they'll be answered then."

"You'll all be contacted!" Sawatari yelled, holding up his hands. "Now please let her through!"

"Sawatari! Is Rising Stars handling her?" One reporter called out.

"You'll find out later tonight!" Sawatari grinned.

"Never a straight answer from you." Another voice answered. "So what time are we looking at?"

"Four or five." Sawatari answered, "Now c'mon guys let us through or I won't invite you to the party later."

The crowd grumbled and the cameras didn't stop flashing but the push of the crowd lessened and Shido was able to guide them down to a waiting car.

Sawatari stood by passenger side as Shido and Harada sandwiched Tooru between them in the back seat.

"Dammit Sawatari!" A voice called out jovially from the crowd. "How do you always get in on the good stuff?"

"That's cause I make the good stuff!" Sawatari yelled back before sliding into the passenger seat. He looked back at a shell-shocked Tooru. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Yes." Tooru said feeling cramped between Shido and Harada.

"You don't look okay. But don't worry, you'll get used to it... and it won't be that bad usually." He grinned. "We'll get 'em used to seeing you around." He looked at Shido and Harada. "And these guys will help out. They're going to stay with you at the apartment until we get things under control. So you'll even be able to go out for a bit if you want to... as long as they okay it."

Tooru looked up at the two men on either side of her. They both stared straight ahead, eyes unreadable behind their dark glasses. Somehow that didn't make her feel very reassured.

::0::0::0::


	14. Signed!

They pulled up to the apartment about an hour later. It was actually only a short drive from Hana-chan's house, and within walking distance of Shigure's, but the car had taken a long and circuitous route to throw off the few paparazzi that'd had tried to follow. Tooru paused outside only briefly, taking in the tall building. It was new enough that the white stone was still sparkling white and the windows were spotless. Starting on the third floor were balconies stretching across the front of bright new metal. Shido put a hand to the small of her back, propelling her forward before she could absorb any more.

"Please, Miz Honda," he said, his voice deep and emotionless. "This area is not secure."

"Yes sir." Tooru said letting herself be led to the elevators. She glanced around, her heart beating fast in anticipation. Somewhere in this building, Yuki, Shigure and Kyou were waiting for her. It'd been over a week since she'd seen them, longer then she'd been without them for over a year. She'd missed them terribly.

Sawatari punched the up button, and flipped open his cellphone. "You don't have to be so polite to them, they're your employees. Old Shido's not used to be being called "Sir" are you, Shido?"

Shido looked at Sawatari. He didn't answer and Sawatari shifted uncomfortably. "No Sir." Shido said finally.

Sawatari rolled his eyes. "Had to think about it? Jeeze." He refocused on his phone, punching a quick dial number and pausing while it rang. "It's me. She's here; we're on our way up. I don't think we were followed, but it's only a matter of time." He didn't give the person on the other end a chance to respond. "See you in a few, elevator's here." The three of them shuffled in. Sawatari looked at Tooru. "You'll be on a middle floor, floor five." He punched the button. "There are only three apartments on that floor and the other two are un-rented so you'll have it to yourself."

"That sounds kind of lonely." Tooru mused softly.

"But safe." Sawatari said. "If you don't like it complain to the Sohmas. They're the ones who picked it out."

The bell dinged and Harada hit the hold door button before stepping out into the hallway, holding up his hand to keep the others from exiting. He looked both ways. "I've got a party of three outside her apartment. Sawatari-san, please verify identities."

Sawatari ducked his head out of the elevator. "That's them; the Sohmas." He walked down the hall towards them. "You guys got the keys? Get inside!"

"All clear." Harada nodded to Shido, and Shido gestured for Tooru to step in front of him. Harada walked in front of her and she tried craning around his broad back for a glimpse of Kyou, Yuki or Shigure, but couldn't see.

It wasn't until she got to the door that Harada finally stepped aside to let her in the open door that she saw them. "Shigure-san! Kyou-kun! Yuki-kun!" She cried and dropped her bags by the door.

Sawatari watched her rush at them, noting with curiosity that while the Sohmas looked excited they all had matching looks of panic underneath their happy exterior. Tooru stopped just before she reached them, as if holding herself back, before thrusting her hands out at them.

Shigure grasped her hands, grinning and relaxing. "Oh, my lovely little flower, my bride, we've missed you so! Quick, while we have time, let's run off together so we will never be apart again!"

Shido and Harada tensed, each taking a matching half step forward.

"Shigure." Yuki sighed. "Your jokes aren't funny." He stepped forward and held out his hands. "But we have missed you, very much, Honda-san." Tooru turned to him and slid her fingers from Shigure's to grip Yuki's.

"Yuki-kun," She looked at Shigure. "Shigure-san, I've missed you both so much! And Kyou-kun!" She turned to him with a sunny smile, but didn't reach for him, knowing he wouldn't want to show that kind of public display of affection.

_I would've thought she'd throw her arms around them from the way they've all been whining about being apart._ _Holding hands is kind of a reserved greeting, isn't it?_ Sawatari thought. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Aren't we still waiting for your employer, Watanuki-san?" Yuki glared at Sawatari. His hands gripped Tooru's tightly. This was so wrong, it was all so wrong. He took a deep breath and smiled at Tooru. "Why don't we show you the apartment first?" He let one hand drop, but kept tight hold of the other. "We can start with the kitchen." He pulled her towards a doorway.

Kyou trailed after them, wishing he could have a moment alone to tell her he'd missed her too. "I went grocery shopping." He muttered as they walked into the kitchen.

"Kyou-kun did?" Tooru said looking over her shoulder at him. "Thank you, that must have been a lot of work."

"It wasn't anything." He said blushing. "I just did it when I did ours." He opened up the little fridge. "See, you got vegetables and milk, and butter." He looked up at her. "And I bought tea and rice-"

"She doesn't need a complete inventory, baka neko!" Yuki said, squeezing her hand to draw her attention back. "But I did bring you some cabbage from the secret base."

"The cabbage is ready to harvest already?" Tooru said, feeling like she'd been gone for months.

"Aya and I," Shigure said, hanging from the doorway, "bought you a complete kitchen set. So my little flower should have everything she needs to cook, I think. Neither of us cook much, so if you are missing anything, please let me know."

"Oh, that's too much!" Tooru said, finally dropping Yuki's hand to peek in the drawers and cupboards. There was shiny new flatware and fine chopstick sets in the drawers and bright new pots and pans waiting to be used in the lower cabinets. The cupboards above the stove were packed with food and another held a dishes and bowls. "These are so cute!" Tooru held up the plates. They weren't just plain dishes, they were painted with abstract versions of the zodiac.

"Kagura-chan picked those out." Shigure smiled. "It's a setting of twelve."

"Thirteen." Kyou muttered, "She painted one setting herself." His ears burned, knowing that nestled among the professionally painted plates there was a clumsy orange cat plate.

"I'll pay Shigure-san and Ayame-san back." Tooru said her hands shaking as she put the plates back. "And Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun too. And please tell Kagura-chan thank you." It was all too much.

"Don't worry about such things." Shigure said, resting his hand on the crown of her head. "We had fun picking everything out. And when Tooru-chan comes home she can bring all this with her. Think of it as a loan... or a dowry!" Shigure grinned. "If we're going to get married my Tooru-chan should have a fine dowry!"

"Quit talking like an idiot!" Kyou blustered. He looked at Tooru. "Both of you. Quit talking about paying us back, that's just dumb!"

"O-okay." Tooru said, tears pricking. All this arguing and joking made her feel both at home and homesick all at once.

"This is only a small part of the apartment." Shigure said, ignoring Kyou. "Don't you want to see the balcony?"

"Balcony?" Tooru said, "Oh yes! Mother and I had a balcony, but it was very small and old so we were afraid to be on it." She followed him out across the living room to the large sliding door.

"You don't have to worry about that with this one!" Yuki smiled. "See. And Nii-san even found you some furniture if you want to sit out here."

Tooru looked at the padded lawn chairs. "They're very pretty. Yuki-kun will tell Ayame-san that I like them very much?"

Kyou flopped down in one of the chairs, his face twisted up in a scowl. "At least this place faces east. There's lots of sun. That's one thing they did right." Tooru sat down on the edge of the same chair and looked up at the sky, feeling the warmth of the sun. It would be a perfect place to nap in the sun. If Kyou could be on the chair next to her, she'd like it almost as much as the roof at home.

Kyou was thinking it'd be nice if she'd lay back. Ayame had bought wide long chairs, plenty of room for two people.

"I will." Yuki shifted uncomfortably. "And um...Also..." He gestured to a small shelf along the side, out of the direct sunlight. "I thought Honda-san might like these." The shelf held a long rectangular container with budding plants inside.

Tooru walked over. "Oh, it's like my own secret base!" She ran her fingers over the lip of the container. There were little stakes next to each plant explaining their care.

"They should grow pretty quickly." Yuki said as he watched her examine the instructions. "They're herbs, I left a book inside on how to prepare and dry them so you can use them in cooking. And of course, I can help Honda-san with them, when I come visit." He gestured to the other side. "And there are some flowers too, where there is a little more sun.

"Yuki-kun will visit?" Tooru smiled brighter at the thought. "And Kyou-kun and Shigure-san?" She asked looking over at her shoulder at Kyou.

"We'll all come." Shigure grinned from the doorway.

"It might be hard for a while." Sawatari said sourly from behind him, trying to crane around to keep Tooru in sight. "It won't take long for the paparazzi to find this place, and they'll surround the entrances." He reminded them.

Shigure ignored him. "Ne, ne, did you know Tooru-chan? There isn't anyone else on this floor."

"Yes, Sawatari-san told me." Tooru looked down at her fingers, thinking it would make for quiet nights. She shuddered remembering the crowd around Hana-chan's house, she guessed this would be better. But no matter what their intentions it would be too risky for the Sohmas to come and visit.

"Did he also tell you there is a passage from the fifth floor of this building to the roof of the building next door?" Shigure grinned at her puzzled look. "The buildings are owned by the same people and the maintenance crews use it to travel between them. We have special permission to use it as we see fit." He dangled a key off his forefinger. "So can Tooru-chan."

Tooru cupped her hands and Shigure dropped the key into it. "It's not a well known passage, even among the staff. And those who knew about it have... conveniently _forgotten_ it."

She looked up at him, catching the emphasis on "forgotten." She glanced at Sawatari. "So... if we keep it a secret from Paparazzi-san then everyone can come visit?" Tooru made a promise to make Hatori a spectacular dinner as soon as she could.

"That's going to be a security issue." Sawatari frowned. "Harada, go check it out." He stepped around Shigure to grab the key from Tooru's hand.

"It's safe." Kyou said, standing up abruptly, blocking him. "No one knows about it but us. It's a secret."

"Nothing is a secret in showbiz kid, nothing." Sawatari looked at them all, pinning each with a stare. "Not for long. Harada and Shido have to know the layout of that passage if they're going to keep you safe."

"Now you kids be nice to Yakumo. He's just trying to keep our little investment safe and sound, something I'm sure we all want."

Sawatari turned away from a bristling Kyou. "Mr. Watanuki!" He glared at Shido and Harada, standing a few steps behind Watanuki, "Sir, I didn't hear you come in."

"These fine gentlemen did." The man smiled, inclining his head towards the brooding guards. He grinned, making himself look younger then his reported thirtysome-odd years. "They even made me show ID!"

"They did?" Sawatari was obviously struggling to keep an even expression.

Watanuki walked around, looking at the traditional low table, prettily inlaid, in the center of the living room and the rich cushions scattered around it with an exacting eye. "I'm glad they did." He looked back up at Sawatari, Tooru and her friends clustered in the doorway behind him. "They shouldn't just be letting anyone in because they drop my name, right?" He gave his disarming smile again. "But I'm being rude. Honda-san, I presume... this is a pleasure that has waited too long."

He stepped forward and grasped her hands. "You are even prettier then your pictures."

The Sohmas exchanged glances. Shigure stepped forward, placing a hand on Tooru's shoulders. "Sohmas Shigure." He introduced himself. "I hear that it's your interest that has caused all this fuss around our Tooru-chan."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Watanuki said. "It's more Tooru-chan's charm that really caught people's interest, isn't it? I just made sure that people had the chance to see that charm you where hiding away."

"Honda-san wasn't hiding." Yuki frowned, "She was just trying her best to reach her own goals."

Tooru looked at Yuki. It was so strange to hear people talking about you as if you weren't there. He was so upset on her behalf. Watanuki still had hold of her hands, but he looked placidly at Yuki.

"You're making it hard for Honda-san." One of Yuki's hands was a fist at his side, but he gestured angrily with the other. "Don't you know how hard she's worked? All she wanted was a chance to keep her promise, and she was doing so well. She was so close; we only have another year till graduation! Now you've made it harder for your own selfish reasons!"

Tooru blinked rapidly, her eyes tearing up. She honestly thought no one had noticed. She'd been working hard for a long time, and it wasn't as if the people around her weren't appreciative, but she's honestly thought they didn't know how hard it was. But really they'd known and been supporting her all this time.

"Yes, it is selfish of me." Watanuki said looking back at Tooru. "But you'll have to forgive me, my dear. I'm a businessman, and a very good one. You're a perfect girl next door, you see, and I don't see how this will interfere with your goals at all."

"How can you say that?" Kyou made a sweeping motion with his hand. "She hasn't been able to go to school for two weeks!"

Watanuki didn't get mad, didn't take offense and didn't let go of her hands. He kept his gaze on her. "But we'll get you caught up, right quick. You've got your friends to help you too." He cocked head. "Don't you want to get this all over with?"

"What do you mean?" Shigure asked.

"Let's sit down and talk." Watanuki pulled her towards the table, seating her on one plush cushion.

Sawatari sat behind him, and the bodyguards behind him. Shigure sat behind Tooru, Yuki and Kyou sat on either side o her.

"Do you know the average shelf life of your typical idol?" Watanuki asked.

He was still looking steadily at her, so Tooru shook her head.

"Six months to a year, less if she gets married or has a baby." Watanuki waved a hand. "Oh, it's different in overseas markets, or if you're dealing with a real talent. But generally a nice girl on the Japanese idol market lasts for about a year before the public gets distracted." He wagged a finger back and forth. "And do you know how long it generally takes to get a girl to the stage where she can debut? Years, years of work for a couple of months of profit."

"But we've got a rare opportunity with you, Tooru-chan." Watanuki smiled. "The minute your picture hit the magazine we had a reaction, and I was just sure we'd see something special if we could get you into a studio. When we got you back for the article we had rave reviews, and you just enchanted the staff. That's the real judge there, you know. They see models and actresses all the time, but they all really liked you. And I just _knew_ if we could get the public to see what they did you'd really take off."

"But, if she doesn't want to-" Yuki started.

"Wants and needs are two different things." Watanuki said. "Rising Stars _needs_ another idol _now_. Toudou's time is coming to an end, and the ones we have in training aren't ready yet. I could debut one of them now, but they'd last a couple months, tops, and their chance would be over. These are girl's who really want to make this their life's work."

"I don't see how Rising Stars' needs are any concern of our Tooru-kun's." Shigure said matching Watanuki's blandness.

"I understand that." Watanuki smiled. "But they are my concerns, and it is important to let you know where I am coming from. Our idols fund most of our business, should we fall behind Rising Stars could become a "Falling Star" rapidly."

"So you're saying that you won't leave Honda-san alone because you need to use her until one of your own idols are ready?" Yuki asked incredulously. "And she is supposed to just go along with that?"

"Tooru-chan, what do you want to do after High School?" Watanuki asked, ignoring him.

"After?" Tooru blinked.

"Have you thought about it? From your interviews, all it said was "start working." What kind of work were you thinking of doing?"

"Um... office maybe...?" Tooru mumbled. She didn't want to think that far into the future. All her mother had wanted for her was to finish high school. She'd made that her main focus, it was scary to think about what was going to happen when that was over.

Watanuki patted her hand. "So you don't have a dream."

"Well, I mean..." Tooru stammered. No one had ever put it that way.

"What does it matter if she knows now? How many people know what they want to do at seventeen!?" Kyou yelled. "She's fine not knowing!"

"What kind of people? The children who work for me know. They're working hard right now trying to make their dreams come true." Watanuki kept his gaze on Tooru. "If Tooru-chan comes to work for us, maybe one or two of them will get a little closer. We've made promises that Tooru-chan will be able to achieve her goal. She'll continue to go to school. You'll graduate, _and_ you'll be helping people."

"I will?" Tooru said. Her fingers twisted together. She'd thought her decision only effected herself and the Sohmas. Now it seemed there were even more people who were waiting on her decision.

"You'll be helping all of Rising Stars. Won't you give us a little of your time?" Watanuki asked.

"Before she says yes or no," Shigure broke in, "we'd like to discuss the terms of the contract you sent over with Tooru-chan so she knows what she's signing up for."

Watanuki nodded. "That sounds reasonable." He looked at Sawatari. "You take the boys out into the hallway and check out that passageway. I'll go out on that lovely balcony."

Tooru felt like her world was in a whirl. She looked up at Shigure, Yuki and Kyou as they resettled themselves around the table. She listened as Yuki and Shigure explained the terms, most of which Yuki had told her before over the phone at Hana's. She'd be away for a while, the term of the contract would be six months, the Sohmas had contracted a lawyer and an accountant on her behalf who would supervise all shoots and assignments to make sure they were to her benefit.

"You can still say no." Kyou broke in suddenly. "This apartment, it's yours either way. You don't have to."

Tooru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted to say no. She wanted to just go back to school and no ever bother with any of this again. But Watanuki didn't seem like he was going to go away. And no one was saying it, but if she didn't sign... he might do something to expose the Sohmas, without even knowing what he was exposing. Plus... if she took the job, she'd be helping. She'd be helping the Sohmas, and Uo-chan would be able to model without guilt, and those girls who wanted to be idols at Rising Stars would still have their chance... It was the right thing to do.

Kyou watched her with a sinking heart. When she opened her eyes she had her "determined face" on.

"I want to." Tooru nodded, "Well, that is to say, I don't mind." Her face crumpled a little, "I want to go home and this probably will be the quickest way. And I'll be helping people."

Shigure patted her hand. "I'll tell Watanuki." He stood up; looking defeated and resigned. "Ah, but I almost forgot." He reached into his yukata sleeve. "If Tooru-chan should need us, for any reason, at any time, she can use this." He pulled out a slim cellphone, and laying it on the table.

Yuki sat up straight. "We all have one, and I put our numbers in." He pulled out his phone. "See, if Honda-san want to dial us, she just push this button and select me, Shigure or the Baka Neko."

"This must be so expensive!" Tooru gasped, not touching it.

"Not really," Kyou mumbled, pulling out his phone and fiddling with it. "We got one of those family plans."

"So phone calls between us are free." Yuki assured her. "So Honda-san shouldn't hesitate to call. There is a text messaging too." He looked a little sheepish, "Honda-san doesn't mind if I message or call, does she?"

Tooru shook her head. "No, I'd like it if Yuki-kun would!" She'd wondered if their phone calls would stop, she was so happy that they wouldn't.

Shigure grinned and hooked his thumbs in his yukata belt, grinning. "There is a camera phone on there too, so if you see any pretty girls, be sure to send me pictures!"

"Shigure!" Yuki threw a pillow at him. "Stop being so useless!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Shigure said walking towards the balcony door.

"Will Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun stay for dinner tonight?" Tooru asked hopefully. "I could make udon... or-"

"We can't tonight." Kyou interrupted, not looking at her. "Shigure said we had to leave before the press conference, just in case."

"Maybe tomorrow." Yuki said. "I miss Honda-san's cooking."

"Sorry for not being good at cooking. At least I don't kill people when I cook." Kyou shot.

Tooru giggled. "I'll look forward to cooking again. Hanajima-san was very kind, but I didn't get many opportunities to cook while I was there. What would Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun like me to make?"

"Fish." Kyou said.

"Udon." Yuki said at the same time.

They glared at each other.

"So what did you kids decide?" Sawatari asked letting himself back into the apartment.

"Maybe Fish or Udon." Tooru answered.

"What?" Sawatari looked down at her as Shido and Harada walked in behind him.

"She's going to sign." Watanuki said coming in. "I'll leave you to prep her for the press conference, and I'll go get things started at the office."

Sawatari clapped his hands together. "Finally! Let's make things happen! Sir, I'll walk you to the door." The agent pulled out his phone. "I'm thinking that girl we head-hunted from Pretty Picture Productions would be a good assistant for Tooru-chan."

"Excellent idea." Watanuki said pleasantly as he exited the apartment. Sawatari glanced behind them and closed the door.

"Let me get the elevator." He jogged ahead and punched the button. "Er, Sir... I have to say, I had no idea we were so low on talent. Isn't Blythe just about ready to debut? And what about that one with the attitude-"

"Sawatari, you're good, but you're still learning." Watanuki said straightening his suit sleeves. "That girl will obviously bend over backwards for her friends... and just about any body else she sees in trouble. You've used the threat against her friends, but you didn't give her any carrot." The elevator dinged open and Watanuki stepped in.

"Carrot?" Sawatari asked holding the door open.

"The only incentive you gave for her to join was to make money and protect her friends. We got to make her think that she'll be helping people and herself too. Kid's got no idea what she wants to do with herself either." He looked at Sawatari. "Play that up. _Make_ her want this. Make her think she can't do anything but this." He grinned at his employee. "I have every confidence in you. I think our relationship with Tooru-chan will be a long one." He waved cheerily to Sawatari as the agent let the doors close.

::0::0::

Tooru fiddled with her collar while she waited to go down into the sea of waiting reporters. Sawatari was on his phone and Harada and Shido shared portions of a newspaper. She looked over her note card, trying to memorize the simple statement. Sawatari had promised her she only had to say what was on the card and he'd answer all other questions.

"We have breaking news on _Entertainment Scoop, _for those of you following new idol Tooru-chan." Tooru looked at the TV set biting her lip. A pretty announcer was standing outside the apartment building steps Tooru had walked up just a few hours ago. "We've been given word that she's recently signed a lease for an apartment here and in just a few moments she'll be breaking her self-imposed sequester to give a press conference." The announcer gestured to the crowd of reporters outside. "There is quite crowd waiting to see what Tooru-chan has to say."

"Oh, don't do that sweetie!" Tooru tore her eyes away from the tv set. A young woman reached out and daubed at her lips with a brush. "You'll mess up your makeup."

"Sorry Hiromi-san." Tooru said, letting her fix the makeup she'd just chewed off. She wanted to rub her eyes. Her whole face felt caked with makeup and mascara. Hiromi, who Sawatari had brought over after the Sohmas had left, was going to be her personal assistant. Tooru didn't know what one of those did, but when Sawatari had found out that Tooru didn't own or know how to put on makeup, Hiromi's first task had been to lend Tooru hers and do her up. She'd brought over the outfit Tooru was wearing too, Sawatari had told her to bring it from wardrobe. It looked a lot like Yuki's dress from the class café and Tooru wasn't used to wearing anything with this many frills or layers. The sweater over the dress was adorable but warm.

Hiromi finished fixing Tooru's makeup and used the mirror compact in her hand to check her own. Her whole image was polished and trendy. She wore bright makeup and a stylish bob haircut and an expensive, smart looking suit and mini skirt completed her look.

Tooru yelped when the pocket of her dress vibrated and then started an insistent beeping. Shido and Harada both dropped their papers and stood and Sawatari glanced her way. Tooru fumbled in her pocket. "The phone! It's...beeping!" She said helplessly.

"It means you have a text." Hiromi said, sounding amused. She pushed her hair behind her ear, wrist glittering with bracelets and rings. "Haven't you ever had a cellphone before?" Tooru shook her head and Hiromi took it from her. "Here, see you push here and you can read it."

Sawatari went back to his phone and Harada and Shido settled back into their seats.

Tooru took the phone back and looked at the display. "Baka Neko." She read. Yuki must've been the one to program the phone contacts. It was a message from Kyou! Her brow wrinkled. She couldn't make sense of what it read. "I think maybe this is broken." She said in disappointment. "I can only read one word. There are letters missing in the rest."

Hiromi glanced at the display. "Say it out loud to yourself, it will make sense then. Who ever it is is using txt-speak."

"R U Scared." Tooru said then smiled, "Are you scared?"

"That's right!" Hiromi grinned. She could see why everyone liked this girl. She was so... nice.

"Um... Hiromi-san... how do I...?" Tooru asked hesitantly.

"Answer? Like this," She took Tooru's phone and showed her. "The easiest way is to use your thumbs." Tooru took it back. "Don't bite your lip!" Hiromi reminded.

Tooru stopped biting her lip and concentrated on her phone. _Y-E-S, _she painfully spelled out.

"Now pushsend." Hiromi said.

Tooru pushed send and waited. She gasped when the phone vibrated in her phone and started chirping again. She pushed the button Hiromi had showed her and looked at the display. "Don't B." She read out loud. Before she'd finished another message had come through, beeping insistently. "Stupid." She smiled, she could just imagine Kyou looking at her out of one eye and telling her that.

"Here." Hiromi said, "let me see your phone." She took it pushed at a series of buttons in rapid succession unhampered by her long manicured nails. "There, now it won't beep. It'll will just vibrate when you get a message, so only you'll know." She glanced at her contacts. "Let me add myself and Sawatari in here... also you should change your aliases for your friends."

"Aliases?" Tooru asked.

"Guaranteed someone's going to peek at your contacts to see who you've got in there." Hiromi said as she programmed herself in, "If you're lucky it will just be company gossip, if you're not someone's going to sell it to the newspapers. Use code names, like the one who's messaging you now. That way even if they go and look into your past they probably won't be able to figure out who it is. Here," She got the phone to the right screen, "You can edit them."

Tooru took the phone back and thought for a moment. She carefully typed in "Dog" for Shigure and "Mouse" for Yuki. The phone started buzzing before she'd finished.

"Oh, I forgot to answer!" Tooru said and pushed the button to read his message, easily getting the hang of translating the text-speak and hearing his voice in her head.

"Are you okay?"

Tooru typed back carefully, "Yes, thank you."

"It's time." Sawatari said. "Put away your phone."

"Here, type g-2-g and t-t-y-l." Hiromi suggested."It means "Got to go" and "Talk to you later.""

Tooru obediently typed it it in, hoping that Kyou would understand what it meant. She was about to put it away when she decided to quickly type one last message. "thank u." She mouthed. "not scared."

She turned off the phone, pocketed it, and tried to make that true by holding up her head as she followed Sawatari and Harada out the door. Shido and Hiromi followed her. Tooru's stomach was fluttering and she looked at her card again.

"Okay," Sawatari said. "We've got a podium set up at the top of the stairs. You and I will be going straight to that. I'll say something to quiet down the crowd and then you say what we've rehearsed. There will be questions, but I'll field them. Don't say anything else."

"Yes." Tooru agreed.

The elevator doors dinged and Tooru stepped out. Rising Stars had more black-suited bodyguards keeping the paparazzi back and there were even a couple of police cars and officers stationed around the outside. The minute they came near the door cameras started flashing and the crowd volume doubled. It sounded like a roar to Tooru.

"Up to the podium." Sawatari repeated, steering her towards it. "Remember what to say?"

"No." Tooru gasped , fumbling for her card. She thought she knew everything that was on there, but now it had all flown out of her head.

"Tooru-chan! Tooru-chan!" One reporter shouted. "Why the new apartment? Are you on bad terms with your family?"

"Are you dropping out of school?" Another called. "Your school has reported you being absent for the past two weeks and doesn't know when you'll return."

"Hey, now!" Sawatari said into the microphones on the podium. "Tooru-chan will be giving a short statement and _then_ we'll be take questions." He pushed her up on the small box they'd put to make her level with the mikes. "Go on." He whispered.

Tooru looked out at the crowd and the flashing cameras. She tried to look at her card but the flashes were blinding her. "Umm... um... could maybe..." she said and stopped when the echoing mikes reflected her voice back at her.

"Keep going." Sawatari said harshly in her ear.

Tooru glanced at him and swallowed. She cast fleeting looks at Harada and Shido standing strong behind her and Hiromi. The perky assistant gave her a thumbs up. Tooru swallowed again, and opened her mouth. "Th-" Lights flashed again and she held up a hand, blinked. "Um... could...please... Could photographer-san and everyone please stop taking p-pictures?" She held up her card and said, "Sawatari-san said to read this, but the flashes are making it hard to see."

There was a ripple of laughter in the crowed and the photo flashes actually died down. A video cam photographer angled his camera and light mount to point downward, trying to get a peek of the card.

Tooru smiled up at him, misunderstanding his move. "Thank you, that makes it much easier to read!" There was another ripple of laughter. "Um... um..." Tooru said nervously biting her lip. "Oh, I'm sorry Hiromi-san!" She said covering her mouth. The crowd laughed again. "Hiromi-san told me not to ruin my makeup." She explained.

Sawatari covered his eyes as the crowd roared with laughter

Tooru's face burned. She looked at the handwritten card and began to read, her tone was stilted and unsure. "Thank you everyone for supporting me." She took a deep breath. "Because everyone has encouraged me so much I have decided to make by debut with the company that discovered me, Rising Stars." Tooru looked up at the crowd and then back at her card. She looked up again. "I'm sorry, I lost my place..." The crowd laughed and she frantically tried to figure out where she left off.

"Oh, there..." She said in a normal tone, and then continued with her stilted reading. "I know a lot of people are curious why I didn't want to debut before." She took another deep breath, this is where Sawatari had cleverly wrapped lies around the truth. "I never wanted to be famous, or saw myself as someone important. I didn't think that I would be good enough. Also," She glanced at the audience wondering if they'd believe any of this. "I had promised my mother that I would finish high school. I didn't think I would be able to manage both. I was living with my grandfather and aunt, but Rising Stars has moved me to this apartment to protect their privacy. This next week I will be appearing on several TV shows and then will be returning to school while Rising Stars ne...ne..." She stumbled not able to read the word, it had gotten smudged from her handling. She looked up at Sawatari and whispered, right into the microphone, "What is this word?"

"Negotiate."He muttered as the crowd roared with laughter. He'd thought the hard part was over now, but obviously things were never going to be easy working with her.

Tooru smiled nervously at the crowd, "Rising Stars will _negotiate_ my next role." She looked out at the crowd waiting for more. She glanced at her card, there wasn't anything else written on it. "The end?" she ad-libbed nervously.

The crowd laughed and pressed forward shouting out questions.

"Tooru-chan, you said "role." Do you plan to take up acting?"

"What tv program will your first appearance be on?"

"Do you plan to release a full album to go along with your promotional single?"

"Tooru-chan, your dress is very pretty." A woman reporter said, managing to get past the first line of security and thrusting her mike in Tooru's face. "What designer is it?"

Tooru blinked and looked down at herself. "I don't know. Sawatari-san gave it to me because he said my clothes weren't good enough." She fumbled at her collar, trying to feel for a tag while the crowd laughed.

"Who is Sawatari-san?" A voice shouted.

"Sawatari-san is my manager from Rising Stars." Tooru said looking up at him. Sawatari was about to step forward to speak when Tooru continued. "And Hiromi-san is my assistant...she did my makeup!" Tooru said. She looked up to the silent shadows standing at each elbow. "And this is Harada-san and Shido-san, my bodyguards. Except for Sawatari-san we all just met today."

"I'm sure they're all fascinated." Sawatari said, making the crowd laugh. He stepped forward and gently nudged Tooru to the side. "But I think you'll be more interested to learn about what we have in store for Tooru-chan."

The reporters shouted out questions and Sawatari handled them effortlessly and with good humor. Yes, Tooru was entertaining offers to appear on tv and perhaps even movies. Yes, Tooru was considering releasing an album or having a concert. Yes, Tooru would be doing more photo shoots for sure. It seemed like every question was _yes._

Tooru had the feeling she was going to be very busy. She felt exhausted at the thought of it all.

"Is Tooru-chan going to be returning to school?"

"Yes!" Tooru shouted automatically.

"As you can tell, Tooru-chan is very passionate about her schooling." Sawatari said with a dry chuckle. "But we'll need the public's help on this one. Tooru-chan's school feels that her fame might be distracting to the other students in school and all of you-" He pointed a teasing finger at the crowd, "waiting outside there every day are making it even more difficult for her. Rising Stars promises to make Tooru available so we ask if you would consider the Kaibara High School grounds off limits. Plus, additional security will be placed there at the expense of Rising Stars to enforce the no trespassing rules."

The crowd muttered, the first sign of dissent they'd had. Tooru looked out at them and tugged on Sawatari's sleeve. "May I say something?" She asked. He tried to brush her off but the cameras started flashing.

"Fine." To the audience he said, "Tooru-chan wishes to talk to you directly in this matter."

Tooru stepped back in front of the microphones and looked at the crowd nervously. "I'm not a very good student." Tooru said nervously. "I thought once that I would stop going to school and start working. But Mother said that it was her wish that I would finish because school was important, not just because of the classes but the people you meet there." Tooru looked down. "Mother is gone now, and I vowed that I would finish school. If reporter-san and photographer-san keep coming to school..." She started to sniffle. She'd not only have lost her home she'd have broken her most important promise too.

Sawatari made a big show of whipping out his handkerchief to dry her eyes. "As you can see this is a very important point with Tooru-chan and the main reason she had been debating against debuting. All _true_ fans of Tooru-chan will respect her wishes." He turned to Harada and Shido, "Take her inside. Go with her." He said to Hiromi. This was working out just fine. Tooru had presented a great image to work with, sweet, funny, and vulnerable. He turned to the mike to field the last of the questions.

::0::0::

"I'm sorry." Tooru said as they go into the elevator. "I ruined my makeup."

"Don't worry about it." Hiromi said sympathetically. "You did very well."

"Everyone laughed at me." Tooru said.

"They were laughing with you." Hiromi corrected. "They thought you were joking."

"But I wasn't." Tooru said, confused. She followed Harada and Shido out of the elevator.

"They didn't know that though." Hiromi said with a smile, pushing her towards the apartment door. "Don't worry about it. Let's wash that stuff off, it probably itches like the devil right now."

Shido and Harada paced around the apartment, checking the windows and rooms before letting Tooru enter. Hiromi explained it was because there was such a fuss downstairs, but it seemed unnecessary to her. After she washed her face Hiromi sat down with a couple of catalogs and the two men returned to their newspapers and left Tooru to her own devices.

With nothing left to do, Tooru wandered through the rest of the apartment. She found she had a small washer and dryer hidden away in a clever closet behind the kitchen and that the bathroom had a lovely wooden tub and was stocked with strawberry scented soaps and shampoo. There was a small guest room across the hall from her bedroom. It was spare and sparsely decorated and had two single beds. It was where the bodyguards were going to stay.

Her bedroom had a huge bed, as big as her one at home, dominating the center of the room. There was a closet on the opposite wall and on one side of the bed a desk and the other a small night table. A large window looked out onto the street. She peeked outside the curtains and could see there was still a mass of people downstairs. She looked up at the sky, she couldn't see it, but the sky was peachy orange with the starting sunset.

She sat down on the bed, the coverlet a rosy pink was soft and silky. Ayame must have picked it out, she thought idly smoothing it with her hands, it was so elegant. There were huge pillows with ruffly edges. The corners of the room were hung with valences of frothy fabric that trailed to the floor. It was a room fit for a princess. Tooru curled up on the bed, wishing more then anything she could trade this room for her room back at Shigure's house.

She scooted up to lay her head on the pillows, sliding her hands underneath. Her fingers brushed against something hard. Sitting up she reached underneath and pulled out a slim picture book. _Tales of the Zodiac_ she read. She opened it up and recognized Shigure's handwriting immediately.

"Some bedtime tales till you're back home." She read out loud and smiled. She opened the book, it was beautifully illustrated. She traced over the animals marching up to the mountain with her fingers and felt very homesick. She tucked it back under her pillow and curled up.

"Knock, knock." Hiromi stood in the doorway, her jacket slung over her arm.

"Hiromi-san?" Tooru said, sitting up and glancing at the clock. It was later then she'd thought.

"Sawatari called. The press conference is over and he's heading right back to the office to take calls."

"Calls?" Tooru repeated.

"There will be newspapers, magazines and stations calling for fact-checking." Hiromi explained. "And right now your schedule is wide open, so he'll be figuring out where you'll be appearing. We do have one appointment tomorrow morning at eleven, so I'll be by around nine to help you dress and get ready. Sawatari will fax me a full copy of any other appointments he's gotten you then. Plan for a busy day." She looked at her watch. "Do you want me to order you something for dinner before I go?"

"Oh, no, thank you... I'll make something." Tooru said, sliding off the bed. "What would Hiromi-san like?"

"Thanks for the offer." Hiromi smiled. There weren't many idols, even the new ones, who'd offer to cook for their assistant. "But I've got a date tonight."

"Oh." Tooru said. So it was going to be just her, and the two bodyguards.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Hiromi smiled. "Oh, I found your phone charger out in the living room. Don't forget to charge it before you go to sleep. Call me if you need anything." Hiromi waved and made her escape guiltily. The poor girl looked terrified.

"I will." Tooru said, pulling her phone out. She'd forgotten to turn on her phone after the press conference. She turned it over in her hands as she followed Hiromi out.

"You boys be nice to Tooru-chan." Hiromi said as she sailed past Shido and Harada. They turned to look at Tooru as the front door closed behind Hiromi.

At least they aren't wearing sunglasses anymore, she thought as she stared back a them. They weren't quite as intimidating without them. "Um... I'm going to start dinner." Tooru said, and dashed into the kitchen.

She leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath. She looked at her hand. She was still clutching the cellphone tightly. She turned it back on.

Almost immediately it vibrated in her hand. She opened it up and frowned at the display. There were a couple symbols at the bottom. One she knew meant she had a text message (more than one) but she didn't know what the other was but it had a number next to it too.

She looked at the text messages.

Baka Neko: "R U OK?"

Baka Neko: "R U There?"

Baka Neko: "R U Ok?"

Baka Neko: "Stupid, txt me."

Tooru giggled. The messages were about ten minutes apart. She could almost imagine him angrily punching the keys.

She bit her lip as she wrote a reply. "Sorry. Phone off. Am Ok." she typed and pushed send. "U Ok?" She typed after a minute.

The phone vibrated immediately. "Stupid. Leave phone on."

"Will." Tooru typed back, starting to get the hang of it. "Eat yet?"

"Yes, you?"

"No. Cook now." Tooru typed in.

"Good. TTYL."

_T-T-Y-L_... Tooru typed and then looked at the other symbol. She wondered if she selected it like the text message icon if it would tell her what it was.

"Missed calls!" She read. There were three, all from Yuki. "Oh no!" She cried, louder then she realized.

"Miz Honda?" Harada asked looming in the doorway. "Is something wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Missed calls!" Tooru repeated holding her phone out to him. "From Yuki-kun!"

"Er." Harada said, looking confused. "Didn't he leave a message?"

"How can you tell?" Tooru looked at the phone again and then handed it to the tall man.

"This number here, he left messages. You just have to push this hear and it will dial the voice mail."

"Thank you Harada-san!" Tooru said, taking the phone back. She followed the directions to listen to the messages. He turned to leave. "Oh, what would Harada-san like for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Harada repeated, surprise evident. "Shido was going to go buy some bentos."

"Oh, no." Tooru said quickly. "We have plenty of food here. Does Harada-san like pork cutlets?"

"Yes?" He said uncertainly.

"If Shido-san likes them too, that's what I'll make for dinner." She heard Yuki's voice start speaking and concentrated on her phone. Harada left to ask if Shido liked pork cutlets.

"Honda-san, we saw you on TV. Honda-san looked upset. Please call me back when you get a chance."

The pleasant woman's voice of the voice mail instructed her to save the message and listen to the next one.

"I wasn't sure if Honda-san knew how to work her phone. I left the manual in the bedside table, and the charger is in the living room." There was a pause. "If Honda-san needs anything at all, please call."

Tooru didn't wait this time to be told and quickly went on to the next.

"I hope I'm not bothering Honda-san, but I have to confess I'm worried. Please call me to let me know Honda-san is okay... I'll be up late... as usual."

"Harada-san!" Tooru called. "How do I make a call?"

"You just select the name." Harada said. He was standing with Shido not far from the kitchen. "And push send."

"Thank you!" Tooru said, looking at her phone. She selected "Mouse" and her thumb hovered over the send button. "Oh, does Shido-san like pork cutlets?"

"Yes, but Miz Honda-" Shido started.

"Good!" Tooru smiled. "Dinner will be ready in just a little while." She walked back into the kitchen to pull out the fixings. She hit send on the phone and held it to her ear as she started dinner.

"Honda-san?" Yuki sounded breathless.

"Yes!" Tooru said, so happy to hear his voice. "Sorry I didn't call Yuki-kun sooner, but I forgot to turn on phone-san."

"Honda-san should keep it on from now on." Yuki said. "Did you have any trouble working it?"

"No, Hiromi-san and Harada-san helped me. And I think now I know the important parts." She knew how to keep in touch with Kyou and Yuki that was all that mattered.

Honda-san's assistant and bodyguard?" Yuki asked.

"Yes," Tooru said, taking out some eggs and breading. Kyou really had bought everything. "Now I know how to hear my voice mail and check my text messages and how to call Yuki-kun."

"It sounds like Honda-san has learned a lot." Tooru could hear the smile in his voice.

"I was so happy," Tooru said suddenly, "to see Yuki-kun and everyone today."

"I was glad too..." Yuki said, "To see Honda-san. I've missed her very much. But now we'll be able to see each other much more often. And it won't be long till Honda-san comes home now."

"Did Yuki-kun eat?" Tooru asked, thinking he probably had if Kyou had.

"Yes, did Honda-san?"

"Not yet, I've just started making dinner." Tooru said. "Pork cutlets."

"Oh, I should let Honda-san go then." Yuki said reluctantly.

Tooru was finding it difficult to manage breading the cutlets with only one hand but didn't want to stop talking to him. She bit her lip.

"Honda-san," Yuki started hesitantly. "knows that I am up late most evenings?"

"Yes." Tooru nodded.

"Then please don't hesitate to call, even if it's late. Because it's a cellphone, it won't bother anyone." Yuki said in a rush.

Tooru smiled happily on the phone. "Then maybe... I'll call Yuki-kun later."

"Please do." Yuki said. "For any reason at all."

"I will." Tooru promised. "Yuki-kun can call me too."

"Okay." Yuki said and then added awkwardly. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Tooru said and hung up the phone. She pressed it to her cheek and closed her eyes for a minute, gathering herself together. She'd never had a cellphone before, she'd never had the need. Now she was starting to see the appeal. With just a few button pushes she could be connected with the people she missed most. It wasn't as good as being home, but it was an improvement.

"Miz Honda?"

Tooru turned and slipped the phone into her pocket. "Yes, Shido-san?"

"Um, Harada and I were talking and we think it's best if we just go buy our dinner. It don't feel right you cookin' for us."

"But why?" Tooru said. "There is have plenty of food." She shook her head. "The cutlets are already breaded, they'll go to waste now if they aren't cooked. And I was going to make a salad."

Shido just stared at her. "But-"

"Shido-san doesn't like salad? I could make miso..." Tooru interrupted.

"No, uh, salad is fine." Shido said, his shoulders slumping a little.

Tooru pasted a smile on to cover her discomfort. "I'm going to make some tea. Would Shido-san like some?"

"Yes, um, thank you." Shido sounded confused.

"Why doesn't Shido-san sit down and I'll bring it out?"

Shido scratched at his head, glanced at her again and left. Tooru sighed. She didn't know how she'd be able to fall asleep tonight with them in the room next to hers.

She made tea and brought it out to the other room. Harada seemed surprised when she put down a cup for him. He glanced at Shido who shrugged and thanked her for his tea.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Tooru smiled.

Tooru hummed to herself while she made dinner, trying not to feel self-conscious in the new kitchen with two strange men sitting in the living room. When everything was ready she picked out some place settings. She debated on which plate to use for herself and finally decided to choose at random with her eyes closed. She ended up using the rabbit plate, and she brought out the boar and the monkey to be used by Harada and Shido.

"Dinner's ready." She said forcing cheer into her voice. Shido put his paper aside and stood, looking awkward as he loomed in the background. Harada took Shido's paper and his and put them on the low cabinet against the wall. They waited for her to finish setting the table and bring the food out before sitting.

Tooru served them in awkward silence. "Um..." she said, feeling strange breaking the silence. "Would Shido-san or Harada-san like more tea?"

"No, thank you." Shido and Harada chorused.

Tooru took a few bites of her cutlets. She wished she had a few more seasonings but she thought it had turned out pretty well. She wondered what Kyou, Yuki and Shigure had had for dinner. Neither had said, so it was probably takeout. She peeked at the bodyguards. Shido was more then halfway through his meal, but Harada was picking away at it slowly.

"Is it good?" Tooru asked. "Doesn't Harada-san like it?"

Harada's head whipped up and he glanced at Shido. "No, er, I mean, it's good."

"If Harada-san would like something else, I can make that." Tooru offered. "There are eggs, chicken-"

"No, it's fine." Harada repeated. "I, er, just eat slow."

"Listen, Miz Honda." Shido interrupted, setting down his chopsticks. "Maybe now would be a good time to discuss what you expect of us, and what we expect from you."

"Expect?" Tooru repeated.

"Yes." Shido nodded. "Technically, Rising Stars is our employer. But for the next few months Miz Honda, you'll be our boss. It's best to get the ground rules laid now so there ain't any misunderstandings."

Tooru nodded slowly. "What do Shido-san and Harada-san expect from me?"

"Well, our job is to protect you." Shido said, "So we expect you, Miz Honda, to help by doing what we say."

Tooru nodded again. "Okay."

Shido and Harada exchanged glances. "Okay?" Shido repeated. This is where most celebrities started protesting.

Shido glanced at Harada, "Good. Then, number one, if we say to get down or get back do it right away. You have to let us get between you and whoever might be a danger."

"But what if Shido-san gets hurt?" Tooru asked looking distressed.

"That's my job." Shido said.

"But I don't want Shido-san to get hurt! Or Harada-san!" Tooru protested.

"If you listen to us," Harada said, "hopefully no one will get hurt, Miz Honda. But if it has to be you or us, it should be us."

"But why?" Tooru said waving her hands. "I'm nobody important-"

"You are now, Miz Honda." Shido said."If you get hurt, your fans will be sad."

"And we'll be fired." Harada said dourly. "And if you've got a job, you'll be inconveniencing a lot of people. Right now you're a tool of Rising Stars and it's our job to make sure you don't break." He picked at his food as if it offended him.

Tooru looked down at her plate. She didn't think she'd ever get used to thinking of herself as someone important, but even less liked the idea of herself as a tool. That sounded so cold.

"So, er," Shido said, shooting a dirty look at Harada, "Miz Honda, you'll listen to us when we tell you not to go somewhere or let us go first or give you directions like that?"

"Yes." Tooru said nodding. She put her chopsticks down. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"Okay." Shido nodded. "So what does Miz Honda expect from us?"

"From Shido-san and Harada-san?" Tooru said looking up.

"Like, if there's certain things you want us to do, or not do." Shido said.

"Um..." Tooru thought. "I.. can't think of anything."

"If you do, just tell us." Shido said. He glanced at her plate. "You should finish your dinner."

Tooru picked up her chopsticks and started eating again, even though she had no appetite. "Oh," She said looking up. "I know... Harada-san and Shido-san should tell me what they like to eat so I know what to make." Tooru said.

"Miz Honda, you really don't have to do that-" Shido started.

"I've always cooked." Tooru said. "For Mother and I, and Shigure-san and Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun." She waved a hand through the air. "If it's just me, I wouldn't know what to make."

"You'll probably be to busy to cook." Harada said. "Sawatari isn't going to give you time to relax after making things so hard on him."

Tooru blinked and looked at Shido. He shrugged. "He did tell us to expect long days in the start. So, really, Miz Honda shouldn't worry about feeding us. We'll manage on our own."

She gathered her plates together. "When I have time then, I'll cook. Please let me know if anything I make isn't to your taste. Please excuse me, I'm going to take a bath and go to bed."

"Goodnight Miz Honda." Shido said, standing. "Um. Why don't you leave the plates in the kitchen, Harada and I will wash them to thank you for the meal."

"Thank you." Tooru said, keeping her eyes down as she escaped.

::0::0::

Tooru really wanted to take a long relaxing bath, but the thought of the two strange men somewhere in the apartment made her rush. She changed into her pajamas and a robe and dashed between the bathroom and her room.

She curled up on the bed. She was exhausted but so nervous and wrought up she didn't think she'd be able to sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to picture being home in her own bed with the only people outside her doors being Sohmas who saw her as herself and not a tool.

Her phone started buzzing on the top of the bedside table and she sat up eagerly. She flipped open the phone to see a new text message from Kyou.

"Are you sleeping?" She read to herself, automatically translating the text-speak into regular speech.

"No." Tooru typed. "Trying."

"Sorry."

"No." Tooru typed back quickly, afraid he'd stop texting her. "Can't sleep."

"Go outside. Look at stars." Kyou typed after a long pause.

Tooru bit her lip, glancing at the door. She didn't think the bodyguards had gone to bed yet. "Where are you?" She typed in text-speak.

"Roof. Lots of stars." Kyou replied. "Go see."

Tooru closed her eyes, she really wanted to see it while laying next to him. "Going." She typed. But looking at them while he looked at the same sky would have to do for now.

"Miz Honda?" Shido sat alone in the living room, reading a book this time. Harada must have been sleeping or in the bathroom. "Do you need something?"

"No, just... the balcony..." Tooru said gesturing to the door.

Shido glanced at the door. "It's probably cold out there, you should put your coat on if you're going to be out there a while."

"Okay," Tooru said quickly running and putting on her coat over the jacket. "Thank you Shido-san." She hurried out onto the porch and laid back on one of the wide chairs. She looked at the phone. "I'm here." She typed.

"Look up." Kyou typed. "Bright tonight."

Tooru looked up at the stars. The sky was a crystal midnight blue, she couldn't see a single cloud. There were lights on the outside of the apartments that dimmed the sky some, but even despite them the stars were brilliant. "Yes." She typed... then after a moment of awkward deliberation. "Can I call Kyou-kun?"

There was a long pause and Tooru wondered if she'd overstepped her bounds. Then the phone buzzed in her hand.

"Okay."

Tooru selected his alias off the list and pressed dial, her heart thudding.

"Hello?" Kyou's voice sounded strange and distant.

"Hello!" Tooru said quickly.

There was silence while both tried to figure out what to say.

"Are you wearing your coat?" Kyou asked finally. "You can't afford to get sick right now."

"Yes, Shido-san told me to put it on before I went outside." Tooru said smiling, imagining him looking at her with that annoyed and concerned look on his face. "Does Kyou-kun have his on."

"I've got my sweatshirt on." Kyou said. "I'm warm enough." He paused for a moment and then said angrily. "Why can't you sleep?"

Tooru started to shake her head, and then remembered he couldn't see her. "I'm tired, but-" She couldn't put the discomfort she was feeling into words.

"New place." Kyou said. "A new bed and those two creepy guys, huh?"

"Yes." Tooru said with relief. "But Shido-san and Harada-san are very nice." Or at least, they didn't seem to mean to be intimidating and mean.

"Yeah right." Kyou said. "You can kick them out if you want, any time. Did the rat tell you that? If you want, you can break the contract and just kick everyone out."

"Yes," Tooru nodded. Yuki had explained that to her.

"Just so you know," Kyou said, "that you can. Are you laying down?"

"Yes." Tooru said, looking up at the sky.

"Good." Kyou said the anger in his voice fading a little. "You sure you're okay? You... you looked really upset earlier, on TV."

"Kyou-kun was watching?" Tooru asked.

"Of course!" Kyou spat. "If they say you're going to be on of course I'm going to watch." Kyou seemed to realized what he'd said. "Don't get the wrong idea, we were all watching! The Rat turned the TV on and the stupid Dog even recorded it. It wasn't because I was so interested, but it's not like I could avoid it."

"I understand." Tooru said, feeling warmed that she really wasn't alone as she had felt then. "But, this maybe selfish... but would Kyou-kun mind..." Tooru started hesitantly.

"Mind what?" Kyou asked.

"Would Kyou-kun please keep watching me?" Tooru said in a rush. "It wouldn't feel so lonely or scary if I knew that Kyou-kun was watching too." She curled up on her side clutching the phone to her ear. She was afraid she was going to start crying and she knew how Kyou hated that. "It's only, when camera-san is pointed at me it feels like there are just strangers looking at me. But if I know Kyou-kun is...it's-" She stopped before she fell apart. She was so tired, but she was afraid to sleep because then it would start all over again tomorrow.

"Don't be stupid." Kyou said. "It's not like I'll be able avoid seeing you on TV living in this house." He added in a grumble, "Besides, there isn't anything else on that's any better to watch." He paused again. "Are you crying? You better not be crying."

"No," Tooru said, wiping the one tear that had managed to fight its way out. "I'm not."

"Good." Kyou said. "'Cause it would be really stupid. I don't want to see you on TV with bloodshot eyes looking like a moron."

Tooru yawned. "I won't." Tooru said. "I promise."

"You getting tired?" Kyou asked, hearing the tension leave her voice. "You should go to bed."

"A little bit." Tooru said, yawning again. It was so good to hear his voice. She didn't want to lose this connection just yet. "I was really glad to see Kyou-kun today."

"Mmm." Kyou said noncommittally.

"Will Kyou-kun come over to visit soon?" Tooru asked.

"Sure." Kyou said, a little too quickly. "Why wouldn't I? Don't expect me to come with that Rat though."

"I won't..." Tooru said, knowing when not to fight. "Maybe Kyou-kun could come over tomorrow, after school."

"Maybe." Kyou said, sitting up and feeling his heart speed up.

"Hiromi-san said I had an appointment in the morning." Tooru explained. "But after that I don't know, Hiromi-san said Sawatari-san would fax her a schedule."

"When you know..." Kyou said, trying not to sound to eager. "Just text me."

"Where did Kyou-kun learn to text?" Tooru asked, "Hiromi-san had to show me."

"Did she read-" Kyou started his face burning.

"No, Hiromi-san just showed me how." Tooru said. "And told me what T-T-Y-L and G-2-G meant. But how did Kyou know?"

"Who doesn't know that kind of thing?" Kyou said. "Besides, when I lived with Shishou I had a phone. He got me one for when he'd go on trips and might need to get in touch with him... but he's a total airhead. He kept forgetting to renew our plan."

Tooru giggled. Imagining the fight that must've caused between them.

"So... " Kyou said uncomfortably, "I can keep texting? It's easier then calling... I mean, you can do it when you can't be on the phone."

"Yes," Tooru said, "I'd like that, whenever Kyou-kun wants. Kyou-kun's text made me feel much better earlier."

"Whatever." Kyou said. "Anyway, you should go to bed, it's getting late."

"So should Kyou-kun." Tooru said. "He has school tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Kyou said, not really wanting to hang up.

"Goodnight." Tooru said, thinking that now she could really sleep.

They both breathed into the phone for a minute, waiting for the other to hang up.

"See you tomorrow." Kyou said finally and hung up.

Tooru closed her phone and looked up at the stars. She didn't want to go inside and lose this relaxed feeling. Tooru closed her eyes and breathed in the cool night air. She decided it wouldn't be a horrible thing to keep looking at the stars for just a little bit longer. She'd only had a short time to laze around the house between her weekend shoot for Suitcase Travels and the furor after the airing of the program, but she'd gotten used to being able to lay next to Kyou on the roof, both in the sun and in the night under the stars. She couldn't get comfortable on this lawn chair, she wanted to prop her head against his tummy and hear him digest the dinner she'd cooked for him. She wanted to feel cool tile under her feet and feel the heat he gave off.

The light went out in the living room, and Tooru blinked a little in the sudden darkness before her eyes adjusted to the dim outside lights. Shido must have forgotten she was out here and gone to bed himself. She looked at the cellphone display, it was past eleven. She slid to the edge of the chair and reluctantly prepared herself to go back in the apartment. She stood and was about to go inside when a little flash of white caught her eye.

Along the other side of the balcony, next to a smaller upright chair, was the small collection of flowering plants Yuki had given her. On the far right, next to the wall, one of the flowers was in full bloom.

Moon flowers, she thought breaking into a smile. She knew he'd still be up, even if it was late, so she quickly dialed Yuki's number.

"Hello?" He sounded surprised. "Honda-san?"

"Yuki-kun!" Tooru said, "Moonflowers!"

"Honda-san discovered them already?" Yuki said. He thought she'd forgotten saying she'd call,or had fallen asleep. "I thought that Honda-san might not see them for a couple nights. They don't bloom until late."

"I'm glad I found them." Tooru said sitting in the chair and stroking the blossom. It was like the book under the pillows, a little piece of home hidden away for her to find. "Thank you so much."

"Honda-san is up late..." Yuki brushed off the thank you. "Can't Honda-san sleep?"

"I will soon." Tooru said, feeling drowsy. "Yuki-kun should sleep soon too." She wondered if the plant would die if she brought it into her room. She'd like to fall asleep looking at the flowers. "Yuki-kun has school tomorrow."

"I know. I'm just going over some notes for Honda-san." Yuki smiled,he could hear her biting back her yawns. "Maybe tomorrow, after Honda-san is done with her work, I could bring some of your schoolwork over. Honda-san should get caught up before coming back to school." He put his pen down, and closed his books.

"Oh yes!" Tooru gave a sleepy nod. "I'd like that a lot." She wondered if she should tell him that Kyou was planning to visit tomorrow too. She decided not to, afraid they'd fight and she'd miss seeing one of them. "I'll call Yuki-kun as soon as I'm done."

"How was Honda-san's dinner?" Yuki asked, knowing he should tell her to go to bed but wanting to hear her voice for just a little longer. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Tooru frowned. "It was good," she said.

Yuki frowned. "Did something bad happen?" She sounded... wrong.

"No." Tooru said. "Yuki-kun, why would someone try to hurt me?"

"Hurt you?!" Yuki stood up. "What does Honda-san mean?"

Tooru bit her lip, now she'd worried him and she hadn't meant to do that. "I mean, Shido-san and Harada-san explained at dinner what they expected of me." Tooru started. "Shido-san said that I had to do what they said because people might hurt me, and Harada-san said it was their job to keep me safe because I was a tool of Rising Stars now and they had to make sure I didn't break. But why would someone want to hurt me?"

"Honda-san is not a tool." Yuki said vehemently. "She's not something just to be used. Don't believe him! He's wrong!"

"I'm not?" Tooru said, unexpectedly finding herself tearing up. Don't cry, she thought to herself. Kyou will see it in the pictures.

"Of course not!" Yuki said, louder then he intended. His knuckles were tight on the receiver. He knew how it felt to be called that, and to feel like you had no purpose other then to be used and thrown away. "Honda-san, he just said that to make you feel like you had to listen to him."

"But I do have to listen to him." Tooru said, "Shido-san said that if I didn't people could get hurt. I don't want anyone to get hurt, not Harada-san or Shido-san either."

Yuki paced in circles. "Honda-san, that's true... Now that you're well known there are people who might want to hurt you... people who are jealous, or sick, or people who don't mean any harm but are just in the wrong place. Like the crowds when you left Hanajima-san's. Do you understand?"

Tooru nodded, remembering how scary the press of the crowd had been.

"Honda-san?" Yuki sounded worried and Tooru realized he couldn't see her nodding at the phone.

She felt the distance between them keenly as she said "Yes, I understand."

"So you should do what the bodyguards tell you, but Honda-san," Yuki said, sound like he was trying very hard to stay calm. "remember that they are the tools. Honda-san is supposed to be using them to keep herself safe." He paused. "I'm sure Harada-san doesn't like feeling like a tool either, that's probably why he said that to Honda-san."

"To make himself feel better?" Tooru asked. She didn't like thinking of the men as tools either. She didn't like the thought that it was someone's job to get hurt. She sighed, all of this was making her head ache. "I wish I didn't have to have bodyguards."

"I wish Honda-san didn't either." Yuki said. "But they are Honda-san's shields now, when I can't be there to help protect her." He blushed furiously once he realized what he said. For the first time he was glad she couldn't see his face. In for a penny, he thought, in for a pound. "I wish I could be there to help protect Honda-san."

Tooru smiled. "Yuki-kun is helping."

"I don't see how." Yuki said, his frustration evident.

"Anytime I don't understand something," Tooru explained. "Yuki-kun explains it to me. Then I feel much better."

"Honda-san does?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, much better." And she was feeling better. She still wished she didn't have to worry about people getting hurt on her behalf. But she could understand now how someone who's job it was to be a shield, a tool, might start seeing everyone else as tools too. And she knew that wasn't true, because Yuki never lied. "If I have more questions, can I call Yuki-kun?" She asked.

Yuki's chest puffed out in pride at being asked. "Of course, Honda-san can call me anytime."

"I can't call Yuki-kun while he's in school." Tooru laughed sleepily. "Cellphones aren't allowed."

"But Honda-san can still call." Yuki said. "If I can't answer right away Honda-san can leave me a message."

"On voice mail." Tooru said, tucking her legs up underneath her and tucking her coat to block out the rising damp in the air. She reached out to stroke the bell-shaped moonflower. "Oh, that's good... now I won't have worry about forgetting before I get a chance to talk to Yuki-kun." She closed her eyes and thought about how his eyes glowed in the dark that night he'd first shown her the night blooming flowers. She almost felt that if he looked hard enough he might be able to see her from Shigure's house.

Yuki smiled, she was sounding much more like her nonsensical self. He glanced at the clock and frowned. "Honda-san, it's past midnight.Honda-san should be in bed."

"Yuki-kun too." Tooru said drowsily.

"I'll promise to go to bed if Honda-san does." Yuki said, smiling at her sleepy relaxed tone. She sounded like she might drift off while they were talking.

"O-" Tooru was interrupted by a huge yawn. "Kay."

"Goodnight Honda-san. Sleep well." Yuki said.

"Goodnight, Yuki-kun." Tooru could hardly keep her eyes open. She was so glad that she had the cellphone. For the first time in weeks she'd been able to look at the stars with Kyou and talk to Yuki before she went to bed. "Sleep well." She mumbled.

Yuki chuckled. "Go to bed Honda-san." He said and hung up the phone.

"Okay." Tooru said, and promptly fell asleep right there, hunched in her chair with the phone pressed into her cheek.

::0::0::

_Author's note: Well I like this chapter a lot better then the last one. What do you guys think? And I think in the next one I'll even be able to get some of the humor back in it! I'm doing pretty well with my "Two updates each" for my stories for National Novel Writing Month, if I can squeeze out a Discoveries chapter in the next six days I'm going_

_consider it met. (Even though technically Full Course was updated at the very end of October and only once this month, it's still less than a month since it'd been updated.) I'll try to keep up with it!_

_Unfortunately, I'm not getting any of my alerts from so I don't know when people leave me a review. I'm a total attention glutton, so they really make my day when I get one. So instead, I've been refreshing the "reviews" page every day to see if I get any more.. _

_I just wanted to let everyone know that even if I don't reply, or don't mention you at the end of a chapter, they really, really mean a lot to me and I've realized it even more now that don't get them just randomly emailed to me. So thank you, people who take the time to review. You really make my day every time you do._


	15. Debut!

Kyou puffed in the early morning air, looking up at Tooru's apartment from the line of trees across the street. He'd woken up this morning in a dead quiet house. If she was where she belonged he would have woken up to hear her moving around in her bathroom or even downstairs in the kitchen. That was the way it was supposed to go. But instead he'd crept around in the silence making onigiri for breakfast and then escaping out for his morning run. He hadn't even thought about where he was going until he found himself in front of her building.

He'd been running hard too, harder then he usually ran. He wasn't usually this out of breath. He glanced around. There was a van or two outside the building and a man snoozing in his car with a complicated camera on his lap. It looked like they weren't ready to leave her alone just yet. He looked up to her balcony and wondered if she was awake. She should be, she usually was this time in the morning.

He squinted at the balcony. Was that-? He cursed under his breath and jogged over to the building besides hers. He fumbled in his pocket. Had he brought the key to the passageway? He found the key, it's metal warm from being in his pocket. "I can't believe that idiot." Kyou muttered under his breath.

::0::0::

"Whaddaya mean she's not in her room?!"

Tooru started awake, her phone clattering to the hard patio floor. She shivered, her jacket was damp with dew and she was blinded by the morning light flooding the balcony. She rubbed her eyes trying to remember how she'd gotten there.

"Ooh." Her body protested as she unfolded herself from the chair, a night spent curled up having done it's damage. She picked up her phone and shuffled to the door, still half asleep. She scrunched up her face, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the darker apartment.

"You moron!" Kyou barked. "Did you sleep out here?!"

"Kyou-kun?" Tooru blinked, not expecting to see Kyou standing next to Shido in the living room. She broke into a huge smile. "Good morning!"

"Don't good morning me!" Kyou spat. "Get in here!"

"Ah! Yes!" Tooru hobbled inside.

"Miz Honda!" Shido stood in his pajamas in the living room, he'd been woken up when Kyou had pounded on the door. "Were you really out there all night?" Shido looked guilty.

"Um..." Tooru blushed. "I'm sorry!" She bowed. "I didn't mean to!"

"You're going to make yourself sick, c'mon." Kyou groused grabbing her hand and pulling her into her room. "Go get a towel." He said, crossing his arms and glancing out of the room at the bodyguard. "I thought those guys were supposed to watch out for you."

"Yes, but... I think Shido-san thought I was inside when he turned out the lights." Tooru explained and ran out to the small linen closet she'd found yesterday. "Kyou-kun needs a towel?" She asked handing to him.

"Sit down." Kyou gestured to the bed.

Tooru sat obediently. She started when Kyou dropped the towel over her head and started rubbing. "You're soaking!" He complained. "What were you thinking? What if you catch a cold? You're probably going to have to sing and stuff."

"S-s-s-o-o-r-r-y." Tooru stuttered out. Kyou's fingers were hard and brisk as he toweled her hair dry.

"Sorry won't cut it if you get sick." Kyou said giving her head a pat and leaving the towel over her head so she wouldn't see the furious blush on his face. "I shouldn't have kept you up so late on the phone."

"Oh, but..." Tooru started then decided not to tell him that she'd talked to Yuki after him. She pushed her towel back, her hair sticking out in a static electric cloud. "It was my fault. I wanted to keep looking at the stars." She blinked. "But I'm happy Kyou-kun is here!"

"Yeah, well..." Kyou scratched the back of his head. "I was just out for my run and saw your place..." He nudged a toe into the carpet. "I suppose I should head back. You've got stuff to get ready for." He turned to go.

"Don't go!" Tooru said quickly. She reached out reflexively, grabbing the hem of his shirt. "Hiromi-san isn't going to be over until nine. Has Kyou-kun eaten? I can make breakfast!"

Kyou looked over his shoulder at her hand wrapped in his shirt. "Fine." He coughed to hide his smile. "But get dressed first. You should get out of those wet clothes."

"Okay!" Tooru stood up and shucked off her robe.

"Wait till I leave the room first!" Kyou cried out, panicked. He fled the room.

::0::0::

"Yes!" Tooru said under her breath, clenching her hands into fists. She'd gotten dressed and escaped to the kitchen. So far she hadn't done to well in her new apartment. She wanted to start out fresh by making breakfast for everyone. With it being so early she could make something really elaborate. She couldn't imagine anyone turning down a traditional breakfast, but she'd make sure there was yogurt and cereal just in case it wasn't to Shido or Harada's taste. Fish for certain, that was Kyou's favorite.

Tooru decided to stay with her method for choosing plates, closing her eyes and pulling them out at random. This morning she'd be using the monkey plate, and the bodyguards would be using the horse and dragon plates and Kyou would be using the ram. Tooru nearly ran into Shido as she went to set the table with them.

"Miz Honda!" Shido glanced behind him at Kyou sitting uncomfortably on one of the cushions at the table. "What are you doing? Shido glanced at his watch. It was only six-thirty. He'd never worked for a celebrity that got up before noon on a day they didn't have something scheduled. But Tooru looked wide-awake and her friend looked like he'd been up for a while. He'd heard things go quiet while he'd dressed and had assumed her friend had left and she'd gone back to bed. Didn't that kid have school this morning?

"Was Shido-san going out for a run?" Tooru asked politely. He was in a tracksuit and had a towel around his neck. She thought he looked like something out of a sports movie.

"Err... yeah, well, I usually do-but I decided to just work out here, if I wasn't in your way." It would have been okay to leave while she was safely sleeping in bed.

"But why?" Tooru blinked. "Breakfast won't be ready for a while, Shido-san has plenty of time."

"You made breakfast Miz Honda?" Shido scratched his head. "I thought, well, last night didn't we say-"

"I know that Harada-san and Shido-san said I shouldn't bother, or that I wouldn't have time, but this morning I didn't have anything else to do." She smiled as she stepped around him to put the settings out on the table. "It will be done just about the time Shido-san gets back. Kyou-kun bought bottled water..." She smiled at Kyou. "Does Shido-san want to take one with him?" She asked over her shoulder.

"No, thank you," he said. "I really don't think I should go."

"Why?" Tooru asked, baffled.

"Well, I'm supposed to be here protecting you Miz Honda." Shido explained. Sawatari had warned them she might run away to try to see her friends. They weren't supposed to leave her alone.

"I'm not going anywhere, and Shido-san and Harada-san made sure the apartment was safe when we came in yesterday." Tooru said.

"But what if someone tries to come in while I'm gone?" Shido said. "Those reporters can be pretty pushy Miz Honda, and they all know where you live now."

"I won't open the door for anyone." Tooru promised. "And Kyou-kun and Harada-san are still here. If Shido-san doesn't hurry he'll be late for breakfast."

Shido shifted from foot to foot. He really wanted to go out for his run. He didn't know why Sawatari was so paranoid about this girl, she seemed like a nice honest person. "You promise you won't go nowhere Miz Honda?"

"I promise! If I leave, breakfast will burn!" Tooru said.

"You lock the door behind me." Shido said finally. "I got keys."

"Yes!" Tooru smiled, following him to the door. "Have a nice run!"

::0::0::

Harada was a creature of habit. He woke up at the same time each morning no matter which new place he was in. First he'd stretch, then he'd do his morning exercises. He'd worked out the perfect routine for small spaces. First he'd run in place for five minutes to get his heart pumping. Then he'd do arm curls, then more running in place, then stomach curls, more running and then finally push ups. First he'd do

regular push ups, then one handed, alternating arms. He'd do a final cool down and then it was time to take a shower.

He gathered up his shower things, wondering where Shido had gone. It was possible he'd gone out to get a newspaper, they'd have to get a subscription so that wasn't necessary. If Honda was like any other idol she'd still be sleeping. He hoped Hiromi showed up with enough time to wake her, because he wasn't going to do that.

He walked out into the hallway and was about to go into the bathroom when he heard something in the kitchen.

"Oi, Shido!" He called. "I'm going to shower. Is there cereal in there?"

"Yes!" Tooru called back sticking her head out of the kitchen. "And yogurt. But the breakfast I made is almost ready if Harada-san wants that instead. I made grilled fish, onigiri and miso soup."

"Miz Honda?" Harada had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "What's that?"

"I made breakfast." Tooru repeated. "But there is cereal, yogurt and eggs if Harada-san would prefer that."

Harada glanced behind him at the bathroom, shifting his tub to his hip. "Where's Shido?"

"Shido-san went for his run." Tooru said, distracted by the food cooking in the next room. "He should be back any minute. I told him breakfast would be done soon."

"He left you alone?" Harada started. "He-"

"I wasn't left alone." Tooru interrupted boldly. "Harada-san is here, and Kyou-kun."

"Who!?" Harada pushed past her into the living room.

"Kyou-kun." Tooru repeated, following him. "Ah, but Kyou-kun and Harada-san haven't really been introduced-"

"You're one of those Sohma guys!" Harada said looking down at Kyou.

Kyou started at his tone. "Yeah, so?"

"What are you doing here?" Harada demanded.

"What business is it of yours?!" Kyou said standing.

Tooru looked in distress between Harada and Kyou as they glared at each other angrily. The door opened and Shido walked in, mopping the back of his neck with a towel.

"Shido!" Harada yelled. "You moron!"

The other bodyguard froze in the entryway. "Er-"

"What were you thinking?! We had very clear instructions-"

The doorbell rang and Tooru jumped. "Oh, I'll get it-"

"You. Stay. There." Harada bit out, stomping past her and Shido to the door.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Kyou yelled. He looked at Tooru. "Don't you let him talk to you that way!"

"Um, ah-" Tooru said looking back and forth between Kyou and Harada her hands up as if trying to sooth them. She didn't know what to do.

Harada opened the door angrily, jerking it inward.

Hiromi looked up at him in surprise, she had a garment bag over her shoulder and her makeup case and a portfolio in the other.

"Miz Hiromi!" Harada yelled. "You gotta do something!"

"Good morning to you too." Hiromi said, and dumped her things into his arms. "What's wrong?" She sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

"Oh, breakfast!" Tooru cried out and flew back into the kitchen. Kyou glared at the room and followed her.

Tooru looked up as Kyou entered, flashing him a huge smile. "I'm so glad Kyou-kun came by this morning!" She looked back at the pan on the stove. "I'm making grilled fish."

Kyou leaned up against the counter. "So, things went okay last night...?"

Tooru glanced at him and then back at the pan. "Yes," she said after a moment. "It was fine."

"That guy said," Kyou jerked his head towards the living room and the stoic bodyguards. "That they told you not to cook for them."

"Only if I didn't have time." Tooru nodded. "Harada-san said that Sawatari-san was going to keep me very busy. But this morning, there is plenty of time. Hiromi-san wasn't supposed to be over for another couple of hours."

Kyou nodded, perching himself on the counter. "Well, don't go nuts about trying to make time. If Sawatari gives you a lot of work, don't bother making more work by cooking for people who don't even want you to."

"Yes," Tooru sighed. "But it's hard cooking for just one person." And lonely, she thought.

::0::0::

"Everything is ready." Tooru said hesitantly, poking her head out of the kitchen. "Won't everyone please sit down?" She held table settings in her arms and Kyou stood behind her with a tray of food.

"Oh, none for me thanks!" Hiromi said from her seat at the table. "I had a muffin, and I don't want to be an imposition. You weren't expecting me after all." Shido sat down hesitantly beside Hiromi, but Harada stayed standing defiantly. "Sorry for coming so early, but after Sawatari faxed me your schedule I wanted to get an earlier start."

"There's plenty." Tooru insisted walking over and putting down a place setting.

Harada just turned away, looking out the balcony doors. Tooru glanced at him as she walked around setting the table. "I made grilled fish, miso..." She trailed off.

"I'll have cereal." Harada grumped, stopping Tooru from serving him. "I'll get it myself." He stomped into the kitchen.

Kyou snorted and dropped the platter of food in the middle of the table and threw himself down next to Tooru's seat.

Tooru tried not let her smile falter as she settled onto her cushion. She turned to Shido and served him a large helping, then Kyou, Hiromi and herself. "I'm sorry." She said to Shido as she settled into her place. "Harada-san is mad at Shido-san because I made a mistake."

"I knew better." Shido sighed. "It's not Miz Honda's fault. Thank you for breakfast."

"Harada's just an old stick in the mud." Hiromi said. "Don't mind him."

"I promised Harada-san and Shido-san I'd do what they said." Tooru said.

"Well, and you should." Hiromi nodded. "But he doesn't have to be such a bore about it." She said the last knowing full well that Harada could hear her as she got back to the table. "Part of the problem is Sawatari, not you."

"Sawatari-san?" Tooru blinked.

"He's told us not to leave you alone, or to let the Sohmas hang around too much. He's afraid you'll try to run back home."

"Hiromi!" Shido and Harada chorused together.

"I think it's better to keep these things above the table." Hiromi said. "MMM! This is really good Tooru-chan! I haven't had anything like this since I moved out of my mother's place."

"Thank you." Tooru said distractedly. She glanced at Kyou and then back at Hiromi. "I wouldn't run away. I promise."

"Where does that guy get off telling her who she can hang around with!" Kyou shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"I didn't think you would. You're way too honest." Hiromi smiled, ignoring Kyou. "Eat your breakfast. Sawatari faxed me your schedule, it's going to be a busy busy day." She turned to Harada. "She's new to this you know. Be nice."

"I'm telling Sawatari." Harada said, pushing his cornflakes around in his bowl.

"I'm telling." Hiromi mimicked in a childish voice. "Grow up. Seriously." She rolled her eyes and grinned at Tooru. She turned back to Harada. "Sawatari doesn't understand girls at all. Tooru-chan," She turned back to Tooru again, "If I said you couldn't see the Sohmas anymore what would you do?"

"I'd want to see them even more." Tooru said, her throat closing and her eyes starting to fill with tears at the very thought.

"And what would you do if I told you that you couldn't see her anymore?" Hiromi asked Kyou around a mouthful of food.

"I'd find a way." Kyou bit out."I'm not gonna let some stupid manager guy tell me what I can or can't do."

"See." Hiromi said to Harada."It's pretty much useless to try to keep them apart, especially since Tooru-chan will be back in school in just a week or so. So tell Sawatari whatever you want. Now, let's go over your schedule for today. Oh, and eat your breakfast."

"Okay." Tooru said, trying to sound cheerful and failing. Her heart was thumping, Sawatari had really tried to keep her away from the Sohmas? That hurt. She tried to focus on Hiromi.

"Your first appointment today is for Mizuki Toudou's live spot this morning at eleven." Hiromi saw the girl's forehead wrinkle. "Mizuki's show is prerecorded, but there is a brief ten minute spot she does interviews live. Her show airs at eleven-thirty and your spot will be on a little before twelve, for about five minutes just on you. She'll ask you a few questions. Ah, there will be a singer there too, a new guy we debuted a little while ago. His name is Sho and he's just recently graduated to a solo career from the boy band _Chu! Chu! Chu!_"

"Chu?" Tooru repeated racking her brain. She thought maybe she'd heard of that before. Had some of the girls in her class mention that group? All she could dredge up was a hazy memory of some girls comparing folders they'd gotten at the stationary store.

She glanced at Kyou. He shrugged, his mind still circling angrily around the fact that Sawatari had actually tired to keep Tooru from him, _them_.

"Have you been living under a rock?" Hiromi teased. "_Chu! Chu! Chu!_ Has been one of the hottest local acts for the past year or so. Now that Sho has graduated to a solo career we're going national with him."

Hiromi waved her hand. "Anyway, Mizuki-chan will be interviewing you both." She dug in her pocket for her phone. "You should know a little about him, so I'll download some of his songs to my phone for you to listen to. After that we'll be going for a photo shoot back at the studio. Sawatari got you a great ad campaign slot!"

"Ad campaign?" Tooru repeated. She served Shido another portion of everything since he'd wolfed down his meal. She gave him a brief smile as he dug right in.

"Eat your breakfast." Kyou pointed to Tooru's plate with his chopsticks. She smiled at him and obediently took a bite. She was so busy making sure his, Shido's and Hiromi's plates were full she wasn't eating herself.

"You're going to be in a national campaign to encourage kids to stay in school and be good students. Posters will be up in every nationally funded school across the country and in all the train stations. We're going to photograph you in a bunch of different uniform styles. We'll be there from one to five or six this evening. Then-"

"Five or six?" Tooru interrupted, her eye brows wrinkled. But Yuki and Kyou were supposed to come by after school today. She had wanted to make them dinner. Kyou's head came up and they shared a glance.

"Yeah," Hiromi nodded, taking a moment to gulp down her miso soup. "It's going to be a long day. After that we're going to make an appearance at a movie premiere for a new Yakuza action movie." She wrinkled her nose. "It's not really my type of thing, but they'll be lots of photographers there, so it'll give you more face time. We have to get there early because there's a before-party for the invitees to mingle with the people in the movie. After that-"

"After that?" Tooru repeated, trying to calculate how late that would be. They'd be at the model shoot until six, then go to a party, then watch a movie... so at least nine or ten at night. She was feeling tired already.

"We've got to make a quick stop to get you measured for some new clothes. I brought some dresses for you today, but we need to get you a bigger wardrobe." Hiromi clapped her hands together. "Tomorrow will be really fun because we get to go shopping!"

Hiromi blinked. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Tooru said forcing a smile and sharing a disappointed look with Kyou. She'd have to contact Yuki and tell him not to come. It didn't sound like she'd be home until very late.

"Don't lie." Hiromi wagged her chopsticks at her. "Be honest. You've got to speak up or we'll steamroll right over you. Plus, who knows maybe we can fix whatever the problem is. I'm your assistant, it's my job to try to keep you happy!"

"I...I thought maybe that Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun could visit today." Tooru said hesitantly. "But it seems like we won't return until very late."

"Today is a bad day for that." Hiromi nodded. "Tomorrow too. We'll be meeting with coaches most of the day. Probably you won't have a chance until the end of the week. The best thing would be to tell me when you'd want to meet with them and I'll put it in your schedule."

"Really?" Tooru brightened. "Hiromi-san can do that?"

"Of course." Hiromi smiled. "Sawatari is making the big appointments, but we'll have new stuff to add in. I'll let him know that time is reserved. So you just tell me when."

"Could maybe, this Saturday, Shigure-san, Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun come over for lunch and dinner?" Maybe she could invite Momiji, Kisa and the others too.

"I'll pencil it in." Hiromi said, reaching for her purse and thick appointment book. "I'll let you know when it's certain."

"Thank you Hiromi-san!" Tooru beamed.

"Now finish your breakfast." Hiromi said firmly. "We've got clothes to try on when you're done."

::0::0::

"I was really glad that Kyou-kun came over for breakfast." Tooru said, standing on the threshold while Kyou put on his shoes. "But I didn't mean to make him late for school."

"I'm not late yet." Kyou grumbled, not wanting to leave. "If I run I'll have time to get home and dress and I'll only miss homeroom."

"And you'll give Yuki-kun, and Shigure-san their lunches?" Tooru said gesturing to the wrapped containers, just Tupperware she'd found since she didn't have any real bento boxes.

Kyou gave a long suffering sigh. "I said I would. I don't see why I have to give that guy a lunch. And Shigure's just lazing around the house, he can make his own."

"I like making everyone lunch." Tooru murmured. It made her feel connected to them still, knowing she was still making an impression on their lives.

"Yeah, but don't bother tomorrow 'cause you're not going to get home until late." Kyou said, straightening with the lunches in his hand.

"Kyou-kun will come again tomorrow morning?" Tooru said eagerly.

"Yeah, why not?" Kyou looked away, trying to seem unaffected. "I got time in the morning."

"I'll look forward to it." Tooru was bouncing in place she was so happy. "I'll make fish for breakfast again, or would Kyou-kun rather have omelettes?"

"Make whatever's easiest." Kyou said, balancing the lunches on his shoulder. "Don't make a fuss." He reached out and mussed her hair. "Dummy."

"Yes." Tooru grinned, lightly touching where his fingers had been. "Please take care Kyou-kun."

"Yeah." Kyou said reluctantly stepping into the hall. "See you tomorrow."

::0::0::

"I got yelled at yesterday." Hiromi grinned as she lightly dusted Tooru's lids with eyeshadow. "So we're going to go a little lighter on the makeup today."

"Someone yelled at Hiromi-san?" Tooru tried to look at her.

Hiromi gripped her chin lightly, "Don't move. Not really "yelled at." more like, scolded for making you look too adult. We're supposed to keep you light and innocent. So this won't take nearly as long as it did yesterday. Here put this on." She handed Tooru some lip gloss and a little concealer compact. "You're going to get your picture taken a lot in the next couple of days, so make sure your lips are shiny and you don't look tired."

"This is for me?" Tooru asked. "I've never owned makeup before. Thank you Hiromi-san!" Tooru beamed up at her.

"You're so cute!" Hiromi smiled back. "Are you ready? We've got to head over to the studio."

Tooru felt a flutter in her stomach as she stood. Hiromi had brought over three outfits, one for "traveling" between appointments, one to wear on the TV show, and another for the premier later that night. Her traveling outfit felt foreign even though it was a modest pair of white slacks, a simple yellow top with a short cropped jacket over it. She couldn't remember the last time she wore pants on purpose. It made her feel uncomfortable, like she was in someone else's skin. Her whole life felt like someone else's. She couldn't believe she was about to go over to a real TV studio.

"So, hey," Hiromi said as they walked towards the apartment door, Shido and Harada falling into step behind them. "Why didn't you have your friends bring your cat or dog over? This complex allows pets."

"Pets?" Tooru said, looking confused. "Oh... er... Tom-san and Pochi-san..." Kyou and Shigure. She'd almost forgotten about that. "Um... since it's just for a short time, I thought it would be better to be at home."

"Too bad, photogs love pictures of celebs and pets. Plus, walking the dog would give lots of excuses for candid shots." Hiromi said sliding an expensive pair of sunglasses on as she opened the door.

"Photogs?" Tooru asked, holding the large unfamiliar purse Hiromi had given her. The assistant had insisted that it was "all the rage" and insisted she carry it even though she didn't have anything to put into it. Hiromi had stuffed it with paper to keep it's shape. It seemed pretty silly to carry around a huge bag with nothing in it. Tooru snuck into the kitchen while Hiromi had checked in with Sawatari and Shido and Harada were distracted. She'd filled the purse with Tupperware lunches, hoping to improve the mood of her grumpy bodyguards. Now it was heavy and was cut into her shoulder if she put it up.

"I'll go first." Harada said, still out of sorts from the morning. "Miz Honda, Miz Hiromi, you come next." He nodded to Shido and he fell behind the pair without prompting.

"Yeah, yeah, remember... don't act too aggressive to the shutterbugs." Hiromi reminded as they stepped into the elevator. "And Tooru-chan, make sure you don't run into the car. Give them an opportunity to take a few pictures."

"Yes." Tooru said, her heart rate speeding up again. She knew it was silly to be afraid of a few people with cameras, but it was just as scary as the time she'd gone to the Sohma main house.

The elevator doors opened and there was an immediate camera flash.

"She's coming out!" Someone cried and there was a small stampede of reporters in the lobby. Tooru was glad she was holding her purse, otherwise she would have covered her face to protect it from all the flashes.

Hiromi took her elbow and helped her out the doors, the crowd of photographers following. Shido kept them from getting to close while Harada cleared a path to the waiting car.

They got into the car and Hiromi sighed as she settled in. "Wow, they really _are_ into you. Watanuki knows his talent!" Harada just snorted as he slid into the car beside Tooru and Shido ran around to get into the front seat.

Tooru blinked at her, glancing out of the window at the photographers still trying to flash pictures through the glass. "I don't understand why they think I'm so interesting."

"Because you are a woman of mystery." Hiromi laughed. "Don't worry we'll get it sorted out." She pulled out her phone. "I downloaded some of _Chu! Chu! Chu!'s_ songs, the ones where Sho sang lead. Listen to these while we ride over." She plugged in some headphones and handed them to Tooru.

Tooru sat back and listened to the songs. They were pleasant and upbeat and she thought Sho had a nice voice, but she decided not to listen to the lyrics too closely. They seemed pretty nonsensical and silly.

::0::0::

The studio was much calmer then the apartment had been. Tooru kept expecting photographers to jump out at her.

"This way!" Hiromi said in sing-song. "We've got plenty of time to get you in wardrobe. It really helped getting an early start, didn't it?"

Tooru just nodded. She didn't think leaving the house at ten was an "early" start. Early was when she got up at five instead of six.

"Okay, in here." Hiromi looked up at Shido and Harada. "Not you two."

"But-" Shido started.

"It's the dressing room, moron." Harada muttered, hitting Shido on the shoulder. He stepped to the side of the door in a military "at ease" pose.

Shido's mouth snapped shut and he looked like he'd swallowed a lemon. He coughed stepped to the other side of the door and mimicked Harada's pose.

Hiromi shook her head and pulled Tooru in the dressing room. "Here, hand me your purse." She gasped as Tooru passed it over and she almost dropped it. "What do you have in here? Bricks?"

"I made lunch for everyone." Tooru smiled. "Sawatari-san too, just in case." Hiromi said he was going to try to stop by the studio for the photo shoot.

"Oh my god, really?" Hiromi looked into the purse. "You did! Wow..."

"It's nothing much." Tooru said. She could have made something better if she'd had real bento boxes to put them in. She'd had to stick with croquettes, veggies and some simple onigiri and rolls. Tooru missed the calculating look Hiromi gave the boxes.

"You get dressed." Hiromi said gesturing to the garment bag. "I'm going to go check in with the stage manager and find the hair and makeup people.

"Okay..." Tooru said walking over to the bag and unzipping it. She wasn't sure about this dress. It was a pretty butter cream yellow dress with a wide skirt and lots of flounces. It was made by the same design house that had made the dress Yuki had worn at the class cafe. It was really way too fancy. She'd feel ridiculous in it.

Hiromi surreptitiously snuck one of the lunches under her arm and squeezed her way out of the dressing room.

::0::0::

Tooru felt like if she smiled her face was going to crack and fall off in big flakes. She'd never had this much makeup on in her life. The studio was stifling hot, the flouncy dress was heavier then it looked and itched too. She'd never thought that being famous would be so uncomfortable.

"You must be Tooru-chan."

Tooru turned around and looked up, and up, and up.

"I'm Sho." The tall teenager smiled. He was taller than Hatsuharu and even Hatori! He was slim and broad shouldered. He had a pretty, feminine face and shaggy black hair with red tips that stuck out all over. He was wearing purple lipstick! He held his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, yes! Sorry!" Tooru shook his hand awkwardly, bowing a little. "Nice to meet you."

Sho grinned. He hadn't known anything about this girl other then the spot that was supposed to be just his on Mizuki's show had suddenly been split between the two of them. He wasn't sure what to make of that, if it was a good thing or a bad thing. His manager had gotten him a copy of her Suitcase Travels appearance, and he'd just finished watching it in his dressing room. She was even smaller in person, she barely topped his belt buckle. She looked terrified.

"Ever been on one of these things before?" Sho asked, knowing that she hadn't.

"N-no. Has Sho-san?" Tooru asked, glancing back at the set. It was strange, it looked like someone had sliced off half a room and placed it inside the huge sound stage in front of some rapidly filling bleachers. There was a couch and a low desk and chair. Hiromi said Sho would go on first, since the show had been advertising he was going to be on the live spot, and the bleachers would be full of Sho fans. They might get hostile, Hiromi had warned, if Tooru went on first. Tooru was going to be the surprise guest. Tooru couldn't imagine what "hostile fans" might do. She clutched her hands together to keep them from shaking.

"Yup! Though mostly with my band mates. Have you ever watched Mizuki's show before?" Sho asked.

"N-no..." Tooru bit her lip and looked up at him with huge worry-filled eyes.

"Ah, well..." Sho scratched his ear. "You should always try to watch and episode or two before you go on a show, that way you know what to expect."

Tooru blinked, squeezing her hands even closer together and shivering. Why hadn't she thought of that? Would Mizuki be offended that she hadn't seen her show? Tooru was already afraid of tripping over one of the many cables snaking around the stage. Now she was worried that she'd say something stupid on camera too.

"Don't worry!" Sho said and clapped her on the shoulder. "Mizuki's super friendly on camera. She won't do anything mean. Some show hosts will try to tease you or embarrass you, but she just kind of bounces off the wall and asks stupid stuff."

"O-okay." Tooru said. That didn't explain anything. What was stupid stuff?

"She will try to surprise you though." Sho warned. "She likes to catch people off-guard."

Tooru didn't answer, she just bit her lip. Her wrist vibrated and she blinked at the little drawstring purse hanging off it. "Ah, my phone." She said and quickly pried it open. It was a call and not a text this time. "Hello! Yuki-kun!"

"Ah...oh, Honda-san." Yuki sounded surprised. "I...er...thought I would get Honda-san's voice mail."

"Oh, yes... Soon I'll have to turn cellphone-san off..." Tooru said. "But I forgot."

"I'm glad I didn't call during Honda-san's live spot." Yuki said.

"Kyou-kun told Yuki-kun?" Tooru asked, vaguely surprised he'd bothered.

"Well, sort of-" Yuki started.

"Tell her to say hi to Mizuki-chan for me!!" Shigure said in the background.

"Yuki-kun is home?" Tooru gasped. "Yuki-kun should be in school!"

"Ah, well... the truth is..." Yuki stammered uncharacteristically. "I woke up late this morning."

"Kyou-kun didn't wake you?" Tooru asked distressed. She normally woke Yuki on the mornings when he couldn't seem to get up.

"No, the Baka Neko didn't wake me." Yuki said in a wry, digging tone.

"Like I'd go anywhere near the damn Rat in the morning! He'd take my head off!" Kyou shouted.

"Kyou-kun is home too!" Tooru clenched her other hand into a fist. "Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun should be in school!" She scolded. "Why didn't Kyou-kun go?"

"He and Shigure were trying to figure out how to record Honda-san's appearance on the dvd player." Yuki sounded smug. "They didn't realize that it only played dvds and couldn't record them."

"I'm a novelist. A _no-ve-list!_" Shigure called, unashamed, from the background. "I'm not supposed to understand technology."

"But... school." Tooru said helplessly.

"Ah, well..." Yuki sounded sheepish. "Since we couldn't record it...and we didn't want to miss Honda-san's appearance, we decided to stay home."

"But Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun will go after?" Tooru asked. She couldn't believe they were missing school just because of this! Her hand smoothed over her stomach. She felt better knowing that they were going to be watching, the butterflies were almost gone. She felt horribly guilty at the thought. She shouldn't be happy that they were skipping school.

"But the school will be mostly-" Yuki started. He could just imagine her looking worriedly into the phone. Her eyes would be huge and wide and she'd be biting her lip _hoping_ he'd give the right answer. "Yes. I'll go in... at least to get notes and worksheets."

Tooru sighed in relief. "Good. Kyou-kun too?"

"I can't control what the Baka Neko does." Yuki said cheerfully. "Half a day obviously couldn't do anything to make him smarter anyway."

"Yuki-kun." Tooru said with a pout.

Yuki sighed. "I tell him to go."

"Thank you, Yuki-kun!" Tooru smiled, completely forgetting her earlier fear that it would make the makeup flake off.

"Um...Tooru-chan." Sho gingerly plucked at her sleeve. "It's almost time." As soon as her phone had rung it was like he was invisible. He wasn't a superstar or anything. He could still walk down the street and most people over 18 wouldn't recognize him, but he wasn't used to being ignored.

"Oh, thank you Sho-san." Tooru said. "Yuki-kun-"

"I heard." Yuki said. "Um... good l... oh wait, it's supposed to be "break a leg" in show business, isn't it?"

"Yes, I think it's something like that." Tooru said. She didn't want to get off the phone. That meant that she'd have to face the reality of tripping over cables and being surprised on TV. "Oh, did Kyou-kun tell you... tonight..." she said hurriedly.

"I know Honda-san will be working until late tonight. But, I'll be up late tonight too, so if Honda-san wants to call, I've be very interested to hear about Honda-san's day..."

"I will!" Tooru said. Sho plucked at her sleeve again.

"They need to put your mike on!" He whispered glancing at the techies hovering behind them. They were afraid to approach her, never knowing how a celebrity might react.

"Goodbye!" She said quickly and hung up the phone. "I'm sorry!" She said bowing rapidly to the waiting people. "I'm so sorry!"

"Ah, I just need to..." One of the men said while clipping a mike to a collar and a battery pack a bow at the back of her waist.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tooru continued to apologize. Sometime between when the phone rang and when she'd hung up the studio had become a beehive of activity. The stands were full of fans, Mizuki was sitting at her desk and there were people hovering around bring her water and things. "I'm so sorry!" She gasped.

Sho scratched his nose. "Heh, it's no problem." He didn't even flinch as one of the techies clipped a battery pack to his belt and reached up to clip it to his mesh shirt. She was kind of a cutie, if all this disassembling was real and not an act. "Friends of yours on the phone?"

"Ah, yes." Tooru blushed prettily. "They're at home watching."

"I thought you lived alone now." Sho said, glancing at the techies. They were all leaning in for gossip. Tooru was a new star, any bit they could get to sell to the tabloids would gain them big bucks. "And with your grandfather before that?"

"Oh, yes!" Tooru said quickly. "I have a very nice new apartment! My friends are at their home, my home is someplace different! Very different! Mine is an apartment, and theirs is a house! It's not the same at all!"

"Yeah, um," Sho agreed. "Houses and apartments are very different."

"Okay," a faceless stage manager came up. "We'll be shooting in five. Mizuki will call you in right as the lights go up Sho, so be ready." He looked at Tooru. "Be listening for your name, when Mizuki calls you come right out and sit down next to Sho."

"Yes, sir." Tooru said obediently as the studio lights dimmed. She smoothed a hand over her stomach again, the butterflies were back. She wondered if Sawatari's nose trick would work here. But she didn't know any of the audience members or have any memorized lines to say.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Everyone!" Mizuki cried. "It's time for my LIVE SPOT! Are you all excited?"

The audience roared, making Tooru jump. She couldn't have imagined they'd be so loud! She clutched at her little bag, and the hidden phone within. She took strength in the knowledge that the Sohmas were watching at home.

::0::0::

"Oi!" Kyou yelled. "The live spot is starting!"

"Coming!" Yuki said, trying to run with a tray full of tea.

"Shh!" Shigure scolded.

"What, it's just some stupid guy singer." Kyou grumbled. "She's not even on yet."

"But Mizuki-chan is on!" Shigure wagged his finger. "She's super cute!"

"Oh shut up." Kyou rolled his eyes. "She's annoying."

"If you idiots don't stop talking we're going to miss when Honda-san comes on." Yuki grumbled pouring himself a cup of tea and opening the tupperware container that held her lunch. It was early, but he'd slept through breakfast and he hadn't wanted to eat Kyou's onigiri anyway.

"Sho's been very popular lately." Mizuki enthused. "But you don't have a girlfriend right? How is that possible?" She looked out at the audience. "Don't you wonder?!" The crowd cheered.

Sho grinned at Mizuki, waiting for the crowd to die down a bit before trying to speak. "Because Mizuki-chan won't go out with me!" The crowd of girls booed.

"Ah, my fiancée would get mad!" Mizuki laughed, rolling her eyes at the crowd. "Lookie, lookie! Isn't my ring pretty?" She held out her hand to Sho.

"Very nice." Sho agreed.

"Oh! Right!" Mizuki said as if just remembering. She held up a CD case. "We're here to talk about Sho's new solo album, SWAK. That's a weird name. _Swak." _ Mizuki rolled it around in her mouth like she was trying it out, her voice high and nasal. "_Swwwwaaaaaaaaakkkk..."_

"How can you think this person is cute?" Yuki said sourly.

"She's cute when she's not talking." Shigure said, he'd also started in on his lunch. He'd eaten all the onigiri Kyou had made, but he couldn't just sit watching TV with no snacks.

"But that's all she does!" Kyou groused. "When is _she_ supposed to be on?" He wanted Tooru to come out already.

"Hahaha.." Sho laughed. "That's not how it's said. It's S-W-A-K, it stands for "Sealed with a Kiss." Silly." He teased.

"Ah, it's a pun!" Mizuki said, "Because _Chu! Chu! Chu!_ is also a kissing noise."

"Mizuki-chan guessed it! She's clever!" Sho said with a grin.

"Ah, that means, for everyone who buys one, it's like getting a kiss from Sho." Mizuki looked out at the crowd. "Who wouldn't want a kiss from Sho?" The crowd went wild. Mizuki teased Sho a bit more and asked about his new songs and his new music video that was going to premiere on the music video show that weekend.

Kyou flopped over on the floor. Was this segment NEVER going to be over? Had Tooru gotten it wrong, was she not going to be on todays show? But the Rat had just talked to her...

She laughed. "But is it scary to be out all on your own?" Mizuki asked. "I heard that Sho didn't want to leave Chu! Chu! Chu!"

Sho started, this was obviously a question he hadn't expected. "Um... Well..." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "My band mates, Mori and Shun, they've always been my best friends. We started together." He scratched his head. "It's hard to say goodbye."

"Well, it's nice to meet new friends too! I get to meet a new friend today!" Mizuki enthused. "It's a girl that lots of people wanted to meet."

Yuki put his cup down and leaned forward. Kyou sat up. Shigure pushed his paper to the side.

"I asked her to debut on my show and she really came! Let's say hi to Tooru-chan!!" Mizuki waved at Tooru to come in.

"Cute!" Shigure said as the camera panned to Tooru as she moved towards the stage. She was wearing a flouncy dress with lots of ribbons. Yuki grinned. She had the yellow ribbons he'd given her on. Kyou just stared at the screen, pissed off. She looked uncomfortable and silly in that dress. They should have let her pick out something herself. No way she'd chosen that!

"Yes!" Tooru said from off stage. "Coming!" She jogged towards the stage, her cheeks red even under the make up. She'd almost gotten to couch when she tripped over her skirt. "Aaaah!"

Sho moved quickly to catch her. He dove to his knees, losing his mike in the process and barely keeping her from hitting her head on the table.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Tooru cried, limp against Sho's arms and trying hard not to cry. _Kyou is watching, s_he thought, _no crying. _She set her mouth into a stubborn line and quickly got to her knees. She ignored crowd's laughter.

Yuki and Kyou had stood automatically, as if they could somehow have protected her standing in Shigure's living room. They both grimaced when Sho caught her and slowly settled back into place.

"I _knew_ that dress was stupid." Kyou muttered.

Sho led her to her seat on the couch while a techie scooted out to fix his mike. "Are you okay Tooru-chan?"

"Y-y-yes." Tooru barely resisting the urge to hide her face. "I was so afraid I was going to trip over the wires at the side, that when I passed them I got careless." She looked back and forth between Mizuki and Sho. "I'm so sorry!"

Mizuki came around her desk to wrap her arms around Tooru. "Awww, Tooru-chan is just as cute in person as she was on Suitcase Travels!" She squeezed her tight and then moved back a little bit to sit on the arm of the couch. "She's cute, isn't she, Sho?" She made a face and then covered her mouth. "Oh, maybe you shouldn't say, because then Sho's fans might get mad!"

"I think all girls are cute." Sho said, winking at the crowd. They cheered.

"Tooru-chan!" Mizuki said, her voice a sing-song. "I'm so glad you're here today! Are you glad?"

"Oh, yes, very." Tooru said woodenly, her face having gone from beet red to ghost white as she realized just how many people were watching.

"I'm so glad that Tooru-chan decided to debut on my show. Especially since she wasn't sure she was going to debut at all. What changed your mind?"

Tooru started, tearing her eyes away from the crowd and back to Mizuki. She had to answer! This part of the show had been covered by Hiromi. She'd told Tooru to practice answering these questions for any reporters and that they'd probably come up on this show.

"I promised my mother to finish high school, and I didn't think I could do both. But Rising Stars promised that I could return to my high school soon and that they'd help me graduate." Tooru said. "Plus, I didn't want to be a burden to my Grandfather and family anymore, so they helped me get my own apartment." The almost lies were too easy to tell.

"Tooru-chan must have a lot of good friends at school!" Mizuki said cheerfully. "Is that where you meet your friends Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki?"

"Yes!" Tooru said clapping her hands together, relaxing a bit now that they were on safer ground. "Uo-chan and Hana-chan are the best friends ever." She turned to Sho. "I was scared to debut because I won't be able to see them as much. So I can understand how Sho-san will miss his friends." She lifted a finger. "But Sho-san should remember, that good friends will always be waiting for you."

"Aren't Uo-chan and Hana-chan going to debut too?" Mizuki asked.

"Uo-chan is doing some modeling." Tooru nodded. "But Hana-chan decided not to."

"Don't be offended." Mizuki bit her lip and tried a little to hard to look cute by batting her lashes. "But don't you think your friends are a little scary?"

"Oh, no!" Tooru shook her head. "Uo-chan and Hana-chan are the best friends ever!"

"But they're still scary as heck." Kyou muttered.

"How did you meet?" Mizuki asked.

"Well..." Tooru put a finger to her cheek, trying to condense the meeting. "Uo-chan and I met before I met Hana-chan. She yelled at people not to step on the papers and came over to meet Mother, and then after she was beat up we became good friends." She smiled, oblivious to the hush that fell over the audience. "And then Hana-chan came to our school and decided to sit with us, even though we were very strange."

Yuki and Kyou exchanged glances. They could make sense of the story because of what Uotani and Hanajima had told them about their first meeting, but to anyone else it would just be gibberish.

"Your mother beat up Uo-chan?" Sho asked, the question bursting out almost against his will.

"Oh, no!" Tooru shook her head quickly. "The gang beat up Uo-chan because she wanted to leave, but then Mother went to help and even though they both got banged up they were okay."

"Your _Mom_ got in a gang fight!?" Mizuki squeaked, losing her fake cuteness and tone.

"Well, Mother used to lead the toughest suicide squad when she was young." Tooru said matter-of-factly. "Uo-chan had even heard of her and she'd left the gang a long time before that. She said Uo-chan's gang was just a bunch of young punks, and her gang had been much tougher. She didn't even have to bring her boken or steel pipe to the fight." She nodded. "They used to call her the Red Butterfly, because the blinking lights of her motorcycle looked like one." Tooru said proudly. "But that's why Mother wanted me to finish high school, because she was in the gang and couldn't."

Yuki covered his eyes with his hand. Tooru's description of her mother was completely at odds with her sweet and innocent image. He peeked through his fingers at the screen. He wondered if she'd just dropped in popularity points and if that would bring her home faster.

"School..." Mizuki muttered, looking a little shell shocked. "Ah, that's right!" She punched a hand into her fist. "I hear that Tooru-chan is going to be in an ad for the national school board!" She finally recovered her composure.

"Yes, right after Mizuki-san's show I'm going to be photographed for posters." Tooru nodded. "It's very important for everyone to go to school and take advantage of the friendships they meet there." She smiled. "I can't _wait_ to go back to school. I miss my friends very much!"

Yuki and Kyou both blushed. It felt like she was talking directly to them.

"Tooru-chan is so cute!" Mizuki said again. "I really liked school too, though I wasn't very good at it. I wish I could go back." She grinned. "Even though I was very bad in my classes. My worst was home ec, stunk! But I hear that Tooru-chan is very good at home ec."

"Um. Yes?" Tooru nodded. "I've always been good at home ec because there is a lot of cooking."

"I hear that Tooru-chan is a very good cook!" Mizuki scooted behind her desk. "In fact...I have an example."

"Eh?" Tooru blinked. "Mizuki-chan does?" She tried to see what Mizuki was pulling out from underneath her desk.

"Yes," Mizuki pulled out a tupperware container. "Look, a homemade lunch from Tooru-chan!"

"Oh!" Sho said, getting up on his knees and leaning over Tooru to see. His long body let him see over her easily and there was a good inch between his chest and the top of her head. "Girls really do that? No girl has made me a lunch!"

"And look at what a yummy lunch it is." Mizuki said, showing it to the audience. "Look, look! Weiner octopuses!"

"Ah!" Tooru said, looking at the lunch box. "But that's Shido-san's lunch!"

"Shido?" Mizuki asked.

"One of my bodyguards." Tooru said. "He said he liked my cutlets last night at dinner so I made him hot dogs and cutlets sandwiches."

"You make lunch and dinner for your bodyguards?" Sho asked.

"Yes." Tooru said, wondering why everyone was so surprised by that.

"Tooru-chan makes all their meals, doesn't she?" Mizuki asked. "And for your assistant and manager too!"

"Well, Hiromi-san had breakfast with us this morning." Tooru nodded, "And I made her a lunch too. I also made one for Sawatari-san-"

"Who?" Sho asked.

"My manager." Tooru said. "Though Sawatari-san wasn't sure if he was going to be able to come by."

"Thats a lot of lunches!" Mizuki said. She made a show of counting on her fingers. "One for each of her bodyguards, two, one for her assistant, three, one for her manager, four, and one for herself, five! Wow... did Tooru-chan make one for me too?"

Yuki, Shigure and Kyou looked down at their lunches. Eight lunches. Kyou grinned at the onigiri in his box, stuffed with grilled fish. She'd promised she'd make more fish tomorrow.

"Ah!" Tooru covered her mouth. She should have thought of that. "Mizuki-san can have mine!"

"It looks delicious, but I was just teasing Tooru-chan!" Mizuki laughed, setting the lunch aside. "So speaking of making things. What else is Tooru-chan going to do besides modeling...and cooking?"

"Um..." Tooru said trying to remember what Hiromi had told her to answer this kind of question.

Kyou, Shigure and Yuki leaned forward, wanting to know the answer themselves.

"Right now it's not certain." She said. "Sawatari said there are many offers, and tomorrow I will be meeting with coaches to decide what to focus on."

"I think Tooru-chan should sing." Sho said. "Then maybe sometime Tooru-chan and I can sing together."

"Oh, but-" Tooru said, even before his fans could start grumbling. "Sho-san is such a better singer than I am." She smiled. "I really liked Sho-san's _Bright Blue Day._"

"Tooru-chan!" Mizuki laughed. "That song was a big flop!"

Sho colored. "Yeah, that one didn't do so well."

"Ah, but it was my favorite." Tooru said. "The lyrics were so sweet." Honestly, it was the only lyrics she'd liked out of the songs Hiromi had downloaded. The rest had been so...blah. But she'd liked _Bright Blue Day._ The song had been upbeat, but the lyrics bittersweet and sad.

"I wrote that one." Sho admitted. "Not the music, but the lyrics."

"Really?" Tooru said excitedly. "That's so amazing! I've never met anyone who's written music before. Sho-san is really talented! He can sing and write!" She picked up the album on Mizuki's desk. "Did Sho-san write the songs on this album too?"

"Well, some of them." Sho said, grinning. He'd had to fight really hard to get the songs he wrote on the album. His one song for his group had been such a poor selling single that they hadn't wanted to trust him with any others.

"I know! I know!" Mizuki said. "Sho should write a song for Tooru-chan to sing! Wouldn't that be neat?!" She waved at the audience and they cheered, more in reaction to Sho's name then the suggestion.

"I'm not a very good singer though!" Tooru protested, waving her hands back and forth. "It would be a waste of Sho-san's lyrics if he wrote a song for me."

"But since we're both debuting together, we should support each other!" Sho said. "If I give a song to Tooru-chan and she sings it I bet we'll both get a lot more fans!"

"See! See! That's a great idea!" Mizuki bounced in her seat. "If it happens, then definitely, you have to come back and sing it on my show!" She clapped her hands. "I'll have whole show with just Tooru-chan and Sho instead of just a short Live spot. Ah!" She looked at the little timer on her desk. "It's almost time for the live spot to be over. Quick! Quick! Sho, where will you be performing next?"

"At the 2001 Live House on the fifth! Tickets are limited, so please buy them quickly!" Sho said. "And S.W.A.K goes on sale two days later!"

"And Tooru-chan, do you have anything to say before we go?" Mizuki asked.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Tooru said digging into her little purse. "A friend asked that now that I would be around famous people that I take pictures of pretty girls to send him. Can I take a picture of Mizuki-chan?" She pulled out her phone. She'd gotten Hiromi to show her how to take one earlier.

Shigure choked on his cutlet sandwich. Yuki and Kyou gave him twin glares.

"Um." He said looking at them. "Lucky me?"

"Stop asking her to do stupid stuff like that!" Kyou yelled.

Yuki sighed. "People are going to think she has a pervert for a friend." He looked at Shigure like the dog was something he'd scraped from the bottom of his shoe. "And they'll be right."

"Ne, it's healthy for a young man to be interested in pretty girls." Shigure said waving a hand back and forth. "Yuki-kun isn't? Maybe you should ask Tooru-chan to get you pictures of beautiful boy-"

Yuki removed his fist from Shigure's face and turned back to the TV. "We'll miss the end of the segment." He pulled a card from his pocket. "And I'll use the number to the vets."

Shigure covered his privates. "I thought you threw that away."

"I told you I was keeping it."

"That's sick Yuki-kun!" Shigure cried.

"Shut up both of you, she's still on!" Kyou yelled.

Mizuki had made a big deal about being considered pretty enough for Tooru to take a picture of and had convinced Tooru to hand her phone over to Sho for him to take a picture of the two of them together.

"Okay, this is Tooru's first famous two-shot!" Mizuki grinned slinging one arm around Tooru and putting her other hand up in a victory pose. "It has to be the classic victory fingers. Tooru-chan too."

Tooru awkwardly put her fingers up in a v and smiled for the camera.

"I've got it!" Sho said. Tooru and Mizuki separated. Tooru stepped forward for her camera but Sho held it out of her reach. "Ah! No fair! Now I want a copy!" He used his long arms to hold it above his head while Tooru danced around his waist trying to see what he was doing. His thumbs danced over the buttons of the phone. "There, I sent it to myself!" He dropped the phone into Tooru's hands. "Now Tooru-chan has my number too!"

"Lucky Tooru-chan!" Mizuki squirmed. "Isn't she lucky everyone!?" Mizuki said to the audience. "Ah, and we're all out of time! I can't wait for Sho and Tooru-chan to come back! Please come back soon!" She waved to the screen. "And now back to myself!"

The camera lights went off and Mizuki slumped against her desk. "I'm getting too old for this." She muttered. She propped herself up against the desk. "Thanks for the good spot guys." Her tone was completely monotone and unenthusiastic. "I'm going to take a nap." She said and wandered off the stage.

"Mizuki-chan is really different once the cameras stop rolling." Sho grinned at Tooru's surprise. "So who are you going to send that picture to?"

"Ah...oh..." Tooru clutched her phone. How was she going to say without mentioning the Sohmas.

"Sho-kun! Sho-kun!" A gaggle of girls ran over, pushing Tooru out of the way. "Can we have your autograph?"

More girls were running out of the stands. Most of them ran over to Sho, but one ran over to Tooru. "Sho emailed that picture to himself right? That means you have his phone number, please give it to me!" She reached for Tooru's phone.

"Ehh?!" Tooru said clutching her phone tight to her chest. "But-"

"Don't be stingy!" Another girl yelled, coming up behind her. "Give it!" She tried to grab Tooru's phone.

"But-" Tooru started again, pulling her phone out of that girl's grasp and then turning around when yet another girl tried to grab it from her.

Tooru ducked down to her knees wrapping herself around her phone. She wouldn't let anyone take her one connection to home. If it started getting passed around these girls, she'd probably never get it back.

"Miz Honda!" Harada waded through the group of girls, his intimidating presence parting them like the red sea. Shido stepped around him and picked Tooru up bodily, lifting her like a football above his head.

Tooru curled up more, afraid she was going to be knocked into one of the low hanging lights or microphones that dotted around the stage.

"Tooru-chan are you okay?" Hiromi asked looking up at her. "That looked pretty scary."

Tooru cracked open an eye, they were outside her dressing room. She relaxed a little. "Um, I'm okay, I think." She said, even though she was still holding her phone in a death grip. "Um... Shido-san can put me down now."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Shido said setting her on her feet.

Sho ran over. "They're all gone," he said. "Studio security got them out. I'm sorry about that. I really am!"

"It wasn't Sho-san's fault." Tooru said. "They just did it because they really like Sho-san." Really, it wasn't any scarier then when Yuki's fanclub had gotten after her in school. Actually they were much worse usually. "It just shows that Sho-san is a really great person to have so many people dedicated to him." Tooru said.

"Ah, it's not much." Sho said, embarrassed for some reason by her heartfelt compliments. "But, here, this is a copy of my cd." He handed her a copy of S.W.A.K. "I really appreciated that Tooru-chan liked my song. Um, I wrote tracks number four, nine and eleven."

"I look forward to listening to it." Tooru said, wondering if she had anything like a cd player in her apartment.

Hiromi tapped her pen against her cheek. "Sho-kun I'll contact your manager, maybe we can work together for real."

"I'd like that." Sho said, meaning it. Tooru was so very different then anyone else he'd encountered since his band had first start taking off. She was so honest and nice.

"Sho!" A harried looking man in a suit came running up. "We've got a radio spot to get to, come on!"

"Coming Hiroki!" Sho turned to away. "I hope I'll see you soon Tooru-chan!" He grinned and Tooru was reminded of Momiji. "Next time, I'd really like to try one of Tooru-chan's lunches!" He waved as he followed his manager away.

"C'mon, Tooru-chan we've got to get you changed and over to the studio for your photo shoot." Hiromi smiled. "We'll have to eat your lunches in the car. Sorry about your lunch Shido." Hiromi said to the tall bodyguard. "You can have mine and I'll go run and get something from the vending machine here."

"What's wrong with Shido-san's lunch?" Tooru said, "Can't we get it from the stage?" She looked over her shoulder at the now empty set.

"It was under the hot lights for too long." Hiromi explained. "It's gone bad now. It's not good to eat anymore."

"Oh no!" Tooru said, covering her mouth. "Shido-san can have my lunch." She said. "I don't mind just getting some bread from the vending machine."

"No, no!" Shido said quickly. "That ain't right at all, Miz Honda. We're supposed to be handling our own meals anyway."

"We told you not to make meals for us anyway." Harada reminded her.

"Yes, I know but-" Tooru started.

"We don't have time to argue about this!" Hiromi said, pushing her gently into the dressing room. "I'll go buy you something to eat, something good," she looked at the bodyguards. "And we'll eat the lunches you made us. Now go get changed."

"Okay." Tooru said.

::0::0::

Yuki sighed and switched off the TV as Tooru disappeared. "I can't tell if she did a good job or a bad job."

"Good job." Shigure said. "She talked about her new projects and was very cute."

"But she talked about her mom." Kyou said. He knew that Tooru wasn't ashamed at all of her mother's past, and he didn't think she should be, but the way she garbled things...People might misunderstand.

"Well, there really isn't any avoiding that." Shigure said. "If she tried not to bring it up, then the tabloids would think it was a big deal. By her telling about it upfront there isn't any scandal."

"You thought about this." Yuki said, standing up and gathering his lunch together.

"I discussed it with Sawatari." Shigure nodded. "It was decided to let Tooru-chan handle that on her own. She really has the best method."

"I'll blame you then if it gets all messed up." Kyou said. He glanced at Yuki. "What you doing?"

Yuki had pushed his tupperware container over and was filling his schoolbags with his notebooks.

"I'm going to school." Yuki said simply.

"This late?" Shigure glanced at the clock. By the time he got there there would only be a period or two left.

"I promised Honda-san." Yuki shrugged. He glanced at Kyou and gave a heavy, long suffering sigh. "She said to tell you to go too."

"I'm not gonna." Kyou said turning over on his side so that he wasn't looking at them. He turned back suddenly and looked at Yuki accusingly. "You wouldn't tell her right?"

"If she asks I'm not going to _lie_ Baka Neko." Yuki said derisively.

"Kuso Nezumi!" Kyou said, shooting up and running for the stairs to get changed.

The soft strains of Tooru-chan's rendition of _"Come Home To My Heart" _filled the air.

"Ah, my phone!" Shigure grinned, digging for it in his yukata sleeve. He pulled it out humming along to Tooru's voice singing. "Oh, look. I got the picture!" He held out his phone showing the picture of Mizuki and Tooru. "Lucky me! Do Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun want it? I can send it to them." He waited for them to angrily deny wanting the picture. Dead silence filled the room. Shigure looked up in surprise."What, you really want it?"

"Do what you want." Kyou said, blushing as he ran up the stairs.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Yuki said turning regally to the door. He hoped Shigure would take that to mean, "yes... send it to me."

::0::0::

_It's been a month since I've updated anything because I've been fighting with this chapter for so long. bangs head on desk I had a lot more I wanted to put in this chapter, but it's already 25 pages long and this is a good stopping point. All feedback is very happily accepted. Some people have mentioned that I have a problem distinguishing the proper usage of then and than. I do, but I haven't been able to catch any mistakes I've made that way. Please let me know if I've screwed that up or anything else. I hope this chapter is at least a little satisfying. Next up is a chapter of Discoveries, then Full Course and then Heart of Mine. Somewhere along there I hope to get a chapter of Belated Gift 2 out, but that one is kind of outside the schedule so I don't know where it's going to fall exactly. I do hope to update all four this month. _


	16. Party!

"C'mon, wake up sweetie. I've got to fix your face before you get out."

Tooru yawned, breaking out of her doze. "Are we home?" She asked sleepily, reaching up to rub her eyes.

Hiromi batted her hand away. "Don't do that, you'll ruin your mascara."

She held up a lipstick and said. "Pucker up, you need a little more color because of all the lights you're going to be under. And no, we're not home... we're at the movie premier before party. We're about to enter the tents they have set up next to the movie theater. There's a line up of photographers, make sure you pause a couple of times walking up the carpet so they can get a good picture."

Tooru let Hiromi put the makeup on her, still half asleep. The school uniform shoot had been exhausting and long. There had been a good thirty to forty uniforms to try on and pose in a variety of settings. And she had to look happy the whole time. That hadn't sounded like a hard thing to do, but after a couple hours it got really hard to smile "like you meant it" and not look uncomfortable. She could tell the photographer was getting more and more frustrated with her as the afternoon wore on.

Sawatari had arrived a couple hours into the shoot and had spent most of the time trying to soothe the ruffled feathers of the photographer. Hiromi pulled her aside for pep talks and advice, both of which probably would have worked better if she hadn't heard the crew and photographer commenting on her unprofessionalism and amateurish poses. She could hear the lighting techs complaining that this or that shot would already be wrapped up by now if they had a _real_ model. She overheard Sawatari apologizing and promising to help the photographer recoup overtime fees for his assistants.

At the end of the shoot she'd taken it on herself to apologize profusely for her inexperience and the trouble it caused them. The photographer had just huffed and told her that she shouldn't let her manager let her take on tasks she wasn't ready for. Sawatari had exploded, reminding the photographer that it was his client who'd insisted on using Tooru even though they'd been informed it would only be her second photo shoot and she had no training.

Tooru had retreated back to Hiromi's side, wanting to just disappear. Then Hiromi had pointed out that they were running late and she'd better dress for the premiere party before they left. By the time they finally got into the car she was both physically and emotionally drained. She'd barely touched the lunch Hiromi had bought her, a nice takeout meal from a restaurant. Shido had helpfully inhaled her leftovers. She reminded herself to make him a bigger lunch next time, he had an appetite like Shigure's. That was her last thought before the late night, early start and busy day caught up with her and she fell asleep.

"Turn around so I can brush out your hair." Hiromi said. "Do you want an energy drink? You can't look sleepy in front of the cameras. I've got orange flavored StarPEP and chocolate Eno-GIZE."

"No, thank you." Tooru said sleepily as Hiromi's brush whisked through her hair. She hated energy drinks. They made her jittery and anxious, and then when they wore off she felt even more tired then she had before.

"I wasn't really asking." Hiromi said, her normal good humor curtailed by the rush to get Tooru ready. "You've got to look good in front of the cameras. Which flavor would you prefer?"

Tooru made a face. She glanced up to see Shido watching her closely. He and Harada had changed from their normal suits into formal black. They both looked very dangerous and intimidating.

"Um... Miz Honda...The chocolate tastes better." He said. "The orange don't really taste like orange."

She nodded and turned back to Hiromi, "The chocolate, thank you."

Hiromi pushed it into her hand, giving Shido a nod for his help. "Okay, one last thing..." She pulled out a slim box, as Tooru sipped at the energy drink. "Be careful with these, they're on loan. Shido you watch to make sure they don't get lost too, okay?" She opened the box to reveal a glittery necklace.

Tooru gasped. She'd been glad when her dress for the evening had turned out to be a simple white summer dress. The straps were decorated with light blue gleaming crystal beads, and the fabric, stitching and perfect fit marked it as a very high quality dress. It was still something Tooru might have picked out for herself if she had a reason or money to buy an expensive dress. But the necklace was all diamonds, silver and had a large twinkling blue sapphire at it's center. Beside it lay a pair of diamond drop earrings.

"Don't freak out too much." Hiromi said, watching with amusement as Tooru's eyes grew to take up half her face. "The diamonds are cubic zirconia, and the sapphire is a lab grown, not a natural one. That lessens the value."

"It's still too much!" Tooru said her hand flying to her throat as if to block even the possibility of the necklace being laid there. She started to wave her other hand, but Shido grabbed it between his before the Eno-GIZE drink could spray the insides of the town car.

"It's just what you need." Hiromi insisted. "Plus, you're getting paid to wear it... Sawatari signed a contract with this jewelry line saying you'd appear in their jewels, another with the people who's dress you're wearing and your shoes too. So, if anyone asks... your dress is Aoi-Blue, your jewelry is Babylon Forever and your shoes are M-Girl. Repeat that back to me."

"My dress is blue, my jewelry is forever, and my shoes are girls?" Tooru said uncertainly, her head was swimming. Shido let go of her hand and gestured for her to drink. She obeyed automatically, finishing off the chocolate drink. She hardly noticed when Shido took the bottle from her and pocketed it.

"Aoi-Blue, Babylon Forever and M-girls." Hiromi corrected. "Repeat it. This kind of thing is part of the job. If a reporter asks, and you don't answer that can mean lost money and business to the designer. This is one of the major ways the designers advertise their labels."

"Aoi-blue, Babylon Forever and M-girls." Tooru repeated as Hiromi put the jewelry on her. She mouthed it to herself a couple more times. Her brow wrinkled, she was sure that when cameras started flashing that she'd forget everything.

"I'll help you remember, Miz Honda." Shido offered. "I'll whisper it to you if you forget... they'll just think I'm telling you to get inside quicker 'r somethin'."

"Great idea Shido!" Hiromi gave him a thumbs up. "Okay, we're pulling up... this is a pretty big event, and they've got good security, so the reporters will be from good papers and won't be too pushy. Don't be afraid to stop and let them take your picture and ask questions. Just follow Harada and Shido's lead."

"Hiromi-san isn't coming?" Tooru asked, panicked.

"I'll meet you afterwards." Hiromi promised. "You have to mingle with the other celebrities. If you bring an assistant at your level they'll think you're being snotty. We're already risking it with the bodyguards, only the fact that the paparazzi have been so insane about you forgives it."

"But, but-" Tooru started.

"You'll be fine." Hiromi assured her as the car came to a stop. "Shido and Harada will watch out for you. Just be yourself." Harada jumped out of the front seat and glanced around before opening the backseat door. Lights started flashing even before Shido exited the car. He put on his sunglasses before bending over to offer Tooru a supporting hand on her way out. Tooru shrank back into the car. Hiromi gave her a push and only Shido's waiting hands kept her from tumbling to the ground. He made it look like he was just helping her out.

"Don't forget to have fun!" Hiromi called as she closed the door to the only means of escape.

"Don't worry. Miz Honda." Shido whispered as he set her on her feet. "Just smile, that's all people want to see."

Tooru gave him a tremulous smile, he stepped to the side and let her preceed him. She took a couple of quick steps, trying to catch up to Harada, already getting used to being crowded between the two men. But Harada kept walking quickly and she would have had to run to catch up.

"Miz Honda." Shido said tapping her on the shoulder, "Slow down... Harada's trying to give you some room to get your picture taken."

Tooru paused and looked over her shoulder at Shido. "Oh." She felt so lost.

"Tooru-chan!"

Tooru jumped and found a microphone thrust into her face by a perky woman.

"I'm Sakura with Entertainment NOW! Can I have a moment?" Sakura didn't wait for a response turning to the cameraman behind her and bringing the microphone back to herself. "What a scoop! We get to be the first to talk to Tooru-chan!" She turned back to Tooru and thrust the microphone back at her. "This must be exciting, just a few days ago you were a regular high school student and now here you are at a big movie premiere. What's that like?"

"Like?" Tooru repeated. "It's pretty scary." She said truthfully.

"Ha ha!" The girl laughed as if Tooru had said something incredibly witty. "Everyone is wondering what you're going to do next now that you've signed to a production house. Any plans?"

"Um..." Tooru said. "Some modeling, I did that today... but besides that it's still being decided." She sighed, thinking about how awful the session had gone today. "I think that soon probably people will find I'm not very good at anything, so maybe nothing will happen."

Sakura laughed and clutched at Tooru's arm as if they were old friends. "Oh, I don't think that's possible! I think Tooru-chan will become a famous comedienne because she's so funny." She lit up, spotting something over Tooru's shoulder. "Oh, there is the new duo Miaka and Yumi! Thanks for your time!" She said as she quickly ran off, cameraman jogging behind her.

"Tooru-chan, this way!" Tooru turned and got a face full of flash.

"MediaMax Magazine thanks you!" The man called before turning to shoot one of the other people walking up the walkway.

"Miz Honda, you can walk a little now." Shido said coming up behind her. "When someone calls your name like that you should smile and pose, then keep going... but not every time."

"How do I know when?" Tooru asked in a whisper as she started walking. She'd never imagined this could be so complicated!

Shido looked up at Harada and the big man nodded back. "Watch Harada, when he stops, you stop."

"O-okay." Tooru said, fighting the urge to bite her lip.

The short walk from the curb to the inside of the tents was only a few feet. It seemed like a mile. Tooru stopped and "posed" whenever Harada paused ahead of her. She glanced around at the other people walking up the carpet, they all seemed so comfortable like it was to be expected that a crowd would form wherever you walk. The girls who were alone tended to do model poses when asked for their picture, turning and looking over their shoulder or flashing v signs, or pausing and just looking regal. Tooru didn't think she could pull any of those off so she'd just stop and clasp her hands together so people couldn't see them shake. She smiled, and tried to "mean it" like the photographer had asked this afternoon. She managed to successfully name who had made her dress and jewelry without any prompting from Shido.

"Tooru-chan!" Someone wrapped their arms around her and lifted her into the air in a tight hug.

She shrieked and cameras flashed.

"I'm sorry!" Sho said setting her back on her feet. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said grinning. "I'm just happy to see you again so soon!"

"Sho-san!" Tooru said, trying to speak around the terrified lump in her throat. Shido and Harada looked at her apologetically. They'd seen him coming, but they couldn't very well push back another celebrity.

"Chu! Chu! Chu!" A photographer called. "Let's get a group shot with Tooru-chan!"

Sho dropped to his knee and gripped Tooru around the waist, He was so tall his head rested almost at her shoulder. Tooru's head whipped back and forth as two other young men came up behind her. One a thin and wiry teenager with long hair, he had it pulled back in a tight ponytail and had a bandanna low on his forehead. The other was a blockier built teen, with black eyes and hair, spiky and short. He wasn't quite as tall as Sho was, but Tooru thought he might be the same height as Hatsuharu. He was under-dressed in dark jeans and a t-shirt some English words scribbled all over it in distressed black ink.

"Chu!" Sho called blowing a kiss.

The two other teens arranged themselves back to back behind Tooru and Sho, facing the camera.

"Chhhhuuu!" Sing-songed the long haired teen taking two fingers to his lips and then tossing out a kiss and making an upside-down victory V with his fingers.

"Chu." The black haired boy said shortly, kissing his thumb and then holding his arm out in a thumbs down pose and sticking out his tongue.

Tooru looked back front and made an uncertain smile. "Um, chu?" She said hesitantly.

Cameras flashed and Sho's tight grip on her waist kept her from moving. The flashing finally died down and Sho got back up to his feet. He didn't let go of her waist though, guiding her to walk with him. She glanced over her shoulder for her bodyguards, they were following a little behind.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight!" Sho said as they walked. "Why didn't you say something? Oh well, I guess I didn't say anything either. It makes sense though, they've got to get your face out there and get you meeting people."

"Ah..." Tooru agreed, stopping when Sho did to get her picture taken. "Is that why Sho-san is here?"

"Yes, with my album coming out soon we've got to keep people mentioning it. This is great publicity. Oh, yeah, these are my band mates." Sho said gesturing to the other teens. He waved at the boy with the ponytail. "That's Shun. He's here because he's breaking into acting now that the band is taking a break and there will be a lot of actors and casting directors here tonight."

"Yo!" The boy said cheerfully, giving her a little wave. He walked backwards as they talked, "Saw you on Mizuki's live spot. Thanks for pimpin' our boy."

"Eh?" Tooru said. He was speaking the same language she was, but she couldn't understand him. "Um... you're welcome?"

The black haired boy snorted.

"And this is Mori." Sho said, giving his friend a warning look.

"Hello." Tooru said, nodding.

"Whatever." Mori shrugged. He gave a photographer a dirty look when he snapped a picture without asking.

Sho sighed. "Be nice, we're almost in the tents."

Tooru looked up, the landmark that had seemed so far away was now within reach. But she felt a sick rumble in her stomach, now what was she supposed to do?

They walked into the first tent and were greeted by a velvet rope and a man almost as large and intimidating as her bodyguards. Harada pushed forward. "Miz Tooru Honda." He said handing the man an invitation.

"Do we have to have our invitation?" Sho asked, looking worried. "I didn't bring mine."

"We know who _you_ are, sir." The gatekeeper said but gave Tooru's invitation a close scrutiny. "I don't think you're on the list, ma'am."

Tooru's stomach dropped.

"Of course she is!" Sho said.

"Ha-ha." Shun laughed. "It's like we're party crashers! Down with the man!"

"Shut up, Shun." Mori said, looking bored.

"Miz Honda was a late addition." Harada said calmly. "Thats why we brought her invitation. You can call Sawatari from Rising Stars with any questions."

"Fine." The other man sniffed and unhooked the rope, letting them in.

::0::0::

"Tooru is on TV again!" Shigure called up the stairs. "Quick!"

Yuki and Kyou burst out of their rooms racing for the stairs, and pushed and jostled with each other trying to get down first.

"Baka Neko." Yuki muttered barely leaping over a foot set to trip him.

"Just get out of my way, Nezumi!" Kyou said. "We're going to miss it!"

"Then you get out of the way!" Yuki yelled.

"Ne, ne, so NOISY!" Shigure shouted. "I can't hear."

Yuki and Kyou were both so startled that they tripped and rolled in a tangle of limbs the rest of the way down the stairs. They disentangled from each other and raced into the living room.

"It's just a commercial!" Kyou yelled, flopping on a cushion. "She's not even on."

"Did we miss it?" Yuki asked, settling himself down. "Is it over?"

"No, it's coming up on Entertainment Now." Shigure said, focused on the TV. "They showed her coming out of a car and said she was coming up. I called Momiji to tape it."

"We're reporting from the premiere of Death Has No Honor, Yoshikawa's new movie." A perky girl chirped. "We've already seen some exciting things. It looks like Jun has patched things up with dancer Kokoro, and the duo Maxi Splash has announced a new album!" As she spoke little clips of video played in the background, one showing a handsome young man waving with a girl in a skimpy outfit on his arm waving at the camera. Another clip showed two cute girls in urban wear smiling holding a new cd and pointing to the camera. "And new idol Tooru-chan has made one of her first appearances tonight."

"Is this live?" Yuki asked. "Is it happening now?"

"No, this is a couple hours ago." Shigure said, looking a the clock. "The movie should be just about over now."

::0::0::

"Tooru-chan," A cheerful girl waved Tooru over to a table laden with little decorated bags. "Your gift." She handed her one of the bags. "I loved your episode of Suitcase Travels! Is Mikage as cute in person as he is on TV?"

"Oh. Um..." Tooru said. "Yes?"

The girl bounced in place. "I'm trying to get my agent to book me on that show. It looks like so much fun!"

Tooru smiled. "Good luck! Mikage-san said he wanted pretty girls to come on his show. I think he was a little disappointed in me, but you're much prettier."

"Oh, gosh, you think so?!" The girl gushed. "Do you want to take my picture for your friend? The one who wanted pictures of pretty girls?"

"Oh yes," Tooru said. She hadn't even thought of that, but she was sure Shigure would think this girl was pretty. "Would you mind?" She dug in the little purse for the phone.

"Are you going to take a picture of every pretty girl?" Sho asked watching her take the girl's picture. His band mates had disbursed into the party some where but he continued to follow after Tooru. "You're going to run out of space on your phone..."

"It runs out?" Tooru said looking at her phone in distress as he guided her away. Shido and Harada followed her like two menacing shadows. Shido held her goodie bag for her.

"Well, you can delete pictures." Sho said. "Or upload them somewhere, like a website. Do you have a computer?"

"Computer." Tooru said. "No... and using computer-san..." Her eyes started to swirl just thinking about it.

"Using computers is fun!" Sho insisted. "I'll bring over my laptop sometime and show you."

"Sho-san will?" Tooru blinked. She'd been thinking about asking Yuki. It would have been fun to have him over and show her.

"Sure." Sho grinned. "My manager said we'll probably be working a lot of events together, so I think we should be friends."

"I'd like that." Tooru said honestly. Sho was nice. But, a little voice in her heart complained, it'd be even nicer if she could have Yuki or Kyou around and her other friends instead of making new ones.

"I'll have my people talk to your people." Sho said flippantly. When Tooru cocked her head and looked confused he explained, "I'll have my manager and your manager find a time when we're both free."

"Ah, yes!" Tooru said. It probably wouldn't be for a while then.

"Let's get something to drink." Sho said, steering her towards a refreshment table. A pretty girl winked at him as she handed him something in a fluted glass with bubbles.

"Miz Honda can't have alcohol." Harada said, appearing to intercept the flute Sho was about to hand her. "She's underage."

"Oh, right." Sho said, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He handed the flute back to the girl at the table and looked at the flutes worriedly.

"This is non-alcoholic." The girl said at the table, handing him a flute of bright red soda. She gave Tooru a once over. "We kept it on hand for the child actors."

"Thank you." Tooru said, the insult completely passing over her head. She looked up at Sho, "Sho-san isn't underage?"

"Oh, uh..." He looked at the flute he held, still untouched. "Um... Silly me." He handed it back with a shrug to the girl at the table and took one of the red flutes. He guided her away from the table.

"I don't think it would'a hurt anything if you'd let her have one..." Shido said to Harada in what he probably thought was a whisper. "You embarrassed her."

"Don't be an idiot." Harada "whispered" back. "There are reporters everywhere. They'd love to get a shot of her boozin' it up at her first party. Plus, she's already tired, and didn't eat hardly anything today. That stuff'd knock her out even if she had good tolerance, which we don't know if she does."

"She ate lunch." Shido protested. "And breakfast."

"You were too busy stuffing your face at breakfast to notice she just picked." Harada said. "I would have thought you'd notice at lunch, since you wolfed down her leftovers."

"I didn't wolf-"

"I don't like alcohol." Tooru said diffidently. "So I'm glad Harada-san said something." She turned and smiled up at him. "Thank you for watching out for me."

Harada stopped, making a face like he'd just bit into a lemon. "Just doing my job, Miz Honda."

"Sho! Sho! Sho! Sho! Sho!" Shun waved crazily from across the room. He used his arms to spell out Sho's name. "SSShhhhooooo! Over here!"

"C'mon, that's someone my manager told me to talk to." Sho said tugging her over.

"Why's he taking her around?" Shido asked Harada, sounding a bit miffed. "She should meet other people."

Sho looked over his shoulder at them. "Hiromi called my manager and asked me to look after her."

"Hiromi-san did?" Tooru said, feeling a sudden gush of relief. She'd been wondering why Sho was being so attentive when he surely had other things he'd rather be doing. She'd been terrified he'd suddenly leave her alone in this room full of strangers. She didn't know what she should be doing or how to behave. "I hope I don't embarrass Sho-san." She said anxiously, craning her neck to look up at him. "Please tell me right away if I do something I shouldn't."

"Don't worry." Sho said. "It'd be pretty hard to mess up a party appearance."

"Sho!" Shin said, bouncing in place. "It's Yoshikawa! And director Daichi-san!" Mori stood behind the other boy looking bored.

"Thanks for inviting us to your premiere." Sho said bowing slightly.

Tooru followed suit, wondering who they were. She assumed that Daichi, an unassuming man in a very expensive looking suit, directed the movie she was about to see tonight. She glanced at the other man and started.

He wasn't a tall man, he couldn't be more than an inch above average at most. But his shoulders were broad, he was barrel chested and he was the most intimidating man she'd ever seen. He had bushy black eyebrows that made him look like had a permanent glower, which he was directing towards Tooru. His frown deepened the craggy lines on his face. She'd never met a man who exuded such a sense of raw threat. Behind her she could feel Harada and Shido drawing themselves up straighter and more attentive.

"Ah, Yoshikawa-san, this is Tooru-chan. You might have seen her on Suitcase Travels or in Spotted Magazine." Sho said introducing them. "We met today when we did a live spot on Mizuki-chan's show."

"H-hello." Tooru said.

"Ah yes, the new idol." Daichi said, nodding. "Your manager, Sawatari-san can be very persistent. He's got quite the reputation for finding new talent, a lot of people will be watching your career with interest."

Tooru waved a hand. "I think that there probably won't be much of a career." She said quickly. "Sawatari-san keeps insisting that I must have talent, but what it could be I don't know." She peeked at Yoshikawa. He was still staring at her. She shifted nervously, and continued to babble. "I tripped when going on Mizuki-san's show today and caused a lot of trouble for Sho-san. Then at my modeling shoot everyone was saying that I was useless."

Daichi stared at her and then laughed. "You know, usually when young talent comes to talk to me all they want to tell me is how talented they are and how I should use them in my next project, not that they're useless."

"At least she's honest." Mori said, sipping from a tall glass.

Sho glared at Mori. "I'm sure Tooru-chan has a lot of talent. She's just being modest. I liked her singing." He said.

"Sho-san sings much better than I." Tooru said. "And he writes his own lyrics. That's amazing. I couldn't do anything like that." She couldn't help peeking again at Yoshikawa, he was still staring at her.

"So what _do_ you do?" Daichi asked. "Or what did you do before Sawatari discovered you?"

"I went to school, and cleaned an office building part time." Tooru said. "And the cooking and cleaning at home, I did that."

"No acting or drama clubs?" Daichi said. "Or dance lessons?"

"Oh, no..." Tooru said. "I'm terrible at those things." She glanced at Yoshikawa, he was still gazing at her steadily. She swallowed a big gulp of soda in her nervousness and made a face. It was so sweet.

"So what made you decide to pursue show business then?" Daichi said, sounding genuinely puzzled. He couldn't understand this girl. At parties like this the young talent was there to sell themselves, to show how sparkling and perfect they were. It was like she was going out of her way to convince him to never consider using her on any project of his, ever.

Tooru's brow furrowed as she tried to think how to explain how it had all happened. "It was an accident." She said finally. Tooru bit her lip trying to figure out how exactly she had decided to be here, doing this kind of work. "Sawatari-san said it was the only way for things to get back to normal." She said finally. "At first I thought it would be just the article and then people wouldn't be interested anymore. But people still were," She said, sounding genuinely puzzled. "And I promised Sawatari-san that I would meet with some coaches and Suitcase Travels happened and then it aired so quickly and there were pictures everywhere and photographer-san at school..." She fluttered a hand. "It just sort of happened." She said lamely. She glanced at Yoshikawa, he was still staring at her and it was making her very nervous. "What does Yoshikawa-san do?" She asked both to take the attention off herself and to hopefully reduce the glower he was directing her way.

Mori choked on his drink and started laughing. Tooru glanced up at Sho, wondering what was so funny. The tall teenager looked like someone had punched him in the gut. Tooru looked at Daichi and Yoshikawa. Daichi had an indescribable look on his face and Yoshikawa's glower had disappeared. His bushy caterpillar eyebrows had climbed into his hair. Tooru's hands clutched tighter around her glass, she'd said something very wrong.

"No way!" Shun said bouncing up and down. "No way! No way, Tooru-chan! How can you not know Yoshikawa-san? He's the star of the movie we're about to see!"

Tooru's face flamed bright red. "Oh, I-"

"And he's famous, super famous, amazingly famous!" Shun continued. "Haven't you seen the _Respected Uncle_? Or Y_akuza Blood_? Or _Blood Family Rites_? Mafia classics! Or-" Shun continued to rattle off bloody and violent sounding movie titles, until Tooru's head began to spin. "OH!" Shun's loud shout made Tooru jump. He smacked his fist into his hand. "I bet you're the type who doesn't watch action movies!"

"No, I-" Tooru started, wanting to explain that she'd never watched any movies at all.

"But surely you know the super popular comedy that Yoshikawa-san was in, _Kindergarten Yakuza_. Yoshikawa-san played a Yakuza mob-boss on the run from the police who hides out as a substitute kindergarten teacher." Shun explained quickly, his eyes focused on Tooru. She realized he was trying to give her an "out" a way to save face by claiming to know the movie.

"Oh." Tooru said. "Um..." She tried to wrack her brain, trying to think if she'd seen anything like that. Her mother probably would have loved it.

"You know it?" Sho said hopefully, glancing nervously between Daichi, Yoshikawa and Tooru.

"No." Tooru admitted. "Before... between work and school... there just wasn't time for movies..."

"But how can you not know him? Yoshikawa-san is so famous, he's even been on tv shows..." Shun said, looking a bit frantic. "He's been on Law and Disorder, and Crime Drama and...and..." he fumbled for something anything that might trigger a remembrance.

"Mogeta." Daichi filled in, "I think that's the only one you missed. You know his catalog pretty well Shun."

"Mogeta?" Tooru repeated excitedly. "Yoshikawa-san was on Mogtea?"

"He played the voice of the main villain-"

"Yoshikawa-san was the Baron?" Tooru said excitedly. "Oh, I was so happy when they brought his character back! I cried when Baron-san died in the movie."

"But he's the villain." Daichi said. "He's supposed to get beaten."

"But Baron-san was so sad and alone." Tooru said. "He was just doing bad things to get noticed. I suppose that he had to lose, but I was still very sad."

"You know, Daichi-san was the producer of Mogeta." Sho said.

"I helped the author adapt the scripts to the animation." Daichi said, preening under Tooru's suddenly worshipful look. "It was a pretty personal project, my kids like the manga a lot."

"So you didn't have time for TV and movies before, but you had time for silly cartoons?" Mori asked. Shun and Sho shared exasperated looks.

"It's not silly." Tooru disagreed. "Mogeta has a lot of serious points, and is important to a lot of people."

"It's just a cartoon about a boy and a...a thing." Mori shrugged. "How important can it be?"

"Very important." Tooru insisted. "Mogeta helped me get closer to my friends..." She said thinking of Kisa and Hiro sitting in Shigure's living room talking about the latest episode. "K-... I knew a little girl who was bullied by her classmates," Tooru said, almost slipping and mentioning Kisa by name. "But she toughed through it and talking about Mogeta with her classmates helped her reconnect with them... and Hi-...her friend was able to help by giving her Mogeta tapes and sharing them with her."

Tooru put her empty soda glass down, her fingers traced the mouth of it as she looked fondly into the past. "So in a lot of ways I owe Mogeta a lot." She looked up at Mori with a broad smile. "But even if it was just a silly cartoon, it's a cartoon that makes people smile and gives them a lot of happiness. There aren't a lot of things that can do that."

"That's exactly how I feel." Daichi grinned, tipping his glass to her. "That's why I continue to work in animation and children's projects between my films."

"Un." Yoshikawa nodded in agreement. Everyone waited for him to say something else, but the stoic actor just went back to his glower. Tooru thought his eyes didn't look as dark and scary anymore now that she knew he was the Baron and she shot him a genuine smile.

"Yoshikawa-san has helped fund a couple of my projects." Daichi nodded, apparently used to Yoshikawa's taciturn ways. "And done bit parts in a lot of them. He doesn't advertise it too much though, it kind of goes against his fearsome movie image. You understand."

Tooru nodded like she did even though she really didn't have a clue.

"But right now we're working on developing a new project that Yoshikawa is going to take a much bigger part in." Daichi said. "I'd be curious to hear your opinion on it, Tooru-chan." He wanted to know what this strangely blunt girl was going to say next. "It's a live action series this time, a sentai super hero show, based on the zodiac animal legends."

"The zodiac!" Tooru said excitedly.

"Yes." Daichi answered. If he was surprised by her excited reaction he didn't show it. "The heroes would be based off the twelve zodiac signs, protecting a jade Buddha statue capable of restarting the world. The main villain... are you familiar with the story of how there is no cat in the zodiac?"

"Yes," Tooru's smile dimmed a bit. She didn't like where this was going.

"The cat is going to be trying to steal the statue to re-make a world where he is part of the zodiac." Daichi said triumphantly.

"Oh." Tooru said, clasping her hands together. "It sounds very interesting." She said politely.

"You don't like it?" Daichi asked, glancing at Yoshikawa. "Why not?"

"It's just..." Tooru said hesitantly. "I always felt sorry for the cat, and to make him a villain..."

"I felt that way too." Yoshikawa said. "The cat should not be the villain, he should start out as a villain and then be revealed as another hero to fight along side the zodiac."

"Oh!" Tooru said brightening. "I like that much better! Cat-san should be gruff and stand-offish, but once you get to know him you can see how kind and strong he is. He might seem mean at first, but he's very nice and cares about others." Yoshikawa nodded approvingly.

"But then who would be the villain?" Daichi said, crossing his arms and addressing both Tooru and Yoshikawa. "Someone has to be the bad guy and send monsters against the heroes."

Yoshikawa shrugged. "Anyone."

Tooru thought about it for a moment, shaking her head "No, not everyone would want to change the world. It would have to be someone sad, and someone who felt trapped and alone. Why else would they want to change everything? If they had friends and hope they'd find other ways to change themselves."

Daichi nodded. "But it would have to be someone with a lot of knowledge and resources, and maybe a bit of magic if they were going to fight against heroes. I still want to use something from mythology..."

"So, the show is going to have a twelve hero team?" Sho asked. "That seems like a lot."

"Well, actually, only the first six animals are going to be main characters. The others will be introduced later in the series and help out from time to time." Daichi explained.

"The first six... so..." Sho tried to tick off the animals. "Rat...Ox...Dragon-"

"Tiger-san and Rabbit-san come before Dragon-san." Tooru corrected. "The first six would be Rat-san, Ox-san, Tiger-san, Rabbit-san, Dragon-san and Snake-san." Her mind echo-ed their Sohma family counterpart, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Momiji, Hatori and Ayame. She couldn't imagine them as superheroes...certainly not power ranger style superheroes, she giggled a little at the thought.

"Exactly." Daichi nodded. "So starting out with the first six, which will be introduced during the first couple of episodes we have a lot of the more impressive animals to work with a couple of cute ones to turn into girls."

"Like Tiger-san?" Tooru said eagerly.

"Well, no..." Daichi said. He didn't think "cute" and "tiger" really went together, not when there were animals like "rabbit" in there. He couldn't understand how her mind worked. It was fascinating."I was more thinking of Rat and Rabbit and maybe Snake as a more vampy character. I imagine Tiger as being one of the tougher fighters, maybe played by someone with an impressive physique as the anchorman of the team."

Tooru wrinkled her nose. She was sure Yuki wouldn't like the thought of his animal being considered girlishly cute, and while both Momiji and Ayame certainly didn't seem to mind having a more feminine cast she always thought of them as very male. And tigers were irrevocably linked to adorable little Kisa, using a male bodybuilder as a tiger seemed just...wrong. She supposed it didn't matter, since it was just a children's show and not a reflection on them any, but her excitement about the project dimmed.

"You don't approve." Daichi guessed. He'd never seen an industry girl with such an open face. Most celebrities would have at least pretended to like his ideas. "How would you picture it?"

"Well," Tooru said hesitantly, wondering how much she should say. She glanced at the others, but their faces were unreadable. "I think that Rat-san should be a boy, a pretty boy who is smart and a strong fighter. He should be clever, and good at figuring out problems, but a little...awkward with people. Someone who you'd like to be friends with and who comes up with good ideas."

"So, he'd be the leader then." Daichi nodded.

"Yes, but he wouldn't like being the leader." Tooru said, thinking about how Yuki would react to being put in the lead. "He'd hate it."

"Why would he hate it?" Shun asked. "I'd think it'd be great fun to be a leader of a superhero troop."

"Because he'd be worried all the time that he wasn't doing a good job, or he wasn't good enough, or that he was chosen for the wrong reasons."

"So just rabbit would be a girl then." Daichi said, thinking hard. He had thought to make the dragon the leader, since it was the most impressive animal. Using a little rat would be interesting, especially with the complex character she was creating in his mind. Plus, it would make sense, with him being the first animal.

"No, no." Tooru said, warming to the topic. She closed her eyes and crossed her hands over her heart, thinking about Momiji. "Rabbit-san should be a boy. A cute boy with lots of energy. He should be super friendly, affectionate, and make everyone smile. He'd be clever too, but most of all considerate and understanding of other people's feelings." She opened her eyes and was disconcerted by the intense stares of Daichi and the others. "O-or, something like that. I'm sure Daichi-san knows best..."

"No, go on." Daichi encouraged. "I'm interested to know more. So Rabbit would be a boy, like a little boy?"

"Well, no, but someone who could seem young..." Tooru glanced around, "Like Shun-san. Someone bursting with energy!"

"Me?" Shun said, bouncing so that his ponytail flapped. "A cute little rabbit?" He laughed. "A cute little rabbit that kicks ass, super hero style!" He made karate moves and sound effects, adding a bunny hop to the end. "Cool!"

"Bursting with energy is one word for it." Mori said looking at at Shun blandly. "I'd describe you as bursting with something else."

"You're no fun, Mori." Shun huffed.

"Who would be the girl then? We need to have a girl character." Daichi watched Tooru closely. If she was faking the whole modesty thing this is where she'd propose a girl character she could play. Of course, her ideas were clever enough that he might not mind.

"Tiger-san should be a girl." Tooru said instantly.

"Like a vampy catgirl? But tough?" Daichi said with a frown. That didn't describe the pretty and petite girl in front of him.

"Oh, no!" Tooru said waving her hands. "A little girl! Pretty and sweet and scared, but determined. Even when things get hard, she keeps fighting... though she might need a little help, probably from Ox-san." The chocolate eno-GIZE and the sugar from the soda had kicked in and she could feel she was starting to get hyper. But it was like her mouth had run off with her and she couldn't stop babbling. "Ox-san would be dangerous-looking, but really very sweet. He'd be strong, but not like to fight, unless he got really mad and then he goes black and fights and swears like the devil."

"Really." Daichi said watching her pantomime someone boxing.

"Yes! But Boar-san is worse, when Boar-san gets going she doesn't even know her own strength." Tooru said thinking of how Kagura had practically swung Kyou in circles. Of course, Kyou didn't really fight back with Kagura the way he did with Hatsuharu, so she wasn't really sure who was stronger.

"Boar would be a girl?" Daichi asked in surprise. It had been almost a unanimous decision by the production staff that the boar would be a standard comedic character. The pig of the zodiac made too easy a target for it. A fat easy going glutton always went over well, but he'd never seen that done with a

girl. It just wouldn't be as funny.

"Yes, very pretty, like a princess. At first you'd think she'd be shy and gentle because she's so lovely and sweet, but really she's super friendly and outgoing and energetic. You can't help but be swept up into her pace."

"So someone like you could play that role." Daichi said, disappointedly thinking he'd finally caught her trying to manipulate herself into a job. At least she hadn't gone for a lead role, he thought.

"Me?" Tooru said, aghast. "Act? Oh! Oh! No!" She waved her hands frantically. "I've never done anything like that before. I'm terrible at memorizing so I think I'd be horrible at it. Plus, Boar-san should be someone really athletic, strong and good at martial arts. I'm very weak at those things."

Daichi's eyebrows shot up. Mori started laughing again, until Sho told him to quit it.

"Sirs." A young man gestured towards the theater. "The movie will beginning shortly. Please let us escort you to your seats."

"Where are we sitting?" Shun said, pulling tickets out of his pocket. "I hope it's close up."

"I'd rather have the back." Sho disagreed, taking his ticket. "I always feel like I'm blocking someone behind me." He smiled down at Tooru. "Tooru-chan wouldn't be able to see a thing if she sat behind me."

Tooru looked around, everyone in the party was pulling out tickets to hand to the usher. It was assigned seating. She gave a panicked look to Sho. She didn't have one!

"I have your ticket Miz Honda." Harada said, trying to hand it over.

Yoshikawa intercepted it with a grunt, stuffing into his suit jacket and taking out his ticket. "She'll sit with us."

Daichi glanced at Yoshikawa curiously. He never took an interest in starlets. In fact there was a heavy betting going on that he was a closeted gay. He looked over Yoshikawa's shoulder. "Mmmm... You're right. She's all the way in the back, she won't be able to see anything from there."

Sho looked at the ticket in Yoshikawa's hand and his own. "We're just a few rows behind you." He said to her reassuringly. "This way we won't be so far apart."

"You'll have to slouch to let other people see, giant." Mori said following the usher into the theater.

"My back is gonna hurt." Sho agreed with a grimace.

"I get aisle!" Shun cried. "If someone tall gets in front of me I'll be able to lean out and see."

Yoshikawa gave a little bow to Tooru and held out his elbow. Tooru accepted the arm awkwardly and walked between Yoshikawa and Daichi towards the theater. She could hear the other guests murmuring in surprise. She glanced back at Harada and Shido. Shido just shrugged and Harada didn't seem to catch her look. Several cameras flashed as they walked in.

Tooru felt a little awkward sandwiched between the two adult men. The theater had been arranged so that everyone with a ticket could bring one guest and it was mostly full. Daichi had introduced her to the others in her row, mostly actors from the film she was about to watch. She couldn't keep their names straight. They all blurred into a mix of intimidating looking men and beautiful grownup women. Her bodyguards stood at the end of the aisle scanning the crowd. She felt bad that they'd have to stand through the whole movie. There weren't even any other bodyguards, which made her feel very awkward.

The movie started and she tried to focus on the story. The energy drink was wearing off and the warm theater was making her sleepy. The fact that the movie seemed to be a deep and meaningful example of Yakuza Mafia drama wasn't helping. She couldn't follow it at all. There were so many characters, and she couldn't understand what they were all getting so upset over. She blinked a couple of times before finally drifting off.

::0::0::

"Who the hell is that who's got his hands all over her?!" Kyou yelled pointing at the screen. Entertainment NOW had finally gotten back to the movie premiere and showed a clip of Tooru being lifted into the air.

"Shut up and sit down!" Yuki muttered. "It's that guy from the spot earlier today. The singer."

"But why does he keep touching her like that?" Kyou continued. "His hands...they're... right there!""

Yuki didn't like it any either but this footage had been shot hours before so he didn't see any reason to get noisy about it. Instead he clenched his fist so tight that his fingernails left little crescent moon impressions on his palm. He know that Tooru had to hate being treated like that.

"Ne, ne... settle down." Shigure said blandly. "We'll miss what happened later."

::0::0::

Tooru felt something jostle her and blinked slowly awake. She straightened in her seat quickly, wondering how long she'd been asleep. She glanced up and found Yoshikawa staring down at her. She thought he might be smiling. She'd been sleeping against his arm.

"You began to snore." He whispered.

Tooru's cheeks flamed and she was glad the dark of the theater hid her. In a perfect world the theater floor would have opened up and swallowed her whole. She glanced over at Daichi and saw his shoulders were shaking and he had his mouth covered. Yoshikawa wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"Don't worry." Yoshikawa whispered. "We were the only two who noticed."

Tooru slumped in her seat, wanting to hide. They must be so offended! The movie they worked so hard on and she was just carelessly sleeping though it! She looked up at the screen just in time to see a giant Yoshikawa slice off a man's arm with a machete, blood sprayed everywhere.

Tooru screamed and hid her face. Everyone in the theater jumped and there was a ripple of nervous laughter in the wake of her scream. Tooru peeked through her fingers and the movie Yoshikawa was cutting down men left and right. A man tried to grab his shoulder and he turned lightning quick, slicing the man's fingers off. The camera zoomed into the hand, spurting blood up into the air like a fountain. Tooru shrieked and curled up in her seat, hiding her face in Yoshikawa's shoulder.

She heard a commotion of screams and bodies flailing and started to peek through her fingers again.

"No, better not to look just yet." Yoshikawa said.

It was too late, on screen his movie self was gouging out an opponents eyes with his thumbs.

Tooru screamed, a high keening noise that had Shido starting to charge down the aisle, but Harada stopped him. Tooru didn't even notice. She clung to Yoshikawa's shoulder and turned away from the screen. She found herself looking into the startled face of one of the fellow movie goers in the row behind her. She was so embarrassed that she turned and hid her face in Yoshikawa's suit jacket.

"There, there." Yoshikawa said, patting her on the back. "I'll tell you when it's safe, yes?"

Tooru nodded, unable to stop the terrified tears from falling. All she could think was that Hiromi would be so upset that she'd ruined her makeup.

::0::0::

Tooru had to be helped from her seat in the theater at the end of the movie. Her eyes were gummy and she was blinded by the muck her tears and mascara had made. She'd stopped crying, but couldn't stop sniffling. Every time she closed her eyes she saw spurting blood and Yoshikawa's grim face bearing down mercilessly. She barely noticed that Yoshikawa was the one helping her out. He waved Shido and Harada back when they moved to take his place and ignored Sho and his band mates as they trailed behind them in concern.

"Shun was right when he said you weren't the type who watches action movies." Daichi said, trying to make a joke. "I'm surprised your manager sent you here."

"Sawatari-san didn't know." Tooru said, ashamed of her behavior. She never wanted to be an idol, but even more she didn't want to be a bother or a burden. Sawatari had to bow his head to the photographer this afternoon, and everyone had worked so hard to make her look good here. Even Sho and Shun who should have been looking after their own careers. "That is, it's not his fault that I didn't tell him. Please don't blame Sawatari-san!"

"Maybe we should take her out the back way..." Sho said, as they approached the doors to the exit. "All the photographers are out that way. Can you get in touch with Hiromi and have her bring the car around the back?" He asked Harada.

Harada nodded and pulled out a cellphone.

"Ah! No! Ma'am, please wait!" Shido said and that was all the warning they had.

::0::0::

"Most startling was the reaction to Yoshikawa's bloody new film! It literally sent the audience home in tears!" Sakura was saying to her co-host. They looked at the screen and suddenly Tooru's messy tear-streaked face filled the screen.

"What the hell!" Kyou yelled. "What the hell did they put her through!"

"Ah!" Yuki couldn't even speak. Tooru looked like someone had been beating her about the head with a dead fish. She was so pale, and she'd been crying.

Shigure's mouth set into a firm line and his careless pose was dropped.

"Tooru-chan! Tooru-chan! What did you think of Yoshikawa's new movie?" Sakura was saying, her microphone thrust into Tooru's startled face.

Tooru was leaning on some strange guy's arm, a craggy man who looked like a mafia boss. The singers from earlier, her bodyguards, and some man in a suit were all crowding around.

Her face crumpled up as if she was remembering some past tragedy. "It was _horrible._" She said, starting to cry again. "There...there was b-blood...and his hand... and then the eyes..." She rubbed the heel of her hand into her eye. "It was so awful and scary."

"It was that bad?" Sakura said, looking nervously between Yoshikawa and Tooru. Was he really going to let her pan his movie with him standing right there?

"I don't understand how such nice people could make such an awful movie." Tooru babbled, not noticing that Sho and her bodyguards had moved out of the camera's view and were waving and gesturing to shut up. "Yoshikawa-san is so kind, and all the other actors were so nice but they made this movie full of blood and people doing terrible things to each other. I can't believe that was you Yoshikawa-san! I liked you better as the Baron!"

"Lots of people enjoy seeing me act this way." Yoshikawa said with a shrug.

"There are people who enjoy that kind of thing?" Tooru asked in horror. "They enjoy things blowing up and people dying and b-b-blood spurting?"

"Lots of people." Yoshikawa said, and his eyes were twinkling.

"So Tooru-chan didn't like the movie because it was so bloody?" Sakura said. "What did you think of the story and the acting? Were they very bad?" It might be bad for Yoshikawa's new film, but this made for great tv, especially for an entertainment show. Everyone loved a train wreck.

"It was like Yoshikawa-san was an entirely different person!" Tooru disagreed. "I know that he's not a cruel person like that, so his acting must have been great. The...the story..." Tooru started to cry again. "I didn't get to see much because I couldn't watch. Yoshikawa-san kept saying it wasn't safe."

"Wasn't safe?" Sakura prodded.

"At the bad parts I hid my face." Tooru said demonstrating by hiding her face in Yoshikawa's supporting arm. "Yoshikawa-san would tell me when it was safe to look, but I couldn't look for most of the movie. But the parts I saw...why would someone want to watch a movie like that with so much..." She sniffled, "b..b-lood and oh!" She hid her face in her hands. She couldn't even bear to think about it.

"Here, Tooru-chan. A handkerchief." Shun said poking his way into the frame. Tooru took it gratefully and scrubbed at her face.

"Shun, from Chu! Chu! Chu!, what did you think of the movie?" Sakura said, hoping to churn the waters more.

"I was fantastic!" Shun said enthusiastically. "It's a great companion to Yoskikawa's classic _For Honor, For Death_!" The music star tugged at his bandanna. "But I admit I was a little distracted. I wished I was sitting next to Tooru-chan instead, so I could have a pretty girl holding on to me. I want to see it again, but this time I'm going to bring a girlfriend. Maybe she'll cling to me the way Tooru-chan did." Shun pouted artfully. "Sa-ku-ra-_chan!_" He sing-songed, pointing to the tv host. "Will you come with me?"

"Me?" Sakura blushed.

The spot ended and Sakura took her teasing from her co-hosts over Shun's proposal. They were making predictions that Yoshikawa's film would sell a lot of tickets to people wanting to see if it was a bloody as Tooru made it sound.

"That bastard!" Kyou said. "Why would he send her to a movie like that? Didn't he know what would happen?"

"Don't be an idiot, Kyou." Yuki said, trying so hard to stay calm and serene that he was shaking. "How would he know? It's not like we stipulated no scary movies in her contract."

"Yes, but still, they should have asked about her taste before sending her to something like that." Shigure said contemplatively. "They shouldn't have put her in front of a camera if they didn't know what her reaction would be. I'll have to discuss this with Sawatari. I'm still her guardian in some matters at least."

"What is there to discuss?" Yuki frowned, Shigure still saw some tings he missed.

"Tooru is still a minor. I believe that Yoshikawa's movie is for mature audiences only. Approval to see that movie should have come to her grandfather or I to review. We may be able to use that later." Shigure said. He heard a rustling by the door. "Kyou? Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Kyou said, stuffing his foot in his shoe. "You said that was filmed a while ago, right. She should be home by now."

"Then she's probably resting." Shigure said.

"Yeah, right." Kyou snorted, opening the door. "Like she could sleep after watching a movie like _that_."

Yuki made a face, annoyed that he knew Kyou was right. "I'm coming too!"

"I'm not waiting for you!" Kyou shouted and slammed the door, leaving Yuki to scramble after him.

::0::0::

"I really can't believe this." Sawatari complained to the room at large. "How is it even possible to mess up a party appearance?"

"I'm sorry." Tooru sniffled, sitting beside Hiromi on the cushions around the table. Harada and Shido had made themselves scarce the moment Sawatari had appeared at the apartment.

"Don't start crying again." Hiromi said quickly patting at her face with a towel. "You'll be all puffy tomorrow if you do." She handed Tooru a pair of cucumber slices. "Here, lay back and put these over your eyes. It'll contain some of the damage." She shot Sawatari a glare as Tooru relaxed against the cushions. "I wouldn't say it went all bad. Harada said that Yoshikawa seemed really taken with her. And Daichi too. Those are two good connections there. And she got featured on Entertainment NOW. You know how that show works, they'll be reshowing that clip for weeks."

"Exactly! How long do you think those connections are going to last once they realize her bad review is plastered everywhere?" Sawatari complained. "I can't believe there is a person in this world who wouldn't guess that you don't give your _honest_ opinion about a movie on camera! I'm not going to be able to get her invited anywhere now. I've already had two invitations rescinded."

"Oh, harsh." Hiromi muttered. Under her cucumbers Tooru cringed. She was causing so many problems.

A persistent buzzing noise cut Sawatari off from any further harangue. "Who's phone?" He asked, exasperated.

"Not mine, this month's ring tone is Lovely Dovey Blues." Hiromi said cheerfully.

Sawatari patted his pocket. "Not mine."

"Ah!" Tooru sat up, her cucumbers dropping to the floor. "Then it's mine?" Was it a phone call or a text message? It had to be Yuki or Kyou and she really wanted to talk to them. As soon as she thought of that she realized that her mistake might actually be getting her closer to home. If no one wanted her to appear at parties or on tv, surely Sawatari would send her home? She hated to cause trouble for him and Hiromi, but if that was the final solution she couldn't be too upset.

She dashed to the counter where her phone was charging. It was a phone call! "Hello, Yuki-kun?" She said eagerly.

"Ah, no, sorry!" An vaguely familiar voice said on the other end of the line. "Sorry to call you so suddenly and without permission, but I wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh." Tooru said disappointed that it wasn't Yuki. "Ano... um... and this is...?"

"Oh, yes, sorry!" The voice laughed. "I forget you wouldn't have me in your phone yet. I got your number from Sho. This is Daichi, Atsushi Daichi, we met tonight at the premire. I hope you didn't forget me already."

"Director Daichi-san?!" Tooru said.

"DAICHI!!" Sawatari yelled from behind her. He turned to Hiromi. "Director Daichi, the one who she just tanked his cost hundred million dollars to make movie? Producer Daichi, who's involved in more projects then God in his first seven days in business? That Daichi?! Why is he calling her personal phone? I don't even have that number!"

"Why are you asking me?" Hiromi said. "Shhh... She won't be able to hear."

"Remember our discussion earlier? About my new project? We never got to the other animals..."

Tooru focused back in on Daichi. "Ah... yes... there were quite a few..."

"Yes, well, I'm more concerned with the characters we're having appear first. Of the first six, I think it was Snake and Dragon we didn't discuss. Am I right?"

Tooru ticked it off on her fingers. "Rat-san, Ox-san, Tiger-san, Rabbit-san... yes, we spoke about them. So that just leaves Snake-san and Dragon-san."

"What is this talk?" Sawatari said from behind her. "Is he planning a zoo? Some kind of traveling show?"

Tooru looked over her shoulder at Sawatari, wondering which conversation she should pay attention to.

"So what would your idea for Snake-san and Dragon-san's personality be? More pretty boys?" Daichi asked.

"Eh, no...that is... Snake-san would be very pretty." Tooru said, "But not a boy... older..."

"Not a boy, a woman then? A dangerous type?" Daichi said. "That might not be appropriate for a children's show."

"No, no... a man, Snake-san is a man... though it might be easy to mistake him for a woman. He'd be beautiful, and demanding. Snake-san's pace is impossible to keep up with! Sometimes he talks very fast, an it's hard to understand what he means, but everything he says, even the parts that sound silly are actually very smart and important." Tooru paused, wondering if that was really so about Ayame's speeches. He seemed to think so. "I think." She qualified.

"So a comedic character." Daichi laughed. "An effeminate male."

"What is this?" Sawatari muttered. "It sounds like she's describing that damn designer."

"Yes, but that's no reason to discount him." Tooru said, a little annoyed that Daichi reduced Ayame's character so such simple terms. "Snake-san has a big heart and will do anything for the people he cares about, Rat-san and Dragon-san and Dog-san. Anything for them."

"He cares for them especially?" Daichi said, wondering how she could come up with all this on the fly.

"Well, Rat-san is his brother, and Snake-san really admires Dragon-san. And Dog-san and he have been friends for so long it's like they're brothers. Dragon-san, Dog-san and Snake-san grew up together."

"So Dragon is an admirable person?" Daichi asked.

"Very!" Tooru said, nodding into her cellphone. "Dragon-san might seem a little scary at first... He can be very intimidating. But really, he just cares about everyone so much that he worries and that's what makes him so stern. But everyone looks up to Dragon-san. Dragon-san is always quick to come to someone's aid when they need it, even if it runs him ragged."

Daichi made approving noises."So Dragon is a boy too. In ages, for the first six, what order do they go in?"

"Umn... I think," Tooru said. "Youngest is Tiger-san, she's only 12. Then comes Ox-san, he's 14-"

"So young?" Daichi asked. "From earlier I was thinking an older teenager."

"Well, Ox-san looks older because he's so tall and his clothing is so adult." Tooru said. "But actually both he and Rabbit-san are the same age. But Rabbit-san looks the same age as Tiger-san most of the time."

"Ah. So Rabbit and Ox are both young teenage boys." Daichi said. "Rat too, right?"

"Yes, but Rat-san is older than Rabbit-san and Ox-san, he's one grade a head of them-"

"A sempai! That's interesting." Daichi said.

"Yes, Cat-san is the same age as Rat-san." Tooru continued. "The gap between Dragon-san and Snake-san and the others is considerable though. At least ten years. But Dragon-san and Snake-san are nearly the same age."

"Mmm..." Daichi said. "I've never seen a team with that range of ages before."

"Ah, yes, well..." Tooru said. She'd forgotten that Daichi was asking about a superhero team, like the power rangers, not the real zodiac. She never paid much attention to them but, now that she thought about it they were usually young teenage boys or all older men. Sometimes with a young teammate, but she couldn't think of a team that mixed them the way she did. "I really don't know too much about that kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" Sawatari asked. "Don't forget to apologize again for the scene you made tonight!" Tooru cringed, and nodded that she understood.

"But that's good." Daichi said. "It gives you a fresh perspective."

"Yes." Tooru said. "Um...I wanted to apologized to Daichi-san again for what happened at the theater. I'm sorry-"

"What for?" Daichi said. "Tooru-chan's review was great! We've been sold out since it aired."

"Sold out?" Tooru said. "That many people wanted to see Yoshikawa-san's movie?"

"Sold out?" Sawatari repeated. "After that review?" He looked at Hiromi.

"I'll set up my laptop." Hiromi said, pulling it out of her case.

"Well, thank you for your input." Daichi said. "I appreciate it, and your honest opinion on the movie. Was that Sawatari I heard in the background?"

"Ah, yes." Tooru said glancing at Sawatari. "Sawatari-san is here."

"Don't let him keep you too busy, and tell him I said that.."

"Okay?" Tooru said hesitantly, getting the feeling his words meant more than she was understanding.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Tooru repeated and hung up the phone.

She glanced at Sawatari. He was hovering over Hiromi and her laptop. "They are sold out, every theater in a 100 mile radius, at least." Hiromi said. "Want me to check further?"

"No, that's fine." Sawatari smoothed his hair back. He caught Tooru's look. "He hung up? What were you two talking about? Tell me every detail, don't leave anything out."

"At the party Daichi-san told me about a super hero show he was making, about the Zodiac. We were talking about that."

"You did't commit to anything do you? You don't have that authority." Sawatari said crowding close and looking down at her. "Until we approve it, nothing is official."

"N-no.. I-" Tooru started, a little alarmed by his vehemence.

The doorbell rang, and was followed by a quick knock at the door.

Shido and Harada appeared out of the hallway to their bedroom. "Miz Honda, you weren't expecting nobody were you?" Shido said hurrying towards the doorway.

"Ah, no." Tooru said, taking the opportunity to take a couple of steps back from Sawatari.

"We didn't call anybody either." Hiromi said quickly. "Tooru-chan, go back into your bedroom. If a reporter got past the doorman, we don't want them snapping a picture of you in your pjs." She grinned, suddenly looking much less serious. "At least, not until we buy you something sexier!"

"Ehh?" Tooru said flushing and looking down at her loose flannels. "Sexy?"

"Be shocked later." Harada said coming up behind her and pushing her towards her room.

"Ah, it's that Sohma kid from this morning." Shido said peering through the peephole."And the other one, the girly one."

"Yuki-kun? Kyou-kun?" Tooru said darting back around Harada and starting towards the door. Harada made a grab for her, but Hiromi slapped his hand with her appointment book. Harada frowned but let Tooru pass.

"Should I let them in?" Shido asked looking guiltily between Tooru and Sawatari. His hand was already on the door handle.

"Of course!" Hiromi said before Sawatari could answer. "C'mon." She said to Sawatari, quickly packing up her stuff and grabbing him by the arm. "It's getting late, we should go pow-wow on tomorrows details while I'm still awake." She pushed past Tooru and Shido and opened the door startling Kyou and Yuki who stood out of breath on Tooru's doorstop. They parted quickly to let her pass.

"Ahh!" She cried. "It's Kyou-kun again, good evening." She looked at Yuki. "And this must be Yuki-kun, nice to meet you. I'm Hiromi, Tooru-chan's assistant. I'm sure we'll see lots of each other. But for now we have to say goodnight." She pushed Sawatari past her into the hall and turned to smile at the boys. "Don't let Tooru-chan stay up too late! Ah, Tooru-chan, our first appointment is canceled for tomorrow, since we got your measurements at the photo shoot earlier. I'll be seeing you at eight to go over your schedule! Let's go, Sawatari! Harada, Shido thank you for your good work today!"

"H-hey, hey wait a minute!" Sawatari started to protest, but Hiromi was already dragging him into the elevator, the bangles on her wrists chiming.

Hiromi leaned back against the elevator wall, waiting for the explosion.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Sawatari yelled. "I'm your boss, not the other way around. Where to do you get off-"

"You were going to try to kick out the boys, weren't you?" Hiromi said calmly, her usually smiling face calm and devoid of emotion.

"Of course I was! They've got her wrapped around their finger, we've got to get rid of their influence if we're really going to get her out there-"

Hiromi smiled. "Then the last thing you want to do is try to pull them apart." She said waving a manicured fingernail. "Duh. Don't you know anything about teenage girls?"

::0::0::

"Ah! Goodnight Miz Hiromi!" Shido said belatedly out the door. "Ah, I think I missed her." He stepped back and let Yuki and Kyou into the apartment, locking the door behind them.

"H-honda-san." Yuki said, the first to break the awkward silence Hiromi left in her wake. "We... ah... saw you on TV again later today... er...the movie."

"Why were you crying?!" Kyou yelled. "What the heck happened?"

Tooru looked back and forth between them. She felt her face crumple up and fought back tears, she didn't want to worry them. "The m-m-m-ovie, it-it-it-"

"Aaaugh!" Kyou yelled, "What are you starting to cry for? No matter how bad the movie was it was just a movie! It was all fake."

"I-I kn-know..." Tooru stuttered her eyes starting to tear. As soon as someone mentioned the movie again all she could see in her head was that man's hand spurting with blood. "But there was b-b-blood."

"Aah! Miz Honda, don't start crying again! Miz Hiromi said you shouldn't!" Shido said, he ran over to the table and picked up a couple of cucumber slices. "Here, your cucumber." Tooru took the cucumber slices automatically, but just held them as she sniffled and tried not to cry.

"Moron." Harada sighed rubbing his forehead. He gave Yuki and Kyou a frown. "Shido, let's go over tomorrow's schedule. Now." He turned on his heel and marched to their room. Let them deal with the runny nosed idol if they were so eager.

"Alright." Shido said doubtfully, glancing around the room. "If you need anything Miz Honda, just call."

"Th-thank you, S-shido-san." Tooru managed, hiccuping. He nodded and followed Harada down the hall.

"Idiot!" Kyou said stomping to the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of water. "What are you crying for?" He walked back over and thrust it in her hand. He took the cucumber slices from her. "Drink. What the heck are these for?"

"Hiromi-san said to put them on my eyes." Tooru said, taking quick sips of the water.

"Why?" Kyou asked looking at the mushy slices in his hand. They looked like ordinary cucumber to him.

"I think it's supposed to help keep your eyes from getting puffy." Yuki said, coming up with Hiromi's discarded towel and a box of tissues. "Honda-san, why don't you sit down?" Tooru obeyed automatically, sinking into the cushions by the table.

"You would know, pansy." Kyou sneered. "Is it part of your beauty routine?" He sat down on one side of Tooru.

Yuki flushed. "It's common knowledge, baka neko! Don't blame me for your idiocy." He settled down on the other side of her.

Tooru gave a tremulous smile. This was what she was used to.

"Can you tell us what happened now?" Yuki asked gently. "Why don't you start with how your day went? We saw you on TV this morning, on the live spot. You seemed to do very well."

"But I tripped!" Tooru protested.

Kyou snorted. "So what, you got back up again. People probably thought it was scripted. What the heck were you wearing?"

"It was pretty, wasn't it?" Tooru said. "But it was hard to move around in, and it itched. Plus, I don't think it suited me." The boys slowly drew the details of the day out of her. She relaxed as she discussed each of the day's disasters. She told them about the mob of Sho's fangirls, the mess she'd made of her photo shoot, how confused she'd been about walking up the red carpet.

"And Sho-san startled me when he picked me up!" Tooru said. "He's so tall! I felt like I was flying!"

"You should have yelled at him for doing that." Kyou said. "You have to keep your guard up."

"Stupid." Yuki sighed. "She can't yell at someone in front of all those reporters."

"Why can't she? If they don't like it she gets to come home sooner." Kyou said.

"I can't imagine yelling at Sho-san." Tooru said. "He's very nice, he even looked after me at the party. He just startled me." She sighed. "I do wish..."

"Wish?" Yuki repeated. Tooru never said that she wanted anything.

She looked down and sad. "That I could do something that would make them send me home. When I said the wrong thing about Yoshikawa-san's movie, Sawatari-san got mad and said people were taking away invitations for me to come to other parties. I thought maybe I'd be able to come home sooner." She looked wistfully out of the window. "But then Daichi-san called and said that the movie was sold out and it looks like I'll have to stay."

"Who's Daichi?" Kyou asked suspiciously. "One of those other singers?"

"No, Daichi-san is a director, and a producer. He worked on Mogeta!" Tooru said excitedly. "Yoshikawa-san too! He was the Baron!"

"The who?" Kyou asked. "I thought he was that mafia movie star."

"Kyou-kun knows him?" She asked. "I asked him what he did and Shun, one of Sho's bandmates, said he was super famous."

"He is!" Kyou said. "Everyone knows who he is. You actually asked him what he did?"

"I didn't know who he was." Yuki said.

"Of course you wouldn't know, you were a little sheltered princess. Auntie never let you go see movies. All _normal_ people know who he is." Kyou snorted.

Yuki glared at Kyou and grabbed the cushion out from underneath him. Kyou was flung to the ground and before he could react Yuki bore down on him with the pillow.

Kyou couldn't breathe, Yuki had all his weight on the cushion over his face. "MMPH!"

"Yuki-kun?!" Tooru said half rising.

"Just a minute Honda-san." Yuki said blandly. "Let me remove this idiot from the universe so he doesn't pollute it any further."

Kyou managed to squirm his way out from underneath the cushion and gasped for air. "What the hell Rat!"

"Sorry." Yuki said not looking sorry in the least. "I mistook you for a bug to be exterminated because of all stupid buzzing. However," He said as if something just occurred to him. "If you were found dead in Honda-san's apartment it would probably be the end of her career." He contemplated the cushion in his hand and looked at Kyou as if he was considering it. He raised it up again.

"Don't even think about it!" Kyou yelled, bracing himself for a fight.

Tooru started giggling.

"It's not funny!" Kyou protested. "That dirty rat tried to kill me!"

"How is that prossible?" Yuki asked. "Or are you saying that you're so weak even a "delicate princess" can overcome you?"

"Miz Honda." Shido stood in the hallway looking uncomfortable. He'd changed from his suit to a pair of sweats. "It's getting late. Miz Hiromi said you should go to bed early." Harada stood behind him with his arms crossed and looking peeved.

Yuki looked at his watch. "Ah! It's nearly midnight!" He stood and Kyou quickly followed.

"Ah," Tooru said standing, her heart gave a heavy thump. Memories of the movie were waiting in the back of her mind. "Do Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun really have to go?" She asked then looked down. "Oh, of course, Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun have school tomorrow. I shouldn't keep you any longer." It had been selfish of her even to mention it.

"Well...actually," Yuki said, blushing. "There are futons in the back closet. If Honda-san wants us to, we can stay the night. We can get home in plenty of time to change for school in the morning."

"Yes! Please!" Tooru said eagerly. "That is... if Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun don't mind. They don't have any of their things here."

"Er, I can lend 'em some sweatshirts and stuff to sleep in-oof!" Shido broke off as Harada elbowed him in the side. "What?"

"I don't think it's appropriate Miz Honda." Harada said giving Shido a disgusted look.

"Who cares what the hell you think?" Kyou said pointing at Harada rudely. "It's your job to make sure she doesn't get hurt, not be her nanny. It's not like we're going to be sleeping in the same room or nothin'. We'll sleep out here."

"Ah, I'm sure Harada-san has his reasons to think-" Tooru said quickly, hoping to stave off another argument.

"Be that as it may Honda-san," Yuki interrupted, taking her hands in his. "Harada-san is your employee, not the other way around. It isn't his place to say if you have guests or not if it's not compromising your safety. Do you want us to stay?"

Tooru stared into his lialac eyes, it had been only a short time but she'd forgotten how mesmerizing and beautiful they were. "Yes." She murmured.

"Then we're staying. Where are the futons?" Kyou said stomping down the hall and pushing past Harada.

"In the linen closet at the end of the hall." Yuki called. He smiled his princely smile at Tooru. "Why don't you use the bathroom first Honda-san?" He looked at Shido. "That way Kyou and I can have a chance to change into Shido-san's things and I'll call Shigure to let him know we're staying."

"O-okay." Tooru said and started down the hall past Harada. She paused as if to say something, but the bodyguard's stony glare froze the words in her throat.

::0::0::

"Hello Yuki-kun! Did "operation comfort the princess" go well?" Shigure sing-songed into the phone.

Yuki sighed. "She's still a little shook up. The Baka neko and I are going to spend the night. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Eeeehhh?" Shigure drawled. "An overnight visit? Are you planning some secret love-love alone time? Ah, but how will that work with Kyon there too... and the two pillars in sunglasses. Won't they all interfere?"

"Stop thinking dirty things." Yuki said blushing as he hung up.

"Ah, Yuki-kun." Tooru said from the hallway, hiding around the corner in case he wasn't decent yet. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, come in." Yuki said.

Tooru fiddled with the hem of her pjs. The bodyguards were back in their room with the light off, a pointed reminder that she should be sleeping. Yuki and Kyou had turned all but one lamp off in the living room and moved her table back against the wall to make room for their beds. They probably wouldn't have had to move it at all if they hadn't wanted to put as much space as possible between their futons.

She glanced at Yuki and giggled. He was swimming in Shido's sweatshirt and shorts. The shorts that fell just above the knee on the large bodyguard came halfway down Yuki's calves like surfer shorts. The sweatshirt was practically a dress. He looked like a little boy wearing his father's clothes.

"Aaah." Yuki mumbled. "I know I don't look my best."

"I think Yuki-kun looks cute." She said, her cheeks burning.

"Aaah." Yuki's face burned. He wasn't exactly happy to be called cute, he'd prefer handsome or manly. But Tooru was looking at him with such a cute blushing expression he couldn't care too much.

"You called Shigure-san?" Tooru asked.

"Yes. He knows not to expect us tonight."

"Freakin' giant." Kyou muttered walking out of the hallway from getting dressed in the bathroom. "I feel like a moron." He wore his undershirt and a pair of Shido's sweatpants. He had to tie them tight at the waist to keep them from falling down and roll them up to keep from tripping on them. Tooru thought it looked like he was wearing pants like Aladdin's from that children's movie she'd watched.

"I'm sorry to cause Kyou-kun so many problems." Tooru said giggling. "I'll make a good breakfast tomorrow to make up for it."

"Honda-san doesn't have to do that." Yuki said. "You've had a long day today. You take it easy tomorrow."

"Yeah." Kyou said reluctantly. He'd been looking forward to more grilled fish.

"I want to." Tooru said determinedly. "But I just wanted to say goodnight. And see if Yuki-kun or Kyou-kun needed anything before I went to bed."

"We're fine." Yuki said. "We'll see Honda-san in the morning."

Tooru gave a little sigh. She was exhausted, but she didn't want to say goodnight yet. She wanted to spend more time with them. "Goodnight." She said reluctantly and trudged back to her room.

::0::0::

She woke up with a gasp, her heart thumping. She threw back the covers and turned on the light. She'd had a horrible dream that Yoshikawa had snuck into her apartment and was standing at the foot of her bed with a machete like in the movie. And it wasn't the nice Yoshikawa with the laughing eyes and supportive arm, it was the blank-faced movie Yoshikawa. The room was empty.

She put a hand on her heart willing it to slow down. "Just a dream. Just a dream, just a bad dream." she muttered to herself. She was cotton mouthed and desperately wanted a drink of water, but the kitchen seemed a long ways away _in the dark_.

Tooru rubbed her feet together. She had to go to the bathroom too. She bit her lip feeling annoyed with herself. "It was just a dream." She reminded herself. Yoshikawa was not waiting in the hallway with a machete. She whimpered and reached for her robe.

She wrapped it around herself and tiptoed to the door. She put her ear against it, then sighed and lightly tapped her forehead against it. "Stupid! Stupid! It was just a dream. Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun are sleeping out there." They'd wake up if someone tried to come in. Kyou would at least. Yuki wouldn't, but he'd be able to fight off an attacker in his sleep. Even Yoshikawa. It was that last thought that gave her the courage to open the door and dash to the bathroom.

Tooru sighed as she washed her hands. She wanted to get a bottle of water to take back with her to her bedroom, but that meant walking down the long hallway in the dark. She couldn't turn the lights on, she'd wake Kyou (and maybe Yuki). She chewed her lip as she walked into the hall. If she did go to the kitchen she could take a peek at Yuki and Kyou sleeping in the living room. She wanted to see what their sleeping faces looked like. Banishing (as much as she could) thoughts of Yoshikawa and his machete to the back of her mind she trotted down the hall and ran into the kitchen. She threw open the fridge door glancing behind herself quickly. Still no Yoshikawa. She took a deep breath. She was being idiotic, she knew it. But she couldn't convince her heart to beat slower or her eyes to stop scanning the darkness for a large hulking shape. She reluctantly closed the door to the fridge, cutting off it's light.

She cracked open her bottle of water and took a sip. She walked to the kitchen threshold, looking into the inky blackness of the apartment. There were lumps in the center where Yuki and Kyou were sleeping. She sighed again, a lot of the fear leaking out just seeing them there. She smiled to herself. She wanted to see them. She tiptoed towards the sleeping bodies. Kyou was on the futon closer to her, and she could see his carrot hair sticking out in all directions.

She wanted to touch it.

Tooru tightened her hands on her water bottle to keep that impulse from winning through. She tip-toed around to look at his face. She hunched down with a fond smile. Kyou's face was scrunched up and he looked pissed off. She wondered if he was dreaming about fighting with Yuki.

There was a soft click and the door to the balcony slid down it's track. Tooru stood quickly, her heart leaping into her throat. There was a shadow on the other side of the curtain, someone was coming in. She gave a strangled gasp.

"Honda-san?" Yuki said poking his head through the curtain. "Did you have trouble sleeping?"

"Yuki-kun!" Tooru said and her breath rushed out of her. She stumbled back and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" He asked stepping over quickly.

She glanced at the pile of blankets on his futon. "I though Yuki-kun was sleeping there. I didn't know who it was coming in."

"We're on the fifth floor." He reminded her with a gentle smile. "It would be very hard to break in, especially from that balcony."

"I know," Tooru said, touching her temple, "Here. But here," she touched her heart, "doesn't know."

"I know that feeling." Yuki said.

"Mmph." Kyou said in his sleep and his frown deepened.

"Let's go talk on the balcony." Yuki whispered, not wanting the Cat to wake and interrupt this rare time alone with Tooru.

"Yes." Tooru whispered and followed him out. "Aaah," she cooed. "The moonflower is blooming again." She bent to caress the flowers soft petals. "When I woke up this morning they were closed up tight."

Yuki smiled. "I'm glad Honda-san likes it."

"I do." Tooru said sitting in one of the chairs by the plant and putting her bottle down. "When I come home I'm going to put it on my window sill."

"You might need to put it somewhere with a little more shade." Yuki said, leaning against the balcony rail. "But I can help you find a spot."

"I look forward to it." Tooru said, looking at the plant dreamily. She couldn't wait to be back in her own room. "Has Yuki-kun made many changes to the secret base?" she asked. She wanted to go visit it. A quiet day weeding and planting would be a dream come true. "Have the tulips bloomed?" She'd probably miss seeing them completely.

"Yes," Yuki said. "I'll bring you some of the blooms... they won't last much longer. I wish you could have seen them come up, you worked so hard with me to plant them."

"Mmmm." Tooru agreed, drawing up her knees on the chair and resting her head on her crossed arms. "But I bet I'll be home in time to see the sunflowers." He could tell from her tone that she wasn't sure about that.

Yuki turned his face further into the shadows so she wouldn't be able to see the sour look that crossed his features. The sunflowers wouldn't bloom until summer, he wanted her home well before that. He gave a little shake to his head.

"I'm surprised that Honda-san is awake." Yuki said, changing the subject. "I thought you'd be exhausted, you did so much today."

"I am tired." Tooru nodded. Just being around Yuki was making her feel more relaxed and she was starting to feel the late hour. "But nightmare-san woke me up." She shivered, the image of Yoshikawa standing at the end of her bed with his machete still lurking behind her eyelids. It was just waiting for her to fall asleep again.

"Nightmare?" Yuki asked. "Maybe talking about it would help?"

She shuddered, she didn't want to talk about it. That would mean she'd have to think about it. But Yuki was looking at her with a soft concerned look and she found herself explaining about the movie, the gore and the dream of Yoshikawa standing at the foot of her bed. The more she spoke the sillier she felt. Yoshikawa was a perfectly nice man who'd patted her back when she was crying in the theater, and hadn't minded at all that she'd gotten makeup all over his sleeve. Plus, he played the Baron on Mogeta.

"Dreams don't make sense." Yuki assured her. "Like you said, it's not what you know," he tapped his temple. "It's what you feel. Honda-san felt scared today, so she had scary dreams."

"Mmn." Tooru agreed, shivering a little.

Yuki frowned. If he'd just found a way to get her out of this she'd never had to go through today. "I'm sorry Honda-san."

"Eh?" Tooru had started to doze in the chair. It was dark on the balcony with only the moonlight to illuminate the boy opposite her. His face was in shadow and she couldn't see his expression. "Yuki-kun is? Why?"

"I should have found a way to get you out of all this." He said, confessions coming easy in the dark. "Honda-san never should have had to come to this apartment, or go to that movie. She should be at school everyday, and at home." He paused and whispered. "Our home."

Tooru felt a warmth spread through her middle. She'd been selfish. She'd been thinking how unhappy she was, how much she wanted to go home, how lonely she was. But Yuki was hurting too, and all he was worried about was her.

"Yuki-kun doesn't have anything to be sorry for." She'd been thinking about it a lot, how she'd come to be here. Ever since Daichi had asked her why she chose to do this work. "Like Kyou-kun said, if I didn't want to, I shouldn't have. It was because I said yes, and kept saying yes that I'm here." Yuki started to speak but she shook her head again. "Mother always said that it's your own actions that cause you the most damage. But Yuki-kun has been working very hard to make me comfortable, picking out this apartment with Shigure-san." She could feel Yuki's touches all over the apartment. In the kitchen there was a plant cutting growing roots on the windowsill.

"If Honda-san wants to "Say no," Yuki said. "She can. We made sure that you can quit at any time."

"I think now..." Tooru looked up at the stars, remembering the mess at Hana's house and the reporters gathering for her debut announcement. "That it wouldn't be a good idea." She clapped her hands. "But I did a very bad job at my photo shoot today!" She said cheerfully. "And Hiromi-san said I would be meeting with coaches tomorrow, soon they'll know I don't have any talents."

"Honda-san is good at a lot of things." Like making people feel better, saying the right thing at the right time, making the past seem less overwhelming, he thought.

Tooru blushed, he'd said it in such a heart felt tone. "But," she said trying to phrase it so it wouldn't sound like she was fishing for compliments, "not the things that matter to people like Sawatari-san."

"They're idiots." Yuki said firmly. "Worse than the Baka Neko." It was the worst insult he could think of.

Tooru giggled, and then interrupted herself with a yawn.

"Honda-san should be sleeping." Yuki said regretfully. He wanted to continue sitting here with her like this. It had taken so long for them to get to a point where she could talk to him without getting flustered and nervous. If one good thing could be taken away from this whole situation was the frequent phone calls to Hanajima's and now the cellphones had in some ways brought them closer. But better than any phone conversation was this, Tooru sitting completely relaxed in front of him.

Tooru pouted at the suggestion. He was pretty sure she wouldn't have made such a face if she knew how clearly he could see her and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Tomorrow will probably be as busy as today." Yuki reminded her. "And if you want it to go better you should be well rested." He stood and held out a hand to help her up.

She accepted it glumly. She was tired, but it was only Tuesday and Hiromi had said she probably wouldn't see Yuki and Kyou again until Saturday. She looked at Yuki when he didn't release her hand once she was up.

"Honda-san," he said seriously, so close she could make out the fine detail of his features, even in the gloom. "No matter what, don't let Sawatari or the others make you think you've done something wrong. Like tonight, Honda-san only told the truth about Yoshikawa's movie. Even if Honda-san can't say "no" yet to all of this, don't be afraid to say no to little things too." His long fingers tightened around her hand. "I want to be there to help protect Honda-san, to ask questions and make sure that she's being treated right." He bowed his head. "But since I can't, Honda-san has to be extra vigilant. And if for any reason Honda-san isn't sure about something say no."

"And I can call Yuki-kun." Tooru said. She'd only had the phone for two days and already she couldn't imagine being without it. "If I have questions, I can call Yuki-kun, right?"

"Anytime!" Yuki said quickly. "Of course. I'll do anything I can for Honda-san."

"Thank you." Tooru said softly, her insides wibbling over the intensity of his promise. "Would Yuki-kun stay with me a while after I lay down? I'm... I'm still a little scared." She whispered the last bit, ashamed.

"Until Honda-san falls asleep, I'll sit with her." Yuki said.

Tooru settled into bed, Yuki had grabbed one of the cushions and relaxed against the wall. "Is this really okay with Yuki-kun?" She asked, feeling guilty now that he'd actually agreed. "He has school tomorrow, he needs to sleep too."

He glanced at his watch. "It's not even late for me yet," he smiled. "After Honda-san falls asleep, I'll go to bed." He turned out the light and the room went dark.

Tooru rolled to her side and let her eyes adjust to the moonlight. Yuki was relaxed against the wall, wearing Shido's oversized sweatshirt and loose shorts. He gave Tooru a sweet smile and he closed his eyes into a light doze. She thought he'd never looked more princely. "Goodnight Yuki-kun." She whispered.

"Sleep well, Honda-san."

::0::0::

Tooru blinked and the room seemed to go to gloom to bright sun. Yuki had disappeared. She yawned and rolled over to look at her clock. She sat up. It was later than she'd thought. She'd have to move quickly if she was going to make Yuki and Kyou breakfast before they had to leave.

She trotted out to see if anyone else had woken up. No surprise, Yuki was still sound asleep in his futon. She could barely see him. He was burrowed under his blankets as if he was hiding from the bright light streaming into the room. She debated waking him up, but decided to let him sleep as long as possible. Who knew how long he'd sat awake in her room?

She heard a noise behind her in the kitchen and glanced at Kyou's futon. It was empty. "Kyou-kun?" She called, looking in the little kitchen.

He was standing over the stove cooking. He gave her an annoyed look as if he was angry to be discovered. "Oi, what are you doing up?"

"It's morning." Tooru said hurrying over. "Why is Kyou-kun cooking? I said that I would make fish this morning."

"Yeah, well." Kyou said defensively. "You cooked yesterday and made lunch for everyone." He gave her a dirty look. "I saw that live spot, you made eight lunches. What were you thinking? No wonder you were exhausted yesterday."

"It wasn't because of cooking!" Tooru protested. "Really, I liked doing it. I wanted to do something for everyone because they were doing so much for me. It's the least I could do."

"Maybe _I_ want to do something!" Kyou spat. "It's not like I'm the Rat and can help with your contracts and stuff."

Tooru flushed. "Kyou-kun doesn't have to." She knew what it was like to want help and not be able to. "But, thank you."

Kyou flushed. "Whatever."

"What is Kyou-kun making?" Tooru asked. "Can I help?"

"I, uh, made onigiri and I'm making fish." Kyou said. He looked at the plate of riceballs doubtfully. "I think I made enough for everyone." He didn't know how she did it. Everytime he looked at the pile it looked like not enough, but then when he went to make more it looked like too much. How did she seem to know exactly how much everyone was going to eat?

Tooru looked over the pile with an experienced eye. They might have enough if Harada decided not to eat with them again, but Shido would probably want more. And if Hiromi showed up early again there wouldn't be food for her. Plus, they needed more side dishes. "Why don't I make some Miso soup and a nice salad?" She smiled. "And maybe a few more onigiri, you can take them home for Shigure-san."

"Whatever you want." Kyou said, tension releasing from his shoulders. It wasn't like he'd expected her to look over what he'd made and call it crap, but it would have been awful she made some excuse to make something else.

"Did Kyou-kun already go for his run this morning?" She asked as she started taking out the salad fixings.

"Yeah, I woke up early. Damn Rat was snoring." Kyou muttered moving the fish around in the pan.

"Yuki-kun was?" Tooru giggled. She couldn't imagine it.

Kyou's lips twitched into a smile which he quickly hid in examining the fish. This was... nice. Maybe when she came home he could help her with breakfast, it'd be worth it to wake up an extra half hour. "That Shido guy is up too. He's out running now." Tooru made an interested noise and he continued talking, about things he'd seen on his run and the weather. They chatted about how school had gone when he'd arrived so late yesterday.

"The damn Yankee was a complete pest." he complained. "She made us tell her over and over what happened on the live spot. And that freaky girl just kept staring the whole time."

"Hana-chan and Uo-chan are back at school?" Tooru asked, mostly to keep him talking.

"Yeah, they get bothered some times by reporters asking about you, but they can handle themselves."

She frowned.

"Don't worry about it." Kyou said mussing her hair. "It hasn't been a big deal. There's nothing you can do about it anyway."

That didn't make her feel better. She was so useless. She was here doing a job she was no good at and causing everyone worry and trouble. She knew it was her fault that she'd gotten here, and she couldn't see a way out.

"Oi, oi, oi." Kyou said. "What the hell is with that face?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"It's nothing." Tooru said trying to screw her face up into a smile.

"What the you doing? That's even worse." Kyou said. He took the fish off the burner and turned his full attention to her. "What's wrong? Didn't you sleep enough last night?"

"I slept." Tooru said, bowing her head and concentrating on cutting apart the vegetables.

"Then why are you all...like _that?_" He asked pointing to her bowed shoulders and downcast expression. "You're supposed to be smiling that goofy smile." Tooru looked up at him confused. "It's weird any other way. It's like, you're not... _you._"

"It's... it's because I can't seem to do anything right." Tooru confessed. "Everyone is worrying about me and being bothered because of me."

"What exactly do you think you have to do?" Kyou asked, putting his hands on his hips. "What have you done wrong?"

"I tripped on the live spot," Tooru said in a rush, "and at the photo shoot, photographer-san said that I was no good, and at the movie party I fell asleep in the movie and said the wrong thing and made a mess of things."

"Dummy." Kyou said batting her lightly on the head. "No one hardly even noticed the that you tripped. "What did the photographer was an idiot. Mika and Kinomoto didn't seem to have a problem getting your picture. Just because he's no good shouldn't be your problem." He scratched his head. "I suppose falling asleep was pretty stupid, but just don't do that again. And, about what you said... did you lie?"

"No." Tooru shuddered. "Yoshikawa-san's movie was awful."

"Then you didn't say anything wrong." He said, unintentionally echoing Yuki's comments from the night before.

"But today... I meet with the coaches." Tooru said. "And they'll figure out that I don't know how to do anything."

"So what?" Kyou said, turning the heat back on the fish and going back to cooking. "The way I see it, they want you just the way you are. If they wanted someone else, someone who was good at dancing, or always knew the right thing to say or whatever then they wouldn't have been chasing after you so hard. They wanted you, probably because of your stupid smile." He looked over his shoulder at her. "So just be _you_. You know how to be you, don't you?"

"Yes!" Tooru said, feeling immensely cheered up.

"Make some more onigiri then." Kyou said. "And stop worrying about idiotic things."

"Yes." Tooru said trying to shake off worries about what the day would bring.

::0::0::

Harada finished his morning routine and nodded to Shido as he exited the bathroom. As the other bodyguard went in to take his shower Harada sniffed at the air. It smelled like the girl had cooked again. His stomach rumbled. He frowned wondering if he should just eat with the others or stick to his policy of not allowing her to feed him.

It was hard enough, with this kind of round the clock surveillance, to keep the professional distance between the client and bodyguard. But with the way she kept treating them like "friends" or "family" it was nearly impossible. That was dangerous. He frowned. But if he didn't eat with them, it might set an adversarial tone between him and the client. If something bad went down she had to be prepared to do what he said right away. If she got into the habit of arguing with him, that could cause a deadly delay.

Harada dropped his stuff into the bedroom. He'd have to talk to Shido. The other bodyguard was still green. Shido knew the entertainment stuff pretty well, but he hadn't been a bodyguard long. He'd never seen a really messy situation. He didn't _understand._

Putting his sunglasses in his pocket, Harada braced himself for another long day. He frowned as he walked into the living room. It was still in a shambles. One futon was folded up, but one of the boys was still sleeping. Harada grimaced. It wasn't right having these extra people around, extra complications. He'd signed up to protect one female idol, not a pack of teenagers.

Shido came up behind him, his nose in the air like a hunting dog. "Something smells good. I think it's fish again." He patted his stomach. "I'm going have to do more exercises so I won't gain weight."

"You could always not stuff your face." Harada muttered.

The doorbell rang. Harada immediately went on the defensive. He glanced at the room again trying to see it with an outsider's eye. He'd been in this line of work for a long time and he was sought after because he knew to protect a celebrity from more than just physical dangers.

"I'll get it!" Shido called as Tooru and Kyou stuck their heads out of the kitchen.

"Wait!" Harada said pushing him back. Geeze, he was as bad as the kids. Harada would have to talk to him today. "You two, back in the kitchen." He ordered the kids. He looked at Shido. "You stand next to me."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the orange-headed kid open his mouth to protest. The girl had sense to put a warning hand on his arm and they both disappeared out of sight. "Stand to my right." he said to Shido as he strode over to the door. "Keep whoever is at the door from getting in or seeing past us."

"Okay." Shido said, scratching his head. Harada rolled his eyes, at least Shido did what he was told.

Harada peeked through the peephole. It was the building manager, Sawatari had introduced them before they'd gone to pick up the girl. He was holding flowers.

He opened the door a crack. "Sir?" Harada said.

"H-hello!" The building manager said. "Um... Um... Harada wasn't it? Is Tooru-chan in?" He tried to peek around Harada, but could only see Shido. "We haven't met yet... And I have delivery for her." He held up the flowers. "A delivery man brought it to the door, but of course we didn't let him up." He craned his neck to try to see inside.

"Thank you." Harada said, opening the door enough to reach out a hand. "I'll see that Miz Honda receives the delivery. I'm afraid she's not up yet this morning."

"Oh." The man said looking disappointed. "Um... okay then. Please give Tooru-chan my regards." He handed over the flowers but didn't stop trying to look in the apartment, even as Harada closed the door.

"Here." Harada said thrusting the flowers at Shido. He looked over his shoulder at the kitchen. Tooru was peeping out. He frowned, when he told her to go into another room she should stay there until told to come out.

"Look, Miz Honda!" Shido said cheerfully. "You got flowers!"

She stepped out of the kitchen, the redhead just behind her. "Oh, how pretty!"

"Check them before you give them to her." Harada said. He shouldn't have to remind Shido of that.

"I was gonna." Shido said. He pulled the flowers out and examined the stems to make sure there were no pins or razors stuck between the stems. He shook them a little and plucked out the card. "Here you go."

Tooru took the card. "It's from Yoshikawa-san!" She read it over quickly. "It says thank you for my honest opinion and sorry for the tears." Shido gave her the flowers when he was done examining them, a bouquet of daises and baby's breath. "They're so sweet. I wonder if there are any vases?"

Kyou snorted. "The Rat is the one who picked out half the junk in this apartment. Of course there are vases."

"I wish I could have thanked the apartment manager." Tooru said to Harada. "It was nice of him to bring these up. I still haven't introduced myself."

"Tell Hiromi to make an appointment then." Harada said rudely.

"Oi-" Kyou started.

"Or did you want me to let him in to see you in your robe, with two young men in your apartment?" Harada interrupted. Did the girl have no sense that she was a celebrity or what that meant? He was a bodyguard, not a babysitter or a tutor. "And one is still sleeping!" He stomped over to Yuki, still burrowed in his futon. "Time to get up!"

"Oh!" Tooru tried to warn him. "Harada-san, don't-"

It was too late. Harada nudged Yuki with a toe and the rat responded quickly. He darted out a leg and swiped the legs out from underneath the bodyguard. Harada fell backwards onto the floor. Yuki turned over and put his head under his pillow with a grunt.

"Why you-!" Harada reached for the boy. He got to his knees and grabbed Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki brushed Harada's arm off his shoulder, and then adjusted his grip and flipped the large bodyguard on to his back. His face was blank and his eyes hooded and glassy as he pressed his elbow against Harada's throat. Harada struggled, but Yuki's lithe frame held more strength then he expected and the elbow was cutting off his air. Yuki put his head on Harada's chest and started to snore.

"D-damn k-k-id." He gasped.

"Yuki-kun!" Tooru said and thrust the flowers into Kyou's hand. "Please wake up!"

"He's still asleep?" Shido said. "I mean, Miz Honda, don't! It's dangerous!" Shido tried to stop her from going over to the struggling pair, but she slipped past.

"Yuki-kun!" She said, gently pushing him back. "Wake up."

Yuki sat back, braced against Harada. "Is it morning?" He asked sleepily.

The doorbell rang, and the door opened. "Good morning! It's just me!" Hiromi said as she walked in. "I got my key from Sawatari last night." She took in the apartment. Kyou stood by the kitchen, his arms full of flowers. Shido stood in the middle looking confused. Harada was flat on his back, with Yuki and Tooru on their knees on either side.

"Everyone ready to start the day?" She grinned.

::0::0::

_A.N. I hope this was worth the wait. For those I saw at Anime North, Anime Expo and Anime Next, thanks for all your kind encouragement. In some ways, despite the reviews and emails, I find it hard to believe anyone is reading these stories. Especially since I take so long to update them! But meeting readers in person is really motivating. Maybe that's why this chapter turned out so long. Next up is "This Heart of Mine," then "Discoveries". New chapters are posted first to my mailing list (link in my profile), second and my website...eventually.  
_


	17. scheduling!

_Sorry I've been away so long! I can't believe it took me this long to post something new. I'm really sorry, I've been super busy with my day job (I haven't even been getting lunches some days which means I can't write.) I've also begun going to cons again (So far Ohayocon, Anime Boston & Toracon... and I actually went to another, Rochecon, but it got canceled an hour after I arrived!) And this weekend I'll be heading to Toronto for Anime North, this time in the Dealer's Room instead of the Artist Alley._

_Of course I haven't all just been slaving, I also went on a trip to Mexico at the end of February... and then I was sick for almost a month after that. Not related actually, lol, it makes it sound like I was blaming Mexico!_

_Anyway, this chapter also gave me a lot of problems, because it didn't seem to want to go where I wanted it to. That's why it's so long (nearly forty pages, and I fought to keep it under that.) But I hope that it makes up for the length of time it took me to write it. _

_Please feel free to point out errors and problems. _

_-Merrow_

Spotted Chapter 17: Scheduling!

:0:0:

"Okay, let's have this out." Hiromi said. She sniffed the air. "Over breakfast, of course." She looked at Kyou, Yuki and the bodyguards. "You guys get the table back in order. Tooru-chan and I will get the table settings." She plucked the flowers out of Kyou's hand. "And we'll put these in a vase. Oh, how pretty!" She disappeared into the kitchen.

Everyone looked at each other, bemused.

"Now!" Hiromi said peeking her head of the kitchen.

Once they had righted the living room, were all sitting around the table and served, Hiromi tapped the table with her juice glass. "Alright then, let's work this out."

Harada started immediately. "Miz Hiromi, you gotta keep these kids out! They don't listen! They're causing all sort of risks-"

"What the hell!" Kyou slapped his hand down on the table. "We aren't doing anything-"

"ENOUGH!" Hiromi yelled, startling everyone into silence. She gave Kyou a glare. "We're going to take turns, so no interrupting." She turned to Harada. "Instead of making demands, why don't you tell them what risks they're causing. They're new to this, remember?"

"That ain't no excuse." Harada huffed. Hiromi just leveled a stern look at him. He sighed and spread his hands. "The building manager came by this morning and they were still sleepin' on the floor, right out here. I told 'em not to stay over and they told Miz Honda not to listen to me."

"That's pretty serious." Hiromi said looking at Tooru. "Is this true?"

"We simply told Honda-san it was up to her who spent the night here. Harada-san doesn't have a say in that." Yuki said flatly.

Hiromi sighed and folded her hands on the table. "Do you know why we assigned Harada to protect Tooru-chan?" She asked Yuki. "It wasn't random you know. Both Shido, Harada, and even me, were chosen for specific reasons."

Yuki didn't say anything.

"Harada has been a bodyguard for our model and idol pool of talent for over ten years. We assign him when we feel the talent is especially vulnerable or might need extra help. Harada is expert at protecting idols from themselves." Hiromi explained, waving a finger and setting her bangles jangling.

"Danger is more then people who want to hurt you physically, Tooru-chan. If that building manager had seen two young men in here with you, he would have gone right down to those waiting reporters. It wouldn't matter if they didn't know who they were, it would be "Tooru-chan's Wild Party! Two men at once!" or some other nonsense."

Hiromi held up a hand before any of them could speak. "Your reputation would have plummeted, and Rising Stars would probably drop you. But, that doesn't mean the scandal would go away. If you think the reporters are bad now, imagine three times as many. And they'd be the rabid, sell-their-mom-out-for -a-snap type of reporter. And if they couldn't find a story they'd make up one, a bad one." She looked at them seriously, folding her hands in front of her and leaning forward. "From what I understand, if something like that were to happen you and your friends couldn't meet anymore, right?"

Tooru nodded.

"That's not Harada's main concern." Hiromi said plainly. "But he knows it would make a difference in your career and that _is_ his concern. When Harada tells you to do something, there is a reason." She turned to Harada. "And you should be a bit more willing to explain."

"That ain't the way it works." Harada said. "If it were something dangerous she can't be askin' me "why." Like this morning I told her and the kid to hide in the kitchen, if she stopped to ask me why the guy woulda seen her 'n him in their night clothes."

"But you would have had time last night to explain it, when they were discussing staying over." Hiromi said wagging a finger again. "But you probably got all pissy that they just weren't doing what you were saying, right?"

Harada frowned.

"And don't you smirk, Shido." Hiromi said, catching the other bodyguard flat-footed. "You're working with Harada to learn from him. Did you ask why the boys shouldn't stay?"

"No, ma'am." Shido answered, looking like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "I thought he just didn't want more people around."

"This is going to be an adjustment period for everyone." Hiromi said with a sigh. "We're all going to have to make compromises. Harada, the boys are going to be around. They're Tooru-chan's friends, so you're going to have to make some concessions about them being here. Boys," she looked at Yuki and Kyou, "things have _changed._ When Harada says something it's not just because he's trying to hassle you. He has a reason, and he's very good at his job so it's probably a _good_ reason. Are we all on the same page?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now, let's lay some ground rules." Hiromi raised one perfectly manicured nail. "Number one, no unannounced visits."

Both Yuki and Kyou started to protest.

"Seriously guys! Tooru-chan's schedule is going to be _crazy_ for the next couple of weeks. We're going to have interviewers and clients over, and who knows who else. You want to keep your friendship with her secret you can't just show up." Hiromi looked at them seriously. "I'll schedule you time with her. I'll try to work with you as much as possible, but we can't have surprises."

"I wanna come over in the mornings." Kyou said. "Before school, like I did yesterday. Put _that_ in your schedule book." He crossed his arms and dared her to protest.

Hiromi opened up her date book and clicked her pen. "You'll be gone by what time each morning?"

"Um." Kyou said, surprised she was actually doing it.

"Kyou-kun has to be at school by eight-thirty." Tooru said helpfully.

"So I'll mark down no appointments before eight, if possible." Hiromi said. "If I need to schedule anything that early I'll let you know in advance." She looked up at Yuki, pen poised. "And you? Same time?"

"Ah." Yuki said. Get up early in the morning? He wanted to, for her... but could he?

"Yuki-kun isn't a morning person." Tooru said. She looked at Yuki. "And Yuki-kun has lots of school activities."

"What about at night?" Yuki said collecting himself. "I used to pick up Honda-san from work around eleven. She'd be home most nights around then, wouldn't she?"

"She should be." Hiromi said nodding. "But, no guarantees. Okay, no appointments before eight, none after ten-thirty or so." She wagged a finger at Tooru. "No staying up too late! You need to be rested!"

"Yes! Of course!" Tooru clapped, happier then she had been in days.

"Now, if my watch is right, you boys are late for school." Hiromi said, looking at the gold watch buried among the bangles on her wrist.

"Oh, no!" Tooru said, "And I haven't made lunch yet!"

"It's fine." Kyou said mussing her hair and standing.

Yuki nodded. "We can buy today." He wasn't entirely happy. He got the feeling Hiromi was "handling" them, and he was suspicious of her true motives. She did work for Sawatari after all. "I'll see you tonight." He smiled. At least there was that.

"Tonight." Tooru said happily, walking them to the door.

"Honda-san, remember what we talked about last night." Yuki said, squeezing her hands and pitching his voice low and just for her. "You can always say no."

She nodded and returned the squeeze. She looked at Kyou. "I'll see Kyou-kun tomorrow morning." She grinned. "I'll make the fish this time!"

"Yeah, whatever." Kyou said, but his lips twitched. "Don't worry about it if you're tired. And don't twist yourself up trying to be something you're not." He pointed at her. "Just be you."

"Me." She agreed, though she didn't know how she'd do that.

:0:0:

"So?" Hiromi said squirming in her seat as Tooru made room for Shido to squeeze in next to her in the town car."Are you excited?"

"Excited?" Tooru repeated. Was she supposed to be? Did the nameless dread she was feeling at the thought of meeting with the coaches count as excitement?

"It's your first office day!" Hiromi said cheerfully. "You'll meet your coaches and teachers but you're also going to be meeting your coworkers. Some of them are even younger then you, and been working a long time already."

"Long time?" Tooru repeated. "But Sawatari-san said that most idols only last for a year."

"Well, yeah." Hiromi said, flipping open her schedule book and ticking something off. "As idols! But a lot graduate to full time careers as models, or actresses, or talk show hosts... some even become managers and assistants." She looked up and winked.

Tooru goggled. "Hiromi-san...?"

"Yup! Though I don't expect you to remember me, I was only fourteen when I debuted," She snapped her book shut and tapped her temple with it. "That's almost...wow...10 years ago now! My stage name was Cute Hika-chan." She grinned, and touched her nose with one finger and pointed out to an imaginary crowd with her other hand. She raised her voice an octave. "Hika-chan loves each and every one of you! So please support me! Bye-bye means Ja-ne!" She laughed at herself. "That was my catch phrase."

"Ah..." Tooru said.

"Don't even try to make sense of it." Hiromi said waving a hand. "It doesn't make sense, that's why it was considered cute." She sighed. "It was a lot of fun while it lasted, but then I grew up and I wasn't so cute anymore. My production house dropped me and I got traded around a couple of others. Not many companies are like Rising Stars." She said. "Most companies drop you like a hot potato once you stop selling."

"Oh, well," she said bobbing her head side to side, earrings jangling. "But I love my job now. It's fun in it's own way." She grinned and wrinkled her nose. "I get to meet people like Tooru-chan."

Tooru smiled. "I'm glad I met Hiromi-san too." But inside she felt worse. What did she mean that Rising Stars wasn't like other companies? Wouldn't she be able to stop working for them after her year of popularity went away? She'd hoped it would be sooner then that, much sooner. But what if they didn't let her go...

"Don't look so worried." Hiromi said putting a finger between Tooru's eyebrows. "You'll get wrinkles." She leaned close. "Don't worry, everyone is just going to love you."

:0:0:

"Too short." The immaculate man declared, looking her up and down. Tooru glanced at Hiromi in confusion. The man was only an inch or two taller then she was.

"Make do." Hiromi said wagging a manicured fingernail through the air in reprimand as she walked to the back of the room. She rooted through a wardrobe there, speaking over her shoulder as she continued."We've got clients lining up to use her."

The man looked aghast. "For what?"

"Couple of ads, a magazine article, a calender and we're thinking maybe a photo-book." Hiromi straightened, stuffing something under her arm as she took out and looked at her day planner. "First ad shoots tomorrow, it's a cooking accessories line."

"Tomorrow? What am I, a miracle worker?" The man threw up his arms. "Who's shooting it?"

"We've convinced them to use Kinomoto."

"Kinomoto-san?" Tooru perked up. She liked the round little man. If she had to do another photo shoot she'd feel much better knowing it was him she'd be in front of.

"Well, thank god." The little man said dramatically. "That man can get a chair to respond." He looked Tooru up and down critically. "So we're obviously going for the girl-next-door type. She's not going to be doing any fashion is she?"

"Some, for magazines. Nothing too far from what we saw in Spotted."

"Nothing live?" He settled into a scowl. "Please tell me I don't have to teach her to walk."

Tooru looked up at Hiromi in confusion. She already knew how to do that, didn't she?

"Not right away." Hiromi said cheerfully as she walked back "Now quit being a puss and let me introduce you properly. Tooru-chan, this is Chiaki." She waved a hand at the short man. "He'll be your coach for modeling. For a while you'll be working one on one, then we'll put you in a class with some of the others."

"We have got a _lot _of work to do." Chiaki circled her again. "What are we going to do about her weight? What's your calorie intake?"

"Calorie?" Tooru repeated, starting when she realized he was waiting for her to answer.

He threw up his hands. "How much do you eat? We've definitely got to put you on a diet!"

Tooru gaped at him. "W-we do?"

"Of course!" The man reached forward and grasped her hips. "Look at these! You think this is _normal?_" Tooru squeaked as he slid his hands up to her waist and under the hem of her shirt and pinched her with each hand. "And I shouldn't be able to grab anything here!"

"Bu...ah...uh..." Tooru couldn't get her mind working.

"Chiaki!" Hiromi smacked him on the back of the head with her planner book. "Good lord. You're going to get us sued someday!"

"You see what I'm saying, right?" Chiaki asked, crossing his arms and completely unapologetic.

Hiromi sighed and shook her head, but didn't disagree. "Tooru-chan, I need you to change into a leotard." She handed her the bundle of cloth. "It will be easier to move around in, and you've got dance right after this in the same room. You might as well get changed now." She gave a lazy flick of her bangled wrist towards the side. "The dressing room is right over there."

Tooru took the black leotard and numbly walked into the dressing room. It was a locker room and she retreated to a back corner for privacy. She quickly changed and started back towards the dance hall room. She paused by a full length mirror.

Tooru pinched a little bit of skin between her forefinger and thumb. She hadn't ever really paid much attention to her weight before. Did this little bit of skin really mean that she was fat? She looked back in the mirror and sighed. She'd never felt so dumpy and unattractive in her life.

"Oh, fresh meat!" A voice sing-songed behind her.

Tooru started and spun. There were a trio of girls in sporty leotards and shorts. They were wispy and thin, with long limbs and hair done up in buns and ponytails. They looked mussed and a little tired, like they'd been working hard. Tooru thought she might have seen them dancing in the studio on the other side during her tour of the studio complex.

"Ugh, that's gross." A girl with brown hair and sweet, heart shaped face said. She elbowed a girl with impossibly large eyes. "Enough people treat us like meat, we don't have to do it to each other too." The third girl, with dyed light brown hair, bangs and a ponytail, just snorted. The sweet faced girl stepped forward and held out her hand with a friendly smile. "I'm Licca." She gestured to the girl with the large eyes, "This is Blythe, and that's Jenny." Licca grinned, "We're the Dolls."

"I know you!" Blythe said before Tooru could even open her mouth. She pointed at Tooru excitedly. "Tooru-chan, from the _Death Has No Honor _preview!" Blythe grabbed Jenny's arm. "Remember? I told you, she was the one who, like, _totally_ dissed the movie and was all sloppy and messy on camera!"

"Oh, yeah." Jenny looked Tooru up and down. "I remember hearing about that, you lost a bunch of your invites over that. You better not have screwed it up for Sho or Shun. They were with you at the party weren't they? This is an important time for them."

"I-" Tooru started.

"This is why people don't like you, Jenny." Licca scolded. "I'm sure she didn't mean to mess up. She's new, be nice."

Jenny just crossed her arms and gave Tooru a flat look.

"I heard you talked to Director Daichi and Yoshikawa all night." Blythe chattered. "Were they very mad that you screwed up _so_ bad after they were _so_ nice to you?"

"Ano..." Tooru could feel her cheeks heating in embarrassment. "When Daichi-san called later I did apologize."

"Daichi called you? Oh, man, oh, man!" Blythe jumped in place, clapping her hands gleefully. "He must've been _so_ mad if he called to chew you out!"

"Well, that's just great!" Jenny waved a hand around. "Now he's not going to want to use any of us for his projects! He's going to think all of Rising Stars is like _her._"

"Oh, no." Licca said, "Don't we have an audition for that music VJ job on HotMusic later today? Daichi-san is the producer for that, do you think he'll hold it against us?"

"Um, Um..." Tooru tried to interrupt. "I don't think Daichi-san was too upset."

"Even if he accepted your apology he was probably just being polite."Jenny said dismissively. "He wouldn't have called to complain about it if he wasn't upset."

"That wasn't why he called." Tooru said quickly. "He wanted to ask more questions about the zodiac."

"What, he just called to talk?" Jenny asked sarcastically, hand on hip.

"Yes." Tooru nodded. "Daichi-san had some questions about the Zodiac."

"Why would he call you?" Blythe asked, flopping down on one of the benches in the dressing room and staring at her with huge eyes. "That's, like, _so_ totally weird. How does that even come up in conversation? Are you, like, an astrologer or something?"

"Um...er... no..." Tooru twisted her fingers together. These girls were intense and disarming, especially when they all crowded in like they were now. "Well, it's because the project is about the zodiac and Daichi-san asked my opinion. I like the zodiac a lot."

"His next project is based on the zodiac?" Jenny's voice was incredulous. "And he's discussing it with _you?_ Why?"

Tooru didn't know how to answer that and was thankfully excused when another gaggle of girls walked into the dressing room. One of the new girls squealed.

"Oh my god, Tooru-chan!" She ran over, a petite, big-eyed girl with a shaggy pixie haircut. She grabbed Tooru's hands in hers and squeezed them. "I heard that Yoshikawa sent you flowers! That's so awesome! He never shows any interest in anyone!" She pressed a hand to her chest. "I'm Mari, and I'd love to be in one of his movies! If you talk to him again can you mention me? I'm totally down for any kind of action role!"

"Forget Yoshikawa! I'm so jealous, Sho never talks to me and I've been in three of his videos!" Another girl gushed. "And he hugged you!"

"I've never even met him," pouted another girl. "And I've worked here as a model since before he was even signed. Is he as nice as he seems on TV?"

"Sho-san is very nice." Tooru nodded, overwhelmed.

"Can you give me his phone number?" One of the other girls asked. "I saw on TV that he gave it to you."

"How can you even ask that?!" Jenny yelled. "She can't just give out Sho's number to anyone!"

"Whaaaat?" Another girl whined. "It's not fair, we all work with him! Why should the Noob get his number and the rest of us don't?"

The first girl nodded. "And I promise I won't call him! It would just make me happy to have his number in my phone." She scuffed at the floor with a slippered toe. "Maybe I'd text him once and a while...just to tell him that I'm soooo in love with him." She squealed, jumping in place and clapping.

"Don't do it!" Jenny commanded Tooru.

Tooru hadn't planned on it, but was a taken aback by Jenny's insistence.

"Tooru-chan? What happened, did you get lost?" Hiromi peeked in the door leading to the modeling studio. Her lips formed a "o" with her mouth and saw the girls surrounding Tooru. "Oh, hi girls! I'm glad you've met."

"Why?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow and looking the woman up and down.

"Go on into the main office and see. Sawatari will explain everything." Hiromi beamed. "All I can say is you'll be spending a lot of time together."

Tooru swallowed. She didn't know what to think about that. Licca seemed nice, but she found Blythe disconcerting and Jenny intimidated her. Jenny didn't look too happy about it either. The girl spun on her heel and stormed out of the dressing room the way she'd come in, followed by her group mates. Tooru watched them go with sick feeling in her stomach. She was pretty sure they misunderstood what had happened with Daichi and Yoshikawa.

Hiromi made a shoo-ing motion at the other girls in the locker room. "I know you girls are expected somewhere, go on, go on." She beckoned Tooru. "Let's not keep Chiaki waiting. He's being a big enough sourpuss and this isn't your last appointment. We've still got the acting coach, the stylist, the dance coach-"

Tooru lost track of them all as she followed Hiromi into the studio.

:0:0:

"Maybe we should stop by and see her." Uo-chan mused, reclining back in the grass. "I want to see what kind of place you guys managed to pull together." She glanced at the two cousins sitting across from them. Now that the furor had died down, they'd taken to eating lunch outside and discussing Tooru's situation.

"We should bring a housewarming gift." Hana-chan agreed. "And I would like to properly meet these...bodyguards. We did not have a chance to speak at my house." She sipped on a juice box she'd brought for lunch.

Yuki and Kyou exchanged glances, that was something they'd both like to see.

"I'm supposed to visit her tonight." Yuki said before Kyou could open his mouth. The cat snorted and flopped back on the grass, in an attempt not to look upset. "It will be late, but if you wished to-"

The group flinched as a whole when Yuki suddenly sprang to his feet and scrabbled for his pocket.

"It's my phone!" He explained, his princely calm completely missing. "Honda-san is calling!" He pulled out the vibrating phone he'd been sitting on and flipped it open. "Honda-san?" He said eagerly. "No, no... I had it on because it's lunch time. Is Honda-san eating too?"

Kyou tried to pretend he didn't care, but sat up so he might have a better chance of catching snippets of her voice. Uo-chan caught his eye and smirked. The boy flushed red. "What are you staring at, Yankee!?"

"Oh, how disappointing." Hana-chan said, stopping the burgeoning argument cold. She was looking at Yuki. His shoulders were slumped.

"No, I understand..." Yuki said. "I'll make sure that Momiji records it, and we'll all watch tonight. Oh, and tomorrow too."

"Watch what?" Uo-chan asked.

"Ah, just a moment, Honda-san. The others are here, let me explain." Yuki covered the receiver with his hand. "Honda-san has been booked on to an interview show tonight, and another tomorrow morning."

"Wow! Already?" Uo-chan scratched her head. "Which ones?"

"What were the show names?" Yuki asked, he listened for a moment and then replied. "The _Late Tonight Show_, that's tonight."

"Obviously." Snorted Kyou.

Yuki gave him a dirty look, "And tomorrow morning is _Today's Breakfast Hour_."

"Wow!" Uo-chan said. "She's going to be on _Late Tonight_ with Tadashi?! That's huge!"

"Mother and Grandmother watch _Breakfast Hour_ every day." Hana-chan said calmly. "It's the highest rated show for the morning hour. I've never seen it."

"Why not?" Kyou asked.

"It's a live show at seven." Hana-chan said. "I don't usually rise by that hour."

"Live show?" Kyou frowned. If the show went on live at seven am...

"Honda-san told me to tell you not to come over tomorrow morning." Yuki said, confirming the cat's fears. "She'll be gone before five to get to the studio." He looked at the girls, "And tonight she'll be gone until late to film the show for the Late Tonight show, and since she's getting up so early she can't take visitors after."

"Ha!" Kyou said pointing at him, "So you can't see her neither!"

Yuki just gave him a dirty look. "I already saw Honda-san today," he said pleasantly into the phone. "And I'm sorry I'll miss you tonight, but we'll get to see each other tomorrow." He threw a triumphant look at Kyou. "Uotani-san and Hanajima-san might stop by some evening as well. They'd like to see your apartment."

On the other end Tooru gave an excited squeak that made both Shido and Hiromi jump. Harada just rolled his eyes and kept eating his lunch. "Really? Oh, yes, I'd love that!"

Hiromi waved her hand at Tooru, getting her attention. "Love what?" she mouthed, spelling it out with her chopsticks.

"Yuki-kun might bring Hana-chan and Uo-chan tomorrow night!" Tooru said excitedly and then back into the phone. "Oh, no, sorry! I was talking to Hiromi-san."

Tilting her head to the side thoughtfully, Hiromi let the Tooru chatter with Yuki while she checked her schedule book. She tapped the table to get the girl's attention.

"Oh...just a minute Yuki-kun, Hiromi-san-" Tooru put her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "Yes, sorry? Am I taking too long?"

"No, that's not it... but you do have to eat your lunch before you take your dance class. No, I just wanted to warn you that might have to cancel tomorrow too." Hiromi said.

Tooru's face fell and her hand slipped off the mouth of the receiver."Tomorrow night _too?_"

"Sawatari's said to block off from six to "late" for some kind of dinner meeting." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have details yet, so I don't know when you'll be back or who you'll be with when you do. It'd probably better if they come over another night. If it's early enough when you get back, Yuki can still come over, but he should wait until you call."

"Oh." Tooru sighed. "Yuki-kun- Oh," She looked down and played with the ends of her hair. "You heard? Yes, then... I'll call tomorrow if it's early enough."

"Miz Honda, you should eat your lunch." Shido said. "You want some time to digest before you do somethin' like dancin'. You'll get sick otherwise."

"I have to go." Tooru said, trying to sound cheerful. "I'm sorry I won't see Yuki-kun tonight, but hopefully tomorrow..."

"And soon Honda-san will return to school and you'll see everyone every day." Yuki said, trying to sound cheerful though the sunny day felt like it had been leeched of color. "And, even though Honda-san won't see us tonight, we'll all be watching her on TV."

"Then it will almost be like having everyone with me." Tooru said, even though she knew it wasn't like that at all.

"Tooru-chan..." Hiromi gestured to Tooru's untouched store-bought bento.

"Oh, yes," Tooru said. "I'm sorry Yuki-kun, but I have to go."

"Call me tonight Honda-san." Yuki said urgently, the words slipping out before he could help himself. "No matter how late."

"I will." Tooru promised. "Goodbye Yuki-kun." She hung up before her misery could leak through.

"Miz Honda-" Shido started again gesturing to her lunch.

Tooru picked up her chopsticks and started in on her bland lunch. "Yes, sorry. I'll hurry."

:0:0:

Kyou yelped and jumped to his feet, clapping his hand over his pocket.

The teacher looked at him blandly. "Is there something I can help you with Souma-san?" The rest of the students nervously tittered, breaking the shocked silence.

The cat was about to answer when the phone in his pocket vibrated against his thigh again. "Erg!" Tooru had to know he was in class and she was the only one with his number. Why would she be messaging him now? He glanced at Yuki. The rat's eyes widened and he glanced at Kyou's hand, it gripped the phone through his pant pocket. Maybe she assumed he had it off during school hours? Or, what if it was an emergency?

"Souma-san, if you're through with your disruption, please sit down. We'll discuss your punishment after class."

"Bathroom!" Kyou said and dashed out of the room when it buzzed again. He ignored the teacher's sputtering and his classmates laughter. Instead of heading for the bathroom he ran for the roof. He dug his phone out as he went.

"I'm OK," He read the first message out loud. "What the hell does that mean?" He muttered.

He threw himself outside and onto the roof, his focus oh his phone. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it as he paged to the next message. '_dnt worry_' it said. "Well, I wasn't before!" He shouted. "How am I not supposed to worry when you send stupid messages like this?!" There was one last message.

'_I'll be fine. G2G, have 2 turn off phone. TTYL._'

"Stupid! Moron! Dummy!" Kyou slid down into a crouch, his weight against the wall. His thumbs worked furiously over the keypad. _'What do u mean? Did something happen?' _He stared at the screen, waiting for a response. "Baka!" He said and typed out. "Don't turn off your phone!" He jabbed send.

"Dammit." Kyou sighed What was she thinking sending such strange messages?

:0:0:

"It's hard to believe that someone we know is going to be on the _Late Tonight Show._" Shigure mused, nibbling on a cookie. In Tooru's absence he'd fallen back into bad habits and had stocked up on pre-packaged snacks. His study was littered with empty wrappers. He sighed and threw another wrapper on the floor.

Yuki shrugged, leaning on his hand and concentrating on the end of the eleven o'clock news cast. If it weren't for this stupid show he'd be _with_ Tooru right now, not watching her on TV. He didn't care how famous the Late Tonight Show was, he was already inclined to hate it.

"Do you watch it often?" he asked idly, trying to keep his mind off his missed meeting. At least she'd promised to call.

"Almost every night," Shigure grinned at Yuki. "I'm surprised you haven't seen it, since you're usually up late enough. Oh, but you're usually walking Tooru-chan home at this hour, aren't you?"

Yuki ignored the dog's teasing. He focused on Kyou when he had the poor sense to choose that moment to snore. The rat didn't know what had gotten into the cat in school, but he suspected it had something to do with Tooru. The cat had come back to class pissed off (even more than usual) and had run out to his surrogate father's dojo the minute class ended. He'd only wandered in about a half hour ago, and had stretched out in front of the TV and fallen right asleep, clutching his cell phone. He wouldn't tell anyone what Tooru had messaged him.

Frowning, Yuki lashed out with a foot when the cat snored again. He scored a solid hit to the small of Kyou's back. "Baka Neko, stop making all that noise. If you're just going to sleep, go to bed. I don't want to hear your snoring."

"Damn Rat!" Kyou dropped his phone and clutched his back. "What the hell! I was just resting my eyes!"

"Resting your eyes?" Yuki sneered. "Right. When does resting your eyes involve snoring like a buzz saw?"

"I was not snoring!" Kyou yelled, getting into the argument. He was so tired of being worried. Being angry was so much easier.

"The show is starting." Shigure pointed out.

Both Yuki and Kyou paused to see an older man, with graying hair and an expensive tailored suit, tug on his tie and start to speak.

"She's not on yet." Kyou said dismissively, and turned back to Yuki scowling.

"He's still doing his monologue. " Yuki agreed. He looked back at the cat. "You _were to_ snoring, loud enough that I'm sure people from the street could hear!"

"Well, _so_ sorry that I disturbed you. If it bothers you so much why don't you leave!" Kyou yelled.

"Make me!" Yuki scoffed. "Oh, that's right, you can't. Even though you talk so big about beating me, you've never been able-"

"Mmm." Shigure said. "Tooru-chan's going to cook on air."

"She's what?" Yuki switched gears instantly, looking at the TV.

"Why?" Kyou asked settling himself back down into a seat. "I thought this was a talk show."

"You'd know," Shigure said, his snapping eyes the only thing that betrayed his anger, "if you'd stop arguing long enough to listen to what's going on around you."

Kyou bristled and opened his mouth to argue, but Yuki cut him off with a glare. "Sorry." The rat said. "What did we miss?" The show had cut to commercial, so there was no help coming from that quarter.

"Usually they have a segment with an older lady they call the "Cookie Lady." She's won all sorts of awards." Shigure explained. "She's pretty feisty." Shigure chuckled and waved a hand. "They have her teach Tadashi how to make a recipe or she does interviews of events and brings her cookies to hand out. It's a pretty funny bit."

"So what?" Kyou asked, just wanting to know what was going on and sick of the long explanations.

"So she was supposed to come on and teach Tadashi how to make gingerbread men tonight, but she's sick. So Tooru is going to substitute and teach him how to make octopus wieners instead."

Kyou frowned, still confused. He hardly ever watched TV, and wondered if all talk shows were this strange. "Oh."

"It's back on." Yuki said, and they all turned to watch.

They had to suffer through some stupid banter between the host and the leader of his band. That was followed by a short sketch where the host showed misprinted menus from local restaurants and advertisements with funny misspellings. Kyou started to nod off again, but jerked awake when the first guest entered, a noisy manga artist whose title was being made into a movie. They bantered loudly for a while and even Yuki found his eyes starting to droop.

"As you know, the Cookie Lady was supposed to come in and show me how to make some of her famous cookies tonight. Unfortunately Flo came down with a little stomach bug-"

"Hopefully not food poisoning!" The manga artist quipped.

"No, no, that's an awful thing to say." Tadashi chuckled. "No. But we're lucky! We've got a pinch hitter! Did you hear that, Rei?"

"Oh?" The band leader slung his guitar to the side. "So we still get our munchies tonight?"

"Yes!" He clapped his hands. Tadashi stood up and walked towards the center of the stage, now complete with two stove top hotplates and a series of ingredients. "But instead of cookies we're going to have a treat I used to get from my mom. Octopus wieners! I try to get my wife to make them, but she won't give me wieners."

"I'd like to give your wife a wiener," joked the band leader.

"Yours about this size too?" Tadashi joked, picking up and waggling a cocktail wiener at him. "She doesn't like wieners, she likes sausage." The audience laughed at the off-color joke. "Now let's all settle down, we've got a sweet young girl coming out to teach me how to make these. You might remember her from yesterday's premier of "_Death Has No Honor,_" Miss Honda Tooru!"

The curtain behind the stage parted and one of her bodyguards gingerly held her had as she walked out onto the stage.

"What the hell!" Kyou shouted, any sleepiness gone. "What happened to her?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Yuki shot back, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Tooru-chan!" Tadashi exclaimed, "What happened? You look like you've been in a fight!"

"You know, man, I knew Yoshikawa is tough, but he didn't have to react like that to your review." Rei, the band leader, joked from his side of the stage.

Tooru looked up, she'd been carefully watching her steps. She had one eye covered by pad of gauze and bandages that looped around her head. The left side of her face was swollen and from what could be seen under bandages, angry and bruised. "Oh, no, no! Of course Yoshikawa-san didn't do this!" She waved a hand. "No!" She let herself be guided over to the stove. Shido transfered her hand to Tadashi and quickly retreated behind the curtain. "He's a very kind man, he even sent me flowers this morning. He would never do something like this! Really!"

"Okay, okay!" Tadashi laughed, squeezing her hand. "I believe you! But what happened? Are you okay?"

"Oh yes!" Tooru said, smiling. "I'm fine!" She looked out at the audience and the camera. "I don't want anyone to worry."

Shigure and the boys looked at each other. That was obviously a message to them.

"So that's what she meant." Kyou muttered, squeezing his phone. "Don't worry. That idiot!"

Yuki shot a questioning glance at Kyou, but held off saying anything when Tooru continued on screen.

"It was an accident." Tooru patted her bandaged eye. "It looks much worse then it is. Doctor-san put some creams and things on it to keep the swelling down so it will heal faster. The bandage isn't really necessary."

"But what happened?" Tadashi repeated.

"I was kicked." Tooru said sheepishly, her cheeks coloring.

"Kicked?" Chorused Tadashi, Yuki, Kyou and Shigure. "By who?" asked Tadashi.

"Oh, no, not kicked. It's more... I walked into someone's foot." Tooru hastened to explain. "You see, today was the day I met some of the coaches at Rising Stars to see what kind of work they might have me do. When I met Dancing-san, I'm sorry I can't remember Dancing-san's name, I met so many people today..." she trailed off when the audience laughed, bit her lip and then started again.

"But when I met Dancing-san, she had me join in with the others to see, um, um, my level?" She looked up at Tadashi anxiously, "I think that's what she called it... I don't know what that means." The audience laughed again, and she jumped. "Eh-heh-heh." She laughed nervously. "Anyway, there were a lot of Dancer-sans! They were all so pretty, I filled up my phone!" She held up her cellphone, and everyone laughed.

She bit her lip. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked Tadashi in a whisper, easily broadcast over her mike. "Everyone is laughing." The audience roared at this and she looked nervously between the camera/audience and Tadashi.

"No, no." Tadashi said, laughing himself. "Just go on with your story. Did someone kick you because you took their picture?"

"Oh! Oh!" Tooru wagged her hands. "No! It's just that... when I got in line I tried to follow along but I got confused. Then everyone went this way," she turned to the right, "only, I went _that_ way," she faced the left. "And BAM!" She clapped her hands together. "Dancer-san's foot was right there!" Everyone laughed again and she looked at the audience in distress. "I was really worried!" She said. "I thought I hurt Dancer-san's foot!" Tooru looked down at her hands. "It would be terrible if Dancer-san couldn't dance because of my head."

"Your head is that hard?" Tadashi laughed.

"Well, Dancer-san did have a limp. But Doctor-san said it wasn't sprained." Tooru explained earnestly. She put a hand over her heart. "I was so glad!"

Tadashi chuckled. "That is a relief, and your head?"

Tooru knocked herself on the head (the unbandaged side) and made a face. "I'm fine! But because I hit foot-san in the face, I made a lot of trouble for other people. My photo shoot had to be canceled and everything." She clapped her hands. "But I can still cook for Tadashi-san!"

He bowed, "I'm honored! Let's get down to business. Where do we start?"

Tooru started to explain, slowly. "Well, first, we need to prepare the hotdogs."

"You mean the wieners?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes!" Tooru smiled. "First you slice off the bottom." She took a knife and sliced off the tip.

"Ouch, that looks painful!" Tadashi cried and the audience laughed.

"Jackass." Kyou muttered, and Yuki was inclined to agree.

"You think so?" Tooru turned to Tadashi, her knife in hand. Tadashi threw his hands up protectively.

"Watch where you point that!" Tadashi exclaimed, covering his privates.

Tooru let the knife dangle in her hands, obviously confused. "Eh?" She blinked as the audience laughed again. "Ano... Isn't Tadashi-san going to cut his hot dog too?" She was rattled but trying to rally.

"Oh, right." Tadashi grabbed up his knife and sliced off his hot dog, cutting away almost half. "this is like your wiener, right?" He waggled the half in the direction of the band leader. "That's what your wife told me."

"Ano..." Tooru said hesitantly.

"Right, right, cooking..." Tadashi nodded, "What next?"

"Next we need to slice it lengthwise, like this." Tooru said cutting into the frank, a long lengthwise cut leaving just a thumb-sized nub at the top untouched. "You have to leave it connected, this makes the legs. See..." She cut another couple of times and then lifted her hotdog showing eight perfect 'tentacles.'

"Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun..." Tadashi sang in a girlish falsetto as he cut his hotdog. The audience laughed. "What do you think of my wiener?" Tadashi picked up his hotdog, and two barely attached tentacles dropped to the cutting board. "Oops."

"It's good for a first try." Tooru said politely as she turned on the burners and moved two pots of water on to them. She smiled at Tadashi and made a show of looking at his mangled hotdog. "It would be easier if it were bigger." The audience roared and she shot them a perplexed, one-eyed look.

"You like big wieners better?" Tadashi asked, playing up to the crowd. "That's too bad for you, Rei."

"Damn, that's cold." Rei laughed.

"It depends on what I'm going to do with it." Tooru answered, thoroughly confused. The audience was practically in tears, they were laughing so hard. "Um, um.. we should make more while we're waiting for the water to boil."

"That asshole!" Kyou shouted. He went on a litany of profanity describing Tadashi, his parents and the impossible ways he was probably conceived. On the screen Tadashi continued to make off color jokes about wieners as he and Tooru cooked their octopus hot dogs.

"This show isn't live?" Yuki turned to Shigure. "This was taped earlier?"

"Yes, I believe it was taped around eight." Shigure looked at the clock on the new dvd player he'd bought.

"Then Honda-san is home." Yuki pulled out his phone.

Kyou stopped ranting, and grimaced. "Her phone is off." He brandished his phone. "I've been trying since this afternoon."

Yuki glanced at him and punched in a number.

"Didn't you hear me, Rat? Her phone is off."

"Don't you have her number programmed in?" Shigure asked, keeping on eye on the TV. Tadashi and Tooru were trying to untangle the tentacles on their octopus as she they pulled them out of the boiling pot. This lead to a whole new round of dirty tentacle jokes that went completely over her head.

"I'm not calling Honda-san." Yuki said, listening to the phone ring. "Hiromi-san?"

Kyou frowned. When had Yuki gotten the assistant's number?

"I'm sorry to call so late, are you still with Honda-san? We've been trying to reach her, but her phone- Oh."

"Oh? What "oh?" What's going on?" Kyou asked.

"Hiromi-san says that she's sleeping." Yuki listened intently to something Hiromi was saying on the phone, nodding reflexively. "That's good to know. Thank you Hiromi-san." He nodded again. "Goodnight."

"What? What's good to know?" Kyou demanded.

Yuki sighed. He didn't want to fight with the cat now. Tooru wouldn't be calling him tonight if she was already asleep. "That Honda-san isn't hurt. She said the bandages are already off, it was just holding on a poultice to keep the swelling down. We'll see on the show tomorrow morning." He sighed. "She said that Honda-san intended to call us before the show but that they got caught up in the rehearsal and she didn't have a chance. She fell asleep in the car on the way back to her apartment."

They were all silent for a moment, with only the tinny sound of Tadashi and Rei complimenting Tooru on her octopod hot dogs in the background. Kyou frowned, it was hard to wrap his head around the fact that the bandaged girl on the set was actually at home, sleeping.

"I'm going to bed." Yuki announced to no one and headed for the stairs.

"But Tooru-chan is still on TV." Shigure pointed at the screen. Tadashi had escorted her over to the couch, next to the manga artist.

Kyou slumped down to the floor and rested his chin on his knees as he stared at the screen. Besides looking beat up, she looked tired. If she kept on this way she'd be getting sick soon. His frown deepened. He couldn't exactly see either of those two lumbering idiots they called bodyguards making her porridge, or Hiromi either. Stupid assistant would probably drop one of her stupid bracelets in there if she tried. When Tooru turned her phone back on, Kyou decided, he was going to tell her in detail what an idiot she was being. She'd better rest tomorrow or she was going to fall over.

Yuki looked at the screen wordlessly. This hurt. This all hurt more then he could have ever imagined. He had failed Tooru so badly! But he had promised he would watch. He sighed and walked back to the table. He sat down just as Tooru finished up explaining, again, as she had on every broadcast so far, that they didn't know what she would be doing next.

"Only," Tooru hedged, "There is the photo shoot that was supposed to be tomorrow. I get to take pictures with lunch box supplies."

"That does sounds fascinating." Tadashi said, his voice overly polite and interested, making him sound sarcastic.

"I think so." Tooru said excitedly, clapping her hands. "Hiromi-san said they might let me take some samples home!"

"Well, on that exciting note," Tadashi grinned. "I think it's time to introduce our next guest!" As the manga artist helped Tooru move down the couch, the host continued, "You might remember this guy from previous shows, fifteen year old animal genius, Miike Matsuda!"

A gangly teen came out from behind the curtain with a cloth covered cage.

"Is her part over?" Kyou asked, glancing at Shigure.

"Mostly." Shigure frowned at the TV. "But they always show the other guests during segments like these."

"What do you mean, segments like these?" Yuki asked, starting to feel nervous.

"Miike usually brings on unusual, or dangerous animals on to the show." Shigure explained. "And he scares the other guests with them."

"This is the stupidest show ever!" Kyou ranted.

"How dangerous?" Yuki asked.

"So what did you bring us today? Something bitey? Poisonous?" Tadashi asked, folding his hands and looking pointedly at the cage.

"Oh, no," the boy said eagerly, not quite settling into his seat. "I decided to bring some of the more under-appreciated animals on today. Ones with a bad rep." He started to pull back the black sheet on the cage, but paused and turned to Tooru suddenly. "You promise you won't scream? Animals get nervous when people scream."

"I promise." Tooru said quickly, looking surprised to be addressed. When the boy just stared at her suspiciously, she looked around as if for a cue on what do do next. Finally she covered her mouth with her hands.

Satisfied, Miike turned back to Tadashi and uncovered the cage.

A shriek rang out from the couch.

Miike turned accusingly to Tooru but she blinked at him, her hands still over her mouth. She lowered them and stammered, "Ano... I didn't..." She glanced behind her.

The manga artist was backed against the couch and white-faced. "R-r-r-rat!" He gibbered pointing to the cage. "B-b-big R-r-r-a-at!"

"Aw," Miike shrugged. "He's not that big. The African Gambian Pouch Rat can grow almost a half a meter! Compared to that this guy's tiny! He's only 20 centimeters."

"That's still pretty large for an American Gray, isn't it?" Tooru asked leaning forward, unbandaged eye sparkling as she peered into the cage. "Rat-san is so cute!"

"You know rats?" Miike asked in surprise.

"Oh, um... some." Tooru hedged. "I...I was curious and did some reading... What is Rat-san's name?" She asked, trying to take the focus off of herself.

"His name is Jumbo, because you're right, he is large for his breed." Miike opened the cage and both Tadashi and the manga artist moved further back. Jumbo scampered out onto Miike's arm. Tooru leaned forward.

"Rats are nocturnal, so he's just waking up now and ready to play." The rat sat up and sniffed the air, and made the short jump from Miike's arm to Tadashi's desk. Tadashi scrambled away, pushing his chair back from his desk. Jumbo sat up on his hind legs and sniffed in the TV host's direction before falling back down to examine the wood grain below him. Miike rattled off rat facts and figures as Jumbo wandered around the desk.

"And they're very trainable!" He snapped his fingers twice and Jumbo sat up and looked at him. He aimed his finger like a gun at Jumbo. "Pow!" The rat flopped over, playing dead. Miike held out a treat to the rat. Jumbo instantly revived and Tadashi jumped when the rat rushed to the treat. "They make great pets!"

"I thought most people tried to keep rats out of the house, not bring them in the house!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Jumbo!" Miike called and the rat turned back to him and scrambled up onto his hand. "Would you like to hold him?" He held the rat out to Tadashi.

"No!"

"Can I hold him?" Tooru asked, clapping her hands.

Yuki felt his cheeks warm when Miike cheerfully handed the rat over to Tooru. She cradled it in her cupped hands, not unlike he remembered her doing for him. Miike handed her some treats and the camera focused on Tadashi and Miike as the young man brought out a host of other creepy-crawly pets. As tarantulas, millipedes, strange eels, and odd reptiles terrorized Tadashi, Tooru remained lost in her own world. She pet and spoiled the rat with treats and let him run up her arm and hide in her hair.

Yuki smiled. Jumbo wasn't all that much larger then he was. He could almost imagine that was him, if he was a regular rat that would do things like take treats from a person's fingers that is. Of course, if it was her he might be willing.

"You seem to really like that rat." Tadashi said when Miike darted off the stage to bring on his last animal.

Tooru started and suddenly seemed to remember that she was on national TV. "Ah, oh, um...He reminds me of a friend." Tooru said and then blushed when she realized how strange that sounded. She gently dislodged Jumbo from her shoulder and held him in her hands. "I mean, that is..." She stroked down the rat's spine. "His coloring, it's similar to a friend's. And he's very sweet, just like-"

"Your friend." Tadashi grinned. "Is this _friend_ a _boy_ like Jumbo?"

"Y-yes." Tooru stammered, blushing furiously at the way Tadashi said "boy."

"So it's a _boyfriend?_" Tadashi teased.

"No!" Tooru said, and Jumbo squeaked when she tightened her grip on him. "Not at all!"

Yuki's expression slipped, the silly half smile he'd been wearing dipping into a frown.

"I mean..." Tooru stammered, "He is a friend, but that way... he.. I'm sure he doesn't- he couldn't think of me-" She trailed off. She took a deep breath and then said, a little sad, "He's a friend from school. I miss _all_ my friends very much." She picked up Jumbo and held him to her cheek. "I can't wait to go back and see them all again."

Tadashi seemed taken aback by her sudden public melancholy. He was just about to respond when Miike reappeared behind him.

"And this is our last under appreciated pet!" He said, thrusting a large red snake at Tadashi.

Tadashi swallowed a gulp of air, gave out an undignified squawk and tumbled backwards out of his chair.

"Tadashi-san!" Tooru said standing up and clutching Jumbo to her chest.

Miike grinned and held the snake towards Tooru. "I guess some people just don't understand these animal's beauty. What do you think Tooru-chan?"

Tooru blinked at the snake. "He's very handsome." Tooru said finally. "It is a..." she turned her head to the side, "Rat snake... I think?"

"Yes!" Miike settled back into his seat. "Please keep a hold of Jumbo, this breed of snakes eats rats... thats how they got their name. You know snakes too?"

"A little." Tooru said, glancing back at where stagehands were rapidly picking up Tadashi and helping him back into his seat. "Does Matsuda-san know of a snake that is all white with golden eyes? I, um, ah... saw one... but I wasn't able to find any white snakes with that coloring in the books I read."

"Mmm..." Miike let the snake wrap itself around his arm. "I can't say I know of a breed that is white with gold eyes. Most white snakes are albino, and have red eyes. Where did you see it? A zoo?"

"Um... um..." Tooru hesitated, thinking. "On the path home."

"So a native of Japan?" Miike looked surprised. He looked up as if he was considering something. "Or, I suppose, a lost pet. How big was he?"

Tooru sat Jumbo on her lap and gestured with her hands. "About this big." She considered the distance. "Or maybe a bit larger. He was very pretty, his scales were pearly white."

"You saw that big a snake on your way home?" Tadashi said, looking pale. "What did you do?"

Tooru blinked at him. She couldn't say she found him on a pile of clothes and thought he might be a zodiac member and so tucked him into her shirt. "Um..."

"Ah!" Tadashi shook his finger at her. "Could it be that Tooru-chan's brave face is just an act? Did you scream and run away?"

"Brave?" Tooru blinked. "I'm not very brave, but... Snake-san isn't scary. Snake-san is just..." she paused, "different." That described Ayame very well she thought.

"That's one word to describe your brother." Kyou muttered. "I think he's plenty scary though, the freak."

"Honda-san has always been polite." Yuki said, almost agreeing with the Cat.

"Prove it!" Tadashi said. "Why don't you pet it?"

Tooru looked at Tadashi and then the snake. "Will snake-san let me?" she asked Miike.

"Sure!" Miike held out the snake to Tooru. "I've got his head, so you can stroke down his back if you want." Miike chattered at Tadashi about the myths of slimy snakes while Tooru smoothed her fingers down the snake's back, holding tight to Jumbo with the other.

"See, he's warm, right?" Miike said.

"Yes!" Tooru smiled brightly, "I like snake-san!"

"She likes wieners, rats and snakes." Tadashi said musingly. "Maybe she is the girl for you after all, Rei!"

"Cold, man, cold!" Rei laughed.

Tadashi thanked Miike for bringing in the animals, and the camera zoomed in on him as he thanked his guests for the night. Shigure snapped off the TV as the host started to enthuse about the guests he'd be having the next day. They all sat and stared at the blank screen for a moment.

"What time is her next show on?" Shigure asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Seven, in the morning." Kyou said, getting up and walking out of the room. He shouted down the stairs. "And I ain't wakin' either of you up!" _Maybe,_ he thought to himself, _if I get up early I can call her before the show..._

:0:0:

Yuki sighed and set his alarm clock on the dresser across the room from his bed. He'd found that if it was too close, he'd just shut it off half-awake and go right back to sleep. If he had to physically get up, he had a better chance of waking all the way. That's what he hoped at least. He didn't want to miss Tooru's broadcast in the morning.

He sighed again. He doubted that would even work. When was the last time he was awake at seven without Tooru's help? He looked at his cell phone. He'd been looking forward to talking to her. He frowned, he knew she had to have been exhausted or there was no way she'd forget her promise to call... but still... it hurt.

His hand clenched around the phone. He was just being selfish. He had to see her in the morning, to make sure she was really okay. He contemplated the phone.

"Doesn't this thing have an alarm too?" He mumbled. He flipped it open and paged through the settings until he found it. Every little bit would help. He sighed. He hadn't had the cellphone long, and so far Tooru was the only number he had programmed in. He stared at her name on the contact list, thumb hesitating over the send button. She was sleeping, but it would be okay if he left a message... wouldn't it?

He sighed and laid back on the bed, still holding the phone. "How pathetic can I be?" He closed his eyes. He'd spoken to her this morning, and this afternoon on the phone. She'd probably be uncomfortable if he kept pestering her. He sighed again.

:0:0:

Shigure opened the door to the house and slipped off his sandals, re-entering the dark house. This is something he'd never have done while Tooru was here, he reflected. Somehow he knew she'd be aware he'd left in the middle of the night, and fret about him until he came home. He gave a wry half smile as he padded into the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors. Of course with her around there hadn't been much need to go out in the middle of the night.

"What the hell?!" Kyou choked on the milk he was drinking from the carton.

The dog blinked in the gloom. "Kyou-kun? You're still up?" He looked at his wristwatch, "It's late for you. Can't sleep?"

The cat didn't bother answering. "Where the hell did you come from? I thought you were sleeping."

Shigure held up his purchase with a grin. "How could I sleep? I needed a new alarm clock, I'm afraid I destroyed my last one. I don't want to miss our Tooru-chan's morning show."

He took scissors out of the kitchen drawer and cut into the plastic surrounding the alarm clock. "So I went out and got one. Hopefully this will be loud enough to wake me."

"She's not ours." Kyou muttered. "Not anymore."

"What was that?" Shigure asked, concentrating on putting the batteries in the right way.

"Nothing." Kyou said and left the empty carton of milk on the counter with the rest of the garbage.

:0:0:

:0:0:

"Oooh." Tooru winced as she sat up, disoriented and uncomfortable. She took a moment to peer in the gloom and tried to figure out what had happened. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the back of the Rising Star's town car. She put a hand to her head and winced when she inadvertently pressed against her bruise. She was laying on her bed, tangled up in her clothes. She made a face in the dark. Her mouth felt like she'd been chewing on cotton balls.

She yawned and tried to get her sluggish mind working. She was torn between just laying back down and going back to sleep or getting up, changing and getting some water. Her limbs felt heavy and uncooperative, but the scratching feeling of slept in clothes and her thirst drove her out of bed.

The moment she moved she regretted it. Her head swam, and the distant muzzy-headedness she felt when she woke up suddenly transformed into a raging headache. Her stomach lurched and her mouth filled with acidic bile.

She dashed for the bathroom, pushing the doors open with a bang in her hurry. She'd flicked the light on without thinking, and the bright light stabbed into her eyes like an icepick.

"Oooh," She groaned and barely made it to the toilet before she started retching. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the light.

"Miz Honda?" Shido asked from outside the bathroom. The door was open, but he stood back and to the side to give her privacy. "Are you okay, Miz Honda?"

"I-" she started to say, looking over her shoulder. "Oh!" The movement and light were too much for her stomach and she had to lean over the toilet as she retched again.

"Back up!" She heard Harada command Shido. "Miz Honda, are you decent?"

"Y-yes..." She said, and was disturbed at how tremulous her voice sounded. "I'm d-dressed."

Harada stepped into the small bathroom purposefully and knelt next to her. "Look up at me."

"B-but-" Tooru started, but he put a finger under her chin and turned her face to him.

"Don't close your eyes, I need to see your pupils." Tooru struggled to not squint and looked up at him as he searched her eyes. He put up a finger. "Follow this with your eyes only." She winced but followed along as he moved it back and forth and then toward and away from her nose. "Are you seeing double? Fuzzy?"

"N-no."

"She okay?" Shido asked from the doorway. "Should I get the car? Or call Miz Hiromi?"

"She's fine." Harada said, his tone clipped and frank. "Flip off that light, and go get me a bottled water and some crackers."

"But-"

"They already did an X-ray earlier, so she doesn't have a concussion. Plus, all her reactions are normal. Now go!"

Shido flipped off the light and disappeared down the hall.

Tooru gave a sigh of relief when the lights went off, and the stabbing headache receded a little bit.

"You'll feel better if you lie down." Harada said.

"B-but i-it's the b-bathroom." Tooru was ashamed of how tremulous and whiney her voice sounded.

Harada gave a long-suffering sigh and yanked off the sweatshirt he'd been sleeping in. He wadded it up and thrust it at her. "Lie on that then." Even in the gloom Tooru could see that his face brooked no argument. She lay down curled up next to the toilet, his sweatshirt underneath her. Almost immediately the nausea started to fade. She closed her eyes in relief.

"Did she pass out?!" Shido gasped, coming back in and seeing Tooru sprawled on the floor.

"She's fine!" Harada snapped, standing up and grabbing the water and crackers from him. "Go back to bed!" He commanded, pointing towards their room.

"But-" Shido protested. "Miz Honda-"

"Give the girl some privacy." Harada huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm handling it."

"I-I'm okay, Shido-san." Tooru said weakly. She appreciated his concern, but every time he spoke it felt like another blow to the head. "Please d-don't worry."

"You sure Miz Honda?" Shido asked, looking back and forth between her and Harada. "I can call a doctor if you want. We got a list."

"I-I'm sure." Tooru said, though she wasn't at all. If she was going to see any doctor she wondered if she could call Hatori. The doctor she'd seen earlier was so intimidating and fast. Hatori explained what he was doing and why. "I'm just tired..." She felt like she could drift right back to sleep, bathroom floor or no bathroom floor.

"Go to bed." Harada repeated. Shido shifted from foot to foot, uncertain, but finally huffed and disappeared back into their room.

Tooru heard Harada shuffle around the bathroom and felt him settle back onto the floor next to her.

"Don't sleep yet." Harada said and she felt him press the cool bottle of water into her hand. "Drink a little of that and then eat some crackers."

Tooru's stomach lurched at the thought of food. She peeped at him, before letting her heavy eyelids close again. "B-but we're in the _bathroom._" She really didn't meant to whine, but she really didn't think she could force herself to eat food in the bathroom.

"You wanna move to the kitchen?" Harada sighed. "The floor is tile there, if you get sick again it'll be easy to clean up."

The last thing she wanted to do was move.

"I ain't going to let you sleep until you eat and drink." Harada said firmly, as if reading her thoughts. "You can do it here or in the kitchen, that's your only choice."

"L-let's go to the k-kitchen..." Tooru said weakly, starting to lever herself up. "Oooh..."

Harada took the crackers and water from her and then gently lifted her. "I'll carry you. Don't get sick on me."

"Y-yes, Harada-san." She said meekly. She clutched his sweatshirt to her chest and tried not to be disturbed by the cool skin of his chest her cheek rested against. She'd gotten used to being around males in various stages of undress living with the Soumas. But Harada was adult, not at all friendly, and much bigger and harder then anyone she was used to.

She closed her eyes and tried to command her stomach to be calm as he walked the short distance to the kitchen. What was wrong with her? Was it just the head injury? Was that what had caused the blackout in the town car?

He settled her onto the floor of the kitchen, propped up against the cabinets. He handed her the water and crackers. "Now, drink some, then eat." She was grateful that he didn't turn on the lights.

"B-but-" She started to protest, her stomach was still roiling and agitated.

"Do it." Harada said firmly. "It will make you feel better."

Tooru looked at the crackers doubtfully. She started by taking a small sip of water. She nibbled on a cracker, alert for any signs of having to dash for the sink. Almost immediately her stomach started to settled. She ate another cracker and took a longer sip of water. The throbbing in her head didn't go away, but it did start to recede a bit more. She looked up at Harada, who was watching her closely.

"Thank you, Harada-san." She was glad to hear her voice had lost most of it's tremulous quality.

"Nausea going away?" Harada asked, ignoring the thank you. "Headache?"

"Yes," She said with a grateful smile. "It's much better."

"I'm going to flip on the light." Harada said, standing. "Tell me if it hurts."

Tooru swallowed fitfully, remembering the stabbing pain from before when the light came on. "O-okay." She said nervously.

He flipped the switch and Tooru flinched. She squinted up at him. "It... It doesn't hurt as much." She said faintly. Her head was starting to throb again. She closed her eyes and rubbed at her forehead.

He flipped the lights off and settled back on the floor. "They're off again."

Tooru cracked her eyes open and sighed. "Thank you Harada-san." She nibbled on another cracker. "Oh, um..." she handed him his sweatshirt. She'd been clutching it in her lap like a security blanket. "Sorry." She whispered. It had been on the bathroom floor, which she knew in her mind was relatively clean... the apartment had only been occupied for two days after all. But still, it was the bathroom. "I... I think I'm alright now if Harada-san wants to go back to sleep."

Harada just looked at his shirt and then back at her. "Miz Honda," He said, ignoring the apology and offer. "We've gotta talk."

Tooru straightened up, and looked at him seriously in the gloom. "Harada-san?" She asked.

"Do you know why you're sick?" Harada asked.

"B-because I hit my head?" Tooru said, her fingers ghosting along the bruise. The bandage was gone, she didn't remember removing it.

"No." He shook his head. "Do you remember what happened in the car after you got off set tonight? Or how you got up to bed?"

Tooru shook her head mutely.

"Doesn't that scare you?" Harada said, his voice was flat. "Anything could have been done to you at that time. You were alone with two men after all."

"I...I don't understand." Tooru said, starting to feel sick to her stomach again, for an entirely different reason.

Harada sighed and scrubbed through his hair. "Do you remember Hiromi giving you a pill?"

"The pain medicine." Tooru said, blinking as she remembered. "Yes, I remember that now." She'd had a headache and her bruise had been throbbing by the time they finished up at the set. Noticing her discomfort, Hiromi had shook something out of a bottle and given it to her. It was after that that things got fuzzy. She remembered following Harada and Shido into the car, and Hiromi settling in next to her. But after that, it was a blank.

"Do you know what she gave you?" Harada asked. Tooru shook her head. "You should never, _ever_ put anything in your mouth if you don't know what it is. No matter who gives it to you, me, Shido, Hiromi or one of the doctors." He looked at the bottle of water in her hand. "Drink more of that."

"Yes." Tooru said automatically taking a sip, then held the water in her mouth as she realized she'd just done exactly what he just said she shouldn't.

Harada sighed. "That's fine, it's just water and you cracked the seal yourself." Tooru swallowed and was glad the darkness could hide her embarrassed blush. "What Miz Hiromi gave you today was a painkiller and a tranquilizer, and very strong. She takes them because of an injury she got years ago and forgot how strong they were."

"Oh." Tooru said. She'd thought it was just something like aspirin or Advil.

"This is serious, Miz Honda." Harada said. "Miz Hiromi only made a mistake, but there are people in this business who will give you stuff that will do a lot more damage."

Tooru just gave him a confused look. She didn't understand why anyone would want to make her sick, not anyone she knew. And well, even she knew better then to take something a stranger gave her.

As if reading her mind Harada snorted. "We ain't your friends, Miz Honda. Not me, not Miz Hiromi. You don't know us. You can't trust us. We're strangers to you."

"But, Harada-san and Hiromi-san told me that its your job to-"

"Yeah, we told you that." Harada said, stressing the "we." He was grim-faced in the dark. "But you don't know if I'm good at it, or if someone else has paid me more to be bad at it. There are other companies besides Rising Stars, you know... ones that would like to see you fail. Hell, there are people in Rising Stars that would like to see you fail. Maybe I'm one of them."

Tooru was speechless, she didn't understand any of this. "But why is Harada-san telling me this?" She asked finally.

"Because I am good at my job, Miz Honda. My job is keeping you healthy and able to work. You take the wrong stuff, or trust the wrong people, you won't be able to."

"Do you understand what I'm sayin'?" Harada asked. "You gotta be more suspicious."

Tooru looked at him. She thought about it for a moment and then sighed before giving him a smile. "Thank you, Harada-san, for worrying about me."

She dusted off the crumbs from her dress. She and Hiromi had skipped their planned shopping trip due to her injury. This was another borrowed dress from Rising Stars wardrobe, and she was just starting to realize she might have damaged it. She stood wobbly, Harada hurried to get up before her.

Harada held out a hand and she used it to steady herself. "I wasn't worryin' about you-"

Tooru smiled and withdrew her hand. "Well, that is... taking the time to explain." She folded her hands. "I'll try not to make any more work for Harada-san."

Harada looked her. "Well, if you understand..." He said, looking like he doubted she did understand, following her out of the kitchen.

"I think I understand what Harada-san has said." Tooru said, walking the short distance to her bedroom. "But, I'm not very good at being suspicious." She confessed. "And I promised Mother that I would be the kind of person who believes in the goodness of others." She smiled at a surprised Harada. "So I prefer to think that Harada-san really was worrying about me. If he was just concerned because of his work, that's okay too, because it means that Harada is a trustworthy, hardworking person. I trust that Harada-san will do a very good job in protecting me. And I'll try my best not to make it too hard on him and listen to what he says."

"But- You- Argh!" Harada threw his hand into the air in frustration, then jabbed a finger at her. "Go back to sleep. You've got to be up again in two hours!"

"Yes." Tooru nodded and closed her door under his watchful eyes. She leaned against it and sighed, her sunny front disappearing. "Harada-san is a good person." She whispered, trying to believe it. He'd scared her, but really, he wouldn't have done it if he wasn't trying to keep her safe... She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her night clothes. She'd wash up in the morning. She stripped off her dress and was startled when something thudded to the floor. She picked up her cellphone.

"Yuki-kun." She whispered. She'd promised, but she hadn't called. She glanced at her clock. It was three in the morning, surely by now even he'd be asleep. She pressed down the button, maybe he'd called and she'd at least be able to hear his voice.

The phone immediately started beeping. She was getting expert at moving around within the cellphone's screens and quickly found Kyou's text messages. A little red exclamation point informed her that her inbox was ninety-eight percent full.

"Oh no, what if it fills up?" Tooru murmured, and quickly started to page through the messages. There were a couple right after she'd messaged him this afternoon, and he'd continued to message through the day and evening. Most of the messages were complaints for her to turn on her phone or to stop being stupid and reply. Her lips quirked up, she could just imagine him stabbing them into the phone. She sighed, immediately feeling guilty for the obvious amount of worry behind Kyou's messages.

She hit reply, and quickly typed out a message. She hesitated over the send, worried she might wake him up. She glanced at the clock. Kyou was a heavy sleeper. Even he hadn't turned off the phone, she couldn't imagine the beeping waking him up. And this way he'd have a message from her first thing in the morning. She sent it and finished getting into her nightclothes. She picked up the phone to move it to the charger by her bedside when it started to vibrate in her hand.

She gave out an "eep!" and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"What the hell are you doing up!?" Kyou shouted, his voice so loud she had to put the phone away from her ear as he continued to rant. "You have to be up at _FIVE!_ And go on TV!! Why aren't you sleeping!"

"Oh, ah.." Tooru started.

"And what the hell was with those cryptic messages from earlier?" Kyou interrupted. "And then leaving your phone off! Quit doing that! Do you hear me?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Don't just say yes, actually do it!" Kyou cut her off, windmilling an arm in frustration. "You can't just leave me-uh, _us_, hanging like that! We had no idea what happened!"

"Is that my little flower?" Shigure asked, and plucked the phone out of his hand. "Tooru-chan?" Kyou shouted and tried to grab it back, but Shigure just put one hand on to the top of his head to keep him back.

"Shigure-san?" Tooru gasped. "Did I wake you too? I'm so sorry!"

"No, no... " Shigure waved a hand, the sudden release of pressure against Kyou's head sending the boy sprawling onto the floor in a flurry of curses. "Kyou and I just met by chance in the kitchen when we received your message."

"But Kyou-kun has school tomorrow!" Tooru said. "He should be sleeping. And it's not healthy for Shigure-san to stay up all night!"

"And what are you doing up at this hour?" Shigure asked, amusement plain. "Isn't it Tooru-chan who has to get up earliest? And she has to look pretty for the TV cameras too."

Tooru flushed. "I was sleeping, but I woke up." She decided not to worry them with her self-induced illness. "I saw Kyou-kun's messages...But I was going to go right back to sleep!"

"Good girl." Shigure nodded. "Tomorrow, what do you have scheduled after your morning broadcast?"

Kyou picked himself up off the floor and strained to catch her answer.

"After?" Tooru repeated. "Oh, well originally it was going to be the photo shoot, but that was canceled." Tooru frowned. "Now I think there is nothing, not until dinner. Thought Hiromi-san said we might go shopping."

"I'm going to send Ha-san over tomorrow to look at Tooru-chan's injury." Shigure said. "Please inform Hiromi-san to put it on your schedule."

"Oh, but-" Tooru started.

"I know Tooru-chan has already seen a doctor... but I'll worry and fret myself to skin and bones if I don't hear it from Ha-san that you're okay. I can't trust those other doctors." Shigure whined dramatically. "What if they misdiagnosed my sweet little bride?"

"I'm fine, Shigure-san." Tooru said. "But if it will make you feel better I'll ask Hiromi-san."

"Don't ask." Shigure's voice was firm. "Tell. As one of your listed chaperones, I can insist you see a physician of our choice at any time."

"Yes, Shigure-san." Tooru said obediently, secretly relieved that Hatori would be coming by. At least then she'd get to see someone familiar.

"I'm going to give you back to Kyou-kun now, but I want you both off the phone soon." Shigure scolded. "You need your beauty sleep."

Tooru nodded into the phone, folding her legs up underneath her on the bed. "Yes, Shigure-san," she couldn't help the smile that infused her voice. "I'm so glad I got a chance to talk to Shigure-san, it's only been two days... but it seems much longer."

"To me as well." Shigure said fondly. "Work hard, my little flower."

"Yes." Tooru nodded, unexpectedly feeling tears prick behind her eyes. Even when she went back to school he was the one person she still wouldn't get to see. "Please make sure to eat well. Don't just eat take out, convenience store bentos and snacks."

"Even now my bride looks after me." Shigure chuckled. "I promise. Goodnight, sleep well, and here is Kyou." He dropped the phone into Kyou's hands. "Don't keep the princess up too late!" he said with a wave as he left the kitchen.

:0:0:

"So," Kyou said, feeling awkward now that he'd calmed down. "What are you doing up?" He walked out of the kitchen and back up to his room. He didn't feel like being out in the open while he talked to her.

"I fell asleep right after the show." Tooru said, snuggling back into her sheets and against the pillows. Her head still throbbed, but she was so happy to be talking to Kyou that she didn't care. It was such a nice unexpected treat. "I fell asleep right in my clothes! I woke up because I was uncomfortable." She smiled into the phone. "But I got some water, now I'm in my pajamas and I'm even back in bed."

Kyou blushed. He could just picture her all tousled and sleepy. He'd seen it often enough when she'd taken naps with him on the roof. "That's good." He mumbled when he realized his silence had gone on a bit too long. He sat back on his futon.

"Why is Kyou-kun up?" Tooru asked. "Usually he's asleep by now, and you were up early this morning too."

"Couldn't sleep." Kyou said shortly. He'd been so pissed off after the broadcast that he just couldn't settle. He'd gone up to the roof and couldn't get comfortable there either. He'd been thinking of taking a run, even though it was so late. But he knew if he did, he'd just end up in front of her apartment again. Now that he was talking to her that nervous tension melted away and he yawned.

"I'm sad that I won't get to see Kyou-kun tomorrow." Tooru said.

"Yeah, well..." Kyou said, blushing brighter and really, really glad that Shigure was nowhere near. "It's only one day. I'll see you on Friday, right?"

"Yes." Tooru nodded, "I'll make fish, and a lunch... and maybe dinner! Oh!" She waved her hand. "Hiromi-san said she might be able to schedule a whole Saturday for everyone to come over!"

"Everyone?" Kyou yawned again.

"Yes, Shigure-san, Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun... and maybe even Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san... and Kisa-chan, Hiro-san, Kagura-chan-"

"Why ya gotta clutter it up with everyone?" Kyou groused, and interrupted himself with a yawn. "It'd be super noisy that way, and a lot of work!"

"I like it when it's noisy." Tooru confessed, yawning herself. "I like seeing everyone enjoy themselves."

"I like it when it's just us." Kyou said, half-asleep. His eyes flew open when he realized what he'd said. "I mean-"

"Me too." Tooru said softly. "I like when we get to be together, just us, too."

"Yeah, well.. I mean..." Kyou turned on his side and hid his face in his arm, cellphone still to his ear. "Yeah." He could feel the heat burning off his cheeks.

There was a long pause.

"You... you should go back to sleep." Kyou said finally. "It's late, and you got that show."

"Yes." Tooru agreed, her own eyelids drooping and feeling heavy limbed. She felt so much better after talking to Kyou. She really wished she could see him tomorrow.

"Yeah me too." Kyou said, and she realized she'd said it out loud. "But I'll be watching you tomorrow, and I'll message you after the broadcast. Message me if anything comes up, but you know, try to make sense. And leave your goddamn phone on!"

"I'll try. I'll ask Shido-san if he'll hold it for me while I'm on TV." Tooru said. "Hiromi-san said I couldn't take a phone that was turned on onto the set."

"Okay." Kyou said reluctantly. "If you trust the guy, I guess that's okay. Anyway," He said brusquely, "Get off the phone now and go to sleep. I'll... I'll see you soon."

"Yes, soon." Tooru said, and her pleased, sleepy voice was enough to send Kyou's blood rushing through his ears.

"Goodnight." Kyou said and didn't wait for her to reply before he hung up. He wouldn't have been able to hear her anyway not with the way his heart was thudding. "Crap." He muttered. "How am I supposed to sleep now?"

:0:0:


	18. Healing!

_"I have to call Yuki today," _Tooru thought as she sat in the makeup chair as the makeup woman worked hard at concealing the bruise around her eye. _"It was late last night, but I still broke my promise to call." _

"Tooru-chan did you hear a word I said?" Hiromi asked impatiently.

"What?" Tooru barely stopped herself from turning her head to face Hiromi.

"I'll take that as a no," Hiromi huffed. "And I think I have my answer."

"Answer?" Tooru repeated. She wasn't feeling her best today. She'd barely slept for another hour before Hiromi was bustling into the room with a new outfit for the day and chattering a mile a minute. Tooru had found herself in the car, a store-bought riceball in her hand and sandwiched between Harada and Shido before the morning fog had fully cleared.

Once she'd woken up all the way, her head had started throbbing. The headache wasn't as bad as it had been the night before, but it was bad enough to be a constant distraction. She was too afraid of a repeat of the night before to ask for anything for it. She suspected Harada knew something was wrong from the way he kept glancing at her.

"I _asked_ if you wanted to go out shopping straight after the shoot or go home and rest first," Hiromi frowned. "I think you need to go home and rest a bit more. You'd think with all the sleep you got yesterday you'd have a bit more stamina."

"But, Miz Honda didn't sleep all night," Shido interrupted. "She woke up late last night, pretty sick."

"Sick?" Hiromi's attention flipped between Harada, Shido and Tooru, a deep frown marring her usually sunny expression. "I heard it you had a bit of a reaction...it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Well, she seemed okay this morning…" Shido started.

"It wasn't good, her reaction to your.. her… medicine," Harada said making the correction deliberate. "She ain't used to taking stuff like that. She was fine once she had a little water and some crackers."

Hiromi flushed at the implication that Tooru's illness was her fault. She had no idea that a simple tranquilizer would effect the girl so strongly. Hiromi had been taking them for so long she forgot how potent they could be to someone unused to medication. "I'm sure it wasn't that big a deal."

"Um-" Tooru decided to interrupt the show down brewing between her bodyguard and her assistant. "I was fine… really." Both of them turned to stare at her angrily and she shrank back into the chair. The makeup girl decided to make a run for it while no one was looking at her. "But, um…" Tooru stuttered, "I spoke to Shigure-san last night…"

"You did? When?" Hiromi interrupted.

"After I woke up. I, um, checked my phone and there were a lot of messages… so I sent a quick message just to let everyone know I was okay, and Kyou-kun called my back to yell at me for not sleeping since it was so late." Tooru played with the edge of the skirt Hiromi had brought for her. It was a white layered affair that poofed out from her hips. It felt really awkward to sit in and she couldn't help fuss with it. "And…um, Shigure-san was up too and we spoke for a little bit…" She bit her lip, thinking that Hiromi wasn't going to like her next request.

"And Shigure-san said that I should see Hatori-san today." She straightened up a bit in her chair and tried to look confident. "He said I had to."

"See who?" Hiromi folded her arms. "I thought we agreed that if you wanted to see your friends you'd schedule it with me instead of them just springing up." She wagged her finger at Tooru. "Didn't we? This Hatori-san will just have to wait. You obviously need to rest and then we really _have_ to go shopping. Shigure may be your custodian but he can't dictate your schedule without going through me."

"I'm sorry," Tooru said, the pounding between her ears increasing as she felt her tension rise. "But Shigure-san said that it was in the contract that he could have a doctor come at any time to see me. And he said that Hatori-san would be coming to check on me today." She looked up at Hiromi with pleading eyes. "Hatori-san is so busy! And I think I'm fine, but Shigure-san said he would worry and worry until he heard from Hatori-san that I'm okay. If I'm not at home when Hatori-san comes…it will be such an inconvenience for him-"

"This "Hatori" is a doctor?" Hiromi's mouth drooped into a frown.

"Yes," Tooru confirmed. She avoided nodding, her headache was starting to get worse and the nausea was returning. She didn't know how she'd manage to cook on the show without being ill. She'd decided on cut out sandwiches and decorative veggies, so it shouldn't be too taxing. But she was regretting that she'd decided on a chicken salad for the sandwiches. The smell under the hot lights was going to be horrendous.

"I'll call Shigure to see when he's coming." Hiromi said, dripping with discontent. She flipped open her phone and stalked away, her pointy heels clacking against the cement floor of the studio.

"Don't worry, Miz Honda," Shido said soothingly. "Miz Hiromi is just mad because she got yelled at by Mister Sawatari."

"She did?" Tooru said looking up a the looming guard. "But why?"

"Because she gave you that pill," Shido said. "And we had to carry you up. He was really mad that you missed getting your picture taken coming out of the studio and coming home."

"Do you have a headache again?" Harada said kneeling down in front of her to look in her eyes.

"Yes." Tooru said, and placed a had over her stomach. "And.. um.."

"We gotta take care of that before you get under the lights," Harada said standing up and looking around. "We can't have you being sick on live TV." He snagged a thin, harried man with a head set who was trying to rush by. "Send someone out to the pharmacy for some pain relievers. Miz Honda's injury is troubling her this morning."

"I have some-" the man started to pat a pocket.

"We want a fresh bottle," Harada said looming over him and invading the smaller man's space threateningly. "Now."

"Right away! Miss Honda," the man said nodding to her. He pressed his earpiece to his ear and rattled off a series of commands as he scurried away.

Tooru felt terrible; the simple request was like knocking over an ant's nest in the studio. More then one person took off at a run out of the studio and other people scrambled to fill their positions as the show continued to run. The two hosts, a man and a woman didn't seem to notice as they reported on various news stories and had a parade of guests on for a few minutes at a time.

"This ain't anything," Shido said following her attention. "I was with one lady who had to have a ton of stuff before she'd even step into a studio. And if one little thing was wrong she'd throw a fit. Thing's would go real crazy then." Shido looked down at her. "So don't you worry, Miz Honda. It ain't like you're fer anything weird or anything."

"Mmm." Tooru could only nod. She glanced up at Harada but he continued to scan the crowd, always on duty. To distract herself, she pulled out her phone to see if anyone had left a message... though she wasn't expecting anything. Kyou knew she had a taping, and Shigure didn't call. _Yuki...he must be up by now. _Her finger hovered over his name on the screen. She felt horrible for not calling after she'd promised. Did she have time to call him now?

"Your pills," Harada said interrupting her thoughts. He looked down at her phone. "Gimme that, you shouldn't be foolin' with that in here. Don't you remember what Miz Hiromi said?" He plucked it out of her hands and replaced it with a sealed bottle of water and a little bottle of aspirin. "Take some medicine and close your eyes for a bit. You don't want to have that headache when you get up on stage."

Tooru did as she was told, trying not to pout.

::0::0::

"I can't believe _I_ have to wake _you_ up."

Kyou cracked an eye to see Yuki glaring down at him. "Wha-?" he muttered thickly. He glanced around the room, he wasn't sleeping in the living room. Why was the Rat in his room?

"Honda-san is going to be on soon." Yuki crossed his arms and tried to look nonchalant. "Shigure said you spoke to her last night."

Finally awake, Kyou sat up and his phone clattered out of the futon. He snatched it up. "Yeah so?" He glared at the rat, embarrassed and not wanting to share the conversation he'd had with her last night. He blushed at the memory. _She said she liked it when it was just the two of us._

Yuki watched the cat's cheeks redden with irritation. "So… is she okay?" He blurted.

"You saw her on TV last night. What do you think?" Kyou said standing up and glancing at the clock. "Out of my way, she's going to be on soon." When the other boy didn't move he relented enough to say, "Didn't the damn dog tell you? He's sending Hatori over to look at her today. "

"He didn't." Yuki frowned, knowing Shigure had kept that from him so he'd feel compelled to wake up Kyou to find out about Tooru. He turned and stalked out of the room. _Damn dog._

Kyou followed closely behind, just pausing to plug his phone into it's charger. It was nearly drained after being left on and open all night. He'd fallen asleep holding it.

"They've mentioned her in a couple of the "in the next hour" bits, but she hasn't been on yet," Shigure said as they entered the room.

"When is Hatori going over to see her?" Yuki said after glancing briefly at the TV.

"Mmm," Shigure checked the clock. "He's coming to pick me up once the airing ends. Hiromi-can called this morning, and I told her he'd be waiting for them to get back."

"When did she call?" Kyou looked away from the TV. It wasn't even six yet. He couldn't believe he'd slept through the phone ringing. The house phone was loud enough to wake the dead.

"About a half hour ago," Yuki answered. It had woken him up, but he hadn't gotten downstairs before Shigure had hung up. He rolled his shoulders, trying to shake off his irritation. Why would Tooru call Kyou when she'd promised to call _him?_ He cast Kyou a look, "Why is Hatori going to see her? I thought she was okay."

"Just to assuage my worried mind," Shigure said carelessly. "She said Rising Star's medical staff checked her out, but I'll feel better once Ha-san has confirmed it." He frowned, and his face took a serious cast. "She sounded a bit off last night."

"Off?" Yuki asked. "Off how?"

"Oi, she's coming on," Kyou interrupted.

::0::0::

"Wake up, Miz Honda. You're on!" Shido dropped a heavy hand on her shoulder and gave her a shake.

Tooru's eyes flew open and her heart lept into her throat. "What?" She sat up and looked around. She'd only closed her eyes for a moment! She shook off a vague dream of little happy mice burying her in moonflowers. "Now?"

"Yes, now," Harada was brisk. He took her hand and pulled her out of the chair, forcing her to stand. He clipped on a mike to her collar and battery pack to the bow of her dress. He turned her back to him and tilted her chin up. "Headache gone? Feeling better?" His eyes flitted around her face, checking her over.

"Yes," Tooru answered, surprised. She felt a pressure behind her eyes, like the headache was just waiting to come back. But the nausea and the throbbing was gone, at least for now.

"Right. Get up on stage then; before you miss your mark," Harada said, giving her a little push.

"I'm sorry!" Tooru jumped away and nearly tripped over a mess of chords.

"It's okay, Miz Honda," Shido said, catching her before she could trip and setting her back on her feet. He kept hold of her hand, leading her towards the set. "They're still on commercial. You ain't late yet."

"No more sleeping on set," Hiromi said coming up and fussing with her hair as they got on stage. "I can't believe you almost missed your mark!"

"I'm sorry!" Tooru said starting to feel real panic set in. She couldn't remember the hosts name she was going to be teaching to cook! Or what she was cooking! She looked at the counter, trying to figure it out.

"Hello, Tooru-chan," a pleasant voice spoke up from behind her. Tooru turned and saw a woman in beige jacket and skirt, outfit complete with pearls and pumps, looking her over. "You look much better then you did on Tadashi's. I'm so glad your injury wasn't serious."

"Thank you," Tooru gave a little bow. The bright lights of the studio was making the pressure behind her eyes press harder. "It's kind of you to worry."

Looking between Tooru and the woman, and remembering how little she seemed to be aware of pop culture, Shido decided to try his hand at a rescue.

"It's nice of you to worry, _Miz Choko_," Shido said, his hint ham-handed and obvious. "Miz Tooru's been excited about makin' a lunch with you." Tooru flashed him an equally obvious look of gratitude. Hiromi rolled her eyes and pulled the man off the set with her.

"We're going to keep it simple since we don't have a finished lunch to show off," Choko said smoothly. She was well aware of the girl's amateur status, and didn't want to look like a fool if the girl froze up under the lights. Tooru was a little too old for that to be cute. "I've heard that you like to do some simple decorating with shapes, so we brought some chicken salad as you asked, and cheeses and veggies for you to decorate with, and different types of cutters for you to use. Just do what feels comfortable."

"Yes, Ma'am," Tooru said, wide eyed and intimidated by this put together woman. That had all been explained to her before, but she was grateful for the review.

"Oh, please don't call me Ma'am on camera," Choko said, barely hiding her horror. "Call me Choko, please."

A voice interrupted any response Tooru might have given."We're back in... five, four, three, two..."

::0::0::

"There she is!" Kyou said, pointing at the screen. "Finally!" The announcer had been talking about how she'd be on "soon" for at least a half hour.

"She looks..." Yuki trailed off. The dress they had her in was another frilly concoction, and it looked good on her. But there was something odd about her. "Strange."

"She's wearing a lot of makeup," Shigure frowned. "They must have been trying to hide the bruise."

"Yeah, well," Kyou said, "they failed." There was a dark shadow over half her face. "She looks like a wax doll." The heavy makeup made her look not quite real. It freaked him out.

They watched her putter around stage, making a garden of cheese flowers surrounding a bunny shaped chicken salad sandwich. She explained to the host what she was doing at each step. As her voice flowed into the room an invisible tension lifted. All three Sohma men relaxed, eyes drooping to half mast as they watched her. She looked tired and a little strange with all the makeup, but she seemed to be OK.

"So these are products made by Cute Lunch?" The host asked.

"Are they?" Tooru asked looking at the cutters. "I didn't know."

"Hmm," Shigure murmured.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Cute Lunch is one of Tooru's sponsors," Shigure said. "This whole segment is really meant just to sell their equipment... and she just said she didn't even know it was their stuff."

"I hope they put some of these in the package they're sending me!" Tooru said looking at the bunny shaped sandwich cutter wistfully. She looked up at Choko. " They said they would give me some samples at the photo shoot, but it was canceled because of my accident. Hiromi-san said they were going to send me a care package instead." She fussed with cutting out a little heart out of some sliced watermelon. "I don't have anything so cute. And these flower shaped cutters make it go so much faster then piecing them together with the oval and circle cutters I have at home."

"Damn," Shigure grimaced.

"What now?" Kyou glanced at him.

Shigure shrugged, "She saved it."

"Isn't that good?" Kyou looked back on the screen. Tooru was detailing how she would usually make flowers, it was way more complicated. He'd never realized she'd spent so much time on their lunches.

"If she'd flubbed it, the company might have dropped her," Yuki huffed. "Without sponsors, she won't last long as an idol."

"Oh," Kyou muttered.

"So how many lunches do you make, typically?" Choko asked Tooru. "You cook for your staff don't you?"

"Staff?" Snorted Shigure. "She's only had one for about two days."

"Well," Tooru hesitated a moment on screen, laying some fake grass around a bed of tulip shaped cheese, "Everyone said I shouldn't bother on very busy days... but when I have time I like to cook for everyone."

"Everyone?" Choko prompted, quirking an eyebrow in polite interest.

"Why do they keep _asking_ about that?" Kyou muttered. "So what if she makes a few lunches? Who cares!"

_I care,_ Yuki thought as Tooru ticked off her staff on her fingers, explaining who each person was. _If she was home she'd be making my...our... lunches right now instead of for "Shido-san who protects me" and "Hiromi-san who is my assistant."_

"So has Tooru-chan ever given her lunches to anyone special?" Choko asked.

"Special?" Tooru blinked, pausing in the middle of laying a little heart above one of the flowers.

Choko gave sly smile, "When I was in school, girls used to give boys they liked bentos."

"Oh." Tooru looked at her bento and then at Choko. "Um..."

"Tooru-chan doesn't have anyone special?"

Completely arrested, both boys leaned forward towards the television.

Tooru gave a slow blink and then her cheeks colored. Yuki felt his heart leap into his throat. That meant "yes" didn't it. She was thinking of someone special right now!

"All my friends are special to me."

_All? Or just one more then the others? _Yuki bit at a fingernail, and gave Kyou a glance. He had a goofy grin on his face. The cat had spoken to Tooru last night... after she'd _promised_ to call him! Yuki resisted the urge to check his phone again. He knew he didn't even have a single message.

"That's so sweet!" Choko said with a wide plastic smile. "Don't you think so, Ken?" She looked over to the other half of the set where her co-host sat.

"Yes, Choko! Simply incredible how you can do so much with so little." The man smiled with the whitest, largest smile Tooru had ever seen. It was dazzling. Everything else about him was unremarkable. "And it looks tasty too!"

"I wouldn't turn down a bento from Tooru-chan. Thank you for stopping by today, " Choko turned back to Tooru. "We'll have to have you back sometime so you can show us more."

"Oh, we're done?" Tooru blurted. She looked down at the array of tools she hadn't even gotten a chance to use. "But didn't even get to make a tulip!" She held up the cute little cutter. "Wouldn't that look cute in the garden?"

Choko and Ken laughed, loud false laughs, like the laugh tracks added to old TV shows. The lights went off on the kitchen set, and the show went back to commercial.

"It looks like that's it," Shigure said, clicking off the television. He got up. "Hatori will be here soon, I suppose I should get cleaned up."

"I'm coming too," Yuki said shooting to his feet. "I'll get dressed."

"What?" Kyou scrambled up after him. No way was he letting Yuki see Tooru if he didn't get to go. "Me too!"

"Aren't you boys forgetting something?" Shigure said scratching his head.

"What!" Kyou yelled. "I'm not forgetting anything."

"What about school?" Shigure grinned.

"Who the hell cares about school!" Kyou chopped a hand through the air.

"That's obvious," Yuki muttered, crossing his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyou turned to him, automatically dropping into a defensive crouch as if he expected Yuki's words to fall like blows.

"You show off your stupidity with every word, every gesture." Yuki looked down his nose at the other boy. "Obviously, _you _wouldn't care about school. Even you know you're too stupid to learn."

"I care," Kyou muttered.

"And so does our sweet Tooru-chan." Shigure interrupted the burgeoning fight. "Do you really think she'll be happy to know you both skipped school?"

"I can afford to miss one day," Yuki huffed, seeing his chance slip through his fingers. He gave a glance towards Kyou, "Unlike _some_ people."

"Hey!"

"Aren't you supposed to be taking notes for when my little flower returns to school?" Shigure said casually. "Will you leave that to... who... Kyou? Uotani or Hanajima-chan?"

Yuki looked down at his feet rebelliously.

Shigure laid a hand on his shoulder. "Go get dressed for school." He looked a Kyou. "Both of you, so I can report to my little flower that you are both doing well. She doesn't need the extra worry."

"Che..." Kyou tsked under his breath, waving Shigure off like a fly. "Whatever." He stomped up the stairs.

Yuki stood rigid, waiting for the Cat to get out of hearing range. He looked up at Shigure, then away, not able to meet his eyes. "Just tell her to call me." He glanced at the Dog again, before looking at his feet. "Please?"

"I will."

::0::0::

And with that, her segment was over. Choko shook her hand and told her good job, before clacking in her heals back to the other side of the set. A minute later Shido was ushering her off stage, guiding her through the gloom of the darkened set.

"Tooru-chan!" Hiromi said, bustling up and taking Shido's place while Harada cleared a path through the wandering techs and camera men back to the parking lot. "Good job. I was a little worried when you said you don't use those tools, but you managed perfectly."

"But I don't use those tools..." Tooru said, confused and distracted as her head started to throb.

"Yes, but Cute Lunch is one of your main backers," Hiromi said as they entered the parking garage. "But that was my fault, I didn't really give you proper prep. My bad." Hiromi led Tooru to the car, and let Shido and Tooru enter while Harada stood at attention by the car door. She squeezed in next to Tooru and Harada sat in the front next to the driver.

"Miz Honda, are you okay?" Shido asked, and she looked up to see him peering at her worriedly. "You don't look so good."

"I have a headache again," Tooru confessed. She wondered if Hatori would already be at the apartment when they got back. She hoped so.

She felt herself start to tear up.

"Does it hurt that bad, Miz Honda?" Shido asked worriedly. He looked up at Harada. "Should we call a doctor?"

Tooru quickly wiped her eyes and shook her head, cracking open the bottle of water Hiromi had handed her as they came off the set. "Hatori-san is coming," she explained, and took a sip.

She drifted off for a few minutes in the car, this time simply from exhaustion. It made for a nice short ride back to the apartment, free of Hiromi's pointed questions about what she'd like to shop for first, clothes, jewelry or shoes. She got the feeling that when Hatori did turn up, Hiromi would be trying to usher her out of the apartment just minutes later.

"Hold back," Harada tensed as he started to unlock the door. "Someone has been in the apartment."

"What?" Hiromi froze and pushed Tooru behind her, into Shido. The other man was on high alert, watching Harada. "How do you know?"

"I locked the bolt as well, it's undone," Harada waved them back and Shido pulled Tooru over to door to the stairs. "Call the car back around-"

The apartment door opened and Tooru felt Shido tighten his grip on her arm and start to pull her into the stairwell. She glanced over her shoulder at her apartment, just in time to see Harada grab Hatori as he opened the door to look out. Harada thrust him against the wall, twisting his arm up behind him and pressing a heavy hand onto his other shoulder.

"Harada-san!" She tried to struggle out of Shido's grip. "It's Hatori-san! I know him!"

Harada stepped back, relaxing his hold on the arm, but didn't remove his hand from Hatori's shoulder. "This is the doctor?"

"Yes," Hatori spoke for the first time. "I'm Souma Hatori."

Tooru hurried forward as soon as Shido let go her arm. "Hatori-san, are you okay?"

"I am unharmed," Hatori said straightening and pulling at his suit vest after being released. "Glad to see your security is diligent." The way he said the last word implied he meant the complete opposite. He was eye-level with the two bodyguards, but his tall, slim figure made them seem larger. The intimidation in his gaze made Harada's muscles tighten, even as he stepped back to let the man pass back into the apartment.

"How did you get in?" Shido asked, scratching his head.

"I let him in," Shigure cheerfully called from where he leaned just inside the door frame, and twirling his keyring on a finger. "I've been so worried about my little flower."

"Shigure-san!" Tooru cried joyfully, ignoring the throb her head made at her loud cry.

"Enough of this!" Harada groused. "Everyone out of the hall and into the apartment."

Shido acted like a loyal guard dog and herded Hiromi and Hatori in the apartment after Tooru followed Shigure in. Harada went in last, glancing around the empty hallway before shutting the door.

"You really should have called before coming over," Hiromi said, trying to keep a blush from her cheeks. The younger Soumas had been attractive enough, but these two men were just gorgeous! How had Tooru survived around all this male beauty?

"I tried," Shigure said, laying a hand on Tooru's shoulder. "But my sweet Tooru-chan's phone was going directly to voice mail."

Tooru gasped, "My phone!" She patted herself down but knew she didn't have it. The last she'd seen it was just before she'd gotten on stage. "Oh no!"

"Tooru-chan lost it?" Shigure's brow wrinkled.

"I have it," Shido said, pulling it from his pocket. "It was jest sittin' on the table and I wuz afraid someone might take it. 'M sorry, I put it on vibrate and forgot about it."

"Oh, thank you!" Tooru breathed. She clutched it to her chest when he dropped it in her hands. She'd never felt the lack of a cellphone before but now it represented her only connection to home. She couldn't believe she'd left it behind. She glanced down, there where three missed calls, all from Shigure.

"But now, will Tooru-chan introduce us all?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry!" Tooru gave a little bow and gestured to the Souma men. "This is Souma Shigure, one of my guardians," she gave him a little smile. It was the first time Shigure had "officially" had claim over her. It felt nice to introduce him that way, like they were really family. "This is his relative, Souma Hatori. He's a doctor and Shigure-san wanted him to look over my injury." She added the last bit for Shido and Harada's benefit, she'd mentioned in the car he was coming but hadn't thought to say why.

"'Cause you got sick last night?" Shido asked.

"You were sick last night?" Hatori asked, pushing forward. "How?"

Tooru waved a hand quickly. "It wasn't anything," she tried. "Harada-san helped me. Oh, I haven't introduced Harada-san and Shido-san yet." She gestured to the two large men in turn. "Rising Stars assigned them to me to protect me. And this is Hiromi-san, my assistant."

Hatori barely gave them a glance, steering her into the kitchenette and one of the chairs. "How were you ill last night?" He pushed her chin up and peered into her eyes. "We need to wash off this makeup so I can see your injury better." She was still wearing the heavy foundation the studio had caked on to hide her ugly bruise.

"I had a bad headache that made me feel sick to my stomach and made the lights hurt," Tooru said, giving Shido smile in thanks as he handed her a damp towel. She gently sponged the makeup away from the bruise and the rest of her face.

"I thought it was 'cause of Miz Hiromi's medicine that you got sick," Shido said, hovering by worriedly. He missed the venomous glare Hiromi shot at him and Harada's rolled eyes.

"Medicine?" Hatori repeated. "What did you take?"

"It was my fault, she had a headache after the show yesterday and I gave her one of my painkillers. I forgot how strong they are-" Hiromi said with a smile.

"Bottle?" Hatori interrupted with a stern look, holding out his hand. Hiromi hid a pout and rummaged through her bag for it, dropping the little medicine bottle into his palm.

He examined the bottle's label, eyebrow rising and frown deepening. "This isn't just a painkiller, it's also a muscle relaxant and tranquillizer." He looked the woman over. "What do you take these for?"

"An old knee injury," Hiromi smiled. "Only when it acts up."

Hatori didn't lose his frown, he looked back at Tooru. "How many of these did you take?"

"I don't-" Tooru started, lowering her towel and brow creasing as she tried to remember.

"Just one," Harada interrupted. "She hadn't eaten much dinner either, so it worked very quickly. She passed out in the car on the ride home, and slept until-"

"Three or so?" Shigure asked. "That's when my little flower called."

"I was up a little before that," Tooru blushed. "When I woke up my mouth felt icky, and my head was muzzy. When I stood up, suddenly it hurt and I felt like I was going to be sick. I went into the bathroom, but when I turned on the lights it hurt... a lot. Then I got sick." She looked up at Hatori. "But Harada-san came in, and turned off the lights and made me lie down. I felt a little better. Then he gave me some crackers and some water and I felt a lot better." She flashed the large man a smile. "And he told me I shouldn't take anything unless I knew exactly what it was."

"Very wise," Hatori said giving the man a glance. Harada shifted uncomfortably. Hatori looked at Hiromi. "Do you have the records from her checkup?

"Not on me," Hiromi said with false cheer. "Tooru sprung this visit on me this morning just before we had to leave. I'm afraid I'm a bit on the spot. If you can wait a bit I can have them faxed over."

"The x-rays too, have them brought over," Hatori said shortly and then dismissed the woman from his notice, focusing back on Tooru. He pulled out a light and asked her to follow it with her eyes. Hiromi harrumphed and pulled out her phone to make some calls.

"Harada-san did this with his finger last night," Tooru commented, tracking it and trying not to squint. The aspirin had made her headache dim, but not go away, and the light was making it start to throb again.

"Are you feeling ill now?" Hatori asked, glancing at the other man. He knelt in front of Tooru and turned her head so he could see the bruise, already starting to fade from purple to yellow and green. He threaded his fingers through her hair and gently prodded at her skull.

"I have a headache," Tooru admitted, leaning into his touch and eyes drifting closed. She didn't know if he meant his examination to feel so soothing, but it felt good to her. She winced when he prodded a little closer to her bruise.

"Have you taken anything today?" Hatori asked, still on his knees and peering up at her. He gently extricated his hands from her hair and patted it back in place.

"Some aspirin," Tooru said. "Harada-san had them get a fresh bottle at the set."

"You look tired," Hatori commented. The makeup had hidden dark circles under her eyes.

"She was on the phone with Kyou for at least an hour last night," Shigure chimed in. "That means she only had an hour more sleep before she had to get up this morning, at most."

"But she fell asleep right after Tadashi's show," Hiromi said, "She was in bed before ten."

Hatori ignored Hiromi's comment and stood. He looked over at Harada. "You have medical training?"

"Some," Harada confirmed. "First aid... and a little sports medicine."

"Really?" Tooru asked, fascinated. "Why-"

Hatori put a hand on her shoulder to quiet her. "What was your impression last night?"

"Her pupils were reactin' fine, and she weren't seeing double or nothing," Harada said, looking uncomfortable. "Her reactions were normal. She don't have a concussion... The docs took x-rays yesterday and she didn't have any sign of it. She was just actin' like someone with a hang-over, I figured it was from Hiromi's pills."

"It most likely was a reaction to the medication," Hatori confirmed. He squeezed Tooru's shoulder again. "Though I want you to stay awake until I see the x-rays for myself." He looked up at Hiromi. "When will that be?"

"About fifteen minutes," Hiromi said checking her watch. "They're sending them over by messenger."

Hatori nodded.

"I'll make some tea," Tooru offered, standing. "For while we wait." If she sat for much longer, she might drift off without meaning to.

"I've missed my little flower's tea!" Shigure said from his seat at the table. "I look forward to it."

Tooru nodded and exited into the kitchen.

"Hiromi-san, please sit," Hatori instructed gesturing to Tooru's vacated chair.

"If this is going to be a lecture about the pills, I'd rather stand," Hiromi crossed her arms, making her bangles clatter. "It was an honest mistake and I do apologize, but there was no harm done. I was just trying to help."

"That's not the issue," Hatori said. "I wish you examine your knee. You shouldn't be on such strong medication for an old injury."

"You want to... examine me?" Hiromi blinked, confusion causing her to lose a bit of her tense and angry demeanor. The tall, handsome man continued to stare through his bangs at her, hand on chair. "Seriously?"

"Which knee was injured, how long ago, and how was it injured?" Hatori asked. He lifted her bottle off the table and rattled it. "This type of medication should only be used within the initial healing stages. Taking this for too long can be habit forming and dangerous to your liver and stomach."

"Really?" Hiromi swallowed and stepped over to the chair. "It was my left knee... and almost a decade ago... nearly." Hatori knelt by her and removed her left shoe. Hiromi blushed as he grasped her knee in strong gentle hands gently exploring and guiding her to flex and bend it. "I hyper-extended it and tore... something... I can't remember the name. But it was right during the tour, so I didn't say anything about the pain. I didn't get it treated until weeks later- Ow!" She winced as Hatori tried to straighten her leg completely.

"I apologize," Hatori murmured, instantly letting the limb fall limp. "I'm going to extend it again tell me when you begin to feel discomfort." He slowly began to straighten her leg, carefully gauging her reactions.

Tooru return with the tea on a tray, setting a cup down in front of Shigure and placing two others on the table for Hiromi and Hatori. She handed Shido and Harada their tea.

"You didn't make some for yourself?" Shido asked as she handed Harada the last cup.

"Mine is in the kitchen," Tooru smiled. "I was thinking of starting lunch... with so many of us, it might take a while to put together."

"Miz Honda-" Harada began, face settling into a scowl.

"Let's order in," Shigure interrupted. "I haven't seen you in days. I'd rather spend time with you then have you disappear back into the kitchen again."

Tooru blushed,"Okay. I'll be right back."

::0::0::

Shigure talked Tooru into ordering an expensive and complicated sushi set for lunch, to celebrate two successful interviews. According to Hiromi the clips of her appearance on the Late Tonight Show had gone viral and were racking up nearly as many views as her ill-fated review of _Death Has No Honor_. The woman explained to Tooru that it was a very good thing when she apologized. The morning show hadn't gotten the same buzz, but it had only aired a few hours ago.

Tooru basked in Shigure's attention. He had a way of making her forget that her head hurt, and that she was tired. He made her laugh and forget to be nervous and scared. Hatori merely observed for the most part, though he reigned in Shigure when he got too loud or too... Shigure-ish. Just having him check her over made her feel so much better. And it made her feel just a teeny bit guilty how much she enjoyed how uncomfortable and intimidated Hiromi and the bodyguards seemed to feel around him.

She'd forgotten how he seemed when she'd first met him... all scary and stern. Now she could see the humor twinkling in his unhidden eye with each barb he sallied in their direction.

The courier came and Tooru ducked into the kitchen with the Souma men while Hiromi and Harada greeted him.

"I feel so much better now that I've seen you, my little flower," Shigure said once they were out of sight of the Rising Stars employees. "It's been too long."

"It's only been a few days," Tooru laughed. Her fingers ghosted along her bruise when smile made the skin pull in uncomfortable ways.

Shigure shook his head. "It's been weeks." He gently smoothed her hair out of the way and looked at the bruise, making a displeased tsk deep in his throat. "And it hasn't been easy on you, I know."

Tooru felt her throat thicken, and she blinked, trying not to cry. It had been weeks since she slept in her own bed, cooked in her own kitchen, and had some time to herself with no strangers around.

"My little flower has been so brave," Shigure laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "You are doing such a good job."

"Shigure-san," Tooru whispered. "I want to go home."

"I know," Shigure said and shared a glance with Hatori. "We are working on it."

Before she could ask what he meant Hiromi popped into the kitchen. "Here are those records. Did you want to examine them here?" She gave a cheerful, if somewhat insincere smile. "Or did you want to go over them at home. It might be better-"

"Now is fine," Hatori said, accepting the envelope. He pulled out some complicated looking documents and another envelope of something that looked like large film negatives. He held these up to the light, and Tooru recognized them as the x-rays that had been taken yesterday. Shigure looked over his shoulder, and Tooru wondered what they were looking for.

"No concussion," Hatori said to the other man. "Nothing past the surface damage."

"You're sure?" Shigure asked, voice low. "What's causing the headache?

Hatori nodded, looking over the other documents. "Stress. Exhaustion." He looked up at Tooru. "I prescribe a nap, to be effective immediately."

"But Shigure-san and Hatori-san are here!" She wrung her hands. She didn't want to miss a moment of their visit sleeping.

"No arguments," Shigure said, taking her by the shoulder and turning her around out into the hallway. "I'll tuck you in."

"Shigure," Hatori's voice was warning enough. He looked down at Tooru, at her puckered brow and frown. It was so misplaced on her. "May I see your phone?"

Confused, she dug it out of her pocket and handed it to him.

He pushed a few buttons, and then handed it back. "I've added myself to your contacts. If anything happens in the future, or if you have any questions, call me first."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," Hiromi interrupted. "This really was an anomaly. We make sure to take good care of our talent-"

"Like your manager took care of you?" Hatori countered with a raised brow. Hiromi flushed. Hatori dug into his pocket and pulled out a notepad. "This is the name of a doctor I went to school with. He works with a lot of athletes with long term injuries like yours. You should make an appointment. With proper treatment and physical therapy, you shouldn't need pain medicine like the ones you're on. I suggest also switching to something over the counter, less habit forming."

"Thank you," Hiromi mumbled, looking upset at having to say it. She pouted, "I'll take it under consideration." She gave Tooru a flat look. "You heard the doctor, go lay down. We still have to go shopping before your dinner meeting tonight, and you want to be well rested for that."

Tooru nodded, but turned to Shigure and Hatori, "I want to say goodbye properly. I'll take a nap after you leave." She silently begged them not to go.

Knowing her wishes, but knowing they couldn't stay either, Shigure put a hand on each of her shoulders and gave a little squeeze. It wasn't the hug she wanted, but it was enough to get his point across. "Then we will take our leave, my flower. Rest well, and sweet dreams. Please keep us informed of any other appearances. Momiji is becoming quite the expert at recording. He promised me a compilation DVD by the end of the week."

"Hatori-san and Shigure-san will come again?" Tooru said putting her hand on Shigure's wrist when she thought he might let go. "Hiromi-san said I could have everyone over on Saturday."

"I said _maybe," _Hiromi corrected. "It might not be _this_ Saturday." When Tooru's expression turned to dismay, both Souma men turned to glare at her. "But, er, we'll definitely schedule something in soon. Promise!"

"We will visit again," Hatori promised, and Tooru believed him more then Hiromi. "Perhaps I'll bring Momiji next time. He's been asking."

"Yes! Thank you!" Tooru said, clapping her hands together. Momiji always managed to cheer her up. You couldn't be sad around _him._

"Give Yuki a call," Shigure said. "He asked me to remind you, before he went to school."

Tooru blushed and looked down, "Yes, I owe him a call."

"After you nap and we shop," Hiromi said firmly. "And if there is time before your dinner meeting."

Glancing at the woman, and not wanting to argue, Tooru nodded. She suspected that she'd make sure there wasn't time at all. She looked back up at Shigure, "But tell him I _will_ call, tonight."

Tooru followed the men to the door, though Harada kept her back as he checked to make sure the hallway was empty before ushering them out. Tooru watched the door close with a sinking heart.

"Miz Honda, the doc said you should be sleepin'," Shido pointed out when she just stood staring at the door. "Do you want some, uh, warm milk or somethin'?

Tooru gave him halfhearted smile, and just shook her head not wanting to risk speaking. She turned to trudge to her room.

"Set your alarm for one," Hiromi said, picking up her purse. "That should be a long enough nap. I'm going to head into the office and see if I can find out what else Sawatari has cooking for you."

"Yes, ma'am," Tooru said softly and fled before she could show how upset she really was. She quickly changed back into her pajamas and flopped into bed. She fell asleep before she could even think of setting her alarm.

::0::0::

She woke up hours later, her phone buzzing on the nightstand next to her head. She fumbled for it and looked at the display. It was an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" She asked hesitantly.

"You shouldn't answer numbers you don't recognize, Miz Honda," Harada's dour voice came through the line. "You should let it go to voice mail, and you should let me record your message. That way if someone gets your number who shouldn't have it, they won't know for sure it's yours."

Tooru's brow wrinkled in confusion. Now that she knew it was him, she could hear his rumbling voice from the other room. Why was he calling from the same apartment to tell her that? "O-okay?"

"Miz Hiromi called. She's on her way over. It's past one, so you should be up when she gets here." Harada cut the line before she could say anything.

She stared at the phone. She supposed that was Harada's way of waking her up. She gave a little half smile, she'd noticed the man seemed to try his best not to be any where near her bedroom. His way of giving her privacy maybe?

She changed into one of her outfits from home, smiling at the simple blue house dress. All the fancy clothes Hiromi brought over made her feel like she was playing dress up. This was much more her style, comfortable but she hoped a little cute. She brushed her hair and tied in her yellow ribbons. She fiddled with the bows, thinking of Yuki. She really had to call him once she had a free moment! She felt guilty that he felt she had to be reminded of her promise.

She was feeling much better after her nap, and was even starting to feel a little excited about going shopping. She didn't really need any clothes, but it was always fun to look. And since she did need _some_ things now that Hiromi and Sawatari seemed to be determined to keep shuttling her around in fancy circles maybe she could get some things that she liked instead of what Hiromi picked out.

She gave a little sigh as she exited her room. Probably not. Hiromi was very determined and she didn't know if she had the energy to fight her about _clothes_.

"You look better, Miz Honda," Shido said, standing at the end of the hall. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes," Tooru smiled. "Much better. Headache-san is gone."

"Good!" Hiromi said, popping in through the front door just as Shido asked his question. "And you're ready- What are you _wearing?"_

Tooru looked down at her dress.

"You can't go out like _that,_" Hiromi took her by the shoulders and directed her back into her bedroom. "There are people downstairs with _cameras_. You have to have something presentable."

"This isn't presentable?" Tooru asked, confused. She wore this dress all the time. She craned over her shoulder to see if there was a stain or a tear she wasn't aware of.

"Not for a celebrity!" She opened Tooru's wardrobe and considered their choices. She sighed and waved a hand in the air, bangles clattering like mad. "We need this shopping trip _so bad._" She pulled out a sundress and a sweater. "This isn't awful, put this on."

It was the dress she'd been wearing when the original candid shot for Spotted had been taken. She hadn't been able to wear it since the magazine came out. It _had_ been a favorite. Now it was just a reminder of everything she'd lost.

She shook herself and resigned herself to her current fate. Shigure had said they were trying to find a way to get her home. She just had to be patient. Tooru obediently changed and Harada brought a car around. He'd be driving this time. When they exited the building Tooru looked at the paparazzi crowd, noting that it had gotten bigger then the bunch in the morning. There had only been a handful of people clutching cameras this morning, and a scruffy man in a white van. The same van sat outside still, with the same man inside. He gave her a thumbs up when she looked at him and snapped a picture one handed. She gave them a little smile and wave, because Hiromi said that was what they were there to see and she figured that if they got up even earlier than she had to do their job they deserved a little consideration. The scruffy man managed an impressive second one handed camera shot.

"He's still there..." she murmured. He must be very dedicated.

"Good girl," Hiromi praised. "The photogs always like a friendly celeb."

"Don't be too friendly," Harada warned, keeping his eyes on the road. "Those guys are like sharks. You give 'em an inch, they'll take a mile. You smile at 'em outside, they'll be trying to get inside next."

"That's why we've got you strong young men here," Hiromi grinned. "You can keep those scary photographers at bay."

Harada snorted. "Where am I going anyway?"

"Where do you want to shop?" Hiromi asked Tooru. "Got any favorite stores you couldn't afford to buy at before? An outfit you were saving up for? Earrings you always _really_ wanted, but didn't _need_?" She clasped her hands and gave a little breathless gasp and wiggled in place. "Oh, or a _party dress_. You never have a reason to buy them usually, but you'll be going to all kind of events now. Totally justifiable purchase!"

Tooru blinked, amazed at her enthusiasm. She'd never seen the woman so happy and excited. "Um, Hiromi-san..." she started hesitantly. "I don't usually do much shopping." She looked down at her fingers, twisting them together. "And I don't have that much money..." her cheeks flushed. She didn't usually like to talk about her finances with people. "So maybe you could suggest what I need so I don't have to pay back Rising Stars too much?"

"Pay back?" Hiromi blinked. "Hasn't anyone explained to you?"

"Explained?" Tooru repeated.

"Honey, we aren't going to be shopping with Rising Stars money," Hiromi said, and began to dig into her purse. "We're going to be shopping with _yours._"

Any enthusiasm she'd had for shopping died out. She didn't have any money, not money that could be spent on earrings and party dresses. She hadn't worked at the office building at all after Suitcase Travels, and the money from doing that show was earmarked for her tuition.

"Here," Hiromi pressed a long bank book into her hand. "This is the bank account that was set up when you signed with Rising Stars, it has your signing bonus, the fees for your appearances and your percentage of royalties for the clothes and jewelry lines you represent." When Tooru chose to stare at her instead of the book. Hiromi took it back and opened it and then gestured with a perfectly manicured nail at the 'total' line. "And this is your money... as of today."

Tooru goggled at the amount. More money than she had ever had in her whole life, including when both she and her Mother had been working. "That's all... mine?"

"All yours!" Hiromi grinned.

Tooru stared at Hiromi in disbelief, then over at Shido, who was looking over the front seat at her, for confirmation that she truly had heard what she just heard, seen what she'd just seen. He grinned and nodded.

"How about I take you to one of my favorite little shops?" Hiromi asked with a happy little wiggle. "We'll pick out something to wear for dinner..." She gave a conspiratorial wink, "and maybe a few more things."

"That sounds like fun," Tooru said, and actually meant it.

::0::0::0::

And it was fun. Hiromi was surprisingly willing to listen to Tooru's opinions on what clothes she wanted to buy and which ones she didn't. Once she had an idea of what Tooru liked Hiromi often direct Tooru's attention to higher quality versions. She picked out accessories that Tooru would never have thought of looking at... and talked her into trying on some things that hadn't looked too nice on the hangar but looked great on.

Tooru reflected that she hadn't really given Hiromi a chance. She actually never told the woman what she didn't like about the outfits she'd picked out before. Now that Hiromi saw what kind of things Tooru liked, she was doing her most to help her get the very best in that style.

But Tooru's arms were tiring with the weight of all of her packages, and her feet were beginning to ache. Hiromi's passion for shopping far outstripped her own. She found herself tuning out as Hiromi squealed at another display case of jewelry. If it glittered or shone, Hiromi loved it.

"Want me to hold some of those, Miz Honda?" Shido asked. Shido had started out as enthusiastic as Hiromi, complimenting every new outfit Tooru tried on. He'd nodded knowingly at every pair of earrings Hiromi had held to Tooru's ears. He'd even suggested a really nice strappy pair of sandals that neither woman had noticed when they ran into problem matching a new dress to a new pair of shoes. But now, hours later, his eyes had gotten glazed and bored and he hadn't given an opinion in a long time.

"Shouldn't do that," Harada said shortly. He'd remained aloof and constantly vigilant, scanning the crowd for threats. His gaze was able to scare off salespeople even behind his dark shades, or had until Hiromi made him stop. He glanced down at Tooru. "No offense, Miz Honda. But if our hands are full when something goes down, it could hamper our ability to protect you." Harada said the last with a pointed look to Shido.

"If, _if_," Hiromi reminded him,"_If _something happens, not when." Harada just rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me," a girl came up, clutching a package and looking starry-eyed. "Are you really Tooru-chan?"

"Yes," Tooru replied and gave a little head bob. "Hello."

"Omigod, _it's her!_" The girl squealed over her shoulder. Tooru followed her gaze and waved at a small gaggle of girls. They squealed and giggled too.

"It's so nice to meet you!" the girl gushed. "I just loved your song on Suitcase Travels, and you were so funny on Tadashi! Do you really think you'll sing with Sho?"

"Maybe," Tooru said. She'd spoken to curious sales clerks, shoppers, passerby and a host of other strangers. They all asked her questions like her answer would be something incredibly interesting and relevant to their lives. Did she like _that _dress? How was she doing today? Was her injury better? Did she make lunches today? What was she going to do next?

"This way Miz Honda," Harada said, placing a large hand on the small of her back and herding her away from the girl and her friends. "We don't have much time."

"Yes, Harada-san," Tooru nodded and then smiled over her shoulder at the girl. "Goodbye." She waved and the girl waved back. Harada had been running what he called "interference" for her all day, ending conversations she didn't know how to be in.

"Good job," Hiromi chirped. "You're getting better at that. But what did you forget?"

Tooru's brow wrinkled. Hiromi had gone over quite a few things she should say or shouldn't say to fans.

"She probably would have liked an autograph," Hiromi reminded.

"Oh, yes..." Tooru said ducking her head in apology. She didn't know if she could ever get used to offering her autograph to people.

"So where to next? We've got a good start on jewelry, nice couple of casual outfits, couple of fancy ones," Hiromi glanced around the various stores as they exited the shopping plaza and started down another street. She winked at Tooru, "That absolutely delish party dress, good find there... I'll have to make Sawatari aware of the brand maybe you can get a sponsorship-"

Tooru nodded dutifully, but her mind was beginning to wander despite her best efforts to stay focused. She glanced at the stores as they passed. When she'd had no money, she used to enjoy window shopping and playing "if I had a million to spend" with her mother or Hana-chan and Uo-chan. She'd always found tons of things she wanted and would enjoy having if money hadn't been an object. Now it really wasn't an object but she didn't see a single store she wanted to go into. All those things didn't seem at all important. What she wanted more then anything was a moment to call Yuki or text Kyou. She hadn't had any contact with them all day. Shigure had assured her they'd gone off to school after her morning broadcast but she was missing them keenly.

"We could do with some more shoes," Hiromi mused and then glared at Shido when he groaned. "She's only got three pair! We need a little more variety in then that!" She paused in front of a shoe store. "Maybe this place?"

Tooru's glanced over, but she couldn't see past Shido. She glanced across the street and found her attention arrested. There was a fancy cookware store just across the way. They had a cute little display of teapots and china cups. In the center was a fat little pot with a smiling jade Buddha imbedded on the side, it was surrounded by a circle of cups with very familiar animals them. It was darling!

"See something you like?" Hiromi asked, and Tooru was startled to find her at her elbow.

"That store," Tooru said shyly. "The teapot with the zodiac cups are very cute."

"Lets go buy it then!" Hiromi grinned. "We should be getting home soon. We've got the necessities, and you need to get changed. But we have time to do a little fun shopping."

"Oh, but I don't need another teapot," Tooru protested, nearly dropping her packages as she tried to wave her hands.

"Oh, honey," Hiromi gave her a patronizing look. "It's not about _needing,_ it's about _wanting._ Sometimes it's okay to get something just because you want it, because you worked hard for it. And you've been working very hard these past couple of days. Don't think we haven't noticed. If a little teapot and some cups will make your day brighter, you should get it. It's one of the few perks we get."

When she didn't respond, she took Tooru's packages and thrust them firmly into Shido's hands. She grabbed Tooru by the wrist and ignored the bodyguards' complaints as she pulled her across the street. She pushed open the door.

"Hello! That teapot in the window, the one with the zodiac? How much?"

The proprietor blinked, he hadn't even been able to greet them she was moving so fast. "Which set?"

Hiromi dropped her wrist and pushed back past Shido and Harada, who'd finally caught up. "This one. We want it, please wrap it up for us." She looked at Tooru. "Is there anything else you want?"

"Oh um," Tooru started.

"Look around," Hiromi waved a hand. "I'll take care of this."

Tooru obediently looked around, and quickly fell in love with the store. It had all sorts of kitchen gadgets, the kinds of things that sliced, and diced and made julienne fries. It had gleaming pots and pans, and fancy rice-cookers with timers and buttons that she couldn't even guess at. The baking supplies were divine. They had the cutest little shaped baking pans, that would make cakes in the shapes of rabbits in frock-coats, cute little frogs or mice, roses and teapots. There was one huge pan in the shape of two halves of a cupcake. There griddles in the shapes of cartoon characters. There was even a Mogeta one for making Mogeta shaped pancakes! And, oh, the cookie cutters! There was one in every shape imaginable!

Harada and Shido watched her lightly touch the tools and pans with reverence. It was the first time they'd seen the girl look truly happy and unstressed. Hiromi came up between them and quirked an eyebrow.

"See anything you like?" The shopkeeper asked genially.

"I like _everything_!" Tooru enthused.

She turned back to the shelves, touching and poking and prodding. So many fun looking gadgets! So many cute accessories!

She found a whole section of bento supplies. There was a rack of boxes of every description, ones obviously for small children, fancy lacquer boxes, stainless steel, boxes with tiers, boxes that locked together and boxes that stacked. There were bands to hold them together and a whole wall of bento accessories. Tooru was just about to touch an absolutely adorable egg shaper in that would make a hard-boiled egg look like a bunny when Hiromi coughed pointedly behind her.

"You probably shouldn't buy anything that isn't made by Cute Lunch," Hiromi smiled. She nodded to the window. A few paparazzi had been following them from location to location, snapping pictures of them shopping. Tooru had almost forgotten they were there. "At least not right now. Besides they're sending you a gift box for representing them. You wouldn't want any duplicates."

"Oh, yes," Tooru nodded, looking at the wall in disappointment. Though she did look forward to seeing what kind of thing Cute Lunch would send her. Maybe some of those cute cutters? She eyed the boxes. "Can I buy lunch boxes?" She asked Hiromi. It was the one thing Yuki hadn't anticipated when furnishing her apartment, and this store had so many cute ones.

"Sure!" Hiromi nodded. "Get as many as you like."

A few minutes later she was regretting her flippant remark as Tooru weighed her, the proprietor and Shido's hands full of bento boxes. Hiromi had lost count at fifteen, struggling to hold onto the boxes Tooru had picked out already. She glanced at the clock and winced. They were going to have to rush to make their dinner appointment.

"Tooru-chan, honey," she called. "We _really_ have to get going now." It was her third reminder to the girl. She normally didn't need a second prodding to do something.

"Found it!" Tooru said from her position on the floor next to the last bin of bento boxes. "It's perfect!" She said looking at the box she'd dug out.

"Ready to check out?" The proprietor was pleased as punch. She had over twenty bento boxes plus a very expensive full tea service picked out. Even better, this girl was apparently a celebrity and photographers had been taking pictures of her (and his store) for the better part of an hour.

"Yes!" Tooru chirped, adding the last bento box to a pile near her. "Can you wrap these ones up separately?" They were the ones that she figured she'd use the most. She'd found a cute blue box decorated with a stylized mouse and a scattering of ginko leaves, perfect for Yuki. She'd found buried in the bargain bin a rust orange box that had a cat lounging on the top of a wall under a blazing swirl of a sun. There had been lots of other bento boxes with cats, but they had all been too cutesy to be appropriate for Kyou, and this was the first one with an orange cat.

"These ones?" The store owner asked, gesturing to his chin to the six or so she had stacked on the floor. "No problem at all, miss."

"Thank you!" Tooru beamed at him.

Despite Harada's protests, both bodyguards had to be drafted into carrying packages now that they had all the clothes they bought and the bento purchases, at least until they got to the car. Harada consented only to carrying two shopping bags of clothes, so his vision would be clear. Shido carried the heavier packages, the teapot and some of the boxes, making it hard to see. Harada called a halt just outside the store.

"This isn't going to work. I'm going to go get the car. You all wait here. You," he said gesturing to to Shido as he started down the street. "Put that stuff down so you got your hands free."

"But the packaging will get dirty," Shido protested, looking at the concrete sidewalk.

"So what?" Harada growled. "Do it before those vultures get over here." He jerked a thumb at the paparazzi who'd retreated across the street when Harada had first left the store, glaring at them.

"It's okay, Shido-san," Tooru said quickly, trying to smooth out the fight before it began. "I don't mind." The big man frowned but put the package down.

"So what do you want to wear to dinner tonight?" Hiromi asked as Harada disappeared around the corner. "I think that little blue number will be perfect... maybe with this scarf? Definitely those jade earrings."

"I think Hiromi-san should decide," Tooru said. Now that she'd had a hand in picking out the outfits, she really didn't mind wearing whatever she was told. She'd been careful to avoid anything too frilly, fancy or hard to move in. "I don't know the restaurant I'm going to or what's appropriate."

"My choice? That can be dangerous..." Hiromi said with a laugh. "Can I do your makeup too?"

"If Hiromi-san wants," Tooru smiled, glad she could let Hiromi do something she seemed to enjoy. She really did work hard, and she hadn't been very appreciative. She'd even resented Hiromi more then once, for seeming to interfere with her being able to see the Soumas. It really wasn't fair when she was only trying to do her job.

Hiromi wiggled in place, her bangles and jewelry clattering. "See didn't I tell you shopping would be fun? I'm so glad that Tooru-chan is in a better mood. You can buy as many bento boxes as you want if it cheers you up this much."

Tooru bowed her head, ashamed that she'd been so obviously out of sorts. "I'm sorry if I was unpleasant earlier."

"I'm sure Miz Honda was just tired," Shido broke in. "You bin workin' real hard. Anybody'd get grumpy."

Grumpy! Tooru's face flushed bright red. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's no problem," Hiromi said, celebrating inside and trying not to smile too hard. This was a great breakthrough. Tooru was such a people-pleaser, she'd be trying twice as hard now not to be "grumpy" which could only work out well for Rising Stars. "Oh, there's the car!"

On the ride home she had Hiromi show her how to delete some of her texts, though she pouted at having to delete any of them. Logically she knew she didn't _need_ ten identical texts from Kyou asking her to turn on her phone, but she wanted to keep every scrap of contact she had with both boys. _I still haven't called Yuki. _She knew he'd understand, but it didn't stop the niggle of guilt. Should she call him now? She bit her lip, glancing at Hiromi who was typing away at her phone and Shido who seemed to be napping in the front seat. Her eyes met Harada's briefly in the rear view mirror. She didn't know what she planned to say to Yuki, but she didn't feel comfortable with this many ears listening in.

Maybe she'd be able to sneak in a quick phone call when they got home.

::0::0::

"Okay, just go in an give your name," Hiromi said as they pulled up, hours later, in front of the restaurant. "They're waiting for you."

"Go in by myself?" Tooru asked, startled out of her doze. The nap she'd had earlier seemed very far away. She'd already been tired after her shopping trip, and they'd been running late afterward. Hiromi had been so concerned with getting her dressed that Tooru still didn't even know who she was eating dinner with.

"Of course Harada and Shido will be with you," Hiromi grinned. "They'll get you home after." She looked at her watch, "Now get going, I have a dinner date _I _don't want to be late for."

"Shido will walk you in," Harada said from the driver's seat.

"Who am I meeting?" She tried again.

"Sawatari and some people interested in doing business." The fact Hiromi was being so circumspect was making her nervous. "You'll see," Hiromi said, grin only widening. "Don't look so worried!"

"C'mon Miz Honda," Shido had already exited the car and was holding the door. "We should get inside."

"Yes," Tooru said, unable to wipe the worried frown from between her brows. She followed him into the restaurant, feeling strange even now she was in clothes that were more her own taste. She never would have stepped into a restaurant this fine before all of this.

"Miz Honda Tooru has arrived," Shido's voice was deeper and more serious then she was used to. She looked up at him and he'd become the same tall stranger she'd met in Hana-chan's living room.

"She's expected," Harada said to the hostess as he followed them in after handing the car over to the valet. "Sawatari party."

The hostess's eyes lit up and she smiled wide as she gestured past her into the restaurant. "Yes, this way."

Tooru followed her, wishing she could see past her to get a glimpse of whoever she was supposed to be meeting.

"I have to say, Miss Honda," the hostess said over her shoulder, "I enjoyed your appearance on the Late Tonight show."

"Oh, thank you," Tooru said, unsure how she was supposed to react.

"I'm even thinking of getting a pet rat, after seeing how cute Jumbo was with you," the girl giggled.

"Jumbo-san was very cute!" Tooru enthused. She hadn't wanted to give the rat back. "I think you'll enjoy keeping one."

"You shouldn't say the word "rat" too loudly in a restaurant," Sawatari scolded with a smile, standing beside a table.

"But pets are different then pests, " said a voice behind him, a voice Tooru knew.

"Director Daichi-san!" Tooru exclaimed, she looked at the other person at the now standing politely by the table and her smile widened, "And Yoshikawa-san!" There were was a woman at the table as well, seated beside Daichi.

Noticing her look Daichi placed his hand on the back of the woman's chair, "This is my wife, Yoko."

Tooru gave a polite bow and the woman inclined her head politely.

Sawatari looked at Harada and Shido, still hovering in the background. "You guys can go find yourselves something to eat and take a few hours off. We'll call you when we're ready to leave."

"Very good, sir." Harada said and nodded to the table before turning to go. Shido gave the room a quick glance and frowned when Tooru looked at them with clear distress.

He started to speak but saw Sawatari give a quick negative shake to his head from behind her. "See you later, Miz Honda," Shido said reluctantly. He knew she was in no real danger in the exclusive restaurant, but he felt bad leaving her alone. She looked at him like he was abandoning her.

Yoshikawa stood and pulled out a chair for her, indicating she should sit by him. She slid into the seat and smiled up at him in gratitude. Beneath his bushy brows she thought she detected a glimmer of eagerness, he was excited about something. He sat beside her and handed her a menu.

Daichi raised his eyebrows at his wife as Yoko gave a tilt to her head at the gesture. Their eyes met and they shared a wordless conversation at the strange occurrence. Yoshikawa was a long time friend, more then just a business partner. The interest he'd expressed in this young starlet was surreal. Daichi's wife had been so surprised when he mentioned it to her that she'd insisted on seeing for herself. Pulling out a chair might seem like a simple thing, but for the taciturn and nearly reclusive action star it was extraordinary.

"You seem to have established a good rappor with your staff," Daichi said approvingly. "I hear they are even living with you at the moment?"

"You've seen how the press is taken with her." Sawatari answered for her. "We've had to be extremely tight on security." It also helped to have ears with her whenever the Soumas might pop up.

"That must have been an adjustment," Daichi said smiling at her.

"Adjustment?" Tooru asked after realizing that Daichi both expected an answer and no one was going to interrupt and answer for her this time.

"From living with your family to living with two men." Daichi grinned, "I don't know many young women who would be handling themselves so well. Most girls your age would be too shy."

"Eh, oh!" Tooru said blushing, thinking how she'd felt when she first started living with the Sohmas. She supposed she could understand that. "Yes, but…" She said quickly, "Harada-san and Shido-san have been very kind which makes it much easier."

Yoshikawa leaned over and patted her hand, giving her an upturn to his lips that she supposed was meant to be a smile. "You're a good girl," he said. Tooru was a bit unnerved.

"So," Daichi said after the waitress had taken an order for ice tea from Tooru and Sawatari had settled into a seat on her other side, "have you been keeping your schedule free for me like I asked?"

Tooru had been trying to look over the menu, the dishes were all French, something she wasn't familiar with at all. She looked up at Daichi in surprise. "Eh?"

"What now?" Sawatari interrupted, looking between Tooru and Daichi. "When was this?"

"Um, oh..." Tooru tried to think, flustered and put on the spot. "Did Daichi-san?"

"I'm hurt," Daichi said, with a teasing lilt to his tone. "You don't remember every detail of our phone call?"

Secretly he was a little amazed. Had she really not relayed _every word_ to her manager? He was a famous director after all. It wasn't like he called young newbies every day. Before he could get annoyed, his wife laid a hand over his on the table and quirked an eyebrow again. She was laughing at him for letting his ego get pricked. He tossed her a grin, thankful for the reminder to not let his pride get the best of him. It was hard when most people fawned all over him.

"Oh!" Tooru said clapping her hands, "Daichi-san said to tell Sawatari-san to not keep me too busy."

"And you didn't tell me?" Sawatari's smile was forced, and he spoke through gritted teeth. He hated being blindsided. He'd been trying to fill every moment of Tooru's day in an effort to keep maximize her current popularity (and also keep her from meeting the Sohmas too often).

Tooru bit her lip, smile fading. It wasn't that she'd forgotten, it was just she hadn't realized it was important.

"You should order this," Yoshikawa interrupted, pointing something to the menu. "Best thing here."

Tooru automatically looked down to what he was pointing at. "Oh, but that's awfully expensive," she blurted, then blushed. None of these people had to worry about money, and after looking at her bank book even she could afford this, but old habits died hard.

"My treat," Yoshikawa patted her hand and waved the waitress over.

"Yoshikawa-san doesn't have to do that," Tooru said distressed that now he thought she'd been fishing for a free meal. He just patted her hand again.

Yoko gave a soft laugh and leaned over to whisper in her husband's ear, "Is she for real?"

"Who knows? Sawatari claims he really did just pluck her off the street," he whispered back. He raised his voice and spoke with Tooru, "I've been following your appearances. I see your familiarity with animals isn't just within the zodiac stories. You seem very comfortable with them."

Tooru thought about the wide variety of animals she'd interacted with after meeting the Sohmas... Though most of her experience wasn't with _real_ animals. "I've mostly just done a lot of reading," Tooru demurred. "But I like animals," she added.

"That's good, very good," Daichi smiled, and raised an eyebrow at Yoshikawa.

"So, you wanted our Tooru-chan to keep her schedule free?" Sawatari asked, taking the wine bottle at the table and topping of Daichi's glass.

"Well, Yoshikawa and I have been talking..." Daichi turned to Tooru, "You remember the project we spoke about?"

"The one about the Zodiac?" Tooru asked.

"We really liked your suggestion, the one about making the Cat one of the heroes," Daichi nodded. "It's really put us on a whole new track with the project."

"And your casting suggestions," Yoshikawa added.

"The dynamic of different ages is especially interesting," Daichi handed his menu to the waitress. "In fact, as we discussed the project, we found ourselves taking your comments as a major consideration. So much so that we felt we couldn't proceed without giving you credit."

"What kind of credit?" Sawatari asked.

"Writing, and production," Daichi said. "Really, it wouldn't be the same show with out her."

"She would be named as a co-creator," Yoshikawa said after he finished murmuring to the waitress and handing her his menu. He plucked Tooru's menu out of her hands as well.

"Oh, but I didn't do anything to deserve that," Tooru said. "I just answered questions that Daichi-san asked."

"But we've decided to run with all your suggestions," Daichi said cheerfully. "Wait until you see the cast we've got assembled. I think we've matched to your descriptions perfectly. And, of course, we'll want you to continue to give your input."

"And be on the show too," Yoshikawa reminded. "Very important part..."

"Oh, yes, didn't I say?" Daichi leaned forward. "With removing the Cat as the villain, we had to come up with something else. We've decided on the old "save the princess" wheeze. You'll be the princess."

"There isn't a princess in the Zodiac stories," Tooru said, mind whirling. She couldn't even process what they were saying.

"No, and there aren't any transforming robots either," Daichi laughed. "We are taking some liberties. The thought is, in some stories there is the Jade Emperor..."

"Or Buddha," Yoshikawa interrupted.

"Yes," Daichi nodded. "The premise we're taking is that the Jade Emperor, king of the moon, is losing his powers, and an evil force is trying to take over from the dark side of the moon. So he sends his daughter, the Jade Princess-"

"That's you," Yoshikawa said.

"-to Earth," Daichi continued as if he hadn't spoken. "To awaken his heroes, the Zodiac. You would discover them one by one and coach them into becoming a team."

"A princess, me?" Tooru gasped.

"Sounds like a major role," Sawatari said. "So she'd both get co-creator credit and star? So she'd be getting a salary, and both residuals and royalties..."

Daichi waved a hand back and forth. "We can settle those details later. Be assured that we plan to treat Tooru-chan very fairly."

"Star?" Tooru started to feel faint. "But that would mean acting? I can't possibly!"

"What?" Daichi and Sawatari chorused together.

"What she means is," Sawatari scrambled to cover, "that she couldn't without seeing the contract first-"

"No!" Tooru said vehemently. "I can't act. I'm terrible at it!" She turned to Yoshikawa. "I would just ruin your show! I know it!"

"It's just a children's program," Daichi said, bemused. "Not a drama. No one expects and award winning performance."

"Just be you," Yoshikawa said patting her hand.

"The role was made with your personality in mind," Daichi said sharing a glance with his wife. Her eyebrows were practically hidden in her hair. No one turned down an opportunity to work with him!

"But I really can't." Tooru said waving a hand. "I couldn't even act in my school plays. I messed it up and couldn't remember my lines."

Daichi frowned and looked at Sawatari. "I thought you said you were going to be putting her out for roles."

"After some training," Sawatari said, giving Tooru a smile that was more teeth then goodwill. "She's only just met with the acting coach. I'm sure with a little work she'll be more then able to star in your show."

"Ah," Daichi grinned. "It's just a little stage fright then."

"That's not-" Tooru started, but was interrupted when the waitress came back and set a plate of food in front of her, something french-looking and smothered in a buttery and rich smelling sauce. "Eh?"

"I ordered for you," Yoshikawa said. "Chicken. Everyone likes chicken."

"Thank you," Tooru said, trying to figure out what in front of her had once been part of a chicken.

"If it's not to your taste, feel free to order something else," Daichi waved to a waitress. "We need a menu over here."

"No, no," Tooru said quickly. "That would be a terrible waste! I… I just thought I might have gotten someone's meal since I didn't order." She smiled. "I'm sure I'll like it." It would be a waste of money and food to order something else, especially since her stomach was so full of knots she wasn't sure if she could eat more then a few bites of anything.

"It's good," Yoshikawa assured her, and she saw he had the same thing in front of him.

With everyone watching, Tooru cut off a small experimental chunk. She took a quick polite bite and smiled. It was as rich and buttery as it smelled, and if there was chicken in there she couldn't taste it for the sauce and toppings. "It's good," she said. It certainly was flavorful.

Yoshikawa nodded. "See?" He looked at Daichi.

"Yes, well, it looks like we will be able to do some business," Daichi smiled. "We're still in pre-production, so there is plenty of time for Tooru-chan to work with a coach to get ready for the part."

"We'll get to work together," Yoshikawa smiled. "I'm the Dark Moon King."

"You always make the best villain," Yoko said sipping her wine. "All the children will be terrified of you."

Tooru's mouth went into a little distressed oh, "Yoshikawa-san is going to be the villain? But Yoshikawa-san is such a nice person!"

"Someone needs to play the villain," Daichi smiled. "The heroes need someone to fight against."

"Why?" Tooru asked.

"So they can be heroic," Daichi spread his hands. "There has to be a reason they're fighting."

"So many bad things happen for no reason at all," Tooru said looking down at her plate, moving her food around. "They don't have to be caused by someone."

"I think that's a little too hard for children to grasp," Yoko said, putting a hand over her husband's to quell his obvious growing frustration. He wasn't usually challenged this way. "Children's stories are meant to give hope which means simplifying things sometimes."

Tooru was about to disagree again when she caught a glare and a quick shake of the head from Sawatari. She ducked her head and concentrated on slicing off another piece of chicken.

"Do you really not want to work with us?" Yoshiksawa asked, his brows wrinkling to form a thick caterpillar reaching for his hairline. "So many protests. Do you not like us?"

"Oh, no," Tooru hurried to assure him. "I like Yoshikawa-san and Director Daichi-san a lot."

"Then it's the project you dislike," Daichi said.

"No!" Tooru shook her head. "I love the Zodiac, and I think it sounds like an interesting story." She shook her head again. "It's just that I don't want to ruin it." She cast a pleading look to Daichi.

"Let's give it a chance," Daichi said firmly. He was determined to have Tooru on the project. She'd been invaluable already, with just a few comments here and there. Besides, Yoshikawa liked the girl. "If you're that bad we'll recast. But at the moment I can't picture anyone but you in the role."

Yoshikawa gave a grimace, which after a moment Tooru realized was a smile. "It's decided," he lifted his glass in a toast. "To the Zodiac Warriors."

"That's the working title anyway," Daichi said lifting his class and clinking it against Yoshikawa's.

"We'll enjoy working with you." Sawatari raised a glass and clinked it against theirs nodding at Tooru to do the same. What a windfall! Daichi had practically handed him a blank check. They were determined to have her, which meant Sawatari could charge what ever he wanted for the privilege.

Tooru raised a glass, and tried to smile. "To the Zodiac," she murmured. She hoped whatever Shigure's plans were that they happened quickly.

::0::0::

_a.n. This seemed like a good place to stop. I must have re-written this chapter at least ten times. This version is actually an amalgam of the three I liked best. I was determined to update this chapter before I worked on anything else, because I kept putting it off. That meant both Full Course and Discoveries suffered on it's behalf. Expect updates to those shortly. (And by shortly, I mean in Merrow-time... so in less then a year...)_


End file.
